The other side of dark
by moonshadow427
Summary: When a new thief appears in town all hell breaks lose. With her comes her other half and when the girls join Krad's and Dark's team the fights get more intense and deadly. I am bad at summaries READ THIS AND REVIEW! DarkXOC and KradXOC
1. Chapter 1

DN Angel fanfic-

This is placed before Dark and Krad "died" and I just kinda wove my character right into the storyline. I own nothing but I do love this show and the books.

Chapter one-

" Everyone say hello to our new student, Luna Kurai."

Says the teacher of class 2-B. everyone greets the new student in the usual chorus of voices but it's a little awkward. The new student was very different. She didn't wear her uniform only a pair of baggy pants and tight lace up black shirt. She was very at ease, lounging against the wall staring out the window. The only way she showed she heard the hello was a slight nod of her head. Only when the teacher pointed to where she should sit did she push off the wall and saunter off to her new seat taking off her military style messenger bag, which held her books.

"Excuse me, but did you not get the memo about uniforms?"

asked the boy sitting next to her.

" No I did. But I didn't like the uniform so I didn't wear it."

The boy was shocked so he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"By the way who are you?"

"Huh? O-oh my name's Diasuke."

" Nice to meet ya Daisuke."

Said Luna then turned her attention to the board.

After the bell rang and everyone left Luna looked around and to anyone watching started quietly talk to herself.

"Hey Moon? Do you have any idea where were going to stay tonight?"

"_I thought you knew!" _

replied a voice that only Luna could hear.

" Well if I knew I wouldn't ask not would I?"

Luna replied to her other half slightly annoyed

"_Maybe we could find a cave or something" _

" Fine."

Right when the girl went to begin her search a voice called her name from behind her. Luna turned to see Daisuke walking towards her.

" Hey Luna! Do you want to walk with me?"

"_Shoot! What if he asks where were staying?" _

" We do what we always do and lie like our lives depends on it."

Luna replied to the growingly obnoxious Moon.

" Did you say something Luna?"

"No it was nothing."

Luna says laughing shakily. Daisuke gives you a funny look but then an even stranger look comes over his face and he mutters something.

"Now it's my turn to ask, did you say something?"

Daisuke's eyes focus on Luna and then shakes his head with a slightly annoyed expression. Luna was just about to turn to leave when another voice calls Daisuke's name. With a soft growl of annoyance Luna turns to see a girl with long brown hair and a chipper smile that was already annoying her came running over waving.

" Hey Diasuke! And oh you must be the new girl from England, Luna."

She said with an overly chipper voice.

"Yep that's me."

Luna says with a false smile but no one notices.

" It's nice to meet you."

Luna was getting twitchy because she really hates overly chipper people, it makes her feel like hey know something she doesn't and it freaks her out, so she just nods and starts to inch away muttering something about needing to get home.

After Luna got safely away and into deep woods she stopped, looked around then said,

"OK Moon. Lets start our hunt for a place to stay. So it's your turn."

_"AWESOME! I hate being stuck in here!" _

Luna sighed but with a smile on her face. An odd glow started to emanate from her body and then her body shifted. The girl grew taller, her hair grew longer and silver streaks appeared. When she opened her eyes they had shifted from the purple they were before to a beautiful silver and from her back sprung two wings; black as the night but covered in silver speckles. "It's great to be out in the open air!" said the newly transformed Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

DN Angel Fanfic

Chapter 2-

_"Like I said, don't get any ideas. Were just looking for a place to stay." _

Said Luna.

" Ya whatever."

Moon spread her wings and launched into the air, enjoying the sharp stab of wind on her face. They circled for a while until, after about an hour a miracle happened

_"Moon look!" _

High on a cliff there was a house in fairly good shape that had been abandoned. It was perfect. Moon circled down and landed about twenty yards away from the house incase someone was there. Then the some glow appeared around Moon and then Luna was in her place smiling broadly. This was their best find yet. Luna walked up to the house and, after a brief inspection, deemed the house perfect. The house didn't look old but Luna thought it was supposed to be sold but no one wanted a house so far out in the bushes so it was forgotten about so it was just left there. Luna walked in and with a smile put down her bag and started her homework.

The next day Luna got up very early so she could get to the train without raising any questions. When she got to school Luna received as many stares as before seeing she still didn't wear the uniform but she had talked to the principal and with a little confusing logic was now allowed to wear her own clothes. She got to her classroom and walked by Daisuke who was alone muttering to himself and looking at what looked like a map. Then she heard a boy in the class talking very loudly about a note sent to the police by Phantom Thief Dark. Luna sat in her seat and right as she was about to take out a book to read Moon's voice cut through her head,

_"You do know we're going to have to go see Dark tonight right?" _

" Of course I do." Luna thought, " I'm interested to I've heard a lot about him from you but I still want to see him."

That night at the small abandoned house Luna was getting ready for a night of sneaking around, clad in a black shirtwith two long slits cut in the back and tight pants. She walked out to the door and allowed the transformation to take place. Moon jumped into the air and flew to the museum where Dark would be.

(In Dark's POV)

" Ha! This is to easy!"

Dark thought as he snatched the necklace from its glass case and ran to the roof easily jumping to the next roof over where he stopped and looked around. The police thought he was going the other way thanks to Wiz but he knew someone was here.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Dark called falling into an instinctual fighting position. Behind a chimney came a girl dressed almost like he was.

" Hello Dark. It's nice to finally meet you."

The mysterious girl said looking up and staring at him with her piercing silver eyes. Dark was shocked but being Dark he dropped his fighting stance and turned on the charm.

" Why hello there. How may I help you on this fine night?"

Dark said smiling widely. The girl laughed

" I'm quite bored and I'm looking for something to do. So how about we have a race."

"Oh, and what kind of race would that be?"

"A flying race."

A wide smile appeared on her face as confusion appeared of Dark's and his smile slipped from his face.

"A Flying race? And how does that work?"

Dark said cautiously looking at the girl with new eyes. She did seen to have a strange stance, one of which is prepared to jump or fight at any moment. The girl's smile broadened,

" I'll tell you how it works. You call back your little pet that can turn into your wings," t

he girl paused, relishing the look of shock on Dark's face,

"And I can use these."

Then spread two wings as black as Dark's but covered in silver speckles. Dark almost tripped when he stepped back in shock.

"Y-you have wings." he said in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

"Well ya, obviously. So do you want to race or not?"

Dark recovered and with a very serious face

"Is it a bet?"

The girl looked thoughtful than a evil look appeared over her face,

" You know what? It is a bet. Whoever loses has to show the other their other half, if you know what I mean. "

She said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Do we have a deal?"

"WHAT? Are you insane? Why would I base my entire secret on a stupid bet?"

Dark nearly shouted. The girl looked at him then turned away and with a voice dripping with pity said,

"Well I understand why you don't want to, because you'll most likely lose so if you're to scared. Fine. I'll just go then."

Glancing over her shoulder to see she had wounded his pride big time. Dark stalked up his eyes flashing with anger,

" I am not afraid of you. I accept your challenge."

He growled. But as soon as those words left his mouth he grimaced in pain and grabbed his head as Daisuke's voice sliced through his head who had finally figured out what was happening and was not happy

_"Dark are you mad! If she does win she'll learn out about us and if she's in league with Krad, kill me!" _

" Yes but if WE win we'll learn about her!"

Dark quickly shot back silencing Daisuke. He looked at the girl

" I accept on one condition. Tell me what your name is."

The girl sighed,

"My name is Moon and you pretty much just handed over your secret by excepting my challenge, Dark."


	3. Chapter 3

DN Angel Fanfic

Chapter 3-

BREIF OVERVIEW OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Pretty much Moon challenged Dark to a race and the loser has to show the other their other half. NOW FOR THE CONTINUATION!

Dark looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"You're on Moon. WIZ!"

A streak of black appeared and then Dark was airborne ready for the race. Moon spread he wings and lifted up next to him perfectly matching his wing beats.

"OK first to…"

She looked around then figured they were about ten miles from the school,

"The school wins. Got it Mr. Dark?" A look of shock appeared on his face as she used Risa's nickname for him that but it was gone quickly.

"Got it."

"Right. Then, Ready, Set; GO!"

Dark flew as fast he could and in about a minute he could see the school but to his surprise Moon was right next to him matching him wing beat by wing beat. He sped up she matched him. When his landed on the school roof top Moon landed at the exact same moment smiling as if everything went perfectly.

"Well what do you know we landed at exactly the same time so that means in a way we both lose."

She said in mock disappointment. At first Dark just stood there, confused, then it clicked. They both lost, they both share their other halves.

"You planned this."

Dark said quietly.

"You bet I did. In a way we are the same. I am as fast and as strong as you so I knew I couldn't win but I also knew you couldn't. Perfect strategy wouldn't you say?"

Moon said with a self-glorified smile. But Dark just had a confused look,

" Why would you want me to know your secret?"

"Simple. So you would trust me so we could work together."

Dark nods.

" Fine we'll shift at the same time. Ready? One, two, three."

Dark closed his eyes as if in deep thought then Diasuke, who looked annoyed and scared, replaced him. Luna also quickly replaced moon. Daisuke looked at Luna and Luna looked at Daisuke then they just burst out laughing, sharing a joke only they could understand.

"Well this was an interesting night to say the least."

Said Luna after she finally regained her breath. Daisuke still could barely breath so he just nodded.

The next day you showed up to the train just in time to catch Daisuke. You sat together and talked about how annoying your other halves could be while Moon and Dark objected silently to Daisuke and Luna's amusement. When they got to school the two sat in the back of the room and talked quietly. This caught Riku and Risa's attention so they came over to investigate. Risa was purely curious but Riku was annoyed.

"Hey Daisuke, Luna."

Riku said her name as if it was poisonous. Luna noticed and just smirked.

"What are you talking about."

Said Riku's much nicer twin.

"Oh, um."

Daisuke tried to answer but couldn't think of a good excuse.

"We were talking about my old life in England. Right Daisuke?"

Luna said with a hint of force in her voice.

"Y-Yea."

The Harada twins looked at them strangely but shrugged it off as Risa started on more "pressing," matters,

"Have you heard? A new phantom thief has sent a warning note to the police saying, 'I will be taking the necklace of tears tonight at midnight- Moon.' The police don't buy it but they're going to keep watch anyway. I wonder if it will be another cute boy like Mr. Dark."

She said dreamily. Luna how has just taken a drink from her water bottle, smirking suddenly stopped and gagged, choking on her drink. When she regained her breath she glared up at Risa, murder in her eyes,

"No I'm pretty sure I heard Moon was a girl."

Luna growled her fists shaking then stalked off muttering about going to the bathroom. Riku and Risa looked after her in confusion,

"What's her problem?"

That night about ten police officers were guarding the necklace of tears. So Moon just purposely tripped some alarms in the western side of the museum where she hen hid and flew right over them to snag the necklace.

" Ha! No wonder Dark is getting bored, this is so simple!"

Right as Moon was about to leave the museum a golden flash appeared and pinned Moon to the wall.

_"Oh crap! Is that?"_

"Hello Moon long time no see."

Said the girl with a striking resemblance to Moon only her hair was golden and so were her wings. She tightened her grip on Moon's arms.

"Ya I'm SO happy to see you; Helia."


	4. Chapter 4

DN Angel Fanfic 4-

Helia just laughed and let go of one of Moon's arms to pull back her fist in what she was hoping to be the knock out punch like in all their other battles but Moon had gotten better at fighting so right after Helia let go Moon threw her weight to the side without Heila's iron grip, knocking her off balance for long enough for Moon to land a strong kick in the gut. As Helia stumbled backwards, gasping and coughing Moon spread her wings and took to the sky, flying fifty feet before turning around to face her opponent. She was shocked to find that Helia was still on the roof looking up at Moon. A sinister smile spread across her face as she shouted,

"I'd love to play Moon, but I have someone I need to meet. Ah, and here he is now!"

Moon looked in the direction Helia did and was so shocked she momentarily forgot to flap her winds so she fell but quickly recovered. The man coming towards them was none other than Dark's other half, Krad. He was a little surprised to see Moon but quickly covered it up with a brilliant smile. He landed on the rooftop and bowed towards Moon, in a smooth voice with a slight accent he said, "Bonjor Mademoiselle. It is a pleasure to meet my good friend Dark's feminine half." Moon laughed,

" I doubt Dark would call you his 'friend' Krad. Well I'm outta here. See ya."

Moon turned around and flew off, leaving only a black and white feather in her place.

~Later~

_"Daisuke!" _

a low hiss came from the window.

_"Daisuke, get your but out of bed I need to talk to you!" _

Daisuke was still asleep so he didn't hear Moon.

"Fine then. I asked nicely."

Moon muttered to no one in particular. Moon closed her eyes in concentration and took a beautiful black feather with the white speckles arranged in a perfect pattern that made it look like a night sky full of stars from her wing and started speaking softly in a different language and a dim glow emitted from the feather. She opened her eyes and pointed the feather at Daisuke. A long silver mist grew from the feather and floated towards Daisuke where it passed through him. A purple flash appeared and then Dark was suddenly in Daisuke's place, wide awake, his jaw wide open looking around very confused.

_"DARK!"_

He jumped and looked around to where he spotted Moon sitting on the windowsill watching.

"You did that? But how?"

Moon smiled,

"Oh just a spell. A little straining but easily completed."

A harsh look crossed over Dark's face,

"You used a straining spell? Don't you care at all for Luna?"

he nearly growled. Moon put her hands up in surrender,

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! The rules of magic are different for Helia and I. We can use as much magic as we want without hurting our tamer unlike you and Krad but if you punched me right now Luna would also feel the punch. Of course that also applies to magic attacks so it's not to much of an advantage."

"Oh OK sorry about that. Now why are you here at 3am?"

Dark said with a yawn.

"What? Oh right. I'm here to inform you that Heila and Krad have joined forces."

Dark froze, halfway through his yawn and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh crap. This is bad, very bad!"

"Ya I-"

"SHUT UP DAISUKE! No I do not know how we changed places but right now I am in control so deal with it!"

Even at a terrible time like this Moon couldn't help but smile. Then, alerted by Dark's out burst Emiko came crashing in the room

"What's wrong? I heard yell-"

Emiko froze shocked to see a girl sitting in the windowsill and Dark. And Dark not even trying to get rid of her.

"Dark? Who is this girl and why have you not kicked her out yet? And why is Daisuke not in control of his body?"

Moon was, for once, at a loss for words,

"Ummm, I'm uh…"

She looked at Dark for backup. He was smiling and had an evil look in his eyes. Moon looked at him then her eyes grew.

"If you say what I think your going to say I will KILL you."

Emiko was just standing there unsure of what to do. Dark just laughed,

"Fine, you know me to well. I wont say it." (Author's note: yes I do mean GF +BF )

"Um anyone want to explain what's going on here?"

Emiko said. Both Dark and Moon looked at her as if just remembering she was there. "

Oh, no I don't really want to explain but something tells me I have to. Well I don't feel like talking so I'll give you a hint."

Moon took a deep breath threw a quick look at Dark and changed back into Luna.

"ARE YOU INSANE MOON? Are we just going to go around telling everyone?"

Luna looked over at Emiko who's mouth was wide open.

"Hi, I'm Luna and the idiot who just changed into me was Phantom Thief Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

DN angel Fanfic 5-

AUTHORS NOTE- **PLEASE RATE**! As a writer I want to know what people think of my works! Anyway I don't own DN Angel, the characters blah blah blah HERE'S THE STORY!

Emiko just stared at Luna with an open mouth and said nothing for about three minutes during which Luna was starting to get twitchy and awkward, shifting form one foot to the other and suddenly finding the floor VERY interesting.

"You're like Dark."

Emiko said, breaking the silence making Luna and Dark to jump slightly.

"Oh, um ya."

"How?"

"Well-"

Luna was cut off by Emiko's yawn

"You know what explain it to me in the morning its to early for this."

She said, her voice slightly muffled by her hand. Then walked away leaving Dark and Luna staring after her, very confused.

"Well, I'll just be, you know, leaving now."

She turned and tried to make a jump for it, hoping to at least get to the next house before letting Moon take over, but Dark was too fast. His hand shot out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back,

"It's so late already. Why don't you just stay for the night?" the thief purred.

"How about because I don't want to? So how about you let go of my arm before I hurt you?"

the girl said, her voice changing halfway though the sentence but still kept the sickly sweet tone while a big smile was plastered firmly on her face, making her threat clear. Dark released her but moved in the perfect position to block anyway Moon would try to escape from; Moon noticed this and growled softly. She sighed and relaxed from a fighting position she didn't remember entering.

"Fine I'll stay."

_"What? This isn't like you- Oh you're just going to wait for them to fall asleep and leave." _

The tamer said sensing Moon's feeling of deceit. Dark also relaxed and his signature smirk spread across his face,

"Oh and did I mention I'll be keeping an eye on you all night?"

his smirk grew wider as a look of flash of shock came through Moon's eyes but was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Oh? And how is that going to work? You need sleep."

"That's true. But, so do you."

Moon sighed in defeat and walked over to a corner away from Dark and sat down, shifting her wings until it was comfortable. Dark laughed quietly at the sight of her sitting in a corner looking defiant but tired. He threw a pillow at her, which she automatically caught.

"You might've well get comfy."

Dark said with a smile. Moon's only response was a glare but she put the pillow behind her head anyway and leaned back. As time passed Moon's eyelids were getting heavier but she was determined to stay awake, a battle she quickly lost. Her eyelids dropped and the last thing she heard was a quiet "Good-night." and a chuckle. Then her eyes closed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Hey Moon."

Dark said, still in control since Daisuke was asleep,

"Moon wake up. I believe your tamer has to get some school stuff from your house and you still need to be interrogated so you need to move!"

When the sleeping thief still didn't move Dark sighed then his eyes flashed with mischief and a smirk played on his lips. He leaned down and kissed Moon on the cheek, which caused her eyes to spring open, jump up and turn. Ending up face to face with Dark. A blush spread over her face as her hand reached to the spot where Dark had kissed her,

"Wh-what was that for?"

Moon nearly shouted, her hand dropping to her side and curling into a fist. Dark noticed the fist but remained completely calm.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to improvise."

The thief answered only slightly worried about how mad he had made her. Moon calmed down quickly which shocked Dark expecting her to slap him or punch him.

"Why did you wake me up so early anyway?"

she said looking out the window and noticing the sun was barely up.

"Well as I said while trying to wake you up, your tamer needs to get school stuff and you need to be interrogated so let's go!"

"Wait, your talking as if you're coming too."

"Well ya. I need to make sure you return to be interrogated, so I'm coming." Dark smirked.

"Fine. Just get Wiz and let's go." He nodded and woke the shape-shifter who quickly turned into Dark's wings. Moon walked to the window and strolled out onto the balcony, enjoying the first rays of light and stretched. Once she knew Dark was behind her, thanks to the low whistle she got while stretching

_"Pervert." _

Moon thought to herself. She then spread her wings and jumped, soaring through the city. They climbed as high as she could so no one would notice them. They flew in silence for a while, just enjoying the thrill of flying until Dark broke the silence,

"So, why didn't you slap me after you woke up?"

"What kind of question is that? Do you want me to slap you? 'Cause I will."

Dark laughed

" No I would prefer if you didn't, I'm just curious why you didn't. You seem like the kind of girl who would."

"Well, I usually am. I'm not sure why I didn't. Hey look my house!"

She said, quickly changing the subject. Dark smiled at the thinly hidden topic change. Moon tucked her wings and dived, doing barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. She aimed herself straight for a window that, with the click of a button on her bracelet, opened. Dark however, didn't see the window open, he just saw Moon diving at about 100mph towards a house.

"Are you insane? Pull up!"

But Moon ignored him and continued her dive. She shot clean through the window, did a tight flip and landed on a tiny X on the floor.

_"9.7!" _

"What? I landed perfectly! That deserves a 10!"

_"No. Your left wing was out slightly." _

"Fine. It's not fair that my judge IS me but likes to find tiny little mistakes just to bring my score down."

Moon grumbled Luna just laughed.

_"We should let Dark in. I think he thinks we crashed through a window."_

"Well if he does why isn't he here 'helping us'?"

Moon walked over to the door and walked outside to look for Dark. He was hovering about twenty feet from the ground and staring in shock. When he spotted Moon he landed and stalked over to her.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? I thought you were diving straight towards you death!"

he yelled. Moon took one look at his pissed of face and crumpled on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"Moon? What's wrong with you, are you ok?"

Dark crouched down to look at Moon to discover that she was laughing. Dark recoiled, surprised she even had a since of humor.

"What the-"

When Moon finally regained her composure she sat up and looked at Dark with eyes shining, a mix of humor and mischief.

"I can't believe it! You, Mr. thief, a _player_, was _worried_ about me!"

She broke down in laughter again. About a minute later Moon stood up and offered Dark her hand who was still frozen in shock.

"Come on, Luna says we need to hurry, school starts in an hour and I still need to be interrogated."

The two thieves went to Moon's house where she allowed Luna to take over to grab a change of clothes and all her school stuff while Dark inspected all the rooms in the little house. Nothing really interested him until he found a small stairway to a basement. He went down and found a huge room full of books, stolen artworks and little mechanical trinkets, which he had never seen before.

" I should've known I'd find you in the one room I'd prefer you not to be in."

Dark jumped and turned to see Moon standing in the doorway a small smile on her face.

"What is all of this?"

Dark asked inspecting the little metal bird in his hands.

"This is where I store some of the works I stole and where I keep the things I made. But I'll tell you more later, it is apparently time to go, or so says the extremely annoying voice nagging me."

Dark smiled and slipping the small metal bird in his pocket, noticing how Moon saw him but did nothing to stop him, and left the house, heading to be interrogated. Something neither of them was looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

DN Angel Fanfic 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I am in fact debating if I should have a serious relationship with Moon and Dark and have Risa b**** slap Moon or not. But it does kinda go against Dark's personality but I've also made him… different already so I might as well. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK ITS STUPID! If you don't you may just have to deal with it! Anyway DISCLAIMER (I dont feel like typing it all out so… ya) HERE IS THE STORY!

As soon as Moon and Dark landed in Daisuke's room and went downstairs they were pretty much attacked by Emiko,

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS? I was worried sick!"

As Emiko kept ranting Moon leaned over to Dark and whispered,

"Why didn't we leave her a note?"

"We didn't really think of that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TO WHISPERING ABOUT?"

The two teens jumped,

"We were discussing why we didn't leave a note to tell you were we had gone." Moon said.

"And where was that exactly?" Emiko pressed.

"We went to my house so I could get my stuff for school and another set of clothes."

"Ok that explains why you left, but why did _Dark_ leave?"

she turned on Dark with a piercing gaze but by the way he was standing, completely relaxed, Moon guessed he got that glare a lot.

"I went with Moon to make sure she came back for her questioning."

He said with a smirk on his face, Moon shot him a glare, which only made him smile wider. Emiko let out a sigh and then relaxed gesturing to the couch where Moon and Dark sat. Moon was trying to avoid touching Dark and Dark trying to foil all of her plans to do so.

"Sorry about that. I was just worried about Dai and Dark."

She said as she sat down in the chair across from them.

"It's no problem. But unfortunately school starts in a half hour so Luna is freaking out and-" a

flash of light appeared around Moon and then Luna was in her spot looking annoyed.

"Sorry but I _really_ need to change and get ready and I'm sure Daisuke does too."

She said looking over at Dark who was a little surprised,

"How did you take over so easily?"

"Simple, Moon was tired and weakening, I was not. Where's the bathroom I really need to change."

Emiko pointed down the hall where Luna sprinted. That was around the time Daisuke realized that he needed to get ready to and bugged Dark until he relinquished the control of the body to Daisuke who, at once, sprinted to his room. The two students came rushing out at almost the same time and ran out the door. After about two minutes of running Moon spoke up,

_"Um you do realize you can't be seen running from the exact same direction, at the exact same time as Daisuke right? People may be suspicious." _

" Good point."

Luna then took the first side street she saw and ran to the next street. Daisuke was confused and was about to go after her when his other half spoke up,

_"No Daisuke, if you're seen coming from the exact same place at the same time it'll raise suspicions." _

Daisuke just nodded. The two tamers met up at the train stop with seconds to spare. They both climbed on the train and found a seat, panting slightly.

When the bell rang for lunch period Luna stood up and walked to the door just as she was about to leave the class she swore quietly so only Risa, Riku and Daisuke could hear her.

"Oh Luna that's a bad word you shouldn't use language like that!"

Risa said wagging her finger at Luna, which just earned her a death glare.

"What's the matter Luna."

Said Riku, Luna's favorite of the sisters.

"I was such a hurry this morning I forgot a lunch! Oh well."

"Don't be silly!"

Daisuke said reaching into his bag when he froze,

"You forgot to didn't you?"

Luna said Daisuke nodded looking depressed. The Harada twins looked at each other and started laughing, as did Dark and Moon. Daisuke blushed a deep red and Luna glared confused as to why everyone was laughing.

"You two look so sad!"

_"And pathetic."_

"Shut up Moon. No food for me means less strength in my body which as you hopefully remember is you're body to! So shut it!" The smell of food snapped Luna out of her trance where she found the concerned face of Riku and a small plate of food.

"Here, you need to eat something." "Thank you very much Riku! But won't you not have enough food?"

"Don't worry about-"

"HEY EVERYONE!"

Takeshi shouted from across the yard. "I HAVE NEWS ABOUT DARK AND THE NEW THIEF MOON! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HEAR GET OVER HERE!"

Daisuke, Luna and the Harada twins all walked over, curious what the young reporter had to say.

"Ok listen up! I just got word that both Dark and Moon are working together on their next steal, 'The Armor of lost lives'!"

"WHAT?" Luna, Moon, Dark and Daisuke screamed at the exact same time along with about fifteen other people.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!- ya the whole lunch thing is very random. Even I don't know why its there and I wrote it. But its here so; ya. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

DN Angel Fanfic 7-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARK AND MOON ARE WORKING TOGETHER?"

Luna marched up to Takeshi and grabbed the collar of his shirt her eyes screaming bloody murder while her other half was saying every swear she knew in every language and, after 400 years you pick up A LOT of swears. Takeshi looked a little scared and the spectators were shocked.

"H-here's a copy of the warning note."

He held out a note with a slightly shaky hand. Luna grabbed it and quickly read it over,

"Tonight we will steal the Armor of Lost lives- Dark and Moon"

She stood there staring at the note for a while then walked slowly over to Daisuke who was leaning against a tree clutching his head in pain.

"Daisuke. Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Daisuke shook his head, which caused him to wince.

"I don't feel so good."

Luna said, staring off into the distance, trying to ignore the new words she was learning.

"I'm going to the nurse."

Luna stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the nurse's office. She vaguely heard Risa's voice telling Daisuke he should go to the nurse's too. When the two got to the nurse's office she took one look at them and told them to go home. They did as they were told and left, walking slowly, deep in their own thoughts. After about five minutes of walking and twenty minutes of Moon's swearing Luna got fed up. "

FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP ALREADY! I KNOW YOU'RE CONFUSED WE ALL ARE BUT HAVE SOME COMPATION AND _**SHUT UP!"**_

It was only after she screamed that did she realize she yelled it out loud and Daisuke was staring at her with his mouth wide and she could sense Moon's shock and strangely, someone else's shock and amusement. But Luna just shrugged it off before looking around to determine no one else heard her out burst.

"So, um Luna, I think you should come back to my place to figure out what's going on."

Luna nodded, still wondering about that other presence she could feel in her head.

"Hey Moon?"

_"What?"_

"Do you sense another presence in there?"

_"Not as far as I can tell why?"_

"Well after my... outburst, I could sense your shock and someone else's amusement and it wasn't you."

Moon was silent then started muttering and Luna couldn't make out what she said when she cut their mental connection. Luna shrugged and followed Daisuke into the house. He had warned her about traps his parents sometimes set for him but thankfully there weren't any set up at the time. As Luna went through her bag to look for something she came upon the note again, which sent a new wave of fury through her. She followed Daisuke into the dining room where Emiko sat enjoying a cup of tea and reading a book. When the two came in she looked up and was about to greet them but the smile froze on her face when she say Luna's face. She swallowed and simply asked,

"So, how was your day?"

Daisuke was about to open his mouth to respond but was cut off by Luna,

"I'm just going to skip the pleasantries and skip straight to the point, did you write this note and send it to the police?"

Luna growled, her eyes like slits. She threw the note at Emiko, which she caught.

"Oh you saw this? Yes, I wrote it. I thought it would be great fun for you two to work together!"

Daisuke and Luna stared at Emiko in shock.

"Mom are you crazy? This is a bad idea, a very bad idea. Dark and Moon will just get in each other's way and then both Krad and Helia will show up, causing twice the amount of damage."

Daisuke said slightly embarrassed by his mother. Emiko wasn't the least bit phased,

"Oh well, too late now as you already know I already sent the letter so you're going to have to do it anyway!"

Luna looked up with a slightly creepy smiling expression, one eye purple and the other silver.

" You've been warned."

Luna said as the glow spread through her body until she was replaced by Moon who looked like the angel of death who was very pissed off. She stalked over so she stood over Emiko who looked like she wanted nothing more than to leave,

"Is there anyway to get out of this. So I don't have to work with _him_."

She growled

"Well what I really wan to know is what's so bad about working with him?"

Emiko said regaining some composure.

"If I work with him on my secondheist some people may get the impression that I can't work alone, which I _can't_ deal with."

"Well once again, there's nothing I can do about it so you just have to deal with it!"

Suddenly a strong feeling of amusement flashed through Luna. And it wasnt Moon because she was to pissed to be amused.

_"What the-_"

Then it dawned on her; she could feel Dark's emotions but why? Was their little group becoming so close that she could (highly unlikely) or is it that as Moon's Tamer and Moon has a strong connection with Dark she can sense him (more likely) or did Moon cast a spell that got messed up and somehow connected their minds (Extremely possible)

_"I wonder,"_

Luna cautiously reached out with her mind and called out,

"Dark? Can you hear me?"

A very faint voice called back,

"_wha- who's there? Am I going crazy?" _

"Dark! Can you hear me?"

Luna called, louder. A few seconds pause and then,

"LUNA? What the heck, why can I hear your voice? Last time I checked I can only hear Daisuke's voice in this way!" he shouted.

"Well and the last time I checked I could only hear Moon's but I can definitely hear your voice."

Luna responded annoyed "I think it's from one of Moon's spells gone bad, which one I don't know but that's the best choice."

Dark was quite, speculating,

"I sure hope that's the only connection there is."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean when you fight you can use magic and it doesn't hurt right?"

"right…"

Luna said confused as to where he was going with this,

"Well if I use magic it hurts Daisuke…"

Luna gasped catching on.

"If there is a stronger connection when we use magic it could hurt you and Daisuke. Also when you and Krad fight you tend to fight physically which doesn't hurt Daisuke but for Moon and I a physical attack hurts both of us. Crap. This connection better just be feelings and voices or there will be big trouble, especially on tonight's theft."


	8. Chapter 8

DN Angel Fanfic 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I apologize in advance for any time I slip into first person. I'm really getting into this story so I might start writing I. Ill try to fix it but if I miss any I'm sorry. Also I've read a lot of stories where Dark and Dai end up gay and THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN MY STORY! I'm sorry but I don't believe they're gay so I will not ever write that so if that's what you're looking for GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! But you can still read this

"Ok you two! Get ready to change! You need to be leaving soon!"

Emiko squealed, she was the only one who was particularly fond of the idea though Dark was starting to warm up to the fact that Moon would be forced to be near him. Daisuke took out his picture of the girl he was in love with but carefully kept it hidden so Luna couldn't see it and transformed into Dark, his famous smirk already in place. Luna sighed and let Moon take over.

"Wait, Moon." Called Emiko,

"You don't need a image of the one you love, how do you transform?"

"Oh, well actually Luna has already had her love returned to her but we decided we liked each other so much we didn't want to split also we grew so used to each other, so I created a charm that keeps us together until one of us dies. Then the cycle starts all over again. Luna is the only tamer I've really liked."

She pulled out a gold necklace with a small charm that has what looked like a mini version of Dark and Krad's feathers and on the other side a mini gold feather and black and white feather crossed in a similar manner.

"So now we just let the other take over. But I can also give a little push and force the change."

She said with a devious grin. Emiko gave her a funny look but quickly moved on.

"Well the stature you're looking for is in the Southern wing if the museum and will be heavily guarded. So good luck!"

During the flight Dark decided to be annoying and play a new game he calls "see how close you can get to Moon before she hurts you" so he kept swooping towards Moon until he got about two feet away and his feather tips brushed Moon's side when she lashed out and slapped him. Then he'd swoop away and start the process all over again. Finally the museum came into view and Dark stopped playing and he became five times more showy, if that's even possible, and dived right over the cops and dove right through the front door. Moon sighed and followed suit but this time flipping around and grabbing the doors and slamming them shut and locking them. Then she turned to Dark,

"Was diving through the front door REALLY nessicarry?"

"Was doing a flip and slamming the doors REALLY nessicarry?"

He retorted quickly, imitating her tone, his smirk glued to his face. Moon sighed and started running. Within a minute the thieves had reached the southern wing only to find that five guards stood around the statue, looking very bored. Moon took out a feather and pointed it at the guards. They fell unconscious. The two thieves walked carefully towards the statue looking for any lasers or tripwires. When they reached the statue they were faced with a big problem, the statue was _really_ big and heavy.

"Um Moon? How are we going to move this?"

Dark looked over at Moon who was just standing there with a look of concentration on her face. Then she smiled and took out a feather and started speaking in a different language, the feather glowed and in turn so did the statue. Moon was smiling as the statue shrunk slowly,

_"Dark, this is a powerful spell, see if Daisuke is feeling anything." _

Luna said with a slightly worried tone.

Hey Daisuke? Do you feel any strain or anything like that?"

_"Only a little. Do you know why? It started right after you and Moon started flying, and it's gotten a little worse. Why?" _

Dark was silent but Daisuke could sense the shock coming off him in waves.

"Luna? He says he feels strain."

_"Oh crap this is bad, VERY bad. Moon and I use a lot of magic and-" _

"DONE!"

Moon shouted snapping both Dark and Luna out of their trance. Dark looked up to see the statue had shrunken to a size perfect for the two thieves to carry.

"Hey why do you think Helia and Krad haven't showed up."

_"I don't know. Is this a Hikari work?" _

"Ya."

Both Moon and Dark responded at the same time. Moon looked over at Dark, shocked.

"You heard Luna's question?"

Dark looked confused then realized that he unknowingly answered the other tamer's question. He opened his mouth to speak but Luna beat him to it,

_"How could he hear me? I'm not his tamer." _

Moon nodded satisfied with that answer.

"O.k., let get this back to the house."

But right as they took off, carefully matching wing beats so they wouldn't crash, and flew through the window Moon spotted two shapes perched on the chapel across the street.

"Crap. Dark! Heads up the welcoming committee is here!"

Then, to make things worse, the police spotted the two and turned their floodlights on them.

" OH COME ON? Really?"

Moon shouted, pissed. Using her arm that wasn't supporting much of the sculpture's weight she reached up and grabbed five of her feathers and threw then at the floodlights, destroying them.

" This just sucks."

Moon said turning back to her other two opponents just to jump back when she came face to face with Krad.

"Um Krad? You have the wrong opponent. Dark's over there."

Moon said confused then looked over to see Helia facing off with Dark and the sculpture lying on the roof of a near-by building. Krad laughed and it sent chills down Moon's spine.

"Oh no Mademoiselle. I have the right opponent."

He said, just as he launched himself at Moon. She beat her wings and shot right over him. Then flipped, landing a kick right between his wings. Causing him to growl in pain. She then shot just out of his reach and turned to face the very pissed off angel. She pulled out her favorite, and most powerful feather and held it almost like a sword. Krad copied her action. They watched each other for about 30 seconds, sizing each other up. At an unheard signal they flew at each other. Moon dived down at the last second, turned and landed a strong kick in his groin. She relished the sound of his pain but unfortunately this made him even madder and he lashed out catching her wing and side. Now it was his turn to smile at the pained look on her face as she clutched her side, which was bleeding.

_"Kuso._ That hurt. Good job Krad. 'Cause that's the only blow your going to land on me. So enjoy it."

And with that she dived and skimmed the trees when Luna gasped in pain.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

_"Oh I'm just in a little pain." _

"Where?"

Moon was confused because she didn't feel much pain, the pain from krad's attack was fading and her tamer only felt pain when she did.

_"My abdomen. It has a long cut on it…" _

Luna said, trailing off. Now Moon was extremely confused, she hadn't gotten cut on the abdomen. But before she had a chance to really think about it a flash of white caught her eye and she just barely dodged the feather that Krad has thrown.

"Don't turn your back on me you pathetic little girl!"

"Did he just call me a pathetic little girl? NOBODY calls me that!"

She turned and sent a dozen of her own feathers right at Krad. About six hit their mark and Krad fell, temporarily unconscious.

"Now to deal with Dark and Helia."

She turned towards where there seemed t be a lot of flashes. She rose above the buildings just in time to see Dark narrowly avoiding a flaming feather.

_"Oh god this is a problem." _Moon nodded and took off towards Dark.

~~Dark's Battle POV~~

Right as Moon turned to get off those annoying floodlight the two light angels took the chance to rush them. Just when Dark was about to warn Moon, her other half, Helia came at him and swung. She just missed his head but his dodge caused him to drop the statue.

_"Kuso._ I'll have to go back and get that after I beat you. It won't take long though."

Dark said smirking. Helia laughed, the laugh was lacking any emotion. It almost took the smirk off his face, almost.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, Dark Mousy."

She said with a perfect imitation of Krad. Then she took off launching herself at Dark. She pulled a golden feather from her pocket and muttered something, causing the feather to grow and start on fire, but this fire was different it didn't move and it looked painful.

_"Dark! Look out for that feather, flame sword!" _

Daisuke said, pure worry in his voice. Dark just scoffed,

"Thanks Dai! What's next? Are you going to tell me I'm a thief?"

Dark mentally rolled his eyes. At that moment when Dark was slightly distracted Helia say her opening and took a long slash at Dark and hit him right in the gut. Dark hissed in pain but retaliated by elbowing her arm, smiling at the satisfying sound of bones crunching.

"Why you-"

Helia growled and something appeared in her eyes that actually scared Dark. She then pulled out two of her enchanted feather blades and banished them in each hand. Dark looked at the duel swords and just as she flew at him a flash of silver appeared. Moon flew at Helia banishing two swords of her own but these looked more like ice. The swords meet with an explosion of sparks.

"Dark! Take the statue and get out of here. Krad will be waking up soon and Helia has tapped into her true power. GO! And don't under any circumstances, look back!"

Dark was torn. On one hand he was injured and wouldn't stand a chance against Krad when he did wake up but one the other hand he couldn't just leave Moon fighting the power inflated Helia.

"What in the world are you still doing here Dark? GO!"

Moon turned and then the same flash appeared in Moon's eyes. Dark knew that this was her true power so she would be fine. He nodded and swooped down to grab the sculpture. He turned and flew away when he heard a scream of pain but he didn't turn back he just shot through the skies, back to Daisuke's house.

"So Helia it's been a while since we battled using our true powers."

Moon was smiling, a little smug now that Helia was bleeding profoundly from a long gash she has made that made a long diagonal line right across her entire body. Helia hissed something but it was to quite to hear,

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Moon said in a slightly singsong voice.

"I said I am going to kill you and then sell your wings on the black market."

She growled.

"Ooo, that's a little harsh don't ya think?"

" This isn't over you annoying-."

she strugggled for the right word.

"THING!"

With those final, poetic words, Helia took off into the night. It was only then did Moon take account of her injuries. She was bleeding from a cut on her collarbone, gut and shoulder, bruised almost everywhere, and she had at least three broken bones. When she finally took notice of these all the pain crashed over her like a wave. She almost passed out but was able to say conscious thanks to a small amount of life energy from Luna.

"Thanks Luna."

Moon said slightly breathless.

_"No problem. Can you get to Daisuke's house? I think they might be able to help with our injuries." _

"Ya I can make it." With that she slowly flew off towards the house, clutching her wounds.

"Oh my goodness! Get in here right now we need to take a look at those wounds now!"

Emiko was shocked at the state of the girl in front of her. It appeared the reason she was able to stand was she was using the doorway as a crutch. Emiko rushed over and placed Moon's arm around her neck to support her.

"KOSUKE GET ANOTHER SPACE READY! Moon needs some SERIOUS help! Moon, can you hear me? Try to stay conscious so we can treat your wounds."

Moon looked up but with purple eyes instead of silver.

"She passed out a while ago, I've just stayed in her form so we can help her."

Emiko walked faster and turned the corner into their living room- turned hospital. Dark was sitting on a chair wrapped in multiple bandages, he was leaning back and only looked up when he heard them coming into the room. His eyes lit up with shock,

"Moon? Are you ok?"

Luna looked up and glared with what little strength she had. His eyes widened as he took in the lack of silver in her eyes, "

Right stupid question, of course you're not. But what happened to Moon and why do you still look like her and how do you still look like her?"

Dark said very quickly.

"Ugh… to many questions! Fine, she's unconscious, so we can treat her wounds and because I chose not to return to my body. Are you satisfied?"

Dark nodded not picking up on the sarcasm in Luna's voice. She sighed and was about to sit down but before she could she collapsed. The last thing she saw was the look of complete shock on Dark's face before the world went black.

Luna's eyes flickered open and she thought there was something wrong with her eyes because all she see was purple. Then her eyes focused and she was shocked to find it wasn't just a random purple blur but Dark.

"Ah! Dark what are you doing so close to me? Its Luna not Moon!"

A look of confusion passed over his eyes than you could almost see the light bulb click on in his mind as he understood what she meant. He just smirked and leaned back with a sigh and then Daisuke was in his place, and he looked annoyed.

"Stupid Dark. I should've been in control a while ago but no."

Luna looked at him in confusion. "He refused to let me have MY body back until you woke up."

He growled which shocked everyone in the room, including Dark.

"Um, so how long were we out?"

"About a day in a half, which makes it even more annoying."

_"So this is Daisuke's dark side." _"

How do you not know your own partner?" Luna said happily

_"How are you so chipper? Look down at yourself." _

Dark commanded. Luna looked down and gasped. She had a cast on her hand and foot, ice packs all over her body and bandages covered almost ever inch of her body. She looked up but no one would meet her gaze. "What's the worst news?" Her question was met with silence. Luna narrowed her eyes at everyone, especially Daisuke. She grabbed one of the twenty pillows around her and chucked it at Daisuke's head, he was so shocked it connected and he fell over.

"TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!"

She screamed, tears in her eyes. _"_

_You wont be able to fly for a long time." _

Dark was the only one who spoke even though only Luna knew. "Ok, What do you mean?"

_"I mean Moon is very close to dead."_


	9. Chapter 9

DN Angel Fanfic 9-

Shock covered Luna's face and tears overflowed from her eyes.

"She's really almost dead?" she asked shakily.

_"Her injuries are severe but there is still a chance she'll survive but…" _Dark trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"But there is no definite yes or no answer."

Luna finished for him but she was in such a shock she spoke out loud. The group turned to her confused at first but then they all jumped to the conclusion that she had been talking to Moon and hope lit up their faces.

"Oh Luna, were you talking to Moon? How is she? Will she be alright?" Emiko said firing off the questions quickly.

Luna just shook her head.

"What was that a no to? Which question?"

Daisuke asked flashing his Mother a look of annoyance. Luna looked up and everyone was shocked to see tears in her eyes,

"It was a no to the first question. I wasn't speaking to Moon. I don't know how she is."

"Oh were you just talking to yourself then?"

Another head shake.

"Then whom were you talking to?" She gestured towards Daisuke.

"Oh you were talking to me? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Luna shook her head again.

"I wasn't talking to you."

The room was filled with a confused silence and when people started to figure out what she meant it just got more confusing. Daikii was the first to break the silence,

"You mean you were talking to Dark? How is that possible?"

"We don't really know but we do know there's an odd connection between us and I can sense his emotions and I can feel his injuries. I'm pretty sure he, and in turn Daisuke, can feel the effects of Moon's magic."

Luna said her voice still lacking emotion. Everyone stared at her in shock and she could feel Dark's shock. Luna clung onto that feeling of someone else's emotions and tried to convince herself it was Moon but her heart knew it was false. She then laid down and muttered something about going to sleep. The crowd dispersed in silence until only Daisuke remained.

_"Hey Daisuke? Do you mind letting me take over so I can talk to her?" _

Dark said in his saddest voice trying to make Daisuke feel bad and let him take over but the tamer didn't budge.

"Sorry Dark, but I just got my body back and you can speak to her like I'm talking to you right now."

_"That's true but I can't comfort her when I'm just a voice in her head." _Dark said.

"No I think a voice in her head would actually be the most comforting to her because she could try to convince herself it was Moon."

Dai said, his voice weighed down with wisdom way beyond his years.

_"Wow Dai where did that come from? That's the most serious I've ever heard you!" _Dark laughed lightening the mood instantly.

Daisuke blushed and promptly tripped over his own feet, causing Dark to laugh harder and a quiet laugh underlying Dark's. Dai looked up from his face plant and saw Luna smiling.

"It's a whole lot funnier to hear Dark's side of things."

She said smirking an almost perfect imitation of Dark's.

"You can hear me talking to Dark also?" She shook her head, "No but you were talking out loud."

Daisuke' s blush turned a deep red that covered his entire face, causing both Luna and Dark to laugh louder.

"By the way Dark, using a really pathetic voice against a boy who is very kind hearted is a cruel way to get what you want."

Luna said out loud for two reasons, 1) So Daisuke would blush harder and 2) because she knew Dark could hear.

_"And Luna it's very cruel to chide someone at something you do a lot." _Luna's eyes widened

"MOON!" she shouted out loud and it caused Daisuke to jump and fall over and Dark to snap from his near sleep stage, swearing.

"Are you ok? Are you going to live? Why are you more injured that I am? What happened? Why didn't I feel your presence for a while? Why-"

"_LUNA! For god's sake be quite! I just woke up from healing myself and it was a little draining so let me sleep!" _

"Oh ok, sorry, I was just really worried about you."

Luna said tears in her eyes causing Daisuke to jump up and walk to her side, awkwardly putting his hand on her shoulder.

_"I'll be fine Luna you don't have to worry." _

~~The next day~~

Luna woke up and was surprised to keel a complete lack of pain anywhere on her body. She looked down and saw that all her bruises were gone, her bones where back together and the only thing remaining was the long scar across her gut. Luna was curious why so she looked closer at the scar and found it was make by one of Helia's spells so it wouldn't disappear, it would just be a scar. The scar itself was interesting though. It looked as though it was a tiny intricate design and the flesh surrounding it was a reddish color that matched the color of Helia's sword. She sighed,

"Great, now I have to live with an oddly shaped and colored scar."

She pouted as she studied the scar closer than frowned deeply when she saw what she was wearing.

"Oh no, this won't do at all."

She looked around and spotted the bag that she had brought with her the day before the robbery. She stood up happy to feel only a slight stiffness that wore away almost instantly, and walked over to the bag and pulled out another outfit. She then looked at a clock that told her she was up very early.

"Cool I'll be able to go to school today." She thought happily

_"Since when are you happy to go to school?" _her other half thought sleepily.

"Since it means I can get out of the house and move around."

She sensed Moon's agreement but also felt Dark's disagreement.

"Oh are you listening to my thoughts now Dark?"

_"Your overwhelming feeling of happiness woke me up. And what are you thinking, going to school? You only woke up yesterday and you're badly injured." _

Dark said sounding like a disapproving parent, which made Luna laugh, but she didn't answer him she just went off to the bathroom to change and get ready. When she was done the uncharacteristically chipper girl decided to make breakfast. About a half-hour later she had set out a buffet of eggs, pancakes, bacon and other assorted breakfast foods when Emiko can downstairs and when she say Luna standing there cleaning up and talking to her other half she froze and screamed causing Luna to jump and hit her head on the cabinet,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AND MOVING? You are very badly injured. Sit down NOW!"

"Mrs. Niwa I'm fine! In fact the only injury I have right now is the one you just made me inflict upon myself."

Luna said slipping back into her more normal attitude. Emiko just stared at her with a mix of fury and shock on her face. She then muttered something about being the judge of that and walked up to her where she checked for any injury but only found the scar on her shoulder and the bump on her head. When she sat down in shock Daisuke and Kosuke came running down the stairs to see what was wrong. They were both shocked to see Luna standing there with a very relaxed stance and Emiko slouched on a chair with her head in her hands. Both newcomers opened their mouths to say something but Luna just lifted up her hand to silence them and glared,

"Before I have to go through this again, I am fine, my body is healed. Now who wants to eat?"

Everyone nodded and Luna and Moon just snickered at their confusion. After a few minutes of quite eating Daisuke decided to ask the million-dollar question,

"So Luna, how are you fully healed?"

Luna laughed causing Daisuke to blush and the others to look up in surprise.

"Thank you Daisuke I was waiting for someone to ask. Well would you like the long or short answer?"

She said giving Wiz some strawberries who kyuued thankfully.

"Short now long later." Emiko said with a glance at the clock.

"Ok but the short version is a tad bit confusing and usually leads to more questions. But here it is, I have my own magic and I healed myself. There that's the short version now I need to go to school. Daisuke you coming?" the girl asked completely ignoring everyone's confused and shocked faces.

Daisuke nodded, grabbed his bag and followed the tamer who seemed to be greatly enjoying everyone's confusion.

_"Luna? Is it true you really have magic?" _asked Dark who was just as confused as everyone else.

"Yep. You know how I said the reason I can hear you I because Moon messed up a spell?" Luna felt Dark nod,

"Well its more likely I messed up an advanced scrying spell I tried a while ago."

_"An advanced what now?" _

Luna sighed out loud causing Daisuke to glance at her but soon realized she was either talking to Dark or Moon and turned back to the road,

"I'll dumb it down for you." She felt Dark's irritation and insult making her smile, "I was using and advanced spell for spying on people."

_"Wait you were spying on us?" _Dark said, shocked.

Luna sighed, "Yes, and the spell I was trying was supposed to allow me to look in on both a person and their other half."

_"So you were stalking me." _

"NO! I was just testing it and I used you as my test subject, the spell messed up and TA-DAH now we can talk to each other. By the way I've been wondering, what happens if Dai tries to contact you right now?"

_"I'm not sure. But I'm still a little creped out that you were stalking me. Do you really like me that much?" _Dark said and Luna could hear the smirk in his voice.

"If you want to ask that question to someone ask Moon and you might get a interesting answer." Luna said, then started paying attention to the actual world around her.

It turns out they were at the train station in line to get into the train stop. As the line shortened and they showed the employee their tickets Luna decided to find out was Dai felt when she was talking to Dark.

"Hey Daisuke."

He turned and looked at her, his eyebrow raised questionably

"When I talk to Dark what do you feel?" she asked innocently.

Daisuke looked surprised but answered, "It just feels like when he's sulking (_I don't sulk!_) Kind of like a distance between us but he's still there but seeing that he sulks a lot (_I…Don't…Sulk!_) Yes you do. Now be quite!"

Dark grumbled and went off to sulk. Luna could sense his anger and Dai knew what just happened so they both started laughing at the irony of it. Then the train came andthey took it to school.

When they got to school they were meet by a strange sight that caused Luna to growl and her eyes to flash murder and caused Daisuke to inch a little away from the extremely pissed off tamer. The schoolyard was filled with girls who were ranting and yelling about how terrible Moon was. At the center of the mob was none other than Risa Harada. Luna stalked through the crowd and everyone moved out of her way with terrified looks on their faces. When she reached Risa she grabbed her arm and smiled,

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Luna said with the same sickly sweet voice she used to threaten Dark.

Risa's eyes grew wide and she nodded, allowing herself to be dragged away towards Daisuke.

"Now start talking what the hell is this all about?"

Luna growled. Risa looked over at Daisuke her eyes pleading for him to help her. Daisuke just shook his head.

"Well I started a protest against that new Phantom thief Moon because she's stealing Mr. Dark from me."

_"Stealing him? What is this girl talking about? I just worked with him on one theft!" _

Moon screamed in anger but Luna could sense a feeling of embarrassment that the thief was trying to hide. Luna smiled mentally so that Moon knew she could sense it. Causing Moon to turn her anger onto Luna, which she promptly blocked.

"Fine whatever but why is there a mob of girls chanting the same thing?" Luna asked in a more calm voice.

"It's because they don't like the idea of Dark being with someone else! And neither can I! So I'm going to find Dark and Moon and tell them myself."

Luna sensed Dark's smugness, disgust, embarrassment and thoughtfulness. With that Risa marched back to her mob of fan girls.

"So what do you think of this Dark?"

Asked Luna who was still pissed as was her other half who had resolved to planning how she was going to kill every one of those girls.

_"Well its and interesting cross between flattered and really creped out. On one hand I have a group of pretty fan girls." _He said with an obvious smirk, _"But on the other hand they think I belong to them. Maybe I do enjoy the company of Moon."_

" For the last time, I am Luna. If you want to go spouting those kind of things talk to her _not_ me!"

Luna said pissed and embarrassed. Dark just laughed,

_"Fine then when can I next see Moon?" _

"I don't really care so I'll have to ask Moon and you need to ask Daisuke."

Dark grumbled something about being treated like a child but went to ask Daisuke.

"Hey Moon would you want to see Dark outside of a heist?"

_"Sure I don't see a problem with that." _Moon said trying to sound calm and uncaring but Luna could sense her nervousness.

"Cool let me ask Dark when a good time is, though being the messenger is going to get annoying real quick." The tame grumbled, "Hey Dark? What time?"

_"You mean she said ya?" _His smile was huge, _"How about tomorrow at nine?" _

"Fine but I was right being a messenger SUCKS! Moon, he said tomorrow at nine. Now stop making me convey messages!" And the teen cut off her mental connection with both Dark and Moon.

"Oh my god! Did you hear Dark is stealing "The fang of revenge" tonight?"

Risa squealed bouncing up and down which really pissed Luna off. So just to annoy her she asked Dark and Moon a quick question and looked up at Risa,

"Ya I also heard Moon may be coming to."

Luna smirked as all the perkiness fell from her face replaced by pure fury. She then stalked of muttering. Daisuke just looked at Luna in confusion,

"I already asked Moon and Dark and that overly perky girl was really starting to piss me off."

Daisuke nodded but kept his eyes on her with an eyebrow raised as if expecting her to start laughing evilly.

That night Moon did show up to help with the heist and as they finished stealing the "Fang of Revenge" they took to the skies laughing.

"Well that seemed more simple than usual." Moon said through her laughter.

Dark just nodded, giving Moon a real once over. She looked beautiful with her hair streaming out behind her as she flew, a bright smile on her face as her silver eyes lit up. As she flew Dark had unintentionally drifted closer and their wing tips hit each other causing Moon to look at the thief and laughed at the look on his face. She was just about some funny comment when they both looked down to see Risa Harada standing in an empty field screaming and waving her arms,

"Mr. Dark, Moon come here! I want to speak to you!"

Moon looked over at Dark who was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well should we go, I think this might be interesting." Moon said with a smile on her face.

"Fine but something tells me this is going to end badly." Dark said still shaking his head.

Moon laughed as he two thieves circled down to land about ten feet from Risa.

"Well you rang? What do you want? If you haven't noticed we have a stolen piece of artwork we need to take care of." Dark said, his voice strangely mean towards the girl who has been obsessing over him for a while now. Moon just stood there smirking. Risa was shocked but still go to the point,

"I want to know what you are to him." She said turning on Moon.

"Well that's actually a difficult question. Ask Dark."

Risa turned on Dark who looked at Moon like she has betrayed him she just shrugged.

"Well I'm not really to sure either. But, I'd say it's going in a nice direction." The dark angel said smirking causing Moon to blush slightly.

Risa noticed her blush and started shaking with anger. She walked up to Moon and drew her hand back and released almost smacking her but Moon's hand shot out with her thief reaction time and caught her wrist tightly.

"You tried to slap me? That's not a very nice thing to do little girl."

_"Moon, calm down. You know she's just jealous." _Luna said trying to be the voice of reason.

"She tried to _slap_ me Luna." Moon growled glaring at the girl in front of her who suddenly realized trying to slap the angel was a very bad idea.

_"You know what big deal, I want to slap you all the time." _Luna said smiling.

That caused Moon to crack a small smile.

"Hey, Moon. Let Risa go, we need to get back now." Dark said.

Both girls looked up at the boy, just remembering he was there.

"Fine." Moon let go of Risa and with a final glare lifted herself into the sky where she waited for Dark.

"Mr. Dark, why are you doing this? I thought you liked me." Risa looked at Dark with tears in her eyes.

"It's just it's easier to be with Moon, she understands what it's like to be a thief and the difficulties of our lives. You don't. Good-bye Risa." He said with a final glance at her and took to the skies.

But before he reached Moon he turned back,

"Oh and Risa." She looked up with hope, "It was very stupid to try to slap Moon she could've killed you."

His smirk was back as he flew towards Moon who was looking even more annoyed. She pointedly turned to Dark and said something before taking off flying right next to Dark; their wing beats matching perfectly. The sight of them caused Risa to collapse in tears.

"Well that was interesting." Dark finally said after a few minutes of silent flying Moon nodded in agreement. "Thanks for not killing her." Dark said smirking.

Moon rolled her eyes,

"Thank Luna not me. I would've if it weren't for her obnoxious voice of reason like talking. That girl is so annoying how did you put up with her?"

"With great difficulty. Did you know she followed me on one of my heists to an underwater temple then wouldn't stop following me until she got kidnapped by Satoshi?"

That caused Moon to laugh then far below them a clock bell went off, announcing they were a half-hour late to get back to the house. The two thieves groaned not looking forward to their confrontation with Emiko and doubled their flying speed.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO?"

Emiko shouted at the two thieves, who flinched. Moon looked away and started backing towards the window Dark just smirked.

"We ran into Risa and she gave us some trouble."

Moon was right at the window and was about to jump when Dark reached out and grabbed her dragging her back where she was very close to him. Emiko was still fuming and pacing around.

"Did you at least get the artwork?"

Dark and Moon gasped at the same time.

"Well of course we did!" Dark said, offended.

"We are Phantom thieves after all." Moon said still trying to pull away from Dark. "Will you let go of me Dark?"

Moon asked, Emiko to look at them and a large smile to cross her face as she returned to her usual chipper self.

"You two look so cute!" Moon blushed Dark smirked.

Emiko then got down to business, "Ok Dark can you do a heist tomorrow night?"

Dark was slightly confused because Emiko never asked if he could or couldn't but he answered anyway,

"No I can't I have something to do."

Emiko squealed and turned to Moon,

"I want you to come by her right after school tomorrow, we're going shopping!"

Moon gaped at Emiko but knew there was no use trying to lie.

"Fine I'll be here."

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

Luna smiled as she arrived at the Niwa house after school with Daisuke next to her.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

_"Oh shut up. I still can't believe I'm doing this."_

"Neither can I now let's go."

She followed Daisuke into the house, which was thankfully void of any traps and went into the house where Emiko had a map sprawled out across the dining room table where she had made a route of all the stores they would be going to. Luna took one look at it and laughed mentally at Moon who was shocked at how long the route was.

_"Aren't I just getting one outfit?" _

Luna snickered, "Well, good luck."

And forced Moon to take control.

"Oh good, Moon! Lets go!"

Emiko folded up the map and dragged the thief out the door. She turned to Daisuke and mouthed,

"Help me" but Daisuke just smiled and waved, earning him a glare. The two went around, Emiko chatting animatedly and Moon casting very nervous glances at all the people around hoping no one would recognize her.

"Here's our first stop!"

Emiko turned into a very pink and frilly store, Moon froze and planted her feet where they were,

"I am not going in there. No way."

Emiko looked at Moon and pulled on her arm.

"Yes you are now move!"

"Luna help me!"

Luna just laughed and laughed at the angel's distress. Emiko looked around and grabbed a ton of clothes and dumped them on Moon and commanded her to try them on. Moon walked slowly over to the changing room and threw most of the stuff to the side and just decided on a red dress shirt with minimal frills and a short black skirt. She came out and Emiko just shook her head and told her to change back into her normal clothes and then they left to the next store. They went to about three other stores before they got to a gothic store full of dark clothes blaring heavy metal music. Moon smiled and walked in leafing through the racks until she found what she wanted and went into the changing room. She cane out dressed in a black skirt that was torn along the edges and had chains giggling from the sides and laced up along the sides, fishnet leggings, a dark red sleeveless lace up shirt with skulls and ripped up gloves that traveled up to her elbow along with black combat boots. Emiko looked her over carefully then nodded, paid for it and dragged her out of the store. Moon was relieved, this means she can go but Emiko had other plans. She then dragged the thief into a hair salon.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Luna was still laughing as her other half was dragged into the salon. Emiko told the hair dressed specifically what she wanted done and they got to work. When they were done Moon's hair was now about shoulder length and layered perfectly. Along with that she now had black and white feathers attached to her hair. Emiko smiled and dragged her out after paying.

"Is that is Mrs. Niwa?" Moon said exhausted.

"Just about I just need some groceries."

Moon froze; she had heard stories of what Mrs. Niwa did while shopping and she didn't like what they said but she was dragged anyway.

About an hour later Moon was loaded down with about twenty grocery bags while Mrs. Niwa had one. As they walked back to her house Emiko stopped Moon outside the house and glanced up at the windows then turned to Moon,

"Change back into Luna I don't want anyone to see your look."

Moon happily turned over the responsibility of carrying the groceries to Luna. Luna walked in and deposited the bags in the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. As soon as Emiko had put all the groceries away she came into the living room where Luna was almost asleep and snuck up behind her,

"LUNA!" Emiko shouted right in her ear.

Luna jumped, screamed and fell into a fighting stance. Emiko broke down in laughter and Daisuke peeked into the room from upstairs.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Luna yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Anyway get out."

Luna looked confused as Emiko proceeded to shoo the girl out of the house.

"I need to get Dark ready now bye-bye!" And slammed the door in her face.

_"There is something wrong with that woman." _

Luna nodded and made her way back to the house. When she got home she found a nice place at the window and started to read a book. She noticed as time went on the more anxious Moon got. Luna looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:30.

"Ok it's time for you to get ready."

Luna shifted into Moon and the thief walked into the bathroom to change.

_"Wow Moon you really are nervous aren't you?" _Luna asked laughing.

"Is it that noticeable?"

_"Well when you forget to hide your wings, ya." _

"Oh yah." Moon said with an awkward laugh.

Then closed her eyes in concentration then her wings folded into her back becoming intricate wing tattoos on her back.

"There." Moon said with a sigh.

Then became very intent on working on her make-up listening to the tips Luna would give her every once and a while. When she was happy with the results she realized there was a problem.

"Hey Luna how am I supposed to use my wings without ripping my shirt and where am I meeting Dark?"

_"Wait one second. Dark, where is Moon meeting you?" _

"The fountain." Dark said quickly

_"The fountain and as for the wing problem just use my form. If you use my form and wings nothing will happen." _(Author's note- tamers can have wings its in the manga and anime) Luna then took over and changed into one of Moon's shirts with wing slits. She then allowed the wings she barely used to come out, they were silver covered in black speckles, the exact opposite of Moon's, and flew towards the fountain.


	10. Chapter 10

DN Angel Fanfic 10

YAY! Chapter 10 and time for the big date (evil laugh)! I hope people will enjoy this but apparently you don't like it enough because I HAVE TO REVIEWS! Prove me wrong show that you really do like my Fanfic (sob sob) and review! Also I apologize for any misspells or stuff my computer is old and they keys stick. Anyway (insert generic DN Angel disowner here)

_Talking to Dark/Moon_

**Talking to Daisuke/ Luna**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves**_

(Me talking to you)

This is new sorry but it makes things less confusing.

Luna set down by the fountain and became Moon who instantly started fussing about her hair and make-up.

_"Moon! Calm down you look great." _

**"Thanks Luna."** Moon said a little more reassured

_"No problem. Oh look he's here. Now relax, I'm going to sleep so I don't disturb the date seeing how I can hear both of your thoughts." _She laughed evilly and faded out.

Dark was wearing black dress slacks, a red shirt, a black leather jacket with multiple pockets and a black hat to hide his dead give-away hair. He looked around but didn't recognize Moon so he didn't go over so he just settled down on a bench to wait. Moon was shocked and walked over to him. Dark looked up and did a double take,

"Moon? You look so different but so beautiful."

Moon blushed. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Dark looked at Moon and smirked at her sudden shyness earning him a smack,

"Now that's the Moon I know."

She glared at him.

"Well I thought we should walk around town, go to the fair which is in town then go for a flight. I still think I could beat you in a race if I tried."

Moon laughed at his look of determination to beat her.

"You're too competitive." She said smiling.

Dark stood up and offered Moon his arm, which she took and they walked into town. The two wandered around for a while when they came upon a fortune teller,

"This looks interesting lets go." Moon pulled on his arm and he just rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

The old lady looked up as the two came in and gestured for them to sit. The two thieves sat down but being extremely paranoid they sat so they could spring away at any moment.

"Whoever is going first give me your hand."

The lady said with a gravely voice. Moon stuck took off her glove and tuck out her hand the woman took it and studied it for a very long time making Dark and Moon awkward. Dark cleared his throat and the old woman looked up to glare at Dark then looked at Moon curiously,

"You have a very dark past but I see a terrible misfortune in your future, a battle to decide everything." Her eyes suddenly turned blank and in a deep voice she said,

_The family who steals from the thieves _

_And controls the artists will rise With double their power_

_The angels will rise only to fall_

_Dark and eye of the night must defeat the Sun and light_

_Or the wings of black will live with a new life_

_Destroying all_

_Leaving none to stand_

_The sun will go black_

_And The Dark will shift to the light_

_BEWARE ANGELS FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME_

The woman's eyes cleared and looked at the two teens with confusion than collapsed. Dark and Moon stood up shakily and left. They were silent until Moon took out a piece of paper and proceeded to write down what the lady had said. Dark looked over as she placed the piece of paper in her pocket the grumbled,

"Well that was not a very fun way to start a date."

Moon nodded, "Lets worry about it later."

A smile lit up her face as they made it to the fair. (Yes, phantom thieves like fairs too, who doesn't?) Dark nodded and smirked as they wandered around. Dark forced Moon to go on a roller coaster,

"What, you scared?" Dark teased but that got her to go on it.

She ended up having a lot of fun.

"Oh by the way Moon. The feathers in your hair are very ironic."

Dark said with a smirk. Moon just laughed and they wandered around admiring the lights and laughing when they saw a clown getting beaten up by a pissed off little child.(0_o)

"Well you don't see that everyday." Moon said as the screaming child's parent pulled him off and started apologizing.

Dark then took Moon's hand and pulled her toward the Ferris wheel. They got in the small compartment. Moon started to sit opposite of Dark but he shook his head and pulled Moon next to him even though the seats were small so they were very close.

"So Dark I believe you said we were having a re match on that race I challenged you to when I first met you?" Moon said looking out over the fair.

"Huh? Oh ya." Dark sounded distracted so Moon turned to look at him but she blushed when she saw that Dark was staring at her.

"Um were you talking to Daisuke?" Moon said awkwardly.

He looked surprised and shook his head.

"Then why are you so distracted Dark?"

"Because I was looking at you and-"

The ride stopped and the worker told the tow to get off they did and walked out into the woods.

"Well let's race! I'll still be able to beat you." Moon said taunting him.

Dark's competitive nature took over and he smirked,

"You wanna bet?" He smirked and Luna's eyes flashed,

"Name your conditions." Dark was thoughtful then smirked evilly

"The loser has to go on their next heist with their wings dyed bright pink."

They both shuddered at the idea.

"You're on, it's going to be funny seeing you with pink wings."

Dark just smirked and called Wiz and took to the sky. Moon carefully took out her wings so she wouldn't destroy her shirt and flew up next to Dark.

"Fine where shall we race to Oh great phantom thief Dark?" Moon said bowing mockingly.

Dark smiled and looked around,

"How about first to the cliff by the windmills?" Moon nodded and was about to start counting off but was cut off my Luna;

_"I don't trust you to be fair Moon so I'll count off. On your mark, get set; GO!"_

The two thieves took off flying as fast as they could when the cliffs came into view they both pushed themselves to the limit and they both landed at what seemed to be the same time but then Moon and Dark turned their thoughts towards Luna who was the judge,

_"Hmm it was very close but the winner is;"_ s

he stalled causing the two to get more twitchy and mad,_ "Dark!" _

"YES!" Dark danced around while Moon grumbled about traitorous tamers.

"Well great job Dark you beat me."

She growled then she froze, remembering their bet. She turned slowly to look at Dark who was smiling hugely,

"Oh god no, _please_ don't make me! I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

Dark's smile grew, "Anything?" he said evilly.

Moon looked at him with a "don't-go-there look" but nodded slowly.

"Great, how about you go out with me again and you only have to dye ten feathers pink."

Moon sighed but agreed. He smirked then walked over to her. She had turned to look over the sea. He placed his arm around her waist carefully. She stiffened slightly but then relaxed leaning against his shoulder.

"This was fun. I look forward to our next date."

Dark looked down at Moon who had turned her gaze back out to the sea and smiled. They fell into a comfortable silence disrupted only by the wind and the waves. They stood like that for a while when Dark looked down to ask Moon something he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Dark smiled and carefully picked her up and flew towards her house. He dropped her off at her bed and left, leaving only a black feather on her pillow.

Luna woke up in her bed and then she realized what had happened and couldn't help but laugh.

**"What is it Luna?"** Moon said groggily

_"You fell asleep on your date."_

That woke Moon up instantly,

**"Oh no! I can't believe how stupid I am! I hope I didn't offend him! You can talk to him right? So ask him! Did I offend him? Does he hate****me?** **Oh he must hate me."**

_"Moon calm down! I'll ask him just wait a bit_. _Dark?"_

After a few second I heard his groggy reply,

**"What do you want Dai? I though I told you not to wake me!"** Dark snapped,

_"Wow you must be really tired if you think I'm Daisuke." _

**"Luna? Oh sorry but still what do you want I'm very tired as you probably guessed. Can't this wait?" **

_"No it can't. Moon wants to know if you hate her." _

**"Why would I hate her?"**

_"Because she fell asleep."_ Dark laughed,

**"Tell her I don't hate her and that she looked really cute when she was asleep."**

_"You know that sounds very perverted."_ Luna said laughing then conveyed the message to Moon who sighed in relief.

**"That's a relief."**

Luna smiled and began getting ready for school, still ignoring the school's dress code. As she finished getting dressed and grabbed her bag a flash of black caught her eye. Being and extremely paranoid thief she went to investigate. At first she just though it was Dark being annoying,

"Dark! Stop sneaking around my house and show yourself!"

When Dark didn't show himself Luna went on high alert.

_**Dark would show himself if I found him**_. _**And when I just talked to him he was half asleep. So who's here?**_

Someone then jumped out in all black and shoved a towel over mouth and nose that seemed to be covered in some kind of liquid. Luna took a cautious sniff when Moon shouted, **_"NO DON'T IT'S A DRug" _**and the angel passed out. Luna's sight started to get fuzzy around the edges and her last thought through her drug-induced state was,

_**I just got attacked by ninjas, how stereotypical. **_(Yes I did just go there) before everything went black.

When Luna woke up fuzzy blobs of random colors greeted her.

_**What the heck is this? **_

Then her vision cleared and she gasped. She appeared to be in a basement of some sort. There was one door and it was covered in chains and locks. Luna got up to investigate the locks when she felt something pull against her wrists. She looked at them and growled. Her arms and, apparently, were chained to the wall. She tried to pull on them and Luna is almost positive that the chains shortened in response.

_**Great I'm trapped by smart chains.**_

Luna sighed,

"_Hey Moon? You ok?"_ Moon groaned,

**"I feel like I was drugged, shoved in a car, driven to some random place, than chained to a wall. Oh wait I WAS!" **

_"Jeez Moon calm down we'll get out of here soon enough."_

**"We'd better."**

Luna rolled her eyes as she inspected the chains. They were silver and covered in intricate designs and unfortunately no key whole.

_"Moon, problem."_

**"What?"** she snapped.

_"The chains are made with magic, what's that spell you told me a while ago that could break anything but only the thing you want broken?"_

**"Put your hand and one feather on the item you want destroyed that say, **

_**Vernichten sie diese artikel aber nur diese. Verlassen was um ihn herum sein. Vernichten sie diese artikel auf einmal!"**_

(Translation: destroy this item but only this. Leave what is around it be. Destroy this item at once!)

Luna nodded and summoned a feather from thin air. She felt a slight pain her head but ignored it. She placed her hand and feather on the left leg with great difficulty and started to speak the spell. As soon as the first few words came out of her mouth and the feather started to glow with her magic Luna screamed.

**"Luna! What's the-"**

The angel quickly found out what was wrong with her tamer. A burning spread through her body and it felt as if she was thrown into and oven than stabbed by a hundred knives.

Miles away, at school, Dark screamed bombarded by the same pain through Luna's bond with him.

_"Dark! What's happening? Why are you screaming?"_

Daisuke was clutching his head in pain from the scream of pain Dark was emitting. The class hadn't noticed Daisuke's pain until the teacher turned from the board to hand out a paper to the students,

"Daisuke!" The teacher gasped as he (?) saw Daisuke clutching his head before passing out.

"DAISUKE!" Riku and Risa screamed at the exact same time. Takeshi ran over to help his friend while the rest of the class stared in shock except Satoshi who had disappeared as soon as Daisuke passed out.

When Luna woke she immediately sensed she wasn't alone in the room. The injured tamer sat up and put on her best, "come-any-closer-and-I-will-kill-you" look but it was marred by the fact that she was barely strong enough to lift her head to the person. Her eyes ran over her kidnapper. He was tall and had short black hair that traveled down his face to form a goatee. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt under it and dark blue tie. His eyes were what creped Luna out the most. They were purple, the exact shade as Dark's but they were ringed by a gold that matched Krad's eyes. His pupils were white and the whites around his eyes were actually black.

"Well, well it looks like you tried to escape. What a naughty little girl."

The man said as though scolding a small child. Luna's eyes narrowed and she scowled at being treated like a little girl. Then a thought popped into her head and she forced her eyes to get big and teary. She swallowed her pride and stared acting like Risa,

"Oh Mister! Please help me! I don't know where I am and I'm scared!"

Luna forced herself to start crying and _not_ throw up or scream at Moon who had decided to wake up in the middle of her performance and was now laughing hysterically. The mysterious man was shocked and turned to the two men standing next to him who Luna hadn't noticed until now. He whispered something and gestured towards Luna who was still sniffling while yelling at Moon with all the swears she knew. The man turned back to Luna and walked over, grabbing her chin and examining her as though an animal he had just bought. Luna had to use every ounce of self-restraint not to bite the guy. Moon wasn't helping,

**"Come on Luna! Bite him! You know you want to and his hand is right there!" **

_"Moon be quite! It's hard enough to keep up this act __without__ you telling me to bite him!"_ Moon just continued to growl but was quite.

"You will be perfect bait."

The creepy man said mostly to himself. All it took was those five words to snap Luna out of her act and bite freak man on the hand, hard.

"Don't you _ever_ call me bait you freak!"

Luna growled, low and menacing her tone made the man's pupils grow and he backed up clutching his bleeding hand, Luna noticed with satisfaction.

"Oh I apologize for not introducing who I am and why you're here. I am Gen Neikan, and you are here as bait to get Dark and Krad."

Luna stared at the man in shock then started laughing. This random outburst made Gen lose all his confidence to anger.

"Why in the world would those two come for _me_? Especially Krad, he tried to kill me! And I can just tell Dark not to come so this was a waste of time. Can I go home now, my arms hurt."

Luna was practically whining towards the end but Gen just shook his head then something Luna had said clicked in his brain.

"You said you could 'tell dark not to come.' How is that possible?" Gen asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

Both Luna and Moon had no idea how to answer so they didn't. Luna just stared at the man with fury in her eyes, she was very happy she had regained some of her strength.

"I am waiting for an answer Ms. Windstrum." Luna flinched at her real last name.

"Where you get information of my last name? No one knows that!" Luna was shocked, _**if he knew that what else does he know?**_

"Oh I have my ways." Luna just growled.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten about your ability to contact Dark. This will be perfect and once I have Dark, Krad will come easily."

Moon had been silent for a while but then she gasped,

**"Luna this man, his last name is Neikan right?" **

_"Yes he recently said that."_Luna snapped mentally Moon ignored her attitude,

**"He is part of the family that has been seeking to combine all four of us into one servant to serve them forever.** **And now** **he has one of the four** **and the other three will now come willingly. Dark will try to save me, Helia will come to attack me, and Krad will come to attack Dark. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE or there will be fatal results."**

**DUN DUN DUN! Random cliff hanger. Anyway REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

D▪N▪Angel Fanfic 11

ENTER RANDOM D▪N▪ANGEL DISCLAIMER HERE!

_Talking to Dark/Moon or in some cases Moon talking to Dark_

**Talking to Daisuke/ Luna**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves or in some cases Dark talking to Moon**_

(Me talking to you)

Also I'm going to start writing in first person because it is really annoying me. I've written my other stories in first person so now this one is too. I= Luna.

Daisuke opened his eyes to see Riku staring at him intently. When she saw he was awake she yelled at people he didn't see,

"He's awake! Daisuke are you OK?" Riku looked worried.

Daisuke groaned, "What happened?"

"Well we don't really know. It was the middle of class and then you suddenly clutched your head in pain and passed out."

_**That's right! Dark just started screaming in pain and I passed out from the pain." **_

_"__Dark?" _Daisuke asked cautiously.

His other half didn't respond it felt like he was either asleep or unconscious.

_"DARK!" _the worried tamer's scream roused Dark from his unconsciousness.

**"What do you want Daisuke?" **Dark said but it sounded like he was in pain.

_"What happened? You just started screaming. It hurt a lot and I passed out. So what happened?" _

**"I'm not really to sure. Everything was fine then it felt like I was standing in a fire while being stabbed by knives. I think it came through Luna's bond but I'm not exactly sure…" **Dark trailed off not wanting to finish his thought.

_"So you mean Luna and Moon might be in trouble. I didn't see her in class today, can you find her?" _Daisuke got the impression Dark was nodding so he stopped bugging the angel.

After Gen had left Moon and I had started plotting their escape but had come up with nothing so far. I was going over the possibility of using her wings, no matter how painful, to break through the chains but then I got a strange feeling like someone was following me through my bond with Dark.

_**Oh no! He can't come after me! **_

_"Dark! What are you doing?" _

**"You're conscious that's good. Where are you, I'm coming to get you." **

_"Dark I need you to listen to me. Whatever you do or sense, DO NOT come find us!" _I yelled and Dark could tell I was scared, worried and pissed.

**"I can tell you're scared, why WOULDN'T I come? Where are you anyway?" **Dark tried to sound merrily curious but the tamer wasn't fooled.

_"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You know what don't answer that question." _I almost sensed amusement but it didn't last long._"But like I told you, don't follow the bond to wherever it is I am and don't worry, we'll find a way out of this we are notorious phantom thieves after all!" _

I tried to lighten the mood but failed miserably. Dark was starting to get mad because he felt like he was useless.

**"Tell me why shouldn't I come help." **

Instead of answering I sent Dark some of her memories, about Gen, what Moon had said, and what my situation was at that moment. As an after thought it probably wasn't a good idea to send him a memory of my current state. As soon as I sent that one rage flared through the bond. He snarled something but I only heard

"No one steals… (pro)perty… great phantom thief Dark"

_"Whoa, you did NOT just call us your property!" _

I tried to mentally slap him and to my satisfaction, it worked.

_**Cool, I can mentally slap people. **_(insert evil laugh here)

**"Ok sorry, sorry."**

His mind then filled with a million different plans to figure out where Moon and I went without my knowing.

_"Eh-hem. Here's a little tip. When planning something someone told you not to do, try to plan where they can't hear you. You're slipping dude."_

Dark was a little shocked but mostly annoyed. He just grumbled.

_"Oh and here's another tip, LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY! It could save your life." _I said the last part quietly.

So Dark didn't hear it, I could feel his rage coming through the bond and it actually began to me angry to and it wasn't helping!

_"Dark! Clam down! Your rage is so strong it's making me mad!" _

I think he had stopped listening to me because his rage got stronger.

**"Luna, let me try talking though you."** Moon suddenly came into the conversation.

I was pissed thanks to Dark so I nodded and filtered Moon though my mind. I didn't even know it was possible but Moon was talking to Dark and I could hear everything they said but it was giving me a MAJOR HEADACHE! I ignored it though and listened to their conversation. (_Moon, __**Dark) **_

_"You can't come! We'll get out just trust us!" _

Moon was getting pissed as was Dark but his anger was five times worse than Moon's.

_**"I won't sit by knowing you two are in danger! I am coming to help you! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"**_

That was Dark's big mistake; Moon and I _hate_ being bossed around.

_"YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD! I can't believe I have to spell this out for you! It is a trap. Our kidnapper is trying to get all four of us together to he can merge us to become one mindless solider! Oh and never tell us what to do __ever!__ "_

Dark ignored Moon's last comment and focused on the merging thing.

_**"Wait if we merge, what happens to our tamers?" **_

Moon was silent, I hadn't thought of that and neither had she.

_"I'm not sure." _

While they were talking I focused on a way to get out. So far there were none but then Gen walked through the door.

"Hello my angel and tamer. How are you?" he asked with false niceness.

"Oh ya know doing good for being TIED TO A WALL!" I screamed at him, I couldn't help it he just pissed me off so much! "I'm sick of being on this wall what do I have to do to be released?"

ya, I was whining now. I had a massive headache, I was tied to a wall and I still feel like a train hit me. Gen looked thoughtful.

" You could work with me for a while."

"What do you mean?"

I was very suspicious. I mean who wouldn't be, this was the guy who had kidnapped me and tied me to a wall!

"Simple just steal a few items for me and perform a spell or two. One of those could greatly help you actually."

I didn't like how easy this was starting to sound,

"What would that be?"

"It would increase your power greatly." He smiled evilly.

I can't believe how much I have to act around this guy! I tried to remember that power hungry look I always see in Helia's eyes and tried my best to imitate it. Apparently I did a good job because Gen smiled.

"That's good now I'm going to untie you ok? Now don't try to run."

I nodded keeping the power hungry look in my eyes and ignoring Moon and Dark who still have no idea what's going on, baka. He untied me and I did a luxurious stretch only then did I notice I had my wings. I gasped as I looked at them,

"How did I not notice these?" Gen looked at me with satisfaction.

"Apparently it takes a large amount of magic to keep the wings hidden, that's why tamers have little to know magic at all times. So when you tried to break free using magic you ran out of power and your wings came forth."

I nodded it makes since. Gen walked away and I followed, mapping every door and thankfully, window in sight. But I did notice all the windows were locked. I think Gen was talking but I wasn't paying attention. He was extremely focused on a door with multiple locks when I noticed a window and it was open, OPEN! I walked over to it as quietly as possible and just as he turned around I opened the window and jumped. I fell for a while until I heard gunshots and felt one hit my leg and another hit my shoulder, narrowly missing my wing.

_**Kuso that hurts!**_

I flapped my wings and flew as fast as I could until the world below me was a blur. As I was flying and odd thought came to mind,

_**Are people getting hit with my blood as it falls?**_

I think it was a pain-induced question but it was a good one. I shrugged then hissed in pain, remembering that I had been shot in my shoulder. I suddenly noticed and odd humming in the back of my mind like when you block out someone's talking. I tuned into it and it was Moon and Dark still trying to figure out how to escape. Their obliviousness made me laugh it was a mental laugh so it really caught the two thieves' attention.

_"What's so funny? We're trying to find a way to get us out of this _jigoku no ana (hell hole)" She was pissed

"Moon, Dark look through my eyes real quick."

The two were confused but complied. I relished their complete shock as they saw a city zooming under me then I felt their question of how I was flying so I turned my head towards my wings which were beating powerfully and had barely any blood on them, I could still see what color they were supposed to be in a few scarce spots, I found that as GREAT news!

**"How did we escape?"**

Moon was confused and Dark was too so I felt him nod.

_"Long story short, that Gen person asked me to work for him, I acted like I wanted to, he let me out and then I jumped out a window. Oh and I was shot. I'm surprised you didn't notice Moon."_

She was silent for a second than she hissed in agony.

_**"What's wrong?" **_

Dark yelled am I am positive if we were actually there next to him he would bedancing around Moon like an over protective parent.

_"I'm fine. The pain of the shots just hit me. _**Luna where are we going?" **

_"I was thinking the Niwa's house."_ I pointed that question slightly at Dark.

_"I'm sure that's fine. Emiko really likes you. So she'll help heal your wounds."_

I sighed in relief and dipped my wings towards where I estimate the Niwa household is. After a few minutes of flying I spotted the Niwa house but just then the exhaustion of everything came over me and I passed out to the feeling of being pulled into he depth of my mind.

When I came to I felt that Moon was still in control of my body. I groaned and the noises around me stilled I was thankful, they were giving me headache but that didn't last long,

**"LUNA! Good you're awake we thought you had fallen into a coma."**

_"Don't yell so loud, it hurts my head. Anyway how long was I out?"_

** "About two days. Though I'm sorry to say but I enjoyed it. I had my own body for two whole days." **She obviously had mixed feelings of me waking up so I decided to tease her,

_"Oh, so what did you and Dark do?" _I shocked her so much she yelled out loud,

"WHAT? N-nothing, we did nothing."

But I could tell she was blushing and lying so I stretched and walked into her memories ignoring her annoyed screams. I scanned through the memories of the last two days and almost gagged at the mushiness. Almost every single memory had Dark in it.

_**So maybe she didn't worry about me that much.**_

But I noticed under laying all the memories was worry. I continued to watch her memories; they had gone on two dates and talked for hours. When Moon finally pulled me out of her brain I was laughing so hard that Dark had randomly started laughing, causing Daisuke to freak out and ask him if he had gone insane.

**"What the hell Luna? Why are you laughing so hard? Now Daisuke thinks I'm insane! Oh and it's good your better." **He added hastily.

_"I'm laughing so hard because I just discovered what you and Moon were doing for the past two days."_ I mentally smirked as Dark went silent.

**"**_**Kuso**_**, and here I thought we could avoid your teasing." **He grumbled. **"How did you see them?" **

_"Oh just a quick walk down memory lane." _I was still smirking.

_**They are never hearing the end of this especially since they have another date in two days. (Insert evil laugh here)**_ Dark and Moon sighed at the same time as my evil laughter danced through their heads.

"Well judging by the crazed look in Daisuke's eyes and Moon's sigh I'm going to guess Luna has woken up and figured out Dark and Moon's recent activities."

Emiko came into the room looking as chipper as always. Dai and Moon nodded.

"But I want to know, what did Luna do to scare Daisuke?" She turned to Moon who sighed,

"She watched my memories and found them so funny she started laughing uncontrollably, which filtered through her bond with Dark, making him laugh for no reason so now Daisuke thinks Dark is insane."

Emiko nodded in understanding, I just smirked and watched the whole scene play out. Around that time Emiko decided she needed to check in on me so Moon forced the transformation and I was forced to deal with Emiko. She glared at me and I smiled back trying not to get myself killed.

"How are you feeling?" Emiko asked as she started looking over my injuries, which had healed over the time I was unconscious.

"I feel fine."

When she finished looking at my injuries she grabbed my shoulders and glared at me square in the eyes. This made me very uncomfortable so I looked away but Emiko made a sound that clearly meant "look me in the eyes when I'm speaking to you" so I reluctantly looked at her.

"I don't want you to give Moon and Dark a hard time." She said threateningly.

I started to whine but then thought better of it.

"Fine." I grumbled looking away.

I heard a gasp from Moon and Dark I then proceeded to mentally slap the two thieves and scream at them for being baka. Emiko switched back into her normal hyper mood and looked at Daisuke and I pointedly. Daisuke didn't get it but I sighed and let Moon take control when Daisuke saw what I did his brain clicked and he pulled out a picture reluctantly and turned into Dark. The two haitou looked at each other and smirked, I grumbled.

"OK! Tonight you two will be stealing the "Whip of Wills." This piece is said to destroy the will of anyone who is touched by it's tip. So be careful!"

Emiko smiled the two thieves stared at her and cast sideways glances at each other. I was a little creped out by the soon-to-be-stolen artwork and I think Dark and Moon were too but they didn't show it. The two walked over to the window, spread their wings and took off leaving Emiko smiling and waving after them.

_"Oh that reminds me. Dark?" _I swear he flinched.

**"What?" **

_"What does Risa think of this?"_

That made the thief _very _uncomfortable.

**"Well she hates me and is now ignoring me but I am happy with it. SHE HAS FINALLY LEFT ME ALONE!** YAY!"

Moon looked at him curiously but shrugged it off not caring enough to ask.

_"So she hasn't done anything at all to try to piss you off?" _

I knew he was leaving something out and I WILL FIGURE IT OUT! He laughed,

**"She started dating this random guy from school and drags his to everyone of my heists to I guess try to make me jealous but it's so easy to make **_**her**_** jealous! All I have to do is fly a little closer to Moon and say something to her and Risa gets**_** pissed!"**_ He was laughing and Moon had a look that says, "This guy is insane" but knew better than to ask.

_"You aren't just using Moon are you?" _

That's what he made it sound like and it pissed me off. I felt Dark's shock and anger shoot through the bond and it made me gasp at the power of it. And the black- winged kaitou growled,

**"I would never do that, NEVER!"**

I was shocked, _"Ok sorry, sorry don't kill me! But it is nice to know you care about Moon that much, I guess it's just your nature to try to make people jealous." _

Dark laughed, "True, true."

Once again Moon looked at him and opened her mouth to ask but then the museum came into view so she closed her mouth and pulled on a pair of gloves, so did Dark. The two nodded and swooped down right over the heads of the policemen and grabbed a random guy's hat then flew through a window. The two thieves were smiling broadly as they put on their stolen hats "Now to find the "Whip of Wills." The two flew to the room aware of all the trip wires and lasers that crisscrossed the floor. When they got to the room they were shocked to see Helia and Krad waiting for them. Before the two could act Krad picked up the whip and lashed it at the two thieves. It sliced across their chests and I felt something dragging me away. I screamed as a long tendril wrapped around my leg and pulled me from my mind.

_**I guess in the angel and tamer situation the tamer is their will so were being taken away! **_

As soon as I thought that more tendrils wrapped around my body and pulled me into the world of the Lost Wills.

**A/N- **I think I may write another little side story on Moon and Dark's date but I may not. So if you want to see that REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	12. Chapter 12

DN Angel Fanfic 12-

A/N- I noticed as I was reading through my chapters I had forgotten about the bet do I'd put it in the next heist, if they survive long enough to have one MWAHAHAHAH!

I woke up and felt a terrible pain in my head,

"Owww."

I groaned then I heard someone else whimper, it sounded like Daisuke. I looked around but I couldn't find the red-haired tamer. "Luna can you please get off of me." I looked down and found I saw sitting on him. I jumped,

"Oh sorry Daisuke!"

I pulled him up to his feet. We looked around and saw we were in a large black room with a ceiling that seemed to rise forever and a single door on the other side of the door.

"Huh, where do you think we are?"

Daisuke was looking around and trying to find a ceiling.

"I'm going to say were in the world of Lost Wills. I think we were transported here after Krad hit Dark and Moon with the whip."

"Oh ya." Daisuke said distractedly then we both gasped as the pain of the Whip came over them. I looked down and saw a dark spot bloom across my chest probably leaving another scar so now I'll have two scars that create an X right across my gut, fun. I sighed and walked towards the door and Daisuke followed me. We arrived at what looked like a maze.

"_Kuso_ what is this?" Daisuke was about to answer but then glowing words started appearing on the wall in front of them.

_If you can find your way to the center of my maze I will show you how you can reunite yourselves with your other halves. _

The two gasped, how did the magic wall know about that? As if it could hear my thoughts the wall erased what was already there and brings up something new.

_I know everything about you two and the closer you get to the center the more I reveal about you to each other. _

Well that's cheap! That makes me not want to get to the center and I'm sure Daisuke was thinking the same thing but if it would get us out…

"Fine. But first, tell us who you are."

A single word replaced the writing on the wall _Nazo. _Then more appeared until it wrote

_I am Nazo no Hōru. I look forwards to getting to know you better Luna Kurai and Daisuke Niwa. Also you know all the answers already to the puzzles in the maze. _

Then the words faded. The two were shocked but then I regained some composure and walked cautiously towards the entrance with Daisuke following me.

"Hey Dai, do you think there's going to be any traps?" I whispered though I don't really know why.

"Almost definably." We sighed at the same time than inched through the door.

~~Moon's POV~~

As the whip slashed though my body I felt Luna scream then her presence was gone. I turned to Dark in shock and saw he had a look of shock on his face also so I guess Daisuke was gone too. He met my eyes and then his eyes filled with rage and so did mine. We turned to the white angels who were watching us curiously.

"What… have…you…done?" Dark growled so menacingly it scared me a little and it sure as _jigoku_ scared Helia.

Krad didn't react at all.

"I'm surprised, you still have the will to move; to _live._"

Krad was still watching us then a devious smile spread across his face.

"Helia, I found out what we did."

"Oh and what would that be Krad-sama?" Helia purred.

"We removed the tamers from their bodies." Helia's eyes widened and then she smiled, as devious as Krad,

"Oh how wonderful! But I'm curious why are they not thanking us?"

I had had just about enough of this. I snarled and dived at Helia. Thankfully I'd caught her off guard so I was able to pin her.

"How do we get them back you white demon?" I was _very _close to killing her.

"I can see in your eyes you want to kill me. But if you do who will tell you how you can get your precious tamer back? Not Krad, he seems to be having a little trouble with Dark."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw that Dark was fighting Krad and he was going all out. He didn't have Daisuke to worry about so he was using as much magic as Krad usually did. The white angel was purely on defense, just trying to make it to the sky alive. I laughed. The laugh was quiet but it grew in volume until it was full out, but it wasn't normal it sounded hysterical, high pitched and shaky. I looked down at Helia and saw fear in her eyes.

"You should be afraid of me. Now tell me how to get Luna back and I _may_ let you live." I said then another laughing fit took me.

Helia swallowed,

"I-I don't know how to get them out. We just wanted to see what would happen when we hit you."

I stared at her, my eyes narrowing,

"That's to bad. I guess it's time for you to die now."

I drew my ice fire sword and placed it at the base of her neck. Just as I was about to stab an explosion hit me and it knocked me off balance. That was all Helia needed to kick me then flew to the sky and retreated. A cursing Krad quickly followed her. I spread my wings and flew up to where Dark was. I looked into his eyes and saw what I think to be a reflection of my own, crazed and full of sadness.

"I can't believe they ran away, cowards!" Dark yelled to the sky.

I nodded with a smile still on my face but I don't know why or when it got there. "Lets go back to your house so we can find a way to get them back." He nodded and we flew towards the Niwa residence.

~~Luna's POV~~

We wandered through the maze for what seemed like hours. The path we were on split into five parts. I stared at them for a while then looked at Daisuke.

"I say we either take to 2nd or 4th."

"Why?"

"Nazo said we already know the answers right?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Well I figure it's either the two halves of the black wings" I pointed at the second path, "Or the four angels." And pointed at the fourth path. Daisuke nodded.

"I say we take the fourth path."

We walked into the path and came to the same kind of wall at the beginning. Words began to glow across the wall,

_Good job! You got past the first trick so here's a hidden memory from the brain of Luna!_

I gulped _**Crap, what's going to show?**_

A screen showed up and I felt something pull at the back of my mind. A silver glow came from the screen and a memory of my old life in England showed up. My mother and Father were smiling, me wearing fancy dresses, only speaking when spoken to and talking about my future that was already planned for me, an arranged marriage when I came of age to a rich prince. Then it showed my parents watching TV talking badly about the new Phantom Thief Moon and me screaming and defending Moon only to be punished. As the memory I was horrified that that was shown. Daisuke was looking at me with open-mouthed shock. I believe I developed a twitch in my eye. More words appeared on the wall,

_what an interesting old life! You may now go to the next challenge, if you can find it that is! _

Daisuke opened his mouth but I put my hand up, cut him off and shook my head. We walked on in silence. Soon after we reached a fork and side slopped down, the other up.

"I say we take up. Angels fly in the air." I said no emotion in my voice.

We walked the steep incline then came to two pits filled with feathers. With a sign hanging over them

_One has the door, one has the key. Find them nut only the one who controls the color may enter until both are found. _

We looked at each other than at the pits. One had red and black feathers gray.

"This is the most simple task so far! I go into the gray because of Moon's black and white feathers and my white and black feathers. You go into the black and red. Your wings are red and Dark's are black."

I happily walked into the pit of feathers and started looking for either the key or door. After about ten minutes of searching, my hand came across something small and cold. I plucked it out and found it to be what looked like half a feather. I kept searching and in a little while found the other half. I smiled and was just about find my way to the surface when my foot brushed against what felt like a doorknob. I was curious so I went down farther and found there was a large metal door. I knew I should be getting back to Daisuke but something about this door pulled me to insert the key and unlock it. I did just that and the door opened with a groan. I peaked through and, seeing nothing, walked through it. As soon as I was through the door slammed behind me and I heard a click of the lock. _Kuso _now I'm trapped. I sighed and walked into the room to distracted to sense the other being hiding in the shadows.

~~Daisuke's POV~~

Luna walked into her feather pit and I turned to mine. I had a bad feeling about this it was too easy. I sighed and walked into the pit. After a while I found half of a feather key after more searching I found the other half. I was about to turn around when I saw the glint of a, doorknob? I took a closer look to confirm that it was a door. My more logical side was telling me it was a trap, to turn around and find Luna but I ignored it and unlocked the door, stepping though it. As expected the door locked itself right after I entered the large room. The room was beautiful. Everything was perfectly carved and painted. As I admired the border of the room I got the sudden feeling I was being watched.

"Luna? Is that you?"

She didn't answer. I strained my ears and heard the soft footfalls of the other person in the room. Whoever they were, they weren't Luna. She had more graceful walk. This was just someone who snuck around.

"Show yourself! I know you're there, come out and face me!" I yelled trying to sound brave but I was terrified.

"If you say so Dai."

I froze I knew that voice. It annoyed me everyday.

"Dark?"

I looked towards the voice with hope. A soft chuckle came from the shadow followed by a volley of black feathers all aimed at me.

"DARK! What are you doing? It's me, Daisuke!"

"Yes I know who you are. But it's time you died."

Dark walked into the light and he looked like him but it wasn't. The only difference was the eye color it was a few shades lighter. He smirked and threw more feathers at me. Glowing words appeared over his head, _Defeat your other half and you will get to leave._ I stared in shock and just managed to dodge more of Dark's feathers,

"C'mon Dai! Fight back!"

I flinched at he whined like Dark did so much when I didn't do what he wanted.

"Fine." I attacked, tears in my eyes.

~~Luna's POV~~

The room around me fascinated me. It was beautifully designed to look like an old gothic chapel. I felt another presence in the room but pretended to not notice it. I made my way idly towards the center of the room then turned to where I knew the person was.

"I know your there so come into the light!" I yelled still relaxed.

"If ya say so."

I stiffened slightly but then relaxed. This was turning interesting fast.

"Yo, Moon look-a-like what are you doing here?"

The fake Moon walked towards me with confusion,

"Look-a-like? No it's me Moon, the _real_ Moon."

I nodded like I believed her than glared,

"Of really? Than where's your charm?"

I motioned to her neck, which was lacking the golden chain that was always there. She shrugged

"I don't need it."

That naïve sentence made me fall to the floor laughing.

"Oh ya defiantly! NAZO! You should do some more research on that charm!" I yelled to the wall. I then turned back to 'Moon'

"If you're not wearing that charm, you go back to the "Black Wings." So you do need it."

She looked shocked than angry.

"Fine if you don't believe it's really me, fight me."

She had a look of victory on her face. She thought I would hesitate but as soon as I read the words that glowed over her head, I lunged. This caught the fake female kaitou by surprise and I landed a perfect punch on her gut. Moon was shocked,

"How can you fight me so easily?"

I smirked, "All I have to do is think of all the times Moon pissed me off and it's very easy. Hey Nazo, do I have to fight her with no weapon while she has as many as she wants?"

_Of course not, just imagine what you want and it shall appear. I'm still a little fair. _

I ran to the shadows so I could concentrate without Moon attacking me and pictured a pair of twin katanas that gleamed silver and black even in the shadows. Smiling broadly I darted from the shadows and attacked Moon, thinking of the time she took over while at a fancy party and swung from the ceiling. I landed a long slice across her body. I watched with satisfaction as the blood welled up and turned her shirt dark red. Moon looked up and I saw the familiar flash in her eyes that signified she was tapping into her true power. She pulled out her _Reitō-hi no ken (frozen fire sword) _and positioned herself to strike. I copied her stance and smiled mentally,

_**I am SO happy I learned how to sword fight! **_

'Moon' lunged and I dodged. As he shot past me I turned and landed another blow on her, this time right across her upper back and across her wings. She retaliated by slicing my leg. I hissed, it felt like dry ice just hit me. We fought like that for a while. It turned into a deadly dance. I lunge she blocks then attacks. We twirled to the music of swords clashing until I finally pined her and raised my sword for the final blow. She looked up at me with eyes just like Moon's. I gasped but I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes as my hand shot forward, killing the Moon look-a-like. When I opened my eyes 'Moon' turned into a pile of gray feathers, then to dust. I looked up to see a door that hadn't been there before. I walked over to it and pulled it open. When I walked through it the apparent sound barrier around the room broke and sounds of struggle filled my ears. __

_**Daisuke! If I had to face Moon he must have to face-**_

I stopped that thought and ran forward as fast as I could towards the kind-hearted boy.

~~Daisuke's POV~~

I swung at Dark and he dodged. As the punch went by his head he grabbed my arm and swung me to the ground. The air was forced out of my in a huff. As I tried to regain my breath Dark leaned over me and frowned.

"If this is all you've got this will be to easy!"

He was whining just like he always did when something bored him. I flinched, again. He stood up and lashed out with his foot, aiming for my head. I only just managed to roll away and spring to my feet.

_**I can't fight him! It's Dark!**_

__I crouched and looked for a way around this, a way to not have to fight him. It didn't seem like there was any. Dark stood in the center of the room pouting. When I looked away for a second, he charged and blasted me with an energy sphere. I flew backward and hit solid wall. Words appeared on the floor,

_there is no way around it; you must defeat your other half to exit this room. _

Dark continued to shoot sphere after sphere at me and I just kept dodging until I made up my mind.

_**If I was going to survive I had to defeat this Dark. **_

I looked around for some kind of weapon but found none. Then as if Nazo had heard his thoughts glowing words appeared before him,

_if you want a weapon just imagine it and it will materialize. _I

swallowed and pictured a small dagger. It appeared in my hand and I had to resist dropping it. I sprang at Dark and he backed away. That was the problem with fighting yourself. We knew each other's moves even if that wasn't the real Dark. I decided to just let instincts take over. I darted forward and cut 'Dark' and he swung out with his wing, knocking me in the jaw.

_**Ouch. **_

I shook my head and was relieved to find my jaw wasn't broken but the cut I gave 'Dark' was deep. I ran forward again but then jumped at the last second. I flipped and landed in the middle of his back knocking him to the ground. I heard the breath get knocked out of him. I raised my arm to deliver the final blow when his voice filtered through the dirt his head was pressed firmly into,

"How could you Dai? How could you kill me?"

I froze at the sadness in his voice. I almost stepped back but then I heard a new voice,

"No Daisuke! It's not the real Dark! You need to finish what you started!"

I turned to Luna who had just entered the room, panting. She looked up and met my eyes. I saw pain in her eyes. I felt my eyes grow wide. I looked down at Dark then back and Luna.

"You had to fight Moon didn't you?" I whispered.

Luna nodded,

"And I killed her. Now finish that thing that puts Dark's name to shame!"

A slight smile spread across her face and I nodded. I raised my head, closed my eyes and let the dagger plunge into the back of 'Dark's' neck. When I opened my eyes the fake Dark turned to a pile of black feathers than dust. As soon as the dust blew away I stood shakily and looked around. A door had appeared out of nowhere and Luna was making her way to it. I followed trying to erase the memory of what just happened from my mind. We entered the door and the two tamers were swallowed by darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

DN Angel Fanfic chapter 13-

A/N- Mwahahahahahaha unlucky chapter 13! Yay! Well I still don't own DN angel and if I did IT WOULD KEEP THE STORY GOING. Well ya, **REVIEW!**

**(I know you don't need this but I kinda do)**

_Talking to Dark/Moon _

**Talking to Daisuke/ Luna**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves **_

(Me talking to you)

~~Moon's POV~~

The entire time we flew back I was laughing and smiling insanely, Dark was just looking at me and flying a little bit farther a way from me than usual.

"Moon are you alright? Ever since Luna and Dai were taken into the Land of Lost wills you've been laughing nonstop and I believe you almost killed Helia and her host. That's the only thing keeping me from killing that bastard Krad." He growled.

I laughed even more, "Oh why should I care about Helia's Tamer? Helia did a bad thing so she needs to die even if I have to sacrifice a life to do so."

I smiled at Dark. His jaw dropped open in shock and he drifted a little father away. The look on his face was funny so I laughed more. After a few minutes of almost silent flying, only interrupted by my laughing fits, we got to the house. Emiko greeted us when we landed,

"Hi Dark, Moon how'd it go? Do you have the whip?" She put out her hand expectantly. I laughed evilly and Emiko automatically moved a little away from me.

"We didn't get the whip and Dai and Luna are gone." Dark said with a tenitive glance at me.

I nodded, "Yep all because of Krad and Helia. Now those two are going to die. I will thoroughly enjoy their deaths, hmm, quick or dragged out? What do you think Dark?" I turned to the Kaito, smiling broadly.

Emiko stared at me in shock than glanced at Dark who shrugged. Halfway through my plotting Kosuke had come into the room and was looking at me with a mixture of concern and speculation on his face. He looked at my crazed eyes then he looked at my charm, which had fallen out of my shirt during the flight and his eyes lit up with understanding,

"I figured out what's wrong with Moon." Everyone jumped except me. I just looked at him in confusion,

"There's nothing wrong with me. Those two need to die and Dark knows it too, don't cha Dark?" I turned to him and smiled.

He shook his head and looked back as Kosuke waiting for his explanation of my supposedly strange behavior.

"Well Dark, you and Daisuke are two separate people who happen to reside in one body," Dark nodded, "So when you two get separated nothing happens. But with Moon and Luna, Luna has already had her true love returned but they decided they liked each other so Moon created the charm to keep them together until one of them dies." Everyone but me nodded slowly, "So now that they created that charm they are, in a way, one person with two souls…" Kosuke trailed off looking around the room waiting. Then Dark understood,

"So now that Luna's gone she somehow took something from Moon that they both have so little of it's only enough for one person." Everyone nodded than shouted at the same time,

"THEY'RE SANITY!"

Just to prove they're point I started laughing manically. They group looked at each other and nodded. Then Dark chuckled, well, darkly (pun sort of intended),

"Who would've thought Luna would be the sane one in this situation."

~~Luna's POV~~

Daisuke and I walked through the door and was met by a wall we now knew meant a showing of past memories and we were right as soon as we walked up Nazo spoke,

Good job on killing your other halves thought I must say that it appeared to easy for you Luna.

Daisuke stared at me in shock as I smirked,

"All I had to do was think of all those times Moon and royally pissed me off and it was easy then of course it just became survival."

_Of course now as I promised here is a look in the past of Daisuke Niwa._

I looked over at Daisuke to see a look of shock and fear on his face. I turned back the wall when I saw the silver stream of memory leave his mind and connect with the screen. It showed a young Daisuke around six or seven and a younger Emiko. The two were walking home and Emiko was carrying a bag of food.

I glanced over and saw Daisuke's eyes light of with recognition then he paled, knowing what was coming next. I turned back to the screen and saw Emiko had stopped and was telling Daisuke to go on ahead. Around this time I had a good guess of what was about to happen. The little Daisuke smiled and opened the door. He took a careful step forward, apparently already been taught a few of Emiko's traps. When he deemed it safe he took another step forward when the floor collapsed beneath him. Chibi Daisuke screamed but managed to jump off one of the falling tiles and grab onto the wall. He pulled himself up and walked forward to be encountered by lasers, they shot from every direction and the small Daisuke wasn't able to avoid them all. He was shot about five times as he ran. When he reached the door he was crying and was too upset to check the door. When he touched it the little boy screamed as he pulled away his sweltering hand. Apparently Emiko had lit a fire underneath the other handle so it was super heated. Emiko came running up and instead of comforting the burned and bleeding boy; she started scolding him for messing up so badly. My jaw dropped and looked over at Daisuke in shock. He was rubbing his hands from the pain of old memories with an evil glint in his eyes.

Well that was an interesting walk home and such a nice mother!

Daisuke grumbled and I was still shocked, I had learned two new things: one- Emiko was even more insane then I thought and two- talking walls were sarcastic. I never knew they could be, heck, I didn't even know there were such things as talking walls! Daisuke stalked away grumbling about crazy parents and I followed in a daze.

We wandered around for a while and came to a room with two large crystals and a single sign hanging over them that read,

_Enter the true one and you will only have two more tests until you reach the center._

I would've jumped with joy if I knew which one was the real one, but I didn't, not one clue. Apparently Daisuke knew this giant crystal and started studying the two closely after about three minutes he looked up, confused,

"Neither of these are the true ones or even exact replicas. That one has the wrong colored stone," He pointed to the one on the left, "And that one is made of diamond, not crystal." He pointed to the right one.

I just stood in the back of the room letting him figure out this puzzle. I wandered around the room just for the sake of doing something when I came across two small feather pendants on the wall, close the ground. I picked them up and continued walking. About half way through I came upon a door handle with two crossed gaps in the center of the handle.

"Hey Dai I found a hidden door." I called. Dai came over and waited expectantly for my to open it. I placed the two feather pendants in the door. I opened with what sounded lik_e _flapping wings but Daisuke and I didn't even blink. We just had to kill the two people closest to us nothing shocked us anymore. We walked in and was greeted by another giant crystal with another sign hanging above it,

Good job you found your way to the final resting place of the Second Hand of Time. Enter and continue to the center.

We walked up to it with identical looks of boredom on our faces and walked into the crystal. It felt like walking into jell-o, or what I think walking into Jell-o would feel like, I don't really know what it truly feels like.

When we came to the other side it looked like we'd wandered into a war zone. The ground was gray and there was no grass and if there was it was yellow and dead. The trees were scorched and black. We stared in open-mouthed shock. Daisuke had tears in his eyes but I was just looking around waiting for a threat I knew was coming. My search proved useful quickly, I saw two shapes circling like vultures. I saw one was white the other gold,

"Great, Hey Dai looks like Helia and Krad are here." I nudged him and pointed to the shapes.

Daisuke looked up and nodded sparing the landscape one last glance before following me towards the two angels.

~~Moon's POV~~

I had been assigned a guard. Wherever I went Dark followed me like a dark shadow. I laughed at my own mental joke and kept wandering around trying to find a way to lose Dark. I needed to find Krad and Helia so I could kill them, but I couldn't get away yet so I decided to go plan how to kill them. This will be FUN! I wandered into the kitchen and reached for a pen and a pad of paper then settled in the living room. I sat on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chin so I could write in peace without Dark watching. I began to write and write (I'll spare you the details, I could fill pages upon pages of different ways they could die. I don't hate Krad I just like Dark better so obviously he must get hurt so I apologize to all Krad lovers) before I knew it I had ran out of paper and I wasn't done yet.

"Aww, DARK!" I yelled even though he was about two feet away from me. The black Kaito jumped,

"Yes Moon? What do you want?" he was trying to sound as call as possible to try to make me calm but I just thought it was funny so I laughed,

"Can you get me more paper? I'm not done yet!" I giggled and read over my work; the more I read the bigger my smile got until my cheeks were hurting me.

" Whatcha writing?" Dark tried to look over my shoulder but I gripped it against my chest and shook my head like a child.

"These are just some things I'd LOVE to do!" I giggled again and looked at Dark and I saw shock and sadness on his face. I knew what he saw, my hair was dull and tangled and thrown all over my head like I'd just woken up, my eyes had a crazed gleam to them, they never focused on anything, they were just glazed and I always had a huge grin on my face. He sighed and got more paper but this was my chance. I knew there was no more paper in the house. I used it all so while he was preoccupied I walked quietly to the door and dashed through the hall. It was night so I was able to jump into the air and take off to find the two dreaded white angels but I had just enough sense to pull out a feather and say a simple spell,

Erlauben keine um mich zu fiden. Sperrung der sehenden Augen der magic und surround wir mit einen Mantel von dunkelheit.

As soon as those words left my mouth I felt the magic surround me in a bubble of concealment so no one could find me. I laughed and flew off in a random direction to find my prey.

~~Dark's POV~~

"Hey Moon, I can't find anymore-"

I walked into the living room to find it empty. I swore then started searching the house. It's annoying having to baby-sit your girlfriend who is the exact same age as you when she in mentally insane! I haven't been able to put my full attention into finding Dai or Luna; I've had to pretty much stalk Moon as she wandered around. After a full search of the house I still came up with nothing. I walked back into the living room and saw whatever she seemed so happy about writing for the past hour and picked it up. What I found was so shocking my jaw dropped in horror. The thing that Moon had been writing for the past hour was different torture methods and killing techniques that she was going to use against Krad and Helia. That thought cleared up everything, she had gone out to hunt our other halves. _**Crap!**_ I ran out the door to begin my search but just as I left Emiko came in, blocking my path.

"Oh hi Dark! How's it going? Where are you going?" She said happily.

"Moon left I need to find her, she's hunting Krad and Helia. She's planning to kill them, here's her list of ideas for killing," I shoved the list at her, "Tell Towa to start looking for her I'll be back."

Before she could even respond I took off in too mush of a hurry to even call Wiz so I summoned my own wings and took to the skies.

After hours of searching I still couldn't find her so I flew back to the Niwa house hoping for good news. When I landed and walked in Emiko immediately greeted me.

"Follow me were in the middle of trying to find her." She walked towards the basement and I followed.

We came down just in time to see Towa collapse.

"TOWA? What's wrong?" Emiko ran forward. She had missed the flash of silver energy that flashed right before she collapsed. Moon had preformed a concealing spell to stop anyone from finding her. Everyone was rushing around trying to figure out what happened as Towa sat up and looked at me. We nodded, she knew too.

"She's activated a concealing spell." I spoke up for the first time since we came down here and Emiko and Kosuke stared at me.

"How can we get around it to find her?" Emiko asked, her voice coated in worry.

"I can't do it with only my power but…" Towa looked at me and I sighed,

"There is a possibility that since Moon is insane at this point her magic had weakened but it could also have the opposite effect and cause her magic to grow. There is a possibility that if I could combine my power with Towa's we could break through her spell and find her, but it's not definite." Everyone in the room nodded and I turned to Kosuke, he always seemed to be the one who knew what to do and I was right. He pulled out a pair of dragon bracelets and gave one to me and the other to Towa. The one he gave me was black and the one he gave Towa was silver. We slipped them on our wrists and looked at Kosuke.

"When Towa looks for Moon again I need you to focus all your energy on the bracelet Dark. It should send the power to Towa because these are two in a set."

Towa and I nodded and prepared for the spell. She began her search and I focused all my power in the Dragon, which was wrapped around my arm, the bracelet began to glow the purple of my magic and Towa gasped as her magic expanded. Within the next minute Towa stopped searching,

"I found her. She's flying over the west side of the city." She said happily then I felt that something was off.

"Hey Towa? Where's the bracelet?" I looked at her wrists, which were bare of the silver bracelet. She gasped and looked around then shrugged. I was a little worried and that worry spiked when I felt the bracelet on my arm tighten. I looked down to see it coil itself to perfectly fit my arm.

"Kosuke? What were these dragons called?" I was feverishly trying to get the bracelet off but it didn't budge.

Kosuke looked up from his search for the missing dragon and said,

"The Protector of Bonds, why?"

I ignored his question, "What do they bond?"

"Usually loved ones together… you think Moon has the other don't you?" He put a hand on mine, which was still trying to get the dragon off my wrist. By the way, I _swear_ that thing had tried to bite me three times! MY BRACELET IS TRYING TO EAT MY HAND! Welcome to the messed up life of me, try not to run away screaming too soon.

"Well this could be helpful. Now we can track her wherever and whenever we want to." Kosuke said.

"GREAT! Now I'm going to go find my mentally insane girlfriend!" I stated to walk off ignoring the squeal from Emiko at the word "girlfriend".

I flew around the west side of town for about an hour until I finally found her. She was standing on the roof of a house madly struggling with something on her wrist.

"I was right she does have the other bracelet." I sighed as I circled down towards her. As soon as she spotted me the smile grew on her face and she laughed evilly.

"DARK! Oh good you're here! Now we can go get Krad and Helia, I found where they are. Oh and by the way the bracelet is VERY pretty!" With that she took to the sky and grabbed my arm pulling me with her. I tried not to flap my wings so I cold slow her down but it didn't work. Instead I sighed and flew along side her,

"Moon, we need to go back home. You aren't feeling well and Emiko has some nice tea to help you." I talked slowly, as if speaking to a small child. I mentally winced, knowing we had to use the tea infused with a sleeping drug, again.

Moon smiled but it was cold and she glared at me. The look on her face made me freeze; it was an exact replica of Krad's look. "Actually _Phantom thief Dark_" she hissed out my name, for the first time since Luna was taken her eyes focused on my face, "I will not be going back with you and I will _not_ be drinking that drugged tea you give me. I am going after Helia and Krad and I am going to kill them both. I will also stop anyone in my way and as of this moment, that's you. So if you would like to return to your house unhurt I suggest you get out of my way." She used that sickly sweet voice I had come to know so well and pulled a black and white feather out, already glowing with magic.

"Now Moon, you don't know what you're doing you're confused." I put up my hands in surrender and flew forwards slowly, "How about you give me that feather and come with me?" Moon sighed,

"I did ask nicely." Then the clarity in her eyes was gone replaced by insane, sadistic calculation. We stayed in the same position for a minute waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Moon of course I had no intention of fighting her. She flew straight at me then shot up at the last second shooting a large energy sphere at me. I deftly dodged it but she shot another right where I had dived and it hit me square in the chest. I flew backwards and hit a chapel, dazed. I shook my head and spread my wings as I opened my eyes they were met by Moon who was smiling. She pulled back her fist and released, hitting me right in the face. She followed with different punches and jabs placed all over my body. I still refused to fight back so with one final, powerful kick she sent me flying into the next building still laughing.

"That was sad Dark I wish you fought back to make it more interesting but if you refuse fine. Fly home like the wounded chicken you are and let me get on with my mission. I seem to be the only one trying to get them back." I jerked my head up and the sudden movements made me groan but I did see tears in her eyes as she flew off. Just as she turned I saw her mouth move silently. It looked like she said I'm sorry but I cant be sure. As she flew away I shakily got to my feet and spread my wings and took to the skies. Pondering what I should tell Emiko. Should I tell the truth or blame Krad? As I thought about what might happen to Moon if Emiko got her hands on her. As I thought about protecting Moon from Emiko's wrath I noticed the bracelet started feeling warmer and started moving. I gasped and then it hit me,

"This is called the Protector of Bonds, I want to protect Moon so it's reacting to my feelings!"

The warmth of the bracelet spread all through my body and I landed staring at my wounds in wonder. They were healing. In a minute they were healed and I had made up my mind. I would protect Moon from the suicide mission she was going on but I wouldn't stop her, I couldn't mostly because I knew she was right. With new energy I took off in Moon's direction hoping I wasn't already too late. __


	14. Chapter 14

DN Angel Fanfic chapter 14-

A/N- FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS DN ANGEL REVIEW! I have gotten multiple e-mails saying people have put my story on their favorites list YET I HAVE NO REVIEWS! **WHY? **You people make me sad. Fine then,

I do not own DN Angel though I wish I did. Btw I apologize if any characters are OOC.

_Talking to Dark/Moon_

**Talking to Daisuke/ Luna**

Talking normally

_**Dreaming/ thinking to themselves**_

(Me talking to you)

~~Luna's POV~~

As we approached the two light angels I started to get a bad feeling.

_**If Nazo made Dark and Moon evil what will she make Krad and Helia?**_

I didn't like where this may go. I was just about to voice my concerns to Daisuke when out of nowhere Dark and Moon appeared and attacked Krad and Helia with such force they fell from the sky, smoking. Then our other halves disappeared and their laughter floated to meet our ears. I looked at Daisuke he had a slight look of shock on his face but I knew it wasn't because Krad or Helia had been hurt, it was Dark didn't hold back. I wasn't shocked at all. Moon never held back when she fought Helia. A slight glow caught my eye and I turned to a tree that had words blooming across it.

Your other halves other halves hold the key to getting out. They will only give it to you when you can look at them with no hatred in your heart. Good luck!

I stared at the tree and nudged Daisuke. He turned to look at the tree and his face mirrored my own.

"This is bad. I can never not look at Krad without hatred! He hurts Hiwitari every time he appears and he gives no regard to his magic use." Daisuke said, his voice rising as panic set in.

"Helia is just a terrible person. She actually has her own body. She killed her tamer three months ago so now her only goal in life is to kill Moon. Her tamer was one of my best friends. I can't forgive her!" I growled as Daisuke paced back and forth, muttering.

"Well we'd better go. Maybe they won't act like their normal selves and we can find someway to not hate them." Daisuke tried to be optimistic but his face showed he didn't believe in what he said. I nodded and we headed towards the fallen angels.

When we reached them Daisuke and I looked at each other and nodded. I walked over to Krad and Dai walked over to Helia. I found that Krad was slouched against a tree. He was bleeding profoundly.

"Hey Nazo! We need first aid supplies!" I looked around for some sign but I got no response. Sighing I ripped off a strip of my shirt and walked over to locate Krad's main wound. It turned out he had a long gash running across his chest. I sighed again and moved to remove his shirt so I could get to his cut easier but Krad stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he growled

"I'm trying to heal your wounds now let go of me so I clean your wound." I snapped.

I could feel his grip weaken so I knew I had to work fast. Using my rough bandage I cleaned the wound and ripped another piece from my shirt. It now showed the bottom of my scars, and wrapped it around Krad. As a final resort I drew on my magic and stopped the bleeding. With that done I looked over at Daisuke, he was also finishing up. It seemed Helia had twin cuts going down her arms and they were wrapped in bandages. Knowing everything was all right I turned back to Krad, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. It's funny how innocent people look when they're asleep. I laughed quietly and called to Daisuke,

"Hey Dai, we need to find somewhere to move them. HEY NAZO! Are you going to give up the luxury of a building?" I yelled to nowhere in particular. In response a church appeared about fifty yard away.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered and turned to Krad. His wings had thankfully disappeared when he fell unconscious so I could most likely move him. I crouched next to him and slung his arm over my shoulder and stood up, he wasn't as heavy as I thought he'd be so it was easy and started walked to the church. When I reached the door I turned back to see Daisuke right behind me, we nodded and I opened the door. We set down the injured angels at a pew and went to search for rooms. We found only two rooms with labels above them one had the letters D+H and the other had K+L above them.

"What do you think that is?" Daisuke asked. I was about to answer but Nazo beat me to it.

Those are the only ones who can enter the room.

"Oh thanks a lot…" I trailed off and my eyes grew wide with shock. I looked at Daisuke and his eyes grew large too. I swallowed.

"So that means Daisuke and Helia are in that room, and Krad and I are in the other… THAT'S WRONG!" I screeched and stalked back into the main church to get Krad.

_**This sucks. I have to share a room with a man.**_ I mentally growled. _**I'm going to have to hide this memory from Moon.**_ I shuddered at the idea of what she would do if she found out. Then a thought filtered though my mind, _**Thank good these aren't the real ones. **_I shouldered Krad again and walked to the room. I sighed and walked in.

~~Moon's POV~~

After beating Dark half to death I flew to where I knew Krad and Helia were. It took me about five minutes to get to their secluded mansion and broke through the front window laughing manically.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" I screamed but there was no response. I was confused so I searched the house and almost missed a hidden door but what kind of thief would I be if I couldn't find a hidden door? (Slight reference to black butler ME NO OWN don't know why I put it there but…) I walked down to find a scrawny blue haired kid and Helia's body but it was empty of a soul, I could tell just by looking.

"Hey blue haired kid, where Krad and what happened to Helia." I asked cocking my head to the side.

"My name is Satoshi and Krad and Helia are in the Land of lost Wills. The whip just came to life and attacked them both." He didn't sound to upset about this.

"But when it attacked Dark and I it took are tamers but here it took the angels, what's up with that?" I laughed but blue boy ignored me.

"Why is there no tamer in Helia's place?" he prodded Helia with his foot.

"Oh she died three months ago when Helia permanently took over the body." I giggled and turned away to be met by Dark who looked as confused as blue boy.

"Oh hi Dark! You're all better now! YAY!" I threw myself at him and hugged him completely forgetting that I had recently almost killed him. He returned the hug and looked at blue boy.

"So Krad and Helia are in the Land of Lost Wills with Daisuke and Luna." Blue boy looked up in shock but nodded.

"Great." Dark grumbled as I sang a random song that had come to my head,

One, two love's coming for you

_Three, four better lock your door_

_Five, six you're in for a trip_

_Seven, eight don't fall for the bait_

_Nine, ten don't leave me again!_

I danced in a circle and repeated my song over and over as blue boy and Dark watched me with their mouths hanging open.

"Something tells me that whatever is about to happen in there is not going to be good." Dark said quietly.

~~Krad's POV~~

After Helia and I were transported into this Land and the two kaito randomly attacked us a girl came to bandage my injuries. I tried to stop her but the injuries were too great and I fell unconscious. When I awoke I was in a strange room and I knew someone else was in the room too. I tried to sit up but hissed as pain shot through my body from the wound on my chest. I looked down to see it covered in bandages. I gritted my teeth and sat up anyway. Looking around I saw I was right there was someone else in the room it was the same girl who helped me before.

_**What is she doing here?**_

I tried to stand up but gasped as the pain awoke with twice the power. My gasp woke up the girl.

"What are you doing? You are injured now lay down. I only had enough power to put a small scab over it and now you've reopened it!" I looked down to see she was right. I was bleeding again. She grumbled and walked over a dresser.

"Nazo is being annoying and won't give us any bandages so I have to use shirts that she was kind enough to leave." She walked over and replaced the bandages. I guess she's had to do this many times before, her hands moved with practiced grace.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" for some reason I couldn't muster any venom to put in my voice.

"I am Luna and I am helping you because you are wounded. By the way you are just an illusion created by Nazo right?" she eyed me carefully.

"What are you talking about? I am not an illusion. That stupid whip came to life and attacked Helia and I then that stupid Kaito and the female thief attacked us." I growled at the mention of Dark I didn't really care about Moon. Luna stared at me in shock.

"So you're the real Krad?" she sat heavily on the edge of the bed and her eyes glazed over. Then she started muttering and stood up suddenly.

"Do you want anything to eat? Something to drink?"

"Um… I'll take a glass of water." I looked at the girl strangely as she walked away stiffly. She returned with water, tea and an assortment of snacks. I took the water and we sat in silence. When she had finished she took out a jumble of wires and metal and started tinkering with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked after about five minutes. She looked up then down at the thing in her hands, it was staring to become a tiny angel,

"I just need something to do with my hands." She said and kept connecting and twisting the wire after the shape had been finished,

"Done!" she shouted and I jumped. She was smiling at her little angel. I held out my hand and she gave it to me. There was a small button on it's back. Curious, I pressed it. The wings started moving and it hovered an inch off my hand, then dropped. Luna smiled then looked at the door. A second later the boy I knew to be Daisuke appeared, my eyes narrowed,

"Hello Luna, Krad. I wanted to know if you were settling in OK." He looked at me pointedly.

"We're fine Dai. Can you still not come in?" I looked at Luna in surprise then back to Daisuke. He shook his head and frowned.

"Why wouldn't he be able to enter?" I finally spoke up. Luna answered,

"Apparently the two rooms in her are created so only the two whose initials are above the door can enter. This room has a L and K over it and the other has a D and H." I nodded in understanding then raised an eyebrow as Luna's eyes narrowed, my unasked question was quickly answered as Helia appeared.

"Ah, Helia it is good to see you are feeling well." I fell into the formal tone I used when around her and she nodded.

"Yes it is also good to see you are approaching good health as well." She bowed, Daisuke and Luna watched the exchange with confused glances but they shrugged it off,

"Helia and I are going to explore the church, would you like to come?" he looked at Luna I expected her to leave so I was shocked when she shook her head,

"No that's okay Daisuke. You go ahead." Daisuke nodded and left. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up,

"Why are you so formal around Helia? Aren't you two hunting partners I guess you call it?" She looked truly curious.

"It's because we are strictly business partners. A strong connection could get in the way of work so we keep it formal. Isn't that what with Dark and Moon?" I hissed out his name and Luna laughed,

"Not at all! They call themselves boyfriend girlfriend. I enjoy their dates too, I can hear both of their thoughts, its very entertaining." She laughed evilly.

"Wait you can hear that idiot kaito's thoughts?" she nodded,

"Spell gone bad, don't ask." I nodded then we fell back into silence. I almost fell asleep but I heard Luna get up,

"Sorry to wake you but I need to check your wound." I opened my eyes and sighed. After she replaced the bandages her hands rested on my chest a second longer than they had to before she stood up.

"I am very hungry so I'm going to make myself dinner so would you like anything?" I shrugged, "Fine I'll just bring up whatever I make." With that she left.

She returned with soup and sandwiches. We ate in silence nit knowing what to say. After we had finished she stood up and left taking the dishes with her. I heard her talking to someone then returning carrying a hairbrush. She tossed it at me,

"Here you need this. Nazo was nice enough to give us essentials." She smiled.

"Who's Nazo, you keep talking about them." I said as I tried to pull the brush through my hair. She was right I did need this.

"Nazo is the artwork we're in right now. She's a maze and Dai and I need to get to the center to escape here." She looked sad so I didn't push any farther.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed. I believe there's some sleepwear for you over there. You'll have to figure out how to get it on without hurting yourself, I'm not helping." She grabbed her own clothes and walked out.

I scowled after her and stood up. I did get the clothes on and I only minorly injured myself. The clothes were simple, white pants and white button up shirt. I left it open because Luna was going to have to fix the bandages again. She came in a minute later with dark gray shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. She looked at me and at the darkening bandages and sighed, a smile on her face.

"I need to show you how to do this yourself." She shook her head but got the bandages in place quickly. "There. Now stop messing these up." She smiled and walked over to her bed. She got in and blew out the candle,

"Good-night Krad." She said softly. I smiled (SHOCK) and lay down, with in a minute I heard Luna's breath deepen and even out and I followed, still smiling slightly.

A/N-** REVIEW!** I have reviews far all my other stories but this one is my favorite so just review. It doesn't have to be long just write one. **PLEASE!** I AM BEGGING YOU! *** gets down on hands and knees and begs * **


	15. Chapter 15

DN ANGEL chapter 15-

A/N- I do not own DN Angel I'm to poor I just love the show and characters though I do own Luna, Moon, and Helia. **REVIEW!**

~~Luna's POV~~

I woke up to a dim glow from the window. I stood up and stretched then walked over to the window. I looked out and saw a beautiful sunrise. The sky was painted with pinks, oranges, reds and yellows.

"Wow, so beautiful." I jumped and turned to see Krad standing behind me looking out the window. I nodded. We stood and watched the sun rise until Daisuke came to the room.

"Hey, we have brunch ready downstairs if you want to come." He was smiling but he still looked at Krad with caution.

"Sure I'll be down soon. I just need to get ready." I said, blushing and ran my hand through my hair. Dai nodded and walked away. Then I turned to Krad and looked pointedly at him. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt so I could inspect his wound. I sighed when I saw the bandages were red with blood.

"You really need to stop opening that wound!" I walked over to where I usually find the shirts I use as bandages and opened the drawer. What I saw made me yell in happiness and dance around like an idiot. Krad stared at me,

"What are you doing?" he looked at me like I was insane. I probably was but I don't care,

"Nazo gave us bandages!" I continued my happy dance and took out a long strip and rewrapped his wound.

"There ya go. Now I'm going to get ready see if you can find any clothes." With a general gesture to the second closet then left with my clothes.

I changed quickly and walked back to the room. The door was closed so I knocked,

"Hey Krad can I come in?" I called

"Sure." He said but his voice sounded distant. I walked in and found him starting out the window in his usual clothes.

"Come on lets go downstairs and eat. Just let me finish getting ready." I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair into a loose ponytail and applied make-up, which Nazo was so generous to give me, and turned back to Krad. He hadn't moved from the window.

"Krad? Are you okay?" I was shocked to hear pure worry in my voice.

"Ya I'm fine let's go downstairs." He turned and walked by me but tripped. I'm guessing he had forgotten the pain of moving and I automatically moved to catch him.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." We walked downstairs and saw Dai and Helia eating quietly, barely looking at each other.

"Hey Daisuke." I looked at the tamer and completely ignoring Helia.

"Hi Luna." He greeted me and completely ignored Krad. We sat down and ate in silence. After a while Krad and Helia got a glazed look even though all they had been doing is drinking water and they both stood up suddenly,

"I'm going upstairs." They monotoned and walked upstairs leaving two extremely confused teens in their wake. I was about to say something when I suddenly felt very weak and collapsed. I was still conscious so I heard Dai scream and help me up but when he got me to my room we were faced with a problem, Krad had fallen asleep and Dai couldn't get into my room.

"Krad! Krad wake up!" Daisuke yelled but Krad didn't move,

"Hey Dai, you can imitate people's voices right?" I asked weakly and he nodded,

"Imitate Dark's that should get him up." I smiled and he nodded. The red haired tamer cleared his throat and yelled, his imitation of Dark perfect,

"KRAD! GET UP NOW!" The white angel heard his other half's voice and jerked out of bed already in a fighting position. His sadistic side had come out, his eyes were slits and he was snarling,

"What do you want you bastard kaito?" he was looking for Dark but when his eyes landed on Daisuke and I, he froze and the murderous rage drained from his eyes. He rushed over and grabbed me,

"What happened? And why did I just hear Dark?" Daisuke shrugged,

"Right after you left she just collapsed. And you heard Dark because I can imitate people's voices and Luna said it would get you up, she was right." I smiled at his confusion and blushed as he picked me up bridal style and moved me to my bed. I frowned,

"Krad take me over to where the bandages are, your wound reopened." I looked up at him and he stared at me in shock,

"You randomly collapse and you're still worried about me?" I nodded and he sighed but didn't take me to where the bandages were, I crossed my arms and pouted but he laughed. I looked up in shock,

"You laughed! I was told you couldn't, but I guess I can't really go by what he says anymore." I laughed and he set me down. I looked at him and an evil grin had spread over his face,

"I'm curious, what does kaito say about me?" I thought about it for a minute trying to remember everything,

"Well I don't remember everything but I do remember him saying you are a homicidal freak, you had no heart, no soul, I think once he said something about how you kick puppies, um… oh ya! And he said you are an egotistical bastard who needed to be avoided at all costs." I looked at Krad, smiling, I was having fun. Then the weakness swept over me again and I fell unconscious.

~~Dark's POV~~

After Moon finished singing her strangely ominous song and started poking Helia, laughing I turned to Hiwitari who was staring at Moon,

"When she got separated from Luna she lost her sanity. Now do you have any idea how to get Luna and Daisuke back, I say we leave Krad and Helia in there." Hiwitari nodded and looked carefully at the whip.

"I have heard that inside the Whip of Wills is a maze and the only way to get out is to reach the center so we just have to hope they can find their way out." He looked prepared to say more but at that moment Moon screamed and crumpled on the ground twitching. Then she stood up and spoke in a deep voice that reminded me of the old fortuneteller,

"_The eye in the night sky must fall for the opposite if Dark to escape and it will happen sooner than thought. Good luck dark angels problems await you_." Then the insanity returned to her eyes and she looked at me,

"Why are you staring at me?" she titled her head to the side and looked at me with wide eyes. I ignored her and turned to Hiwitari,

"You heard what I did right?" I said shakily I tried to find an alternate meaning to Moon's words but I found none. Satoshi nodded slowly,

"The eye in the sky is usually a moon and it's not that moon." He gestured to Moon who was singing her song again, "And Luna does mean moon in Latin. And of course the opposite of Dark is Krad. So that just said to escape the maze Luna will fall in love with Krad and it's happening soon." He said in an uncaring voice. "And that will cause problems. If the two halves of one person both like the opposites of the Black wings there will be confrontations." I nodded,

"Wells it's time to leave. Moon lets go." Moon nodded and walked outside. She took off and waited for me in the sky.

"If you find anything on how to get them back tell me ok." Hiwitari nodded and I took to the sky think of what Moon had said.

~~Luna's POV~~

After I fell unconscious nothing happened for a long time than I felt the welcome glow of my healing energy flow though me and I woke up. I looked around to see Krad sitting in his bed reading a book. I looked down to see I was glowing with my power. Krad was so into his book he didn't notice me stand up and walk over to him.

"Krad I need to see your wound." He jumped and looked at me his mouth open in protest but he saw the glow and shut his mouth. He set the book down and complied. I undid the bandages and touched the wound lightly. The entire glow intensified and focused on my hand. I watched as the wound sealed itself and disappeared except for a light scar. I smiled and looked at Krad. He stared at me in shock but then the magic use was too much and I collapsed on him.

When I woke I looked around to find I hadn't moved from I collapsed before. I was curled up beside Krad and his arm was resting lightly on my side. When I become fully awake I jumped away and bowed,

"Oh Krad! I'm sorry!" I blushed. He smiled and shook his head,

"It's fine in fact I'd like to thank you. My wound is now fully healed. All that is left is a thin scar."

"Y-your welcome." I stuttered, looking away. Daisuke ran in just as Krad was about to say something else,

"LUNA! You're okay! That's great!" He was so happy he momentarily forgot that he couldn't enter the room and got shocked.

"Daisuke!" I yelled and Krad looked on with interest, finally realizing what happens when someone tries to enter the other room. He sat up and shook his head,

"Ow… anyway, we have food downstairs if you want anything." He smiled and left. I looked to see what I was wearing and sighed then got new clothes.

"Hey Krad how long was I unconscious?" I picked out my normal jeans and gray shirt.

"About three hours." He had picked up his book again; I looked closer at it to see it was something I had written,

"HEY! How did you get that?" I yelled, no one has ever read anything I had written except for Moon. He looked up and blinked,

"I wanted something to do so I looked around and saw this book on the bedside table, strange how I never noticed it before. Why are you so shocked? By the way do you know who it's by?" I stared at him then I remembered I never put name on the books,

"First I want to know, do you like it?" He shrugged,

"It's good it has a good story line I guess." For some reason I was happy he liked my work, the one he was reading was my one about a government organization with murderous angels (Had to include my book Angelus Mortis!),

"Ya I know who wrote it. I believe that one took me a year and a half to complete." Krad raised an eyebrow,

"You wrote this?"

"Yep my family is multi talented. I'm hungry lets go downstairs." Without thinking I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me. When I realized what I did I stopped and dropped his hand,

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." He chuckled and I turned to glare at him. He put his hands up in surrender. Then walked up to me he stood very close and leaned down so he could look me in the eye.

"I don't mind." He said softly and I blushed deeply. I looked up at him and was about to respond when gold writing appeared on the wall behind him.

_Good job Luna you can now look at one of the light angels without any hate in your heart. As an added bonus a new feeling has blossomed in its place. You and Daisuke may now move to the next ring of the maze._

I opened my mouth to ask the biggest question that had been plaguing my mind for a while but Nazo beat me to it,

_If he chooses to Krad may accompany you on the rest of your journey._

I looked at Krad and he turned to me after he had finished reading Nazo's message and his head dipped slightly. A huge smile broke across my face and I hugged him. It was totally out of the blue so it shocked both of us but he relaxed and returned the hug. I let go and went to find Daisuke. I found him in the dining room with Helia they were saying nothing and Daisuke looked awkward.

"HEY DAI! Nazo said we con go to the next ring of the maze!" I was still smiling and Daisuke smiled too.

"That's great! But what about Helia and Krad?" in response more golden words appeared,

_If the light angel does not choose to continue with you they will return to their world. But its not as easy for Luna and Daisuke, you must make it through the maze._

Daisuke sighed and Helia spoke up for the first time in a while,

"I do not wish to continue here." Then she glowed gold and disappeared.

"Well that seemed to simple. What about you Krad?" Daisuke asked Krad who I hadn't even noticed had come in behind me.

"I will stay with you." A small grin appeared on my face and I tried to hide it but it didn't work to well. Daisuke saw it and his eyes grew wide,

"Luna can talk to you in private?" he sounded calm but I could tell he wasn't. I nodded and followed him out.

"You do realize that he is evil right?" he looked at me with wide eyes,

"I disagree." Daisuke ignored me,

"He continuously tries to kill Dark almost killed Moon and you're perfectly okay with that?" his voice was rising but I was still calm,

"He is a different person when he doesn't have to worry about Dark. I never said I was okay with that but you should be happy I got over it or we'd be here for a long time." I lost control of my cool and glared at him. Daisuke flinched and sighed in defeat,

"Just make sure you know what you're getting into." He said quietly and walked away. I turned my gaze to the window. It was early afternoon so we'd be able to leave today. I walked away and went to find Krad and tell Dai. I found Krad quickly,

"Hey. I think we should be able to leave today. Also just to warn you, when we leave Nazo will most likely show a hidden memory of my past of Daisuke's past. It's her way of torturing us." I sighed then turned to find Daisuke. Krad stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and resting is head on my shoulder. I looked over at him and was shocked to see sadness in his eyes, and then it clicked,

"You heard my conversation with Dai didn't you?" I felt him nod,

"Are you really sure you know what you're getting into? You aren't worried at all?" his voice was soft and I didn't like how weak he sounded,

"Krad, I'm always worried, my other half is a famous thief! And no one ever knows what they're getting into. Now stop being so pathetic and pack your things. We need to leave soon." I smiled as he looked up to glare at me. He let me go and walked off. I followed but turned to find Dai.

~~Moon's POV~~

Dark and I flew home in silence. I kept getting the feeling that Luna was getting closer to escaping the Land of Lost Wills so I became a little sane but not by much.

"Hey Dark, why are you so quiet? And what did I say after I collapsed." I was in one of my sane times so I asked as many questions as possible,

"You said 'The eye in the night sky must fall for the opposite if Dark to escape and it will happen sooner than thought. Good luck dark angels problems await you' and its making me fear for Luna's safety." I nodded but then I felt my sanity slip away and started laughing. Dark sighed; we circled the Niwa house and landed. Emiko ran out started to freak out.

"Are you two okay? You've been gone for six hours, I was so worried!" She then caught the solemn look on Dark's face and froze,

"What is it?" she was serious.

"It's something Moon said, she collapsed then said, _'The eye in the night sky must fall for the opposite if Dark to escape and it will happen sooner than thought. Good luck dark angels problems await you'_ and we figured out what that meant quickly. Also we learned that Krad and Helia are in the Land of Lost Wills as well." Emiko was about to reply when he phone rang. Dark ran over and picked it up. He altered his voice a little and answered. His eyes grew wide,

"What? Why is only Helia back?" he yelled then listened for the response and snarled,

"Well then ask her! Fine. Call again when you have more details." He hung up and started pacing. Emiko was looking worried,

"What was that Dark? Who was it?" her eyes followed him and I started singing my song quietly again.

"It was Hiwitari, he said that Helia has returned from the Land of Lost Wills but Krad has not. He doesn't know why but as son as she wakes up he's going to ask." The phone again cut off Emiko and Dark sprang at it.

"What is it? He WHAT?" Dark screeched then he hung up.

"This is bad, very bad." Dark started pacing again.

"What happened now? Did Hiwitari find anything out?" Dark nodded,

"He said that Helia said that she left because she wanted to but Dai and Luna had to complete the maze and Krad chose to stay. She didn't know why but he didn't leave. I think I may know why but I'd rather not consider it." Emiko looked confused,

"Why would he want to stay?" Dark answered simply in tree words,

"Because Luna's there." Emiko gasped and, in a brief return to sanity, so did I.

"We need to find a way to contact Luna or Daisuke, soon." Dark said in a chilling voice.

~~Krad's POV~~

After I left I walked into my room and sat heavily on he bed,

_**What is with me? Why did I show weakness? Do I actually like this girl?**_ The more questions I asked the more confused I got. I shook my head and looked around for a bag there were two small backpacks and I grabbed one and shoved it full of first aid stuff.

_**I don't know why she told me to pack my stuff I don't have anything.**_

Shrugging I put the book Luna had written in a side pocket of the bag and went to look for Luna. I found her telling Daisuke we'd be leaving soon. He agreed and went to see if there was anything he needed in his room. Luna hadn't noticed me yet so I snuck up behind her and put my head right by her ear,

"Hello." She jumped and screamed. When she saw me standing there trying to hold in laughter her eyes flashed and she punched me in the arm,

"DON'T DO THAT!" Luna yelled and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started laughing. Luna just kept glaring at me. But her eyes were filled with shock,

**_It's amazing how much I smile and laugh around her_.**

She relaxed but kept glaring at me,

"Are you ready?" I nodded. Daisuke appeared at the same time. He saw the smile on my face and his jaw dropped. Luna smiled at that.

"Well we'd better go, don't know how far away the exit will be." She turned and walked towards the exit. Daisuke an I followed.

~~Moon's POV~~

"We do need to contact them but how?" everyone was silent, trying to think of a way then something came into my head,

"I'VE GOT IT!" Dark and Emiko stared at me,

"How are we going t contact them without going in ourselves, I guess we could do that." Dark said in a flat voice. I giggled,

"I can't contact Luna because there seems to be a magic blocking our connection. We may be in different worlds but we can still usually talk to each other, so all we have to do is get over the magic block." Dark nodded.

"Well what if we both tried to contact Luna at the same time? The double power may break through the magic and then we can talk to her." Dark and Emiko looked t me in shock and they nodded,

"That may just work. Try it!" Emiko shooed Dark to the couch next to me. We nodded and focused on Luna. As soon as we tried we came upon the magic block. Tensing ourselves we pushed through the magic and felt Luna's presence.

"**LUNA!" **Dark and I shouted at the same time. I felt her shock.

"Dark? Moon? How can you contact me?" she was purely shocked.

"**We broke through the magic block and now were here."** I was about to say more but a voice from the outside world met Luna's ears and filtered though to us.

"Luna are you okay?" Krad called. Dark snarled and I wasn't too happy either.

"Kinda, it's Moon and Dark, they broke through the magic block caused by Nazo and she and Dark are in my head and it's giving me a major headache!" Dark and I looked through Luna's eyes and saw that Luna had fallen and Krad was leaning over her.

"Oh so Kaito is being annoying? Not surprising I get a headache every time I'm around him too." Luna chuckled and Dark and I sent strong feelings of anger at her. I wanted to say more but the magic block was closing again and we were being dragged out,

"**Be careful** **Luna. You're playing with fire, try not to get burned to bad." **Then I faded out. Snapping back to my body. Emiko looked at us expectantly.

"We contacted her, I didn't see Dai but I know he's there." I said quietly. Then the power of our magic caught up with us and we passed out.

~~Luna's POV~~

We left the church and walked in silence Daisuke walked ahead and Krad walked beside me, after about twenty minutes of walking a few a pressure in the back of my mind but I ignored it. Then the pain became unbearable and me knees gave out. I clutched my head in pain, Krad hadn't noticed and he kept walking,

"**LUNA!"** I was shocked when I heard Moon and Dark's voice.

"Dark? Moon? How can you contact me?" I was steady on the inside but on the outside I was shaking from the pain. They answered but I didn't really hear them. Just then Krad noticed I was on the ground and shaking. He turned and ran back to me,

"Luna are you okay?" when he spoke I'm guessing Dark and Moon heard him too because the rage that cut though my head was terrible.

"Kinda, it's Moon and Dark, they broke through the magic block caused by Nazo and she and Dark are in my head and it's giving me a major headache!" He leaned down and tried to help but there wasn't much he could do so instead he just tried to distract me,

"Oh so Kaito is being annoying? Not surprising I get a headache every time I'm around him too." I laughed and the two intruding angels in my head sent me strong feelings of anger. But then the pain started to fade and I could feel Dark and Moon being pulled out by Nazo's magic but Moon always had to be the one with the final word,

"**Be careful** **Luna. You're playing with fire, try not to get burned to bad." **Then the pain was gone and I sighed.

**Moon is so overly dramatic. I know exactly what I'm getting into and I'm perfectly fine with it. Besides I like fire and I've gotten used to the burn. **I looked up and Krad and smiled before once again falling unconscious.

A/N- wow long chapter, 10 pages. YAY! Now to the matter that is putting the whole world in danger: **I NEED REVIEWS! If no one reviews I will go out of my way to make sure the world does end in 2012!** You know what it means if there are no world? There are no computers, so no fanfiction and NO DN ANGEL! So review if you want to live! TTYL maybe MWAHAHAHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16

DN Angel Fanfic 16-

A/N- **YAY! **I have a review! (Does happy dance) Thank you so much Ignis et Glacies! Now anyone else reading this follow their example and REVIEW! Also beware of Krad OOCNESS!

~~Krad's POV~~

After I determined Luna was okay we continued walking. We soon came upon Daisuke who was standing next to a levitating door.

"Yep this is the exit. Who else but Nazo would but a random floating door in the middle no where?" Luna grumbled,

**_Yep she's definitely back to normal. _**I smiled. Luna opened the door and walked into the black corridor. She then turned back to wait for us. Daisuke stepped in and I followed. As soon as I entered the door slammed shut and disappeared. Luna started walking forwards when she screamed,

"Luna!" Her voice was growing softer so I knew she was falling. Without thinking I ran forward until I also fell and spread my pure white wings and dived after her. In a minute I caught her and spread my wings. I gasped as I found I could barely spread them, the tunnel was to narrow. Luna had fallen unconscious from shock but she woke up just in time. Her eyes grew wide and she let her instincts take over. I had slowed us down slightly but she yelled at me,

"Let me go and spread your arms and legs to catch the walls!" I was about to argue but in a flash of light I saw a glare on her face so I complied. I let her go and my arms and legs shot out, catching the wall, slowing until I finally stopped. My hands felt like they were on fire so I knew they were cut. I looked down and say Luna in the same position as I was,

"You okay?" she yelled up

"I believe my hands are bleeding but other wise I'm fine. Are you injured?" I saw her faint outline shrug. I frowned and my eyes narrowed, not trusting her answer at all. She then started inching her way down the shaft.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luna didn't answer, she just kept inching her way down. After she moved down about ten yard she jumped.

"Hey Krad, I found the landing. It's about forty feet down from where you are." I nodded and moved my way down then dropped the final twenty feet, landing gracefully, Luna rolled her eyes,

"Show off." She muttered I smiled. (I feel like I can't write that he smirked because it sounds too much like Dark!) She rolled her eyes again and looked at me,

"You may want to cover your ears." She didn't give me a chance to respond before took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could,

"DAISUKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I flinched; she had a really loud voice when she wanted to. A faint reply came from above,

"Are you okay?"

"YA! I'M GOING TO SAY IT'S ABOUT FIVE HUNDRED FEET AND IT'S NARROW. IS THERE A LANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF WHAT WE FELL INTO?" she yelled again,

**_I think I'm going deaf._** I had my ears covered but it didn't help much.

"Ya there is. I'll go ahead up here! Meet up with you later!" Daisuke yelled.

"OKAY!" Luna yelled and turned to me.

"Stop being a baby and lets go." She turned and walked away. I grumbled and followed.

The ground sloped beneath us and the walls were covered in interesting designs. I studied them as I walked so I ran right into Luna when she stopped for no apparent reason.

"Why did you-" she cut me off and ignored my question. She looked at me and noticed I hadn't bothered to hide my wings yet,

"Give me some of your feathers." She held out her hand and waited. I was confused but I pulled out a few of my pure white feathers and gave them to her. She grumbled thanks and tossed a feather two feet in front of her. It triggered something and the grown burst into flames. I stared at it in shock but Luna didn't even blink she then threw the remaining feathers in the air above the ground and nothing happened. She nodded,

"Floor sensors. There may be something else but I'm not sure. Wait here, I'll go across and see what we need to look out for." She didn't even look back at me as she called on her wings. They took my breath away; they were gray with white spots. She looked at them in shock,

"Huh, they changed color. They used to be a dark gray with black spots, strange." She shrugged it off and flew over the hallway.

~~Luna's POV~~

After I got over the random change of wing color I flew over the traps. I knew I couldn't touch the ground but I was still wary of the walls. This was too simple I didn't like it. My caution was unfortunately rewarded, the hallway narrowed and my wingtips brushed the wall sending spikes shooting from every direction. With practiced moves I avoided them but then a terrible thought pierced through my head,

**_The only way I am able to avoid this is because I am I thief, Krad is not. Great. _**Sighing I tucked my wings to see if I could move across he floor. I stepped on it and immediately the floor beneath my foot was on fire and spikes shot at me. I yelped and jumped, flipped and ran back to Krad. He was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well it's a little difficult to get through and I'm not sure how far it is so we may have some problems. Did you by any chance see any other hallways?" I asked him with a smile, trying to ignore in burn wounds on my hands, which were hidden behind my back. His eyes narrowed more and he frowned studying me.

"Let me see your hands." He said with no emotion in his voice. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, avoiding eye contact. I may be a thief but this was awkward.

"Why do you want to see my hands? I'm fine." I looked at him and smiled but he didn't return it he just moved his hand closer to me and stared me down. I sighed and let him see my hands. They were red and blistered; my right one was still smoking slightly. I looked up and Krad and grinned he just glared at me.

"Heh heh the floors got a little hot when I touched them." I shrugged and tried to pull my hands away but he just transferred both my hands to one of his and took off the backpack I didn't even notice he had.

"What are you-" this time it was his turn to cut me off.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I took inventory of my wounds. I had a cut on my arm, left wing, side and my lower back.

"No I'm fine." He glared at me again. He was starting to annoy me so just to piss him off I smirked, a perfect replica of Dark's. I was rewarded; he twitched.

"So you never answered my question did you see any other hallways?" he shook his head and took out bandages from his bag and wrapped my hands.

"Thanks." I blushed and he nodded. Then stood up and studied the hallway in front of us.

"I think we can pass here." I stared at him in shock,

"Krad are you insane? I could barely get through and I'm a thief. I'm used to evading these things! I doubt even Da- I mean Moon could get through her without wounds!" he smiled, a truly evil smile.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a thief, so I think differently." I gave him a blank look and he pointed to the left. My eyes followed his hand and I saw a tiny door right next to a flamethrower,

"How did I miss that?" I shouted he grinned,

"You are a thief like you said, thieves find the quickest easiest way out. I'm a hunter I look for subtle details. When you looked at this hallway the first thing your eyes found was the traps. I found that." He was still smiling, as soon as my brain figured out what he said I walked over to a wall and banged my head against it.

**_Baka, baka, baka, BAKA! I am such an idiot! _**

I snapped out of my trance when a hand rested lightly on my shoulder,

"You're going to hurt yourself." I turned slightly to glare at him and I was really tempted to try and change my hair to look like Dark's, my eyes matched his already so it wouldn't be to hard. I was about to try it when I saw something in Krad's eyes that shocked me and I froze. It looked like; love.

~~Moon's POV~~

I woke up in the guest room of the Niwa house. At first I didn't remember why I was here but then the memory rushed over my like a tidal wave, Dark and I had contacted Luna, and she was falling for Krad, the homicidal bastard who tried to kill me and constantly tries to kill Dark.

What is wrong with her? Has the artwork she's in, Nazo, put some kind of spell on her? Yah, that's it. She's just not completely right in the head.

I had started laughing, it was growing louder and louder until I was screaming and laughing at the same time. Dark came running in to see me sitting on my bed in fetal position laughing, and rocking back and forth.

"Hey Dark! Luna must be insane too; maybe we don't have enough sanity for even one person. Right? It's the only way to explain it, right, RIGHT?" I had jumped up and was yelling in his face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them,

"MOON! Clam down, we'll figure this out, I promise." He said quietly, I nodded but then I lost the last sliver of sanity I had been gripping and let go of Dark. I backed up and opened my wings. They were dull and gross but I didn't care. I took out the feather I used for spells and pointed at Dark,

"Nighty- night Dark!" and he collapsed. I followed the only thought in my head,

_**Save Luna, get into the Land of Lost Wills.**_

I flew to the last place I saw blue boy and Helia and burst through a window. I laughed as the glass sprayed around me and looked like crystal rain,

"Pretty…" I stuck out my hand and watch the sharp little pieces land on it. I frowned, annoyed that the pretty rain drops were turning red right after they hit my hand. I then heard a voice and I lost all interest in the crystal rain. I walked over to where I heard the voice and found Helia and Blue boy talking, and the whip was in between them. I forgot I was sneaking around so I squealed in delight. Helia and blue boy looked up and shock and then their eyes grew wider when they saw me. I'm not entirely sure what I looked like but I'm sure it was scary. (I don't feel like changing POV so I'll describe her: she is covered in blood, her hair is a mess, her eyes are blood shot and she's grinning like a maniac.)

"HOWDY blue boy, Helia; I want that whip." I stuck out my lower lip and stuck my hand out so I looked like a pouting child. Helia sneered,

"Why would we give this to you Moon?"

"Because I want it now gimme it!" my eyes narrowed. Helia's jaw dropped and blue boy just kept watching.

"Moon what is wrong with you?" Helia's voice had lost all amusement and now it was just shocked. I opened my mouth to answer when Dark came running in, apparently the charm had worn off faster than I had expected.

"She's insane. Now come with me Moon." He tried to grab for me but I ran away giggling like a child,

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" I sang as I ran around the room. Then I saw my opening, Blue boy and Helia were distracted so I lunged for the whip. My hand closed around the hilt and I jumped back into the far wall, away from the two angels and tamer.

"YAY! I got the whip! Now I can go save Luna!" I did a little happy dance and Dark froze, Helia was still staring at me in shock and Blue boy adjusted his glasses.

"Now Moon, think this over… we're working on getting them out without going in to the Land of Lost Wills. So just hand me the whip and-"

"NO! I'm going to help Luna and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I screeched and grabbed the barb of the whip. The last thing I heard was Dark's voice before everything went black.

~~Luna's POV~~

I blushed and looked away from Krad. I cleared my throat,

"Well let's see where this hidden door leads to." We opened the door carefully then jumped in just as the spot we'd been standing burst into flames. I blinked,

"Well, I'm glad we moved." Krad nodded and we walked down the hall and into a large room where Nazo had left us a message,

At this time I would usually show a hidden memory from one of you but instead we have a visitor who decided to barge in at this unfortunate moment.

I looked at Krad in confusion and worry, there was a good chance that our 'visitor' would be either Dark or Moon and that may upset the progress we'd made together. He looked at me and I saw his sadistic side flash in his eyes so I knew he was thinking the same thing. I sighed and a trap door opened in the ceiling, with it came screaming. I knew that scream oh so well,

"Moon." I said as said kaito fell through the trap door grumbling. She looked p and her eyes narrowed. Then I thought of what she saw, her other half standing very close to the man who had recently tried to murder her. This was going to be obnoxious.

"Um… Moon? What are you doing here?" I glanced at Krad to see if he was close to losing control but at that moment he looked down at me and I just saw annoyance. I smiled and Moon cleared her throat, she was much closer to losing control than Krad was.

"I'm here to help you out of here, and get you away from _him_." She spat at him. Krad was really pissed but for once his anger paled in comparison to mine, I stepped towards my other half and got right in her face,

"Who are you to try and control what I'm doing? Maybe I _like_ being with Krad ever though of that? Oh no of course not, why would you? You just appeared when I was 13 and completely turned my life upside down and you think you have control over MY life?" I was screaming Moon was shocked. I was about to continue but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my glare to Krad and my face softened. He shook his head,

"You may not want to piss her off too much, when you get out of here you will have to share the same body and trust me, when we don't like our tamers, we can make your lives a living hell." He smiled and I returned it. Moon was still in shock.

"I guess I never really though of that. I just thought what was best for me was best for you. Sorry Luna, can you forgive me?" Moon said softly. I turned on my other half, not trusting this one bit. But then I saw the pure sadness on her face and I gave in,

"Of course Moon, Krad's right if you hate me you could make my life a living hell." She laughed and nodded then she pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"I still don't think you should get to close to him. He has tried to kill me." She released me and looked me in the eye. I smiled sadly,

"If you don't want us getting close, you're already to late." Then I walked over to Krad to stand beside him and my smile changed from sad to pure joy. Moon saw this and she sighed, she knew I smile. She used it whenever she was around Dark.

**A/N- another chapter done! Thank you so much to MSCS for reviewing! I will now make sure 2012 doesn't happen. YOU'RE WELCOME! Till next time- Moonshadow427 **


	17. Chapter 17

DN Angel Fanfic 17-

I don't feel like writing the disclaimer so I'm going to assume you know I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL! Of you don't you are way over estimating me.

~~Moon's POV~~

Luna walked over to Krad and smiled, it was so close to the smile I had around Dark I twitched. Luna saw this and smiled wider.

"Well we'd better get going. I think this is the second to last or last ring of the maze. We also need to find Dai."

Luna started walking, throwing the words over her shoulder. She apparently wasn't paying attention and she went down the wrong hallway. I heard what sounded like a flamethrower and Luna screaming. I was shocked and I looked over at Krad to see he just looked annoyed,

"LUNA! Wrong hallway!" Krad yelled.

Luna came running back and glared at Krad,

"I figured that out thanks a lot."

"You are very welcome."

Krad bowed and smiled, I was shocked. Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at the white angel.

"Well seeing how I pay attention, we go this way."

Krad started off in the opposite direction Luna had come back from. Luna looked back at me, I had my jaw open and I was staring in wonder at the strange white angel who looked like Krad. Luna saw my wonder and smirked,

"He's a totally different person when he doesn't have to worry about Dark, or you for that matter." She paused and looked after Krad curiously than back at me,

"When we join back into one body how will this work?"

I didn't understand what she meant but then it clicked,

"Yah how is that going to work? Maybe you could just forget about Krad and let me stay with Dark." Luna smiled,

"Or, you could forget about Dark and let me stay with Krad."

We both laughed and Krad called from down the hallway,

"If you two little girls are done gossiping, I suggest we get a move on!"

Luna looked offended and then mischief flared in her eyes and she snuck down the hallway. I didn't follow until I knew it was perfectly safe. I was right to wait, I saw a flash of her white magic and Krad yelped. I knew she couldn't do much offensive magic so I was curious what she'd come up with. Luna came running in, shrieking and hid behind me. Krad who looked like Dark with golden eyes quickly followed her.

"LUNA! Change me back!" he growled trying to fix himself with his own magic but to no avail.

"That's what you get for calling me a little girl!" she came out from behind me and was smiling broadly at Krad.

"Fine, I apologize for calling you a little girl. Now change me back!"

I could tell Luna was having fun and I knew it wasn't like her to give in so easily even if it was to someone she liked. I would know. She made me look like Helia for three days straight just because I laughed at her when she failed a big project.

"Uh-uh, what's the magic word?" she wagged her finger in his face, he growled.

"Please."

"YAY! Now about changing you back, I can't for another hour." She smiled and skipped away.

Krad turned to me,

"How do you live with her?"

"The same way blue boy lives with you, except with a little more liking between the two of us." I was still cold towards him but he did try to kill me. He gave me a funny look at me nickname for his tamer but turned and followed Luna. She had walked into a large room with multiple hallways leading out of them. And in the center was Daisuke,

"Daisuke! You found us!" Luna called.

He turned, saw Luna and smiled. Krad and I walked in and Daisuke looked confused then he smiled,

"Hey Moon, Dark, where's Krad?"

I looked at him and determined we were in the shadows just far enough to hide our eye color. Luna looked at Daisuke and back to Krad and started laughing. Daisuke looked confused. I turned to Krad and saw he had frozen in shock but now he was shaking in anger and he was back to his normal sadistic self. He stepped out of the shadows and Daisuke saw his eyes and backed up. He looked at Luna then back and Krad and his eyes flashed with understanding.

"Luna… It's not a good idea to piss off Krad like that." Daisuke said quietly

Good, I wasn't the only one who still didn't trust the light angel. Luna just smiled,

"He couldn't hurt me, could ya Krad?"

She was testing his limits big time. I expecting him to snap and attack her but he just sighed and relaxed,

"Why are you right all the time Luna?" he glared at her playfully

"Because I'm just that awesome." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Daisuke and I watched this exchange in shock. I almost fell over in shock when Krad chuckled.

_**What I wouldn't give to have Dark see this. **_

I thought about it and then I realized he could. When we got back I could just show him my memories through Luna's bond with him. It was my turn to chuckle evilly. Daisuke looked at me in confusion, Luna and Krad ignored me, starting a glaring contest. After about five minutes of glaring Krad smiled and Luna started dancing around singing,

"HA HA I WIN! I BEAT THE MASTER OF GLARES!"

Krad just sighed and turned to Daisuke, who flinched.

"Niwa, you were here longer than us, which way should we go?"

Daisuke turned to the opposite of where Krad was,

"That way. The other ones are dead ends."

We nodded and turned to the hallway. It wasn't until we were a little ways in I realized Luna and Krad weren't with us. I was about to question Daisuke when a flash of white came from behind us and Luna came skipping down the hallway, smiling. Krad followed looking like normal and grumbling,

"So you could've changed me back how long ago?"

Luna looked at the ceiling with speculation,

"How long ago did I use that charm on you?"

Krad growled and pounced on my tamer. My eyes widened and Daisuke gasped, Luna smiled and jumped, spreading her wings. Krad was smiling and he shot after Luna. They circled and dived at each other for a while before I decided we needed to go,

"Hey let's get going!" I yelled.

A random light flashed through the hallway and I saw Luna's wings. They had lightened noticeably,

"LUNA! What happened to your wings?"

Luna landed and shrugged, looking at her wings. Krad landed beside her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm really not sure. I just called them when I was going through some traps about ten minutes before you got here and they looked like this." She shrugged again and walked away. I stared after her in shock and said the only thing my shocked mind could comprehend,

"What the heck?"

~~Dark's POV~~

Satoshi, Helia and I stared at Moon's fallen body. Helia and I in shock Satoshi in indifference.

"Well… I'm going to go now…" I said awkwardly and picked up Moon's soulless body. I turned to the door but Helia stopped me,

"Actually, no. I think I want to have a little fun when Moon can't fight back."

Her eyes were full of sadistic ideas. Against every cell in my body that told me to fight, I ran, and then took to the skies.

I arrived back at the house and tried to avoid confrontations with Emiko but I swear that woman was on watch duty! As soon as I came to the window she was there, questioning me on what happened. I had been trying to busy myself with something to hide Moon but I was caught, Emiko gasped,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MOON?"

She busied herself with getting Moon set up in the closest place possible, which just so happened to be the couch in Daisuke's room.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." She gave me the same look she always done when I do something that annoys her; so I get that look a lot.

"She went to Satoshi's place, grabbed the whip, screamed something about helping Luna, grabbed the barb on the whip and then her soul disappeared." Emiko opened her mouth to ask something else but I cut her off,

"I didn't stop her for two reasons, one: I was in shock and two: I didn't get there in time. Now if there is nothing else, I would like to sleep." To prove my point I yawned.

Emiko smiled, gave Moon one last look and walked away. I sighed and shook my head, looking at Moon,

"What are we going to do with you two?" I smiled and crawled into Dai's bed, it's still a little weird to sleep in his bed, and fell asleep.

~~Luna's POV~~

We walked down the hallway for a while until we come to yet another large room. There were two doors with initials on them; again. Daisuke and I looked at the initials and sighed,

"Wow, Nazo really likes the whole initial thing. Let's go Daisuke." He nodded and followed leaving the two angels standing in the middle of the room, confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You go that way. Oh and try not to kill each other, thanks!"

I saw understanding flicker through Krad's eyes and he walked towards the other door, when he reached it he turned to glare back at Moon,

"Well are you coming or what?" he growled.

I sighed,

_**Great, he's back o his normal self. This will end badly.**_

Daisuke heard Krad's tone and looked at me worriedly. I nodded he knew it too. We backed into our hallway and called back to Krad and Moon,

"REMEMBER, NO KILLING!" I heard a grumble and a return shout from both,

"WE PROMISE NOTHING!"

I rolled my eyes and walked after Daisuke. He kept glancing behind him and I just listened, waiting for the yelling. It was about two minutes after I told them not to kill each other when I heard yelled insults from Moon and felt the explosions. I shook my head and ignored them. Daisuke and I walked through hallway after hallway until we came to a huge room with an extremely high ceiling. The room was beautiful but my attention was not on he room but on the person in the center. She was a girl about my age, her hair was a sandy brown and her eyes were a shocking blood red.

"Welcome to your final task. I am Nazo."

She smiled and tilted her head so she looked like a little girl. I shuddered and looked at Daisuke, his eyes were huge but we were both ready for anything she threw at us.

~~Krad's POV~~

As soon as Luna left Moon attacked, not extremely sure why but she jumped at me. I allowed my instincts to take over and I shot up and turned back, spreading my wings wide and letting the familiar feeling of power wash over me as hundreds of feathers shot at Moon. She dodged them all,

"HA! This is all you've got! No wonder you can never beat Dark!" she yelled. That pushed me over the limit. I dived and grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh how I would _love_ to kill you right now, but that would Luna upset so I shall refrain myself. Now tell me, why did you attack me?" I snarled at her. She laughed and I twitched at the shrill pitch of it.

"I attacked you so I could kill you Krad. Luna is much better off without you, she's just must be under some spell placed my the maze we're in so she can't see it, but I can!"

With that she ripped my hand from her neck and punched me in the gut. I growled and stumbled back. Moon summoned a deadly looking sword much like he sword I'd seen Helia wield and swung it at me. I twisted out of the way and laughed,

"You are so much like that bastard Kaito, ignorant and head strong. Luna is under no spell, though I think you may be insane." Moon snarled and launched herself at me. I dodged and threw a mass of feathers at her. She was so mad that some hit her. She snarled. I was about to try and knock her out so I could see where that hallway went when I saw metal bars slam over both the doors and a gas filled the room. Moon was panting heavily so she collapsed quickly. Without thinking I took a deep breath so I could get oxygen in my lungs to hold but the gas made it's way in and the world become fuzzy and started growing black. My knees gave out on me and I collapsed swallowed by the oblivion of unconsciousness.

**A/N-YAY chpt 17 done! Now REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! And if you don't and I find out you read my story but didn't review; it will. **


	18. Chapter 18

DN Angel Fanfic-

Chapter 18-

I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL! I wish I did though and _hem hem_ my birthday is coming up so if anyone wants to spork (heh heh Windows doesn't know that spork is a word) over the rights I would be the happiest person alive! Anyway, review and Krad is still OOC! YAY!

~~Luna's POV~~

Nazo stood up and walked gracefully towards us. Daisuke and I tensed not knowing what to expect. Nazo noticed us tense and she pouted,

"Do you really not trust me that much?"

I opened my mouth to respond but she stared at me and I froze. Her eyes held me in place and I realized my muscles didn't respond to me except for my mouth, thank goodness.

"What did you do to me Nazo? Let me go." I snarled at her, putting as much force in my voice as I possibly could. Nazo smiled,

"I'm making you watch something."

She glanced away and looked at Daisuke. He fell unconscious and I stared in shock.

"Great, now that you can't interfere I want to put on a show for you."

She smiled and laughed; her laugh was high pitched like a little girl's. I now will flinch every time a small girl laughs. A wall dissolved into glass and I saw two shapes on the floor. I looked closer and gasped; it was Moon and Krad.

"What happened to them? What did you do Nazo?"

She just kept smiling,

"Moon's insanity; a perfect tool for a good show." She looked at me,

"Did you know she believes that you are under a spell placed on you by me? Her fevered mind believes that is the only reason you like Krad and the only way to break the spell is to kill him." She giggled.

I stared at her, going through the memories of the last few hours to see if I'd missed anything,

"She seemed fine, I noticed no insanity." Nazo giggled again,

"That's because you were with her. You two have only enough sanity for one person and the lucky person who kept their sanity was you. So when you're around her a little of your sanity goes to her, but when you're not together…"

She smiled and made and subtle hand gesture. The two angels began to wake up but I remembered something,

"You said Moon is sane when around me, well I'm right here. Won't my sanity join with her's?" Nazo shook her head,

"The charm I put on you prevents any connection between you and Moon. Also this is a one way glass, they can't see you."

I was getting a very bad feeling about this. I started figuring out possibilities in my head, Krad and Moon both used large amounts of magic Krad seemed to be stronger but Moon is faster and more agile in the air. I would say these two are evenly matched.

"Nazo, what happens if one of them dies?"

"Nothing really, they return to their body and the victor is granted one wish. I can grant anything."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her grin I internally flinched. Krad and Moon stood up and looked around in confusion. I saw Nazo place a finger on the wall beside her and started writing. I saw the golden words appear in the room occupied by the angels,

This is a fighting arena. You two shall fight to the death. The loser is forced back into their body and the victor is granted one wish. Good luck!

It was shocking to watch how quickly they fell into fighting stance and attack each other. Krad had reverted to his sadistic self and Moon really was insane. Her flying was sloppy and she swung her sword like a baseball bat. Even though Moon had disadvantages the insanity also made her unpredictable and I don't even think she felt the pain when Krad hit her. Every hit made me internally twitch and, when Nazo released part of the charm so I could move my head, externally. I had been right though they were evenly matched. But after about twenty minutes of agonizing fighting Krad had started to gain the upper hand. Moon's insanity made her easily distracted and Krad noticed that quickly so he would throw an exploding feather to her left and when she was distracted by it, attack from the right. Krad finally hit her so hard she slammed into a wall and her form started to shimmer. I understood exactly what that meant; Krad had won. I watched as Moon disappeared back to our body. Nazo clapped and released some kind of sound black charm so Krad looked around in confusion. Before she called out to Krad she looked at me again and darkness surrounded me.

~~Moon's POV~~

Krad threw an extremely powerful feather at me and I flew backwards into an unforgiving wall. I knew I had lost when I felt a pain that, in the real world, meant my spine had snapped. My form shimmered and the last thing I saw was an odd flash of sorrow in Krad's eyes before I was dragged back to my body.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, confused. Apparently I had woken the other person in the room. A voice spoke out, heavy with sleep,

"Who's there?"

I saw the familiar shape of Dark's crazed spiky hair and I pounced on him, using my wings a little to get me higher up. Dark screamed in shock,

"Moon, You're back! What happened? Dai and Luna aren't back so why are you?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back so he could look me in the eye and I smiled,

"I'm back 'cause I got killed."

I laughed and moved closer to Dark, happy to see him again but he stiffened and I could tell he wanted to ask questions. I looked up at him and shook my head pouting,

"I'll tell you in the morning, I'm tired let me sleep."

I could tell that Dark wasn't going to give up so easily so I looked up at him and crushed my lips against his. He was shocked and, just to torture him; as soon as he relaxed I pulled back.

"Now let me sleep." I smiled at his pout but he nodded and I curled closer to him, falling asleep quickly.

xXx

When I woke up I still didn't really feel like getting up so I just lay there, pretending to sleep,

"Moon, I know you're awake stop trying to hide it." Dark said from beside me.

I giggled and reached out and slapped him in the head and grumbled,

"Stupid alarm clock, where's the snooze button?" I turned to face him, "Oh here it is."

I tackled him again and laughed. Dark joined me in laughing but he kept looking at me strangely,

"What?" I asked after I pinned him.

"You seem so happy even though you apparently just died and left Luna in the maze."

His words sent a tidal wave of memories over me; I had forgotten. I sat back on my heels with a thump. Dark tried to sit up but my weight stopped him.

"Moon? Are you okay? Can you get off of me?"

I vaguely heard him but I didn't move, I was to caught up in the memories. The smiles between Krad and Luna, the prank Luna pulled on Krad, and the battle.

"I wonder what his wish was." I said softly, it was probably random to Dark but I was in too much shock to care.

_**How had I forgotten something that big?**_

Dark had managed to move me and sit up but I didn't notice him until he grabbed my shoulder and shook me. My eyes snapped into focus and I grinned then started laughing. Dark sighed and his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Moon I need you to think what do you mean 'his wish'?"

"The victor receives one wish the loser in transported back to their body. Krad won, I wonder what his wish was." I said in a daze.

At the mention of his other half Dark's eyes narrowed and he tensed.

"So he was the one who 'killed' you?" he growled and I nodded mutely then I asked myself another question,

"Luna's right; how is this going to work?"

I stood up and walked over to the window and all I gave Dark was,

"I need to think,"

Before jumping and flying away. I rose quickly and circled the city thinking but my insanity kept clouding my mind so I let the train of thought go and welcomed the numb chaos of insanity. I continued my flight with aerial tricks and hysterical laughter.

~~Luna's POV~~

(In case you haven't noticed, I'm avoiding Krad's POV)

When I was called from my knocked out state the first thing I saw was, gold. I jumped back in shock only to hit my head on a wall,

"Oww… I blame you Krad."

I glared at him and rubbed my head. He was staring at me in shock.

"You aren't going to attack me?" I gave him the best, watchu-talking-bout-foo look I could but then it clicked and I shrugged,

"Aw, she deserved it. Why do you want me to attack you?" I looked at him and smiled he returned it. I stood up and looked around for Daisuke, he was waking up too and Nazo was tending to him.

"Hey Nazo what's our final challenge?"

The girl looked up from Daisuke and gestured to the door on the far corner of the room. As soon as I looked at it I knew whatever was in there was bad news. Daisuke woke up and I told him where we had to go. He nodded and stood up, shakily at first but that went away quickly. All three of us walked to the door but Nazo stepped behind us and grabbed Krad's ponytail. He growled and turned back to the little girl, thing.

"You will not be accompanying them, go home."

She waved her hand and his form shimmered. His eyes grew wide and he looked back at me. I waved with a sad smile on my face,

"See ya when we get back!" he nodded in understanding then disappeared.

The strangest feeling of loneliness flowed through me and I had to hide tears.

_**Stupid Krad, making me like him to the point of crying. **_

Nazo gestured to the door and it opened, she pushed Daisuke and I into it and the door closed,

Find all the pieces of the puzzle.

That was all Nazo gave us. I sighed but I morphed into a gasp as lights filled the room and we were, home. Daisuke looked around in confusion and I looked around for any flaw but there were none. Emiko came running downstairs and jumped us,

"Oh you're alright! I was so worried!" she hugged us both but I remained stiff, I'm not sure if Daisuke did but he didn't exactly return the hug either.

"Luna you're so tense, what's wrong?" she looked me in the eye and I flinched, they were filled with motherly love I almost believed that it really was Emiko. I looked at Daisuke for help and he shook his head, making the motion for cutting someone's throat. He was right; Emiko would attack us _then _feel sorry for us. I backed away then I heard a crash upstairs and Moon shot downstairs laughing manically. Dark followed smiling just as widely. When they saw us the two angels froze and stared at us in confusion.

"Luna? Why are you standing in front of me and not trapped in my head where I can keep you from destroying the world and all its inhabitance?"

I momentarily forgot that they weren't real and opened my mouth for a response but then I froze and slammed my mouth shut. I sent a thought to the walls,

"What are the puzzle pieces?" I only half expected a reply so when Nazo's creepy childish voice cut through my mind I was overjoyed.

"You must get the pearl they all carry."

Confusion swept over me but then I looked closely at all the knock offs of my friends and saw they all had a similar necklace on. A random number flashed through my mind,

Six, six pearls.

_**Six?**_ I looked down to see I wore a similar necklace so did Daisuke. I smiled in relief, now we only needed four more, one from Moon, Dark, Helia and Krad. I decided to play along. So I stuck my tongue out at Moon and smiled,

"Hey Dark, Moon can we talk to you alone?" I smiled and looked at Daisuke and hopped he would just follow my lead. He nodded, as did the dark angels. As soon as Emiko left I got straight to the point,

"I want your necklaces."

I placed my hand out and glared at them. Dark and Moon's defenses automatically went up,

"Are you insane? These are our life force, without it we die!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Daisuke,

"Dai, those are the puzzle pieces, you know what we need to do."

He dipped his head and pounced on the closest angel to him, Moon. I jumped on Dark a second later. The four of us fought for a while until I heard a screech and I knew Dai had one piece of the puzzle. Dark was distracted long enough for me to rip the pearl from the necklace on Dark's neck. He yelled and dissolved.

"You know, that's the second time I've seen Dark turn to dust."

Daisuke said looking at the pile of dust I was sitting on with a smile on his face. I laughed,

"Ya, what does that say?" we laughed and I inspected our prizes,

"Great now we have four parts of the puzzle, just two more to go." I smiled but my smile faltered as I stared at the pearl on my neck to the pile of dust that had once been Dark,

"Hey Daisuke? If we take off the pearls we wear, do we turn to dust too?" Daisuke shrugged but cast a worried glance at his own pearl.

"Well I guess we'll find out." Daisuke nodded and we ran from the house as Emiko came in the room shrieking.

We didn't trust using our wings so we ran to the bus stop than all the way to Hiwitari's house, the best place to find Krad and Helia.

We rushed in panting and close to exhaustion. Helia was reading a book and Krad was upstairs and looked down when he heard the slam. He saw me and jumped down the stairs. He walked over in a calm, controlled manner,

"Luna, Daisuke what are you doing here?" I was still panting so as soon as I caught my breath I held out my hand,

"Necklace, now."

Krad stepped back and Helia looked up in alarm. She placed the book down and walked over to us,

"Why the hell would we give you our lives?" she sneered,

"Because if you don't give it willingly we will take it, just like we took Dark's and Moon's."

I opened my palm that held the two pearls and they started at them in shock. They still refused to hand it over so I looked at Daisuke and he nodded. I flew at Krad and he went for Helia. Krad was so shocked that he forgot to defend himself so I got the pearl easily, so did Daisuke.

"Okay! We've got the pearls now what?" a door opened to our left and we entered returning to the same room we had left.

Nazo looked surprised,

"That took less time than expected. Oh well, place the pearls in the door and that is your way out congratulations."

Daisuke and I placed the four pearls we got from the angels but hesitated when it came our turn,

"If we take these off, will we die like Moon, Dark Krad and Helia?" Daisuke asked.

Nazo laughed,

"Not right away, you have two minutes to place the pearls in and get through the door before you turn to dust, now bye-bye."

With that she disappeared, Daisuke and I looked at each other in shock than nodded, we needed to get out of here. We approached the door and took off the pearls at the same time and placed them in the correct slots. The doors groaned open slowly and I could tell it would take too long,

"We need to slip through now!" Daisuke nodded and as soon as we could we dashed through the door with seconds to spare. Dai and I stopped then felt the pull to our bodies. I laughed in happiness.

_**Finally, I get to go home.**_

Then everything faded out.

**A/N- YAY! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it;**

**Moonshadow427**

**Btw- REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

DN Angel Fanfic-

Chapter 19-

ME NO OWN DN ANGEL! IT MAKE MOONSHADOW MAD **RAWR!**

(This entire thing is Luna's POV)

I woke to voices that I knew very well. I don't think they noticed I was back yet so I decided to break their mental eardrums,

"_HELLO EVERYBODY! I AM BACK! YOU'RE LIVES JUST GOT 42% BETTER!" _

Moon and Dark flinched and clenched their heads in pain.

"**Hi Luna, it's good to know you're back to normal."** Moon groaned,

"_Back? What do you mean I was always normal I should be saying that. From what I learned you were mentally insane while I was stuck in that maze._" Moon laughed uncomfortably,

"**Well yah, but at least that spell Nazo put on you is gone now." **

I sent my tamer strong feelings of confusion but then the memory of what Nazo had told me cut through my brain,

"_Oh you mean… the thing between Krad and I."_ I said awkwardly.

Moon nodded,

"**Oh I feel so sorry for you! Being forced to like that **_**thing**_**."** I swallowed uncomfortably and changed the subject,

"_Hey Moon, can I have my body back? It's been a while." _

I felt her agreement and I got control of my body. I stretched and looked around. We were in Daisuke's room and Dark was there too, talking to Daisuke I guess. Just like with Moon and I Daisuke got control of his body and we both smiled,

"It's good to be back."

He nodded then I heard someone coming upstairs. Emiko came announcing dinner but froze. I waved at Emiko and Daisuke smiled,

"Hi, we are now back!" Emiko squealed and hugged us both

"Oh its so good to see you again! Come downstairs we have dinner ready you two must be starving!" As soon as she said that my stomach growled loudly and I blushed,

"Ya some food would be nice." Daisuke nodded.

"Hey Emiko, how long were we in that maze?" she put a finger to her chin to think,

"I'm going to say about five days. But you're both back now so it doesn't matter!"

She led us downstairs and everyone greeted us with smiles and I got a hug from Towa. When the greetings were out of the way we sat down to eat. We ate in silence until Emiko spoke up,

"I want to know, what exactly did you have to face in the maze?"

I swallowed and I shot Dai a pleading look that I hope he understood as leave out any part with Krad and I. He nodded and we launched into the story.

"Well when we first came we met the maze, Nazo and she sent us through her maze and we come to three big challenges and a lot of small ones. The first one we were separated and we had to um… kill our other halves…" I looked at Emiko and her mouth was open in shock and I could feel the shock from Dark and Moon coming through our bands in waves.

"We did… I'm not sorry to say it was much harder for Dai than it was for me."

"**What do you mean? It wasn't even difficult for you to kill me?" **I think everyone but Daisuke and I were extremely shocked,

"_No it was not. All I did was think of all the times you pissed me off and it was simple."_

That got a laugh. I cleared my throat and got on with the story. I told everything and tried to tone down the Krad thing but it still got some gasps when I mentioned I was forced to share a room with him. Daisuke chimed in with what happened to him when I was elsewhere and if I forgot anything. I enjoyed telling the prank I put on Krad. Dark was both creeped out and laughing when I told it. When we finished everyone was in shock. Everything was silent as people thought it over then Emiko spoke up,

"Why do you think your wings changed color?" I shrugged, "Can we see them?" Emiko asked with a curious gleam in her eyes. I nodded, stood up and backed up a little so I didn't hit anyone in the head then called my wings. I looked at them in shock,

"They changed again, WHAT THE HECK?"

My magically color changing wings were now white with gray spots. Everyone stared at them while I glared at them hoping to make the change back just by the force of my glare. It didn't work.

"I wonder if Moon's wings were effected. _Moon?"_

I felt her agreement and I relinquished control of control. I watched through Moon's eyes as my wings darkened until they were black and the spots darkened to a dark gray. Now everyone was even more confused.

"Strange." Muttered Moon as she absently plucked at her wings.

I took control again and watched the wings lighten. Then pulled them against my body.

"Well… that makes no sense at all! I'm tired and I want to go home. Thanks for everything BYE!"

I ran out the door before they could even respond and flew home. I walked through the door and into my room. I sighed in happiness and lay down, to tired to change. I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone rang. I grumbled and put it to my ear,

"Who are you and what do you want?" I grumbled.

"This is Satoshi Hiwitari. I'm calling to ask you something about Krad." I snapped awake at that,

"Why would you need to ask me something about someone who lives inside you?"

"That's just it, he doesn't reside inside me anymore. I saw him about twenty minutes ago and I want to know what happened in that maze." I was shocked then it clicked,

"His wish." I said quietly

"Excuse me?"

"Before he left Nazo forced Moon and Krad into a fight to the death. The victor received a single wish and the loser was transported back to their body. Krad won that must've been his wish, for his own body."

"That is interesting, thank you for you're help Luna." He said than hung up.

I stared at my phone for a good five minutes then set it on the bedside table and crawled into bed. Moon was asleep and today was Saturday so I didn't have to get up early the next day so I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. So it scared the crap out of my when I heard a tap on my window. I sat up and saw Krad standing at my window. He looked like a ghost. I stood up and walked to the window,

"Don't scare my like that!"

"It's good to see you too." Krad said with a chuckle.

"I heard you have your own body now." He nodded,

"How did you hear?"

"Satoshi called me and told me." I gestured to my cell phone,

"Oh so Master Satoshi decided to tell you after all. I wanted him not to but I couldn't exactly stop him if I wasn't there."

I nodded and looked at his questionably, he wasn't just here to talk about Satoshi, he understood my look and smiled slightly his cat-like eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Right, would you like to come on a midnight flight with me?"

I nodded enthusiastically then cringed thinking about how stupid I must've just looked. Krad smiled and I glared at him.

"Oh by the way my wings changed again. They're getting pretty close to yours by now."

I called my wings and he shrugged, I jumped out my window and stood next to him. He offered me him hand and leapt into the air. We flew in silence until Krad said he wanted to show me something. I followed him to the other side of the city to the cliffs. He smiled, a challenge clear in his eyes and dove. I smirked and followed him, staying just a little behind him so I would know if he had to turn. He leveled out over the ocean and led me into a cave. It was large and was filled with little pools. There were long tubes in te ceiling that filtered the moonlight,

"Wow." I looked around in wonder and Krad smiled. "This place in beautiful!"

I smiled and Krad walked with practiced grace to the largest pool. I followed and sat next to him as the sea life swan around beneath us. I looked over at Krad and studied him,

"Hey Krad why do you wear such old fashioned clothes and have a cross in your hair?" I asked poking the cross that always hung from his long ponytail.

"I just wear these clothes because I liked the time period they were from and the cross was something a past tamer did when he tried to get me exorcized." He laughed but it had no emotion in it. I raised an eyebrow,

"They tried to get rid of you through an Exorcist?" he nodded.

I laughed but dropped the subject. After a while I got stiff and I wanted to move,

"Hey Krad let's go flying again. This place is awesome but I'm stiff and my butt is cold."

He nodded and stood up. We opened our wings and shot out of the cave. I laughed and flew circles around Krad until he got annoyed and started chasing me. We competed in aerial tricks and speed for hours until the sun started to rise. I yawned and to my horror felt Moon wake up.

"**Good morning Luna. Why are we flying?"** I froze and didn't respond.

"**Luna what are you-" **she was cut off when Krad came into my view. I unwillingly smiled,

"What's wrong Luna?" Krad asked and Moon screamed. I clutched my head in pain and was just able to choke out,

"Moon's…Awake." Before falling. Krad dived and caught me just in time,

"Thanks." I smiled and he looked at me with a worried expression. I'm sure my eyes grew huge as I felt Moon grab at my bond with Dark and scream into it,

_**"DARK GET DOWN TO THE CLIFFS RIGHT NOW AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR OTHER HALF!"**_

I could tell Dark had been asleep but he woke up quickly at the mention of Krad,

"**What do you mean? What's Krad doing?"**

"_**I think he kidnapped Luna but she won't let me take over!"**_

"**I'll be right there." **I gasped,

"Moon thinks you kidnapped me and now Dark is coming." I felt Krad tense and then a burning pain shot through me, I screamed,

"**Luna let me take over!"**

She was trying to force the transformation. Krad flew to the ground and landed. He stared at me and noticed the symptoms of a forced transformation. I was breathing heavily and screaming in pain,

"_Moon stop, you're hurting me!" _I thought desperately,

"**I know I'm sorry but if you would just let me take over, this wouldn't hurt!" **

"_NO!"_

I forced her power down far enough to figure out what was happening. Krad was kneeling beside me and as I looked to the sky I saw a black dot getting closer and closer by the second. When Dark got close enough to see us I felt his anger and hatred through the bond. He dove at Krad and attacked. Dark grabbed Krad and threw him as far as he could. Krad flipped and flew at Dark,

"What are you doing you idiot thief?" he snarled

"What does it look like? I'm helping Luna!" he pointed at me.

I looked at him in disbelief. If this was helping I don't even want to know what attacking is. Moon forced her power again and I screamed. The two angels looked down at me Krad in concern Dark in confusion.

"What have you done to her Krad?" Dark snarled and Krad sneered,

"This is all you my friend. Haven't you noticed? What she is experiencing now is a forced transformation. Moon is trying to force her way out and it is causing Luna extreme pain."

Dark looked at me with new eyes and saw that his other half was right. He had seen Hiwitari go through this many times.

"Why doesn't she just let Moon take over?"

"Go ask her, I won't stop you."

Krad waved his arm invitingly. Dark cautiously lowered himself to the ground and Krad followed. Krad walked over to a tree and leaned against it, watching with golden eyes. Dark walked over to me,

"What are you doing Luna? Just let Moon take over and the pain would end." He looked at me in confusion and I shook my head,

"I will not allow both of you to team up against Krad." Dark stepped back in shock and I stood up shakily. Moon had stopped her struggling because she was so shocked.

"Oh and I wasn't kidnapped. I came out here willingly. Also Dark have you gotten the same call I did from Satoshi?" he shook his head,

"Oh too bad it was very interesting." With as much grace and dignity I could muster through my shaking body I walked over to Krad. But them my legs gave out and I fell against him. He wrapped his arms around he to steady me,

"Thanks Krad."

I smiled and looked back to Dark. He was staring at us in shock.

"Well this shall be interesting, the two halves of one person both love a different half of the Kokuyoku."

I laughed and looked up at Krad he smiled back at me. Then looked back at Dark who was still frozen in shock. And I think the shock got twice as bad when I said love. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and started talking to Daisuke so I turned back to Krad. He was smiling,

"I have something I would like to give you." He reached into his coat (thing, I don't really know what to call It. It's the thing that hangs over his shoulders…ya that.) and pulled out a small package wrapped in silver paper. I laughed,

"Fancy." And opened it. I gasped at the contents. It was a beautiful silver cross that looked a lot like the one he had in his hair but it was inlaid with opals. I was in shock,

"It's beautiful, thank you Krad!" I forgot there was someone else her and kissed Krad. He was shocked but the tension released and he kissed me back. I only remembered Dark was there when I heard a gag. I let Krad go and turned to glare at the Kaito,

"Oh like you and Moon haven't kissed!" I didn't wait for a response and put the necklace on. It hung perfectly and shined in the light.

"Thank you again Krad. But I think its time I go home. I'll see you some other time right?" I put a slight bit of force in my voice and looked quickly at Dark, he avoided my gaze.

"Of course, my love." He smiled and I returned it.

With one last good bye I took the sky and Dark followed. I knew I was being forced to go to the Niwa house and I cringed.

I was right when I turned to go to my house Dark grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his. Dark and Moon were silent the whole time. We landed on Daisuke's little turret thing and Dark pulled me inside. He dragged me to the kitchen where I found Emiko and Daikii giving me very worried looks. That's right, they thought I had been kidnapped.

"Oh Luna! Are you all right? We heard Krad had kidnapped you!" before I could respond Dark cut me off,

"Actually something else entirely happened, didn't it Luna." He had not emotion in his voice and I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to leave.

"What do you mean?" I didn't respond I just started messing with my new necklace, which unfortunately brought attention to it. Emiko gasped at it's beauty then she looked closer at it and recoiled,

"That looks like the cross that the white wings always has in his hair."

I nodded but still didn't open my mouth. Dark wanted me to spill on what just happened but I didn't say anything so when Moon asked if she could take over I retreated to my corner of my mind and listened in on the conversation. I was happy to find Moon wasn't also wearing a necklace. I watched as shock grew over Emiko and Daikii's faces as Moon and Dark told what happened. When they got to the part where I kissed Krad the both faltered. I sighed,

_**They might as well know.**_

I astral projected myself and spoke,

"Then after he gave me my necklace I kissed him in gratitude."

Then I disappeared. Watching in growing amusement at the shock on everyone's faces. Emiko gave Moon a look and she forced me to take control of my body. Emiko stood over me and I got what I expected; a chewing out session. I spent the next ten minutes listening to Emiko rant and studying my necklace. I want paying attention but then I heard,

"And you should destroy that necklace." My neck snapped up,

"No I will not destroy this, _ever_." I snarled. I stared at Emiko then looked back down at it lovingly,

"It was given to me by the one I love." I said softly and smiled.

**A/N-** YAY! I es done! REJOICE! And then while you are rejoicing I want you to **REIVEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

DN Angel Fanfic-

Chapter 20-

I have no ownership over the Japanese Anime/ Manga DN Angel. Thank you for reading this and I would be very pleased if you were to voice your thoughts on this story.

Emiko ignored my statement about not destroying my necklace and started question my on the materials it was made of to see how we should destroy it,

"Hmm if its silver and opal I suppose we could try to burn it or just have Moon or Dark blast it." I stared at Emiko in shock,

"Did you not just hear me say I wasn't destroying this?" I said in annoyance,

"Well why would you want that? It would make you think of the white wings every time you looked at."

I gave her my best 'no duh' look and decided it was time for me to leave. I stood up and stretched than glanced at the clock, I had wasted most my day listening to people rant about how awful Krad was.

"Well I think it's time for me to get going. I wanted to go to the library today and the store so if I want to finish those I need to get going."

I waved and left, leaving Emiko with her mouth open to say more. I wandered around town for a while and got what I needed than took a walk around the cliffs. As soon as I left the main roads I felt Moon and Dark keeping tabs on me but saying nothing.

"_So are you two going to say anything?"_ I got no response so I shrugged it off and ignored them. I walked for about an hour then came to a nice spot to just sit and relax in the sun. I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the sun warm me. Moon and Dark got bored after a while and started talking through my bond, I'm happy it had gotten less painful now. After about a half hour I heard wing beats and then someone blocked my sun,

"Krad can you move? You're blocking the sun." I said still not opening my eyes,

"How did you know it was me?" I heard Krad say.

"Well, It obviously wasn't Dark or Moon, I could hear wing beats, and a normal bird would just pass over, so you were the only one left." I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"So how is everything going?" he asked, tapping my head.

"Well I now have a watch crew though they aren't doing very well if they haven't noticed yet." I laughed and then Moon realized what was happening,

"**Hey Luna can I talk to him?"** she asked as innocently as a famous thief could.

"_Sure what do you want me to tell him?"_ I asked and Moon sighed,

"**You know that's not what I meant." ** I mentally grumbled than turned to Krad,

"Moon wants to talk to you. Will you two behave if I let her take over?"

I sent the question more at Moon and I felt her smile. Krad stood up and bowed,

"Of course I will. I would be more worried about the thief." I laughed,

"I Am."

Then let Moon take control but I kept my presence very clear in her mind so she knew I was there and listening. She sighed,

"Well Luna is making herself very clear that she is listening so I'll keep this short, I do not like you, I do not trust you. If I ever find you did anything to hurt Luna I will find you and beat you to a bloody pulp. In fact I would right now but Luna seems to like you so I won't interfere. This is my own decision so I have no idea what Dark thinks of this," Dark's thought cut through both our heads,

"**Dark thinks this is a bad idea, that Krad should leave so we never have to see him again, I should kill him or he should just go die."**

Moon replayed Dark's words to Krad and he smiled sadistically.

"Would you mind telling him that I wish the same upon him?"

Moon did and Dark was about to reply but Moon cut him off,

"**No way am I being a messenger for one of your insult matches, geez Luna you were right, being a messenger DOES suck!"** I sent her a feeling of 'I told you so' and we turned our attention back to Krad,

"Well that's kind of it. Enjoy your time with Luna." She let me take over and I was in shock, but then annoyance took its place.

"I just got treated like a teen bringing a boyfriend home for the first time! WHAT THE HELL? I don't think Moon can talk to me about bad boyfriend choices if she's dating a wanted criminal. Then again she's a wanted criminal too…" I finished my rant and saw Krad smiling. Then I remembered something,

"Hey Krad, what happened to Helia?" he shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm not sure but I'm sure I'll see her the next time we go after the Kaito." I nodded,

"I wonder what Satoshi's going to do now. Do you think he'll stay on the police force now that he doesn't have a desperate need to catch Dark to get rid of you?" I asked poking him in the arm. He shrugged.

"**Hey wait what do you mean doesn't have to get rid of him anymore? Did Krad kill Satoshi?" **I laughed remembering neither of then knew yet,

"_No it's nothing like that. Do you remember the wish Krad was granted after be beat the crap out of you in the maze?" _Moon grumbled but nodded,

"_Well his wish to have his own body so now he isn't attached to Satoshi and is free!" _I laughed and felt both Dark and Moon's shock. Krad just stared at me and sighed,

"I take it you told them?" I nodded,

"Well I'm going to ignore them now, what do you want to do?" I said walking up to him and grabbing his arm. He looked thoughtful,

"Have you ever been to the museum when not robbing it?" I considered what he said than shook my head slowly. He smiled,

"Well then, let's go." He started to walk away but I stood where I was looking at him,

"What?" I shook my head,

"I am sorry but you cannot go out in public dressed like that." he looked annoyed and I heard Moon snicker,

"Why is that? My clothes are fine." I blinked,

"Dude, you look like a priest from the 1800's. Both of you need to learn better fashion, even Dark looks like an idiot sometimes."

"**HEY!" **

"_Don't deny it, you know it's true." _ I laughed at the pissed Kaito. Krad just looked annoyed.

"Come on! You can wear your normal clothes when you're not in public, now get a move on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to town.

An hour of people giving us funny looks, complaints, and me yelling I finally got Krad an outfit that doesn't look ridiculous. It was simple, just jeans and a white button-up shirt but it still took way to long to get.

"UGH! There now lets go to the museum." Krad nodded but he looked awkward, I laughed.

"They're just clothes, you'll get used to them."

He nodded and we made our way to the museum. He found out quickly that taking me somewhere I frequently rob was not the best idea. I kept glancing at the cameras and moving instinctually away from where I knew the disabled traps were. After about he tenth time I jumped when I saw a camera pointed at me Krad had enough. He led me to a side corridor, grabbed my shoulder and leaned in close to my face,

"Luna, you are not going to get arrested, the traps are disabled now enjoy yourself!" I relaxed and I smiled, reaching out my neck to kiss him,

"I guess you're right, it's just strange." I said after I broke the kiss.

He nodded and we left the hallway. I saw a few girls and boys give me a knowing look and I glared at them and dragged Krad away to see the new Egyptian exhibit that held Dark and Moon's latest target. When we found the artwork it was almost impossible to see with all the people around. I sighed and pushed my way through. I was tempted to steal it right there and take the pleasure from Dark but there were to many people. I looked at the artwork. It was a gold snake that wrapped around the arm almost like Dark and Moon's dragons that still refused to come off. I studied it closer and saw little notches where another snake could fit into perfectly. I shoved my way back through the crowd to Krad who was being flirted with by two hopeful girls. This sent a flare of anger through me and I walked over to Krad and looped my arm around his,

"Hey Krad I have a question about the work Dark is stealing." I pulled him away and shot the girls a smug look and they glared at me. I turned back to Krad and he was looking down at me with a smile,

"What?" I asked defensive,

"I never expected you to be the jealous type." I smiled,

"Neither did I but seeing those girls flirt with you made me mad. Anyway is the 'Snake of Ra' a two piece set?" he nodded,

"Yes there is the snake of Ra and the snake of Horus. I happen to have the snake of Horus. And was going to use it to my advantage." I smirked and his eyes flashed,

"Oh? And what's the story behind the bracelets?"

"They are said to balance out two people and bring them to harmony when worn by two lovers and if worn by two enemies it is said that they become so hateful of each other they end up killing each other."

Moon, who had been listening, and I shuddered, imagining what would happen if Dark and Krad wore the bracelets. Krad looked at me funny and was about to say something when I saw the flash of a camera and automatically looked for the taker. I found no one and turned back to Krad but he was also looking around carefully,

"I think it's time we go."

I nodded and we tried to leave as normally as possible but I had the sudden urge to run, to fly, and to get as far away from here as possible. One look at Krad proved he felt the same way. When we finally got a safe distance away from populated areas we took to the skies and flew back to where I had left my things. I picked them up and said good-bye to Krad. I turned to leave but Krad pulled me around to him. His lips met mine and I relaxed, allowing myself to enjoy the kiss. When he pulled away to breathe I frowned and leaned against him.

"Well I'd better go, see you tomorrow Krad, or I guess I'll see you but you'll see Moon."

I waved and flew off, aware of his eyes watching me. When I got back it was later than I thought so I had just enough time to eat then fall asleep. Getting ready to wake up early for school the next day.

I woke up early and got ready, _still _not wearing the uniform. Then I remembered two things, and I reminded/asked Dark both of them,

"_Hey Dark, you have a heist tonight right?"_ he grumbled a yes,

"_Well don't forget to tell Moon to dye ten feathers pink."_ I felt evil happiness coming off of him,

"_And what's the cover up story while Dai and I were gone or did you two go to school?"_

"**You two were sick with a bad fever."** I nodded and walked out the door.

When I arrived at school I was greeted by a flurry of brown and red hair,

"OH LUNA! You're feeling better! That's great!" Risa yelled and Riku nodded.

We walked to class and caught up with the goings on in school. The bell had just rung as Daisuke came running in,

"You're good Daisuke!" I yelled from my seat by the window. HE smiled and walked over. He joined our conversation until the teacher came in.

"Okay class get in your seats! Class has be-" The teacher was cut off by two large guys in suits busting into the room.

"Excuse me who are you?"

"We are the police and we are here to arrest Luna Kurai, Daisuke Niwa and Risa Harada for having association with Phantom Thieves Dark and Moon."

My eyes widened and I glanced at Satoshi he caught my gaze and shook his head, he had no idea either. Dark and Moon were dead silent with shock so spoke the only word I could think,

"WHAT?"

**A/N- YAY random plot twist! I just really wanted to do this so I'm writing it! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

DN Angel Fanfic-

Chapter 21-

I don't own Dn angel. I think this is the twentieth time I've said it or something.

The men came up to the three of us and put handcuffs on, it took all of my self-control to not knock this guy's lights out and run away, but that would just prove their point that I was guilty. The whole class was in shock as they dragged us away and shoved us in a police car.

"Where's your proof?" I spoke up finally.

The man glared and threw three pictured at me. They thankfully landed face up and I stared in shock. One picture was of me talking to Dark, another of Daisuke talking to Moon and the other of Risa being carried away by Dark. Everyone was silent,

"_Um... anyone remember getting their photo taken?" _

"**Not more than usual on a heist. Daisuke said he heard a camera flash yesterday but didn't think anything of it, you?" **I suddenly remembered the random camera flash yesterday,

"_Ya, but I wasn't talking to you, I was with Krad. And no I don't think Krad had anything to do with this."_ I snapped at Dark's unasked question.

The men in suits stopped the car and pulled us out roughly. We walked in silence as they threw us into a cell. It had a small window and a bed. Risa quickly sat down and stared at her feet in shock. Everyone was silent until Risa spoke up,

"Mr. Dark will come rescue us right?" I glanced at Daisuke and I saw him flinch.

"Hopefully, then we can leave this dump." I snarled and started pacing. I had already got the cuffs to where, with a single twitch of my arm, they would come off. I paced for a long time until Risa fell asleep. Then I walked over and sat by Daisuke, who had sat in the cameras only blind spot

"So how do we get out? I say we leave Risa if we do think of some miraculous plan to get free." Daisuke stared at me with wide eyes,

"Why would we leave Ms. Harada?"

"Think about it Dai, when we get out, we're living lives of pure fugitives. Do you really think she could survive that life?" he sighed and nodded,

"So we're just going to leave her in this cell?"

"If Dark and Moon come to rescue us and leaves Risa behind the police will find that the thieves we're really in league with her so they'll set her free, so ya."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Can Dark call Wiz and get him here in secret?" Dai nodded and I felt Dark call out to his familiar.

"**He'll be here soon."**

"Great, so when he gets here he needs to take someone's form, mine would be best and-"

"Wait why yours?" Dai asked curiously,

"Because if we need to blast through the ceiling we are going to need some serious magic and we can use magic without harm to me and you cannot. Anyway, Moon blasts through, grabs wiz and you, you first, and takes off. No problem." I smiled,

"**Except the part where we get outside." **Moon said and I sighed,

"_What do you take me as? I can get out of a cell!" _At that moment Wiz appeared and Kyuued happily.

"Great, Wiz come here." I held out my hand and Wiz hopped over,

"Can you try my form little buddy?"

I placed my hand on his forehead and offered him a little of my magic. He started to glow brightly then there was another me in the room. I smiled and walked quickly over to the door,

"Hn…" I froze and dived for the shadows. Risa sat up and looked around. I channeled a quick spell from Moon and she fell back asleep. I sighed and ditched my handcuffs then made quick work of the door. It opened silently and I crept out of the doors past five guards.

~~Moon's POV~~

As soon as we got outside I took control and sprung into the air. We circled the building for a while, not knowing exactly where our cell is,

"Luna…"

"_Dark, give us some kind of clue which cell your in…"_ Dark laughed Daisuke stuck his arm from the window.

I smiled and took aim. I shot a large energy ball at our cell and dived. I smiled and grabbed Daisuke. He was Dark in three seconds flat. Dark sat on the roof and waited for me to get Wiz so we could leave. I jumped back into the cell to get Wiz but someone pounced on me. I was shocked and turned to see Risa gripping my leg ad screaming,

"GUARDS! GUARDS I'VE GOT PHANTOM THIEF MOON! COME QUICK!" I tried to shake her off but she held on then turned to the hole in the ceiling I had made,

"MR. DARK FLY! GET AWAY!" I stared at the crazy girl in shock and tried to pry her off my leg without hurting her but with no avail. I still didn't want to hurt her so I pulled out one of my wings and tried to use it to use it as a crowbar but instead she just switched her grip to my wing, still screaming. I was now pissed,

"DARK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GET YOUR CRAZY FANGIRL OFF OF ME!" Said Kaito stuck his head over the edge of the hole in the ceiling and laughed. I gave him a death glare and he jumped down and walked lazily up to us. Risa was crying now but at least she had stopped screaming, I was more curious as to where the guards were.

"Risa, what are you doing?" Dark asked,

"Helping capture Phantom Thief Moon so we could be together again." I stopped struggling and gaped at her, this was about my relationship with Dark? I rolled my eyes and gave Dark another glare. He walked over and traced my wing to where Risa was holding it, I shivered at the feeling and he smirked. I was obvious he was storing that in his brain for some other time. Risa missed that little exchange and was more focused on Dark's hand on her's

"Risa I need you to let go now."

She was in such a daze she let me go and I sprung away as did Dark. We smirked, I was very tempted to kiss Dark right there just to piss her off for trying to get me arrested but then I heard the sound of footsteps and we shot into the air, leaving a crying Risa behind.

"So anyone know where we're going?" I asked to no one in particular.

"_I have an idea, let me take over and I'll show you."_ Luna gained control and she flew off into some unknown location.

~~Luna's POV~~

As soon as Moon asked where we should go I thought immediately of the cave Krad showed me. I took control back and led Dark to the cave. When we came to the cliff I dived and Dark followed, I pulled into the cave and Moon gasped,

"**What a beautiful place! How did you find it?" **I didn't answer. Then decided to go exploring,

"Well, here's the cave, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go look in the back caves. Dark sat down and leaned back, relaxing. I wandered through the back caves finding three other pretty good-sized caves,

"_Well, if we're staying here we might as well have our own rooms." _Moon mentally nodded.

I wandered around for a while then started making my way back lazily. I was thinking about what we were going to do now when I heard a large crash,

"Crap!" I sprinted back to the main cave and found what I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with for a while, Krad and Dark's fighting. I came in and they were in the air, shooting and diving at each other.

_**Ah hell.**_

Spreading my wings I shot in between the two fighting angels,

"You two stop it NOW! We have enough problems as it is without you two trying to kill each other!" All three of us landed and Krad pulled me in for a hug and I quick kiss, never taking is eyes from Dark.

"What are you and Kaito doing here?" I shifted uncomfortably,

"Well, Daisuke and I got arrested so we needed a place to hide…" I avoided Krad's shocked gaze,

"And you were arrested because?" I opened my mouth to answer but Dark cut me off,

"I think you know you idiot hunter." Dark growled and I turned on him,

"Didn't I already tell you it had nothing to do with him?" I yelled and glared at him. Moon gasped,

"**Wow, that glare almost beats Krad's in coldness!"**

"Shut up Moon." I snarled.

Dark put his hands up in surrender and walked away into one of the other caves. After he left I turned back to Krad.

"I was arrested because they somehow got a picture of me talking to Dark and Daisuke talking to Moon, I think they're fake but oh well." I yawned. Krad smiled slightly and led me into one of the back rooms. I had early created some thin mattresses from my magic and I sat on one. Krad turned to leave but I pulled him down beside me. I curled up happily against his chest and fell asleep.

~~Moon's POV~~

As soon as Luna fell asleep I took over and moved away from Krad. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Good-night Moon." He said stiffly and left. I felt a little bad then but I shrugged it off and went to find Dark. All the lovey-dovey stuff between Krad and Luna had made me jealous and now I wanted to fall asleep in _my_ boyfriend's arms.

_**Who knew there would be a time Krad would be more affectionate than Dark.**_

I snickered softly and found Dark. He was resting in "his" room but he wasn't asleep yet. I snuck over and sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. I watched in amusement at his beautiful purple eyes snapped open and he smiled,

"Why hello, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said sweetly, I frowned,

"I just wanted to be with you, Luna seems to be getting more affection and I'm jealous." Dark's smile grew,

"Well then we should fix that."

He leaned in and kissed me, I eagerly retuned it until we needed air. I smiled as he kissed me neck but I was tired so I moved slightly so he wasn't in the perfect position to kiss me and looked up at him. I smiled at his pout and curled up against him. Falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

~~Dark's POV~~

(very short)

Moon snuck up to me and leaded on my shoulder, saying she felt like Luna was getting more attention from Krad and I could not allow that. I leaned in and kissed her, enjoying as it became more passionate but we needed air so I broke away and kissed down her neck. She smiled but moved away from me. I pouted and looked at her but she only smiled and curled up against my chest, she fell asleep quickly. I smiled at he and stroked her hair. I heard a small chuckle and turned to glare at my other half, who was standing in the doorway,

"So this was why she took control and left. I was rather happy where Luna and I were. Too bad…" he turned to leave but I was curious,

"Oh really I doubt you got far with Luna." I sneered and he glared at me,

"I said nothing of the sort perverted Kaito, we were in the same position you were when Moon took over and left. Well good night Kaito, I would enjoy attacking you but Luna told me to behave and I will follow her wishes." Krad turned and walked away.

That was, by far the weirdest encounter I have ever had with Krad, what had Luna done to him?

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

DN Angel Fanfic-

Chapter 22-

THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! HURRAY!

~~Luna's POV~~

After everyone woke and moved to the main room, me carefully sitting in between Dark and Krad, though I'm not exactly sure why he just didn't change into Daisuke… we brought up a very important topic; what to do next.

"I say we just lay low and not make any appearances until things die down." Dark said, but, as usual, Krad disagreed,

"No, you and Moon need to make appearances and I will of course try to stop you. Only Luna and Daisuke should lay low." Dark glared and sprang up followed by Krad,

"Are you insane? If we go out they could capture us and find out everything!"

"You need to think Baka Kaito! If Luna and Daisuke disappear then you and Moon suddenly do what will the police think?"

"The police are idiots! They wont put it together!"

The two angels were at each other's throats and I finally stood up from where had been sitting and spread my wings. While they were arguing I rose up and flew silently above them. I calmly cleared my throat and took a deep breath,

"WILL YOU TWO BOTH SHUT UP!" they both flinched and covered their ears instinctually. I landed next to Krad and glared at the men,

"You are both just being stubborn, especially you Dark. You know Krad is right but you refuse to say it. Also Dark, about the whole getting captured and finding everything out thing… since when can they capture you two?" I asked innocently and he balked,

"My point exactly. Now, you have a heist set up for tonight correct?" Dark nodded,

"Then go on it, don't get caught and don't forget to make Moon dye some of her feathers pink!" I sang and Moon grumbled and Krad looked at me funny,

"Why would anyone in their right mind dye some of their feathers pink?" I laughed,

"It was a bet, the loser had to originally dye their entire wings pink but Moon wormed her way out so she only had to dye ten and go on another date with Dark. I personally think it would've been better to dye the whole wings pink then go out with him again." I purposely raised my voice so Dark, who had walked away, could hear me. He spun around and glared playfully,

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked away chuckling. I turned back to Krad, who was eyeing me carefully,

"What? I'm not allowed to be friends with Dark?"

He didn't reply he just spread his wings and took off. I stared after him in shock,

"_What was that all about?"_ I asked Moon slowly,

"**Beats me, maybe your boyfriend is jealous." **She snickered,

"_I don't see why. I just joke around with Dark, besides he IS dating you."_

"It's probably just some old grudge thing. I mean if I started joking around with Krad, which I never would, Dark would get jealous or mad."

"_Maybe there's some past thing like Dark was being, well, Dark and stole a girl from Krad. I wouldn't put it past him." _Now I snickered,

"**Hey! No dissing my boyfriend!"** Moon laughed,

"**How about you go find him and ask him, I'm sure he'd tell ya."**

I nodded and spread my own wings and was about to take off but a voice stopped me in my tracks and I turned back to Dark looking at him quizzically,

"Wait! Just let him cool down, he's just in one of his 'moods' he'll be back soon." I sighed then decided to ask Dark what I was going to ask Krad,

"Why is Krad so upset that I joked around with you?"

I looked at him as seriously as I could so he knew I wasn't joking. Dark shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer,

"Don't tell me something like this has happened before!" I groaned and Dark smiled slightly,

"Ya…" he trailed off.

"Spill it Dark, I want to know what happened so you shall tell me or I will be forced to use Moon to _make_ you spill it."

I narrowed my eyes and smiled, he smirked in acceptance to my challenge,

"Oh, and how would she do that?" Moon and I smiled and crossed our voices to one,

"We have our ways." Then we laughed and waited to Dark to spill,

"Fine, It was a long time ago, I think about seven generations back and Krad and I both fell for the same girl, her name was Kokoro and at first she fell for Krad and they were together for months. I had given up that she would turn to me," I gasped and received a glare, "So I settled to be her friend. We joked and had fun but she started to discover feelings for me and she pulled farther away from Krad and more to me. After a while she broke up with him and came to me. I was overjoyed but Krad was destroyed. I'm going to say that's why he is mad that you're joking with me."

I stared at the dark angel in shock.

"Am I missing something here? You are dating Moon! So why should he be worried?" Dark shifted from foot to foot and avoided my gaze. I marched up and got in his face and glared,

"Spit it out, NOW!" I snarled and he nodded,

"Well during the period of time when Krad was dating Kokoro I was dating her twin, Yuki but she got jealous of how close I had gotten to her sister and she left me." I stared at him then shook my head,

"I found another flaw in this random repeat of time, you never developed feelings for me." I glanced at him, "Right?" he nodded but I saw something hidden in his eyes.

I gasped, checked to find Moon asleep, thank goodness, and dived into my bond with him. I searched through all of his thoughts and feelings of me and found, to my horror, a slight feeling of love hidden in them. I also found the feeling of love was much stronger in Moon's memories. I snapped out of my trance when I heard a growl. I looked around in confusion then saw the source of the growl, Krad. I was confused why he was so pissed then I felt something on my waist. I looked down and saw that I must have fallen and Dark had caught me and now held me firmly.

_**Kuso!**_

Krad turned on his heel and shot back into the sky,

"WAIT KRAD!"

I shook off Dark and took off after him, flying as fast as I could. I caught up with him about five miles over the ocean,

"KRAD! Please, let me explain!" he ignored me and kept flying so I shot forward and grabbed him. He tried, unsuccessfully to shake me off,

"Get off of me!" he snarled but I kept my grip,

"Let me explain!" he stopped fighting me and I relaxed,

"Okay, I was asking Dark why you were so mad and he told me about Kokoro then he left out a small part with her sister Yuki so I got in his face to make him tell me. He did and I questioned wither or not he had developed feelings for me and when he didn't answer I dove through our bond and collapsed, he caught me and then you came in." I said in a rush, trying to get him to believe me. I saw the cold hatred drain from his eyes and I smiled in relief.

"I guess I did over react a little." I scoffed and he narrowed his eyes at me but smirked,

"Ya, ya did. I think of Dark as a annoying brother and I'm sure he thinks of me as a obnoxious sister who he just happens to like a little." He narrowed his eyes in calculation. I sighed,

"Krad, you worry to much, I could never love him like I love you." I flew carefully closer and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and breathed into my ear,

"I love you too, my dear Luna." I smiled and pulled away smirking deviously.

I started to circle him slowly and watched as he turned to keep his eyes on me. Then I dove in and grabbed his ponytail holder and retreated. I laughed at his hair fell around his face. I drew him closer so he would mess it up then dived back to the cave crackling evilly. I landed and sat on a rock, playing with the ponytail holder. He came in soon after and stalked over,

"Give it back Luna." I shook my head like a child and dangled it in front of him.

I laughed even more as Daisuke came in and stared then I felt Dark's pure happiness at the look of his other half with his hair down,

"Hey Luna? What did you do?" Dai asked, carefully keeping away from Krad,

"I stole his hair tie."

"Why…?" I shrugged,

"It's been to long since I stole something, now shoo." I shooed him away and he ran in confusion.

I walked slowly up to Krad and he watched me warily. I just walked behind him and put his hair back up,

"And the point of that was?" Krad asked jokingly,

"To get close."

I walked in front of Krad and moved closer to him, staring into his amazing golden cat-like eyes and smiled. I quick sent Dark and Moon an if-you-interrupt-us-I-will-kill-you feeling and slowly leaned in. Sure, we had kissed before but his one was different, it was full of deep passion. I pressed my lips against Krad's and put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My eyes drifted shut and I noticed with satisfaction that my body fit into his perfectly. I smiled into the kiss. He ran his tongue hopefully across my bottom lip but I made no move to give him entrance. He growled slightly and nipped at my lip, I moaned at the feeling and he took the opportunity to enter his tongue and explore me mouth thoroughly. I sighed and melted even more into him. I started to feel the obnoxious burning in my lungs that told me I needed to breath and broke away, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. His eyes were closed but they opened shortly after mine. He smiled as well and I leaned against him in bliss. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to the only one who would dare interrupt us and gave him the death glare.

"I am very sorry to interrupt but Moon and I have a heist to get to soon and I need to dye Moon's feathers." He produced a bottle of dye and I sighed, moving reluctantly away from Krad and nudging Moon to get up,

"_Moon, Dark needs to dye your feathers so you need to wake up."_

"**Your make-out session with Krad is over?"**

"_Yes, now get moving."_ Moon took control and marched sadly over to Dark who was smiling deviously.

~~Moon's POV~~

Dark ushered me to his room where he had set up everything he needed to dye my feathers hot pink. I sighed and tenintivly spread my wings. Dark smiled and got to work. He was done in minutes but not I had to leave my wings out and let them dry for thirty minutes. I stared at my wings in dismay and didn't even notice when Dark came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned on my shoulder. I looked over to see he was pouting slightly,

"It appears my evil other half is having more fun than I am lately." He sighed and looked at me under his dark eyelashes.

I smirked and maneuvered my way around to where I was facing the angel,

"Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let Krad bet you in something?"

He smirked and leaned in pressing his lips against mine. I instantly caught on to his passion and returned it. Before I knew it Dark was ran his tongue lightly across my lips. I shuttered but clamped my lips together tightly. I felt him frown into the kiss and backed me into a wall roughly. I gasped and felt his tongue fight mine for dominance. He won and probed every part of my mouth before running his tongue over mine I shivered. Dark pulled away to breath and started kissing down my neck searching for the soft spot. He found it and I tried to hold in a gasp but he was having none of that so he kissed the stop harder and I moaned lightly. I felt him smirk against my neck and I dragged his mouth back to mine kissing him as passionately as before when a sudden image of a clock flashed through my mind. I felt Dark stiffen as well so I guess Luna was supplying us with a subtle hint it was time to leave. We hesitantly separated, gasping for air. Dark smiled,

"Lets go steal us a sculpture!"

I cheered and we left the cave, flying towards our first heist since Luna and Daisuke were with us. I also noticed Krad fly off in the opposite direction, ready to stop us at all costs. Dark grabbed my hand and dragged me along; I both smiled and relieved our kiss on the way to the museum.

**A/N- YAY! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it I know may have to change my rating to M but you know… anyway REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

DN Angel Fanfic-

Disclaimer: see about any of my other chapters except the ones that I forgot.

Chapter 23

~~Moon's POV~~

Dark and I dived over the heads of the police then shot into the sky, disappearing into the shadows. I heard a few people mutter about my pink feathers but I ignored them, trying to save the dignity I so desperately clung to. Dark was having more fun than usual and his happiness was starting to rub off on me.

"You seem more happy than usual." I pointed out but he took it as a question,

"It's been to long since I've been on a heist, I'm happy to be out again." He laughed merrily as we flew through a window.

"_Hey um Moon?" _my tamer asked suddenly,

"**What?"**

"What are you doing with the work you steal and how is this going to work if Krad attacks Dark?"

"**Dark thinks we should drop it off at the Niwa house and don't tell me you're going to stop me from fighting him!"**

"_No, no I wont interfere but Krad and Dark are now living in the same area… and they don't give up fights easily…" _I groaned, she was right. This would turn out badly.

We reached the room that held our prize and found Satoshi and Krad standing, protecting the work, and looking _very_ awkward.

"Well, well, well, look who's here! I bastard hunter and a creepy blue-haired boy." I yelled circling in the shadows.

"Come out you coward!" Krad yelled trying to pin point my position. I smirked,

"**Hey Luna, let me barrow your form for a minute." **I asked mischievously,

"_NO! That would be cruel!"_

"**That is kind of the point, it will also distract him long enough for one of us to take the bracelet." **

I felt Luna smirk and she allowed me to take her form. I walked out of the shadows and walked slowly up to Krad, making sure to put a swing in my hips. My plan worked, he faltered, not knowing if it was Luna or I. Satoshi was also distracted by something maybe the swing of my hips, I don't know the thought process of boys. Dark shot out of the shadows he was hiding in and grabbed the bracelet. I lifted my head and shook the hair that was hiding my eye color away. I laughed and reverted to my real form and stuck my tongue out at Krad,

"To bad Krad, we win, AGAIN!" the two males turned to the empty display case and glared as Dark came out of the shadows with the bracelet firmly on him arm. He smiled broadly and walked casually over to me. For some reason I felt Luna's panic levels rising dramatically,

"**What's wrong Luna?"** she didn't answer my question but asked her own question,

"_Is Krad wearing the Snake Of Horus?" _she thought, panicked. I didn't understand at first then Luna pushed a memory to the front of my mind,

xXxFlashbackxXx

"_Oh? And what's the story behind the bracelets?"_

"_They are said to balance out two people and bring them together if worn by two lovers and if worn by two enemies it is said that they become so hateful of each other they end up killing each other."_

xXxEndFlashbackxXx

"**Oh god, not good!" **I called out to Krad,

"Are you wearing the Snake of Horus?"

I looked at him with panic filled eyes and he nodded, pulling up his sleeve to expose the gold snake wrapped around his arm. I saw Satoshi's eyes get huge; he must know the story behind the two bracelets as well. I turned to Dark and pounced on him,

"Take it off!" I tried to grab it but Dark avoided me,

"What is wrong with you Moon?" he yelled jumping up but I went after him,

"TAKE OFF THE DAMN BRACELET!" I screamed but I saw I was too late.

The snakes coiled tighter like the dragons that Dark and I still wore and glowed. I watched in horror as both Dark and Krad's eyes clouded and they turned on each other. The two angels pulled out a feather each and charged. Krad shot energy sphere after energy sphere and Dark dodged, preferring hand-to-hand combat and punched him in the face repeatedly. Krad backed away, wiping blood that trickled down his lip. Luna gasped in horror and I screamed as a huge energy sphere hit Dark square in the chest and he flew backward into a near-by building. Dark then decided he had had enough of this and started using his own magic. I knew Daisuke must be in pain right now then I remembered Luna's bond with Dark,

"**LUNA! Are you getting hurt too?"**

Her only response was a groan. I turned back to the fight and started to take off but Satoshi grabbed my arm,

"You cant get between them, they'll kill you." He said with no emotion,

"Yes and if I don't they'll kill each other!" I snarled and shook off the commander, flying to the two angels.

Krad was bleeding freely in many places and the bracelet was glowing strongly. Dark was in a similar position but I think he had a broken hand. Luna screamed as Krad was shot from thy sky and crashed, leaving a dent in the pavement. I was in so much shock I didn't notice until after that I was not in control of our body. I looked at Luna through her eyes and saw she was covered in the exact wounds as Dark, including the broken hand. She ignored all of the wounds and dived to Krad. We arrived before Dark and found him unconscious but alive. Luna sighed and crouched over the fallen male protectively. We watched as Dark landed and walked over, glowing feather in hand. He spoke with no emotion in his voice,

"Move away Luna, this is not your fight."

"It may not be but I will protect him!" she snarled and stood ready to face anything he gave her because it would just be repeated upon himself. I watched as his eyes looked over Luna than over himself,

"You have the exact some wounds as me so when I get hurt you do too so if I hurt you I hurt myself."

He held out a hand that glowed purple and pointed it at us. Luna gasped as she was lifted from the ground then she couldn't breathe.

"_M-Moon."_ She thought weakly and I took control, hoping my face would make him stop.

It worked, he saw me and released the magic hold my body. We gasped for breath desperately,

"Dark. Please… stop." I said then made my way towards him, slowly, like approaching an angry beast.

He watched me cautiously but I saw a little of the cocky shine return to his eyes, but they were mostly blank. When I made it close enough I pulled him towards me and kissed him, trying to remove the bracelet from his arm while he was distracted. His murderous anger made him rough and passionate. It became hard for me to continue the kiss and still attempt to remove the snake from his arm. I had been so focused on the bracelet I hadn't noticed when he asked entrance into my mouth and he became mad. Dark bit my lip painfully and when I gasped in pain he explored my mouth. I turned back to the bracelet and I smile to feel it had moved a little down his arm. I struggled more and I got it down another inch. I could tell he was returning to normal when the kiss became a little softer but not by much. He started to pull away but I couldn't let him leave to I pouted and pulled him back,

"I'm not done with you yet." I said breathlessly.

He responded but still needed to breathe so I settled for him kissing my neck. I got the bracelet down another inch than to my satisfaction, to his wrist. I smiled and pulled. The bracelet came off and Dark froze. He stood up slowly and looked at me confused,

"What just happened?" I collapsed in exhaustion and he crouched down next to me,

"You mean you don't remember?" he shook his head,

"All I remember is you attacking me, trying to get the bracelet then I felt a strong wave of hatred towards Krad, then nothing."

"_Here, let me show you." _Luna thought weakly than the entire past events flashed through both of our minds and I watched as Dark's eyes grew in horror.

I'm sure he started yelling at Daisuke to see if he was okay but if Luna was almost out cold Daisuke defiantly was. He focused on me with panic in his eyes but Luna had decided it was her turn to have control and she dragged me back into our mind and stood shakily. Dark gasped at the sight of her,

"Luna! You're injured!" she laughed,

"I just have a copy of your injuries." She said, tossing the words over her shoulder as she made her way to Krad. He still hadn't woken up. Luna's legs gave out and she fell beside him,

"Krad, Krad, wake up." She shook him slightly and he groaned. A small smile lit up her face,

"Krad, get up!" she shook his shoulder harder and he opened an eye,

"What happened?" he groaned, she told him what happened and he tried to sit up only to fall back with a growl of pain.

I felt Luna draw on her small supply of healing magic and her hands glowed white. With practiced hands she found his worst injury healed it and moved on until everything was back to normal. She nodded in satisfaction but she collapsed, on Krad. He chuckled,

"Hasn't this happened before?" he asked and brushed the hair out of Luna's eyes. We needed to move but I still felt a tiny bit of Luna's will holding me back from taking over so I allowed Krad so lift Luna up and fly away with Dark following close behind. After a little while Dark veered off to drop off the stolen artwork at the Niwa house. Krad watched him go with a frown but kept going to the cave. In a way I was happy I didn't have to go to the Niwa's house because I knew Dark would be having some problems with Emiko right about now. I smirked and decided it was time to fall asleep when Krad landed in the cave and settled down with Luna curled against his chest.

~~Dark's POV~~

I drifted away from my other half and flew towards the Niwa residence. A tight ball of anxiety started to form in my chest as Daisuke was still out cold. I landed silently on the turret outside of Daisuke's bedroom and slipped in, hoping to put the work on his bed and leave but instead I ran straight into Emiko who had been moping in her son's room.

"Dark?" she asked and tilted her head.

Than it clicked in her head that I was Dark, which meant I was also Daisuke.

"DARK!" she squealed happily and pounced on me. I tried to break free but she dragged me downstairs to see Daikii and Kosuke. They smiled happily when they saw me and I avoided all of their smiles, repeatedly glancing at the window. Unfortunately Emiko noticed my injuries and started fussing over me,

"Oh my goodness! Look at you you're covered in cuts and bruises!"

She ran from the room and retuned shortly with Towa and bandages. She quickly started coving everything and I felt a sudden annoyance that Luna hadn't helped me as well. After Emiko had finished she commanded me to sit,

"Now tell us everything!" I sighed and looked around for help but everyone wanted to hear as well.

"I would tell you but I really need to go!"

I tried to make a run for it but the entire family moved to where they blocked every escape root. I sighed and relaxed, throwing myself lazily across the couch but said nothing. After a while everyone drifted away from their positions and waited. I still refused to talk, mostly because I barely knew what happened and the rest of it was to long to tell. Kosuke broke the silence,

"If you don't want to tell us have Dai tell us." I froze, he still hadn't woken up and I didn't expect him to for about a day or so.

"Dai is asleep and I wouldn't want to disturb his rest."

I smiled easily and Emiko nodded but Kosuke narrowed his eyes. Daikii had fallen asleep so I stood and stretched,

"Well I need to get back to Luna now."

I waved and dove out the window before they could stop me. I circled around town for a while, not really wanting to be around Krad for a while. Everything was silent and peaceful until I made the mistake of flying a little low over the Harada house.

"Mr. Dark! Mr. Daaark!"

I heard Risa cry and I rolled my eyes, but I had nothing better to do so I landed as far away from her as possible, crossing my arms and glaring slightly,

"You rang?" She nodded happily

"I knew you'd come to see me! I just knew it!" I rolled my eyes but she didn't notice,

"Now what is you wanted?" I asked to my crazy stalker fangirl.

"I wanted to see you Mr. Dark. I also wanted to know when you're going to ditch Moon and come back to me, because we are meant to be, we are soul mates!" she swung in a circle and giggled. I blinked in shock,

"Risa, I'm not ditching Moon." She froze and looked at me in confusion,

"What do you mean? Didn't you just hang around her to make me jealous? It worked but you really didn't have to do that." I shook my head and walked over to her slowly and put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes,

"That is not why I am with Moon."

"Then what is it, 'cause it's not a true relationship. You're with me."

I was about to reply when she leaned forward and closed the space between us. I turned my head and backed up. When I turned back to Risa her eyes were full of confused tears.

"Why did you back away Mr. Dark? Don't you love me?" her tears started to flow freely.

"I am sorry Risa but we are not dating. I no longer love you." I bowed my head in farewell and took off into the sky, leaving Risa behind for the last time.

I continued to circle the town for a while before finally flying to the cave. I walked through the rooms looking for Luna or Moon just for someone to talk to but when I came into where Krad had been staying I found him leaning up against the wall, asleep with is arms protectively around Luna who was curled on his lap. I just didn't have the heart or the bravery to wake Moon up so I turned back to my room.

_**I'll just talk to her in the morning.**_

I thought as I fell asleep.

~~Risa's POV~~

(Ooo, new POV!)

_I no longer love you._

His words replayed in my mind over and over again. I sat on my balcony and cried for about an hour until Riku came out and found me,

"Risa! What's wrong?"

She hugged me but I shook my head, I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. She simply led me to my room. I sat heavily on my bed and stared at my feet. Riku left after a while and I realized I was alone.

_**Alone.**_

That single word brought another wave of tears to my eyes. I cried and cried until I had no more tears left to shed. I looked around my room and curled into a fetal position. All around me I was surrounded by Dark. My pictures, news clippings, and a single black feather that sat on me bed side table. My sorrow finally slipped away and was replaced by cold hatred. Not toward Mr. Dark, no, never, towards that evil girl who had stolen him from me, Moon. I straightened up and walked over to my desk to plan how I would stop Phantom Thief Moon.

xXx

I woke the next morning on my desk. I stood and stretched.

_**I must've fallen asleep on my desk.**_

I sighed as I heard my back crack slightly and I went to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready. As I let the warm water flow over my body I thought over my plan to get that devil woman captured. I attract her away from Mr. Dark then cuff her. She is a famous thief so of course I would try to get multiple handcuffs on her than scream my head off to get the guards to come and get her. It was almost fool proof! I just hoped that white angel would be there so he could keep Mr. Dark busy. I smiled and got out of the shower to get ready for school.

It was so lonely now that Daisuke and Luna weren't here but I had other friends that I could talk to. I kept my plan a secret so Takeshi wouldn't tell his father about it.

I made it though the day without anyone finding out about my plans but Riku was getting suspicious.

"You seem a little out of it today Risa, what's wrong?" I waved her off,

"Oh nothing just thinking!"

I ran to the train and sat in an available seat next to a girl with a hat who kept looking down and avoiding everyone's gaze. When I sat next to the girl her head snapped up,

"Risa?" she hissed. I looked closer at her and my eyes widened,

"LUNA!" I yelled and hugged her. She shushed me and looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one had.

"How are you and Dai?" I asked happily

"We're fine I'm just getting food we run out quickly when we have to feed thr- I mean five people."

_**Five people?**_

"Who are you staying with?" I had a bad feeling about her answer,

"Well me, Dai, Moon, Krad, and Dark." I gave her a confused look,

"Who's Krad?"

"The white angel who keeps fighting Dark, it is not easy to keep them together without them trying to kill each other." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Where are you staying?" I asked trying to find out where I cold find Dark but Luna shook her head,

"That I cannot tell you, sorry." I frowned,

"Why don't you come to my house and hang out for a while." I asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't know…"

"No, no, I insist!" the door opened to my stop and I grabbed her arm and dragged her the entire way to my house, she protested the entire way.

"Oh hush, you are going to come to my house and relax! It must be hard to be a fugitive!" she nodded and stopped protesting.

"RIKU, I'M HOME! And I brought a guest!" I yelled and watched as Riku appeared on the top of the stairs,

"Who is it?" she looked at Luna carefully but she hid herself well.

"Take off your hat." I instructed and when she didn't I pulled it off her head myself,

"RISA!" she yelled at me and grabbed at the hat. Riku gasped,

"Luna?" she looked up,

"Hey Riku, long time no see." She laughed and Riku ran down the stairs and hugged a very uncomfortable looking girl.

"Oh it's so good to see you! Are you okay Risa didn't tell me much besides that Moon and Dark took you and Daisuke from jail." She nodded,

"Ya, I am currently living with them and the white angel Krad." Riku stared at her in shock. Then she ushered Luna into the other room to be interrogated.

~~Luna's POV~~

Riku shoved me into her dining room and sat me down then Risa and Riku sat on the other side of the table and stared at me.

"Well, tell us are you really working with them?" I shifted uncomfortably

"Well, sort of… Dai and I would just report the traps and number of guards that would be there, nothing much." I tried again to wake Moon up and finally succeeded,

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **I flinched

"I need your help in figuring out what to tell them."

"**Tell who?"** she looked out my eyes and recoiled,

"**WHY ARE YOU AT THE HARADA'S HOUSE?" **she screamed again,

"Risa found me on the train and dragged me here now they're no letting me leave and I need to know what to tell them!"

"Luna? Are you okay? You zoned out on us." Riku said waving her hand in front of my face. I nodded and laughed.

"What's it like being a fugitive?" Risa asked. I sighed,

"It's not fun. We can barely go out and do anything! The only reason I was able to leave was because I could blend in the best, everyone's hair or eyes are dead give away for who they are but I'm a little more normal." I laughed,

"Oh so why are you out?" Riku asked

"We need food." I gave them a 'next question' look and they smiled,

"Would you like something to eat or drink." I nodded,

"That would be great!" The twins left to get the food when Dark decided to contact me,

"**Hey Luna, where are you? I didn't think it would take so long to get food." **He joked and I swallowed,

"_Well, I might be a while. I ran into Risa and she dragged me to her house and now they wont let me leave."_ I felt Dark's anxiety rise,

"**You're with Risa."**

"_Yes…"_

"**Don't answer any questions about Moon or I!" **he yelled, and I was silent for a while,

"Why…?"

"**I'll tell you later, try to get out, get food and come back."**

"_Fine, have someone call my cell so I have an excuse."_

I felt him nod and then he cut the connection. Shortly after Riku and Risa came back with and assortment of cookies and drinks. I smiled and ate. After a few minutes I turned the conversation away from me and to what Dai and I were missing at school. Risa was just telling we a very funny story about Takeshi when I heard my phone ring, playing The Thief by A Current Affair. I grabbed it and flipped it open,

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Luna." I girl's voice answered,

"Who is this?" I asked a little confused,

"I'm hurt you don't remember your own Mother's voice?" my eyes narrowed,

"How did you get my number?" I snarled she laughed and didn't answer,

"Your father and I are coming to visit and bring you home," she said in a cold voice,

"I am sorry but I already am home so there is no need to come." I said in an equally cold tone. I felt Moon's hatred in my head and I snapped the phone shut. I turned my glare to the Harada twins but I relaxed my face.

"Who was that?" Risa asked

"My mother." I said with a voice that had no emotion at all.

"Oh that's great! Are they coming to visit?" Riku chimed in

"I sure hope not." They froze in confusion then my phone rang again, this time I checked the number and found it was Daisuke's.

"Hello?" I asked carefully,

"Hello Luna. We were all just wondering when you would be getting back." I smiled when I heard Krad's slightly accented voice filter over the phone,

"I'll be back soon. I still need to pick up the food though."

"Of course, see you when you get back." Then he hung up.

"Who was is this time?" Risa asked hesitantly,

"Krad." I smiled slightly and I saw Riku and Risa's eyes light up.

"I know that look! You like him don't you! Spill it, tell us _everything!_" they shouted,

"But I need to get back." I said, backing towards the door. Risa grabbed my arm,

"Fine, but after you drop everything off I want you to come back, you are sleeping over!" she squealed.

And I smiled, I actually didn't mind, a little girl time would be a welcome break from all of the yelling and fighting I usually put up with,

"Fine, I'll come back in about an hour and a half or so." They nodded and waved me out the door.

"**Are you really going to come back?" **I laughed as I felt a hidden feeling of hope,

"_Yes I will, we need this!"_

Moon laughed and we chatted happily as I shopped. When I got everything I carried it to the cliff and dove over the edged, spreading my wings at the last second and soared to the cave. I landed gracefully and walked to the center of the cave,

"I HAVE FOOD!" Dark come skipping in,

"YAYS! FOOD!" he grabbed at it happily and Krad followed after rolling his eyes then walked up to the happily munching Dark and slapped him upside the head,

"You are so immature Kaito." Dark rubbed the back of his head and glared,

"You just don't know how to have fun!"

They started arguing so I walked calmly in between them and spread my wings in one quick motion, sending the two boys flying into the opposite sides of the cave. They both groaned and walked back to me.

"Good, now that I have your attention I would like you two to promise not to kill each other while I'm not here." Krad raised an eyebrow and Dark looked at me with his usual smirk,

"Oh, where are ya going Luna?" he asked

"I'm staying over at the Harada's house for the night." Krad's other eyebrow shot up as well and Dark's smirk faltered,

"Why?"

"Because I need to get away from your constant fighting and just have fun with some girls. BYE!" I turned and flew away leaving then staring after me in shock. I landed on the edge of the cliff and started my long walk to the Harada mansion.

**A/N- Wow… that took me all day and it's 12 pages long! 12 PAGES! I feel so proud of myself right now. Now if you want to make me worship the ground you walk on review. Plz! **


	24. Chapter 24

Dn angel Fanfic-

Hey all! "I'M BAAAACK!" (taken from our favorite Kaito)

Dark: You quote me?

Me: *****screams and hits Dark overhead with large book * WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?

Dark: * pouting and rubbing head* Ooooow, I came to help with your Disclaimer.

Me: oh sorry, you just freaked me out.

Dark: …

Me: Now here is the randomly appearing Dark with my disclaimer:

Dark: * bows * why thank you, (clears throat) Moonshadow427 does not own DN Angel or any of the characters and if she did I would be a little scared. * Looks at me cautiously *

Me: * evil laugh * BEWARE!

Chapter 24

(HOLY CRAP BIG NUMBER)

~~Luna's POV~~

I finally arrived at the Harada residence and rang the doorbell. Risa was at the door in two seconds flat. She smiled widely,

"YOU'RE HERE!" she shouted and dragged me upstairs.

Riku was in her room and ran out when she heard Risa announce my arrival to the whole world she had been to happy to see me to notice what I was wearing but it didn't skip Riku's attention. She frowned at my sleuthing black pants, tight dark gray shirt and black gothic tale coat, topped off with a hat. It was a black military style jean hat that hung low over my eyes. When Risa saw Riku staring she turned and looked at me as well. She gasped and her eyes grew huge. I shifted uncomfortably and Moon kept laughing at me.

"_Shut up Moon." _I snarled but she just kept laughing.

I snapped out of my mental conversation when Risa grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her room. Riku followed and shut the door behind us. I got the strangest feeling I was going to get mugged even though I knew I wasn't.

"Off, all of it." Risa said gestured to my clothes. I stared at her in shock and shock my head,

"No way. I like my clothes, I'm keeping them."

Risa glared at me and turned to her closet. She rummaged around for a few minutes and when she turned around she had a sleeveless gray tank top, and a ripped jean shorts that would only reach a few inches down my thighs. She threw them at me and shoved me to the bathroom. I sighed and changed, keeping my hat and jacket. I walked out and glared around the room. The twins were smiling.

"Much better, now lets have some fun!" Risa squealed and Riku nodded.

I just sighed and went along with it. We watched movies, ate, and talked endlessly. I tried to keep all the questions away from Dark, Moon and Krad but it didn't work out to well. I answered shorty and then asked a different question trying to change the subject but it never worked. I was started to give up and answer more questions when Risa asked the question I had been dreading,

"So Moon and Dark are a couple?" I tensed and nodded slowly.

"How close are they?" she asked with fake happiness.

"Very close." She nodded.

Riku asked about Dai and then they both seemed to remember something and they leaned really close to me and they shouted in perfect sync,

"TELL US ABOUT YOU AND THAT OTHER WINGED PERSON!" I fell backwards and blinked in shock.

"W-well what do you want to know?" I asked awkwardly

"Are you two officially dating?" Riku asked I nodded slowly, they squealed.

"Have you kissed?" I blushed and didn't answer but my blush was answer enough. Then Risa's face fell slightly,

"Have Dark and Moon kissed?" I swear I heard a slight growl in her voice; I looked at with a 'no duh' look and smiled,

"If Dark is involved then of course they have! I'm sure you should know better than all of us."

Riku and I laughed but Risa did not. Risa opened her mouth to speak but closed it deciding against whatever she was about to say. I saw Riku open her mouth and her mouth moved but I didn't hear any of it. A sudden burst of pain shot threw my head and I gasped and stood shakily,

"Luna what's wrong?"

I heard Riku's voice but it was far away. Moon was silent and I felt something pull at my consciousness. Then I wasn't in my body anymore I was in Dark's head with Daisuke.

"Daisuke! What the heck is going on?" Dai looked at me in shock

"What are you doing here?" I looked around the dark purple room and shrugged,

"I don't know I was just talking then I was here." Dai shook his head,

"I think you need to look through Dark's eyes real quick."

I nodded and pushed my way to the front of Dark's mind and saw what he saw. At first I didn't really care, Dark and Krad were fighting. This was completely normal but then I caught a glance at myself and pain crashed over me. Dark and I were bleeding profoundly from multiple wounds and it seemed Krad was nowhere near stopping. Krad flew up right in front of Dark and I saw his eyes were narrowed and his cat-like eyes almost glowed, he had only a few minor injuries.

"**What the heck is going on here?" **I screamed at Dark and he didn't answer me right away so I started to ask again but he cut me off,

"_I may have gone to far this time!"_ Dark gasped as Krad attacked him again.

"**What did you do, what did you **_**say**_**?" **

He didn't answer and he blocked off the memory from me. This was ridiculous, in a fit of rage I grasped my thin supply of magic then, deciding it wasn't enough, grabbed as much of Moon's as I could support and threw it as far as I could,

"**STOP!"**

My power was greater than I expected, Dark and Krad flew to opposite sides of the cave and I was thrown with Dark. I hit the wall and everything went black.

I woke up leaning against something hard but warm. I groaned and shifted my weight to sit up and see whom I was laying against. I saw purple and I jumped away with a yelp. Dark didn't wake up and my mind finally woke up enough to remember I had been in Dark's mind and my body was at the Harada's house. My eyes grew wide and I looked around. Dark was slumped against the wall and about five feet away was; Daisuke. I gasped but then a flash of gold caught my eye. I turned and found Krad was also slumped but he was halfway in the water. I jogged over and dragged him out and set his head on my lap and waited for waited for him to wake up. He was the first of the three to wake up he blinked slowly and stared up at me,

"Mornin' Krad." He sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" I shrugged,

"Not sure but I think I had something to do with it. Also look what I did."

I swept my arm dramatically towards to two unconscious boys and Krad glared at them. I laughed then I stood up,

"Well. We'd better wake them. I think I'll wake Dark so I can make sure you don't think 'wake' means strangle."

Krad didn't disagree and walked over to Daisuke. He grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly he didn't wake. Krad started trying different methods to wake poor Dai and I turned to Dark. I shook his shoulder, slapped him but it made no difference. I sighed and felt for my bond with him and found that it was still there as was my bond with Moon. I dived into Dark's mind and found myself in the same dark purple room as before. Dark was lying in the center of it on a black bed. I ran over and jumped on said bed,

"DARK WAKE UP!" I screamed and he twitched. I kept jumping and screaming until he snapped, jumped up and grabbed me,

"STOP IT!" he screamed in my face and I smiled,

"Good your up." He stared at me and sat down. I followed suit his bed was comfy.

"So why are you here?"

"To wake you up so I could tell you that you now your own body." His eyes widened as big as dinner plates,

"WHAT?" I smiled

"Yup, Moon, Daisuke, you and I now have our own bodies thanks to me I think." I furrowed my brow then I jumped up, swearing.

"What?" Dark asked as he watched me carefully,

"MOON HAS HER OWN BODY!" I screamed in horror,

"Yes…"

"Do you know where I last was?" I asked the confused thief,

"Sure you were at the Harada's house… _Seiko!_" he jumped up as well.

I broke the connection and found I was once again leaning against Dark but this time he was awake. Krad had stopped his attempts to wake Dai and was glaring in our direction. I ignored him and sprung to my feet,

"I need to go now! Krad get a move on!" both angels stared at me with a discombobulated (he he, funny word) look on their face.

"Why Krad?" Dark asked

"Where exactly am I going?" Krad asked at the same time. I glared at them,

"Krad because you need to wake up Daisuke and we are going to get Moon from the Harada house."

I spread my wings and grabbed Krad, ignoring Dark. We flew as fast as we could and arrived at the Harada house quickly. I circled around until I saw an open window and dived in, not bothering to check if Krad was behind me. I landed and waited impatiently for Krad. I turned to him,

"We need to spread out, this house is huge. I know your not a thief and you would rather die than to be like Dark but _please_ try to be as stealthy as possible." I hissed and he nodded.

I ran out of the room. My shoes making no sound on the ground and I rounded corner after corner until I came to part of the house I recognized and I froze when I heard voices. One was definitely Risa's the other's was Moon's. I tensed and ran into the room. Moon looked up at me like I was a savior then she flinched and gestured subtly to my back. My eyes widened and I noticed my wings were still out. I quickly tucked them and looked and saw that Risa hadn't noticed me yet. Her eyes were cold and she was glaring at Moon. I started to clear my throat but it got caught. Moon's hands were bound and there was rope everywhere half of them Moon had obviously already broken out of but there were others waiting. I raised an eyebrow then remembered our bond,

"_How many?"_

"**At the moment? Five." **I flinched then decided to make my presence known.

"Um… Risa? What the hell are you doing?" she turned on me in shock,

"Luna! What are you doing here?" I didn't answer I just moved over to Moon and calmly removed all the roped that bond her wrists Risa gapped at me,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed and tried to move to replace the bonds but Moon was already up and she hid behind me like a child. I rolled my eyes,

"I am setting Moon free, why was she tied up anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure she stayed away from Mr. Dark." She snarled, this was an evil side of her I don't think anyone has _ever_ seen. I was about to reply when the recently named Kaito burst through the window.

"Daaark!" Moon and I said in synchronized annoyance. He saw Moon and started to walk over but Risa jumped him.

"OH MR. DARK I KNEW YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!" she yelled while crying Moon and I gave Dark our best 'what the hell' look and he shrugged,

"Tell you later." He said while prying Risa off of him. He carefully sat he down and looked her in to eye,

"I did mean what I said before Risa."

She froze and he backed away to where Moon and I were. Moon moved from behind me and walked over to Dark. Keeping his eyes on Risa he put his hands around Moon's waist and hugged her closer to his body. Risa stared in shock and the tears flowed powerfully down her cheeks. Then the evil side of her reared forward and she stomped forward, grabbing the easiest think for Moon, her hair, she pulled my other half away while she was snarling and swearing in pain. I watched and decided it was time to go,

"Well… this looks like it's something I don't want to get involved in so… I'm going to go look for Krad, BYE!" I turned and ran ignoring Moon and Dark's looks of betrayal and went to look the disappearing angel.

~~Dark's POV~~

Luna ran to look for my evil other half, leaving Risa, Moon and I alone… with the two girls glaring at each other. I moved carefully between them and spread my hands in a sign of peace,

"Now, now you two need to cool down, especially you Risa." I turned to her but they were ignoring me,

"I thought I told you to stay away from _my_ Mr. Dark!" Risa yelled and I stared at her indignantly, since when has I _her's_? Moon laughed,

"_Yours? _Ya right, he's _my_ boyfriend!" she snarled

"ONLY BECAUSE HE WANTED TO MAKE _ME _JEALOUS!"

"SINCE WHEN?" Moon screamed. I cleared my throat,

"HELLO! HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME DECIDE?" both girls turned on me,

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted and I stared at them in shock and blinked.

They stared arguing over me and I sighed, deciding to ignore them and talk to Luna because _she _was only slightly insane,

"**Luuuna! How could you abandon me like this?"** I whined and she laughed,

"_I didn't want to get caught up in that! What's going on right now?"_

"**They're arguing over me but not allowing me to have a say in anything, they told me to stay out of it."**

I was still whining but I started to feel a little better having someone to complain to. Luna laughed,

"_Well if you don't want to be there so bad stay with me while I look for Krad."_

"**Okay."**

We chatted about random things until two things happened at once, Luna found Krad, Moon grabbed one of my arms while Risa grabbed the other and pulled. I yelped and snapped back to the present. The girls were glaring at each other and playing tug-of-war with me. I yelped,

"**LUNA! HELP ME!" **

"_What?" _

"They're playing tug-of-war with me! GET UP HERE AND GET THEM OFF ME!"

Luna laughed and I heard her talk to Krad,

"We need to go help Dark, Moon and Dark are fighting over him." I heard Krad snicker and I sent a message to Luna,

"**Can you slap him for me? Or at least tell him to shut up?" **she snickered and replayed my message to Krad,

"_He says at least he's not being used as a rope for a girl's game of tug-of-war."_

I snarled out loud on accident and Risa stared at me victoriously, I looked around and saw Moon had gotten me closer to her and I just snarled, which made Risa think I didn't want to be with her. I sighed,

"Krad just pissed me off. NOW LET ME GO!"

Neither of them paid attention to me, they just kept pulling and yelling at each other. I heard someone snicker at the door and I turned to see Luna and Krad standing in the doorway. For once in my life I was actually _happy_ to see Krad! (GASP) Luna looked at Krad and nodded to Risa he nodded and walked behind her as Luna walked behind Moon. Luna glanced at Krad and nodded, at the exact same time they grabbed for the hand of the one they were trying to get off of me. I saw Luna stab her thumb in between the veins on Moon's wrist and Krad twist Risa's hand away painfully they both recoiled, Moon swore and Risa yelped. Luna put her hands on her hips and glared at Moon,

"What the hell are you doing?" Moon rubbed her wrist, and opened her mouth but Luna had already heard what she was going to say ad cut her off,

"So you are trying to keep Dark to yourself from someone who he doesn't love?" Risa gasped and Moon nodded slowly. Luna rolled her eyes and face palmed,

"I need to ask you a simple question, why would you need to protect your relationship with someone who ALREADY LOVES YOU?" Luna screamed and Moon stared at her blankly.

"This is a waste of time. I'm going back to check on Daisuke, see how he's doing seeing that _someone_ left him behind." She looked at me and I shifted away from her gaze. She turned to Krad,

"Let's go. You're going to have to carry me for a little bit though." She looked at Risa, who was in a state of shock than she remembered something,

"Hey, where's Riku? You'd think she would've come to figure out what the racket was."

I blinked, she was right, where was Riku? I was trying to figure it out when suddenly everything went black. There was no light, not even from the moon. I heard a yelp and screaming. I felt around blindly but I could do nothing. I heard a grunt and I snarl I knew so well, Luna.

"LUNA! What's going on?" I shouted she didn't answer.

Then everything went silent and I felt a sudden breeze from an open window than the lights returned, Luna and Risa were gone. I quickly checked through the bond with both Luna and Dai and found it in the same condition. Moon was frozen in shock and Krad was pacing the room staring at the ground. This, for some reason, pissed me off.

"Krad What the HELL are you doing?" He glared up at me then turned back to the ground,

"My job." Now both Moon and I were confused and pissed,

"What does that even mean?" Moon snarled. He sighed and straightened,

"I am looking for evidence to find who took Luna, and where I could find them. I am a hunter after all it's my job." He spoke as if we were to stupid to understand if he spoke to quickly. I tensed to jump on him but Moon held me back,

"Let him work. We need to find them."

I grumbled but I knew she was right. We needed to save Riku, Risa, Luna and Daisuke.

A/N-

**Me: Yay, done! (Stretches)**

**Dark: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Me: (falls out of chair) W-what did I do?**

**Dark: you made **_**Krad**_** save me!**

**Krad: I am just better that you Mousy.**

**Me: (yelps) WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Krad: (looks at magically appearing watch) about thirty seconds ago.**

**Me: Ooookay then… Well anyway, REVIEW! I wonder who else will show up… (looks around cautiously)**


	25. Chapter 25

DN Angel Fanfic-

Me: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, for me at least, but now I'm going to try to rewrap my mind around this story and keep it going.

Krad: You'd better.

Me: (hits him in head with book) SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU OFF!

Luna: DON'T YOU DARE! (pounces on me)

Me: (screams) I AM YOUR CREATOR DO NOT DEFY ME!

Dark: (Sweat drops) Well, seeing that Luna and Moonshadow are starting to beat each other up and Krad is settling down to enjoy the show I shall say the disclaimer. Moonshadow doesn't own DN Angel and I'm happy she doesn't.

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY? (attacks Dark)

Moon: GET AWAY FROM HIM! (attacks Me)

Daisuke: (sighs) here's chapter 25.

* * *

><p>~~Krad's POV~~<p>

After I finally dealt with the stupid thieves I found a small piece of clothing. It didn't belong to any of us so I guessed it was from the kidnappers. I knew I was being watched closely but I ignored them and took out a feather. Holding it up to the cloth I closed my eyes and smiled when I opened them and saw the small iridescent thread that appeared in my vision. Without speaking a word to the Kaito I spread my wings and jumped. I did hear Dark grumble as he leaped after me. I followed the winding thread until it stopped, in the middle of an empty field. I looked around and landed,

"What the hell are we doing here Krad?" Dark snarled but I ignored him and starting searching the ground for any clues.

I hadn't found anything and both Dark and Moon were getting annoyed. Then something caught my eye; it looked like a feather, a white feather that wasn't mine. I walked closer to it and just as I crouched down to examine it something pulled me into the air. I turned to glare at the person pulling me up but then a blistering heat hit my face. I stared as flames swallowed the field, destroying my only hint to where Luna and the others were. I snarled and ripped my arm out of Moon's grasp, spreading my own wings and flying away.

I circled the city for hours, looking for any signs and always having a magic detection shield spread about five miles around me. I found nothing and went to find a place to sleep. I didn't want to be anywhere near the thieves so I circled down to where Luna had lived before she became a fugitive. I landed outside her door and walked in, pulling my wings lazily behind me. I let my frustration spill out and I snarled and stomped around the house. I had to stop myself many times so I didn't destroy anything. Finally I came upon a hidden room and I walked in. It was filled with the works Moon had stolen along with different little trinkets and books. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched and I spun around looking for the presence but I saw no one. My cross bumped my shin and I sat and started messing with it aimlessly. I grabbed at one of the books randomly and walked upstairs again. I moved into her room and sat on a chair and started reading the book. I finished in an hour and a half then yawned. I needed sleep; carefully I moved to Luna's bed and lay down, savoring her scent on the pillow and fell asleep quickly. I woke just after the sun rose. Immediately I sat up and moved to start my search again, she must've woken up by now so maybe the thieves had some leads. I absolutely hated being forced to work with them but if it was only chance I had of finding Luna I would have to put up with it.

I jumped out the sky window and flew to the cave. I was right both the thieves were sitting around talking. I glared at them and walked up, slapping Dark and glaring at Moon. Dark spun around and tensed to attack me but, yet again, I ignored him.

"We have four people to find do you have any leads." I was talking to Moon and she nodded,

"Dai and Luna are awake but they don't know where they are." I nodded,

"Can you trace where they are?" Moon nodded.

~~Luna's POV~~

(earlier that morning)

I woke chained to yet another wall I pulled on them and decided to voice my frustrations out loud,

"WHY DO I KEEP BEING KIDNAPPED?" I heard someone jerk away and turned to see a bright red head, a red-brown head and a plain brown head.

_**Great, Riku and Risa are with Dai and I.**_

"Hey Dai, that you?"

"Ya. Where are we?" he mumbled

"Good question. I am going to say a dungeon. I'm going to try and contact Moon, you try Dark."

"'Kay." I closed my eyes and focused on my bond with Moon,

"_MOON!" _I heard her scream and jump awake.

"**Luna! You're okay!" **

"_Yep alive and kickin' now when are you three going to come get us?" _I stressed the three and heard Moon sigh.

"As soon as we find where you are we'll come get you. Oh speaking of the third here he is."

I smiled and pushed my way into her head so I could see through her eyes. Krad had come in and slapped Dark then completely ignored him. He was talking to Moon and I saw Dark tensing to attack,

"_Oh no you don't." _ I snarled and dove to Dark's bond,

"_DARK STOP IT NOW!" _he flinched and I saw Krad smile,

"Luna giving you trouble Kaito?" I smirked and asked Moon to replay a message,

"Luna says she sure as hell she is and she will continue until Dark behaves."

Dark grumbled and I asked Moon to replay another message to Krad. She sighed and I could tell she was about to yell at me about how much it sucks to be a messenger but I just told her to replay it,

"Hey Krad, Luna says Hi and to not kill Dark, we might need him sooner or later. But she says it's doubtful."

Krad smiled and nodded and Dark yelled indignantly. I felt something jerk me out of Moon's head and I was suddenly back in the dark cave and staring into creep backwards purple and gold eyes. I blinked and then glared,

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" I screamed at Gen Neikan and he smiled down at me,

"Oh so you remember me." I rolled my eyes,

"It's a little hard to forget someone as creepy as you and when you said your name THE FIRST TIME YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

"He's kidnapped you before Luna?" Daisuke asked from beside me, I nodded,

"Remember that time I was kidnapped after Dark and Moon's first date?" he nodded,

"That was him." I heard someone groan,

"Where am I?" I heard Risa whine, I yelled over at her,

"Welcome Risa, to your first kidnapping!" I shouted as if she had just won a new car or something. She gasped,

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED ME? WHY?"

For once, I had no answer. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath as if I was about to give her a long detailed explanation but instead I said:

"I dunno." I turned to Gen who had been standing by silently,

"Why were Risa and Riku kidnapped?" he looked at me like I was an idiot,

"Because they are Dark and Krad's sacred maidens are they not?" I stared at him, then at Riku and Risa and burst out laughing,

"YA RIGHT! Riku thinks Dark is a perv, neither of them even _know_ Krad and Dark doesn't like Risa." I kept laughing until my sides hurt and Moon and Dark were getting concerned,

"**Luna, you are **_**kidnapped**_** right now, **WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?**" **Moon asked and she got so mad she spoke out loud,

"_Because my kidnapper, the same guy as before, thinks that Riku and Risa are Dark and Krad's sacred maidens!"_ Moon was silent for a second then she too burst into laughter,

"**Luna, what did you do to Moon?" **

"_I told her why Risa and Riku were kidnapped." _I snickered,

"Which is…"

I told him and he was silent, his shock filtering heavily through the bond,

"**WHAT?"** I heard Daisuke groan and I looked at him in concern,

"Hey Dai, you okay?"

"Ya, the power of his thought just hurt a little." I clicked my tongue sympathetically,

"Sorry bout that, he's just a little shocked right now."

"Who are you two talking about?" Risa asked, a little shake in her voice, I smiled,

"Sorry, cant tell ya that." I could almost hear her pout then she turned to Daisuke,

"Daisuke!" she whined, he just shook his head and, as far as I could tell in the weak light, he blushed. I turned back to Gen,

"So, your wrong now can we go now?" he shook his head,

"Well if they are not I had a back-up plan. Dark Mousy will come save-" he was cut off by Risa,

"ME! Mr. Dark will come save me, I just know it!" we all ignored her,

"…Will come save Daisuke and Moon and Krad will come save you so all I need to do is get Helia here so I can bond you all into one being. It helps that they have their own bodies now, now I can avoid the long painful process of ripping the two halves apart. Now I can just kill you as soon as they show up." I sighed,

"This again? Really GET A NEW HOBBY! You can't just spend your entire life plotting how to kill someone. Its just strange." He snarled and walked away.

"**Hey Luna, I need you to use your magic so we can track you."**

"_But Moon, it's the same guy as before, he wants to combine all four of you into one."_

"**Which is exactly why Dark is not coming."** Dark must've been listening in because he snapped at that (_**Dark to Moon, **_**Moon to Dark)**

"_**WHAT? who says I'm not going?" **_Dark shouted.

I wondered why they were arguing in my head if they were probably five feet away from each other. I also wondered what Krad was doing right now.

"I Do! If you'd stop being an idiot you'd see I was right! The man who kidnapped them wants to combine all four of us into one weapon of mass destruction so if all three of us go then he's almost got all the parts of the puzzle." 

"_**Well why can't Krad just stay behind?"**_

"**Because then he could still probably combine both of us into one. I am you're feminine half so we con still combine into one person. If you and Krad go then you can be combined as well. The only combo left is Krad and I. Now stop being a baby and trust me!" **As soon as Moon said that I already knew Dark's next line:

"_**It's not you I don't trust, it's Krad." **_I laughed victoriously, shocking everyone in the room,

" I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT DARK!"

In my excitement I forgot there were other people in the room who didn't know our secret and yelled out loud. Risa looked around excitedly,

"Mr. Dark is here? I knew he would come to save me. I just knew it!" I rolled my eyes,

"No, Dark isn't here. Besides why would you care? Don't you remember how he rejected you… again?" she blinked

"You mean that wasn't a nightmare I had last night?" I shook my head

"Nope." I popped my lips on the 'P' and smirked,

"Right I need to do some kind of magic."

I muttered to myself and decided on the easiest spell I could think of, an exploding feather. With great difficulty and secrecy I finally got one of my wings into my view and, if he looked close enough, Daisuke's. I had already looked at the chains and found they were the same as before but I had gotten stronger so I hoped it wouldn't hurt as much this time. I plucked a feather and charged it with my white magic. Everyone turned to me as his or her eyes saw the glow from the feather,

"Hey is that a flashlight?" Riku asked finally, I shook my head and Daisuke watched my with wide eyes,

"Are you sure about that Luna? The last time you tried something like that in this position you, Moon and Dark were injured." I nodded,

"They need to be able to track us and Moon says I need to use magic so use it I shall!" then I froze at my slip up,

"Moon said? She's here?" Riku asked looking around,

"And you were talking to Mr. Dark earlier. How?" Risa asked, I desperately searched for a response but came up with nothing,

"Uhh… I'm insane?"

They gave me a look that said ' don't even try' and I sighed. I opened my mouth as if I was going to tell them but instead I narrowed my eyes and smirked,

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

With that I threw the super-charged feather at the wall and watched it explode into a sphere of white light. I am so happy I stole some of Moon's power! Now I can actually do offensive magic, though I don't know much of it. I made a mental note to get training.

"Cool, thanks we've got your position. Krad and I are coming to get you soon."

I sent her a thankful feeling and settled down to wait, pulling my wings back into my body. Gen ran in and he was carrying a whip. I eyed it cautiously as he walked up to me,

"What do you think you are doing insolent girl?" he snarled and I almost shrank back in fear but I don't do that, ever. So I glared at him instead,

"I think I just threw a random exploding feather into the air, what of it?" I snarled at him.

I may be in a bad position, chained hands and feet to the wall but I hope I still managed to be menacing. He frowned,

"You were trying to escape weren't you?" I didn't answer I just kept staring at him.

"Well fine then. I've been wanting to make an example of you for a while now."

He snapped his fingers and two people dressed in all back ran in. They undid my restraints. I rubbed my wrists but they grabbed my arms and spun me to face the wall. I looked over my shoulder to see him unwinding his whip. I glanced at the others, they were watching in wide-eyes horror.

"You will receive ten lashes for each escape attempt. I shall include your last successful escape as well so I shall give you twenty lashes."

I gritted my teeth as the first lash bit across my back. I tried to make no sound at all but I think a groan and a gasp forced it's way out of me around the tenth lash. My back arched each time and at fifteen I was limp, only being held up by the two men holding me. I heard Dark and Moon's voices cut through my mind when the pain reached them,

"**LUNA WHAT IS GOING ON?" **they screamed at the same time.

I didn't have enough strength to speak so I grabbed their consciousness and looked at my back, they saw the same thing. I looked up at Gen and saw him pulling his arm back for one final lash. This one was the most painful. All three of us gasped. Gen snapped his fingers again and the two men dropped me. I crumbled on the floor in pain,

"I hope that teaches you Luna Kurai."

He snapped his fingers again and his men ran around, loosening the restraints on everyone else's restraints so they could move to help me. Daisuke was the first one over,

"Luna! Will you be okay?" I nodded weakly,

"Just let me heal myself. I'll be out for a few hours but I'll be fine then. I think I'll have some scars though." I drifted off, awaiting the healing warmth I knew oh so well.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY NOTHER CHAPTER ES COMPLETED! I WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW! YOU GOT THAT? <strong>whoopdidoo! i figured out the divider!


	26. Chapter 26

DN Angel Fanfic-

Hello all! I'd just like to say I am sorry for not updating in a while but I've been distracted by a different anime… I would also like to say I STILL ONLY HAVE 3 REVIEWS! 3! I have 26 freaking chapters (counting this one) and only three reviews! THAT IS SAD! (Starts ranting and stomping around the house in anger)

Daisuke: CALM DOWN!

Me: I WILL NOT! (Throws chair at randomly appearing Dark)

Dark: *screams* YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO MORE CALMING MUSIC!

Me: (whining) But I like Avenged Sevenfold! (Starts running around screaming 'god hates us')

Dark and Dai: (sweatdrop)

Moon: Well… since people keep randomly appearing, myself included I SHALL SAY THE-

Helia: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?

Moon: GET OUTTA HERE! (kicks Helia out and clears throat) Well, as I was saying Moonshadow does not own DN Angel but she is obsessed with it… '-_-

Me: MULTIPLE DRAWINGS, MEMORIZED EPISODES, EVERY BOOK, SOUNDTRACKS, BEING ABLE TO GIVE THE EXACT EPISODE AND PART ON YOUTUBE EACH SONG IS FROM and wallpapers for my ipod, computer and I used to have Dai and Dark as my cell wallpaper but Koga is taking over.

Dark: GASPTH! HOW DARE HE!

Koga: I'm just that awesome!

Me: WTF I love you but YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! (kicks Koga out)

Daisuke: Well then… here's the next chapter. HEY MOONSHADOW! When do we get out! I don't like being chained to a wall!

Me: (snickers) you'll see and I'm guessing, seeing I am not as creepy as them, that a lot of scary fangirls wouldn't mind that.

Fangirls: (Nods and drools)

Daisuke: (runs away screaming)

Dark: (sweatdrops) Here it is, chapter 26…

Chapter 26- (Dark: I JUST SAID THAT!)

When I woke up I was surprised to find that my wounds had only halfway healed. So I could move with little pain but they were still…there. I swore and glanced around, everyone was asleep but we were still in the prison so Krad and Moon hadn't found us yet. I sighed and tried to contact them,

"_Hey Moon! Where are you two?" _I yelled and she responded instantly,

"**We're still trying to find you. We probably need more magic to trace. Just don't do anything that can be confused as an escaped attempt."** I shuddered and agreed.

I quickly leafed through all the ideas I had and decided on a disguise spell. I took a deep breath and felt my form shift.

"**That's good, thanks."**

"_No prob. Just hurry up!" _

She laughed and I heard a gasp from the world in front of me. I blinked and saw Risa staring at me.

"MR. DARK!" I blinked and looked down and frowned, Oops, I randomly decided to transform into Dark. Why, I have no idea.

"Um… no I'm not Dark. I'm Luna." I shifted back to myself, hoping I could just pass it off as a trick of the eye. She stared at me,

"What just happened? I saw Dark and now I see you." Something finally reached my mind… we had light. Crap.

"Uh… that doesn't make any sense?" she shook her head,

"No I know what I saw. You just turned into Mr. Dark then back. What is going on?" Daisuke woke up and I caught his eye. I mouthed 'Help me' to him and he blinked,

"What's going on here?" he spoke up and Risa turned on him,

"I just saw Luna turn into Mr. Dark then back." He blinked and turned to me,

"They needed me to use another spell to find us so I disguised myself. Why Dark, I have no idea." He nodded,

"What are you taking about Luna?" Risa glanced between us but neither of us spoke. Riku woke up and rubbed her eyes awkwardly,

"What's everyone yelling about?" Risa opened her mouth but I gave her glare and she shut up,

"Risa just thought she saw Dark. Nothing to worry about." I smiled easily and I got some 'looks'.

"NO I DID SEE HIM! He was where you are and then your appearance changed and you look like you normally do. You must have some connection with him and that _Mesu_ Moon." I looked away but the seed of suspicion had been planted,

"You know what Risa is right, you must have some connection. Earlier you said you were talking to them and you even said that you threw and exploding feather. What's up with you?"

"Uh… _Moon this would be a great time to get here!_" She didn't respond,

"Well?" they asked at the same time and I glanced at Dai but he was avoiding my gaze, he knew I was in trouble.

"Uh well you see… I was talking to them through a small earpiece I had which is now broken and I have small bombs with me I call feathers." I made it up quickly but neither of them seemed convinced, Risa brought up the thing I was really hoping she wouldn't,

"Why did you free Moon when I had her, ready to take to the police?" I sighed,

"I have no answer to that question." I said defiantly.

The two girls glared at me and I glared right back. Gen took that chance to come in and check things over.

"Well everything seems to be in order, no one has tried to escape." He glared at me and I maneuvered my hand to flip him off. He clicked his tongue,

"So rude. Well if that's all. Good-bye, my servant shall bring you food shortly."

He turned and walked out, his hand brushing against the wall. To an inexperienced eye they would've noticed nothing but Daisuke and I noticed the small camera that was now wired to the wall. It was pointed almost exactly at me. Daisuke stood slowly and moved away from the beam of the camera,

"What are you doing Niwa?" Riku asked as he inched around the room, looking for other cameras. He ignored her,

"Seven others." He said to me and I nodded,

"Where?" He pointed to seven different areas placed so that every inch of the room.

"What are you pointing at Niwa? I don't see anything." Riku looked closely at a spot that Dai was pointing at,

"He's pointing at cameras. They're everywhere." She shook her head,

"There's nothing there."

I sighed and focused in the new handcuffs they put on me and stood up, rubbing my wrists where the cuffs had been and turned to a camera and flipped it off with both hands. Then undid my ankles. Riku and Risa stared at me in shock and I walked in front of Riku,

"It's right here." I pointed at the tiny camera, her eyes widened,

"HOW DID YOU SEE THAT TINY THING?" she yelled and Daisuke looked awkwardly away,

"It comes with the job." I muttered and went around, destroying all the cameras.

"**We're here!" **Moon yelled in my mind,

"_FINALLY!" _she snickered and I grabbed Riku and Risa, pulling them against the wall,

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Risa squeaked indignantly,

"Saving you from being crushed to death by falling rubble." As soon as I finished my sentence Moon and Krad burst through the ceiling. Krad looked… I guess glared would be the more appropriate word, around until his eyes found mine. He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled,

"Well both of you need to carry two of us so I'm going to say Dai and Riku go with Moon, and Risa and I will go with Krad."

I really didn't want to be carried but I had no choice. He scowled and grabbed Risa, she squeaked in fear and I smiled evilly. Just as he spread his wings I heard a shot and Krad groaned, going down on one knee and clutching his side. Risa screamed and I turned to find the shooter. He was pretty easy to find. Gen Neikan stood in the doorway, holding a smoking pistol. I snarled and jumped at him. I don't think he expected that so I was able to wrestle the gun from his hand and turn it on him. I checked for ammo calmly and, when finding bullets, clicked the magazine back into place.

"I should kill you right now for what you did to us, all of us. But I think that's too merciful. So I'll try a different tactic." I lowered the gun and aimed. I pulled the trigger and he crumpled over in pain, blood coming from his leg. Risa screamed again and I turned on her,

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE FALLEN SHUT UP!" Everyone fell into a shocked silence broken only by Moon's quiet laughter. I glared at her,

"What are you laughing at?" Her laughter become louder,

"For the love of the fallen? That's to good."

I allowed a small smile and walked over to Krad, tucking the pistol in my waistband. He was using a spell to stop the bleeding but he was having trouble focusing. I smiled and added my healing power to him, the wound healed and the bullet rolled out but I could tell he was still in pain. I kicked it away and Krad tried to stand but wasn't exactly able to without a little help. I looked at Moon,

"Could you manage three?" she shook her head,

"Sorry two's my limit." I sighed and we both flinched, we had only one option left… Dark.

"Do we have to? I really don't want to have to deal with the drama of them being in close quarters." I whined and Riku and Risa stared at us with their usual confused faces,

"I think it's our only choice." We sighed and I called Dark,

"_Dark we need you to come help us carry Riku, Risa and Dai." _

"**Why cant Krad help?" **He asked like he didn't want to help but I could tell he was already moving,

"_He got shot now I have to help him get back."_ He didn't respond but I did feel a little joyful shock coming from him.

"**I'll be right there."** He cut the connection and I turned to glare at Risa. I was still in to much of a shock to realize the huge mistake I was making,

"Listen, Dark is coming and I don't want you to force yourself on him. Got it?" Moon, Krad and Daisuke tensed and I swore, loud and colorful.

"How do you know Dark is coming?" Riku asked and I had no answer so I just shut my mouth and refused to speak. I turned to Krad,

"Are you feeling okay?" I forced a smiled and tried to change the subject, he nodded.

We settled into an awkward silence interrupted only by Moon's constant hissing whenever Riku or Risa opened their mouths, and we waited for Dark. When Dark landed I almost jumped up and hugged him but I held myself back and gave him a big smile instead. He gave me a friendly smile, Krad glared at Dark and pulled me towards him protectively I rolled my eyes.

"Well. Let's get going." Dark said with a smirk,

"Riku?" he held his arms open and smiled, Moon looked like he was about the slap Dark.

"Risa, go with Moon. Moon, don't kill her, Luna help Krad, and Krad…"

He waved his hand dismissively and Krad glared at him. I smiled and pulled his arm over my neck, waiting for everyone to leave. Moon took off and Dark almost did but he gave me a worried look,

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He nodded and took off, Riku pouting all the time.

After they were gone we spread our wings and matched our wing beats and took off. We flew silently and I focused on Krad, not noticing how fast were flying until it was to late,

"LUNA?"

I heard Riku screamed and looked up. Riku was staring at me and Risa screeched. In a split second decision I let go of Krad, and folded my wings. I fell like a rock. Dark must've handed Riku off to Krad and dived after me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me to a stop,

"Luna I don't think you can hide it anymore. You made to many mistakes." I glared at him but his teasing look made me smile,

"Fine but I don't know what I'm going to tell them." He smirked,

"Whatever you want. I'll back ya up." I smiled and gave him a brotherly hug,

"Thanks Dark."

"No Prob." He smiled and we flew back to Moon, Krad, Daisuke and the Harada twins. Dark grabbed Riku and the twins looked at me expectantly. I sighed,

"Let's land first. Then I'll answer your questions." They nodded and Krad gave me a glare and I raised an eyebrow in question. His glare got colder and he turned and flew away. I blinked and started to go after him,

"Luna! Leave him! He's in a mood again." Dark yelled up at me with a smirk. I smiled and drifted lazily to the ground. Riku greeted me with the biggest question,

"Why do you have wings?" Risa nodded, and they both crossed their arms,

"Um… I actually don't know. I guess it had something to do with being Moon's other half but we aren't exactly sure." I shrugged,

"What do you mean 'Moon's other half?" I frowned,

"I mean that Moon used to share a body with me and she was the other half of my body." I blinked, surprised how awkward that sounded,

"So what's your connection to Mr. Dark?" both Dark and I sighed at Risa's question.

"I've just been around him a lot when Moon was. I think of him as a brother, NEXT!"

I was bombarded by questions that I tried to answer truthfully yet vaguely and still keep Dai out of the conversation. It worked. The sun started to rise and I decided it was time to go,

"Well, I saw it's time to get you two home." Moon looked twice as tired as I was and so did Daisuke,

"Moon, why don't you and Dai go back and Dark and I will take Riku and Risa back?

They nodded and took off. Dark picked up Riku under her and Risa's protests and I carried Risa. We flew as fast as we could to the Harada house and dropped them off.

"Well see ya, BYE!" I turned to leave but Risa grabbed Dark and Dark grabbed me. I growled.

"WHAT NOW?" I yelled at her and she flinched back,

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for being so selfish lately. I was only thinking for myself and I'm sorry Mr. Dark." Dark smiled at her and bowed, a smirk on his face,

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Risa Harada." I snickered and she blushed and I tapped the cocky thief's shoulder and cleared my throat,

"Well I believe we need to be going now Dark." He nodded and spread his wings.

"See ya Harada twins."

He took off with me right behind him. After we got a little ways away Dark turned to me and grabbed my arm. He dragged me away from the cave.

"Daark! I wanna go back to the caaave! Lemme go!" I tugged on my arm and he laughed and kept going,

"Fine! Where are we even going?" he sighed,

"I don't think you want to be in the cave right now. Daisuke said Krad is in a really bad mood and he says it has something to do with you." I tensed and stopped struggling.

"What is wrong with that guy?" I felt my anger rising and my eyes narrowed. Dark smirked,

"I really don't know and I don't think we'll ever find out." I looked below us, the streets were starting to fill. Dark was right, I didn't want to go back to the cave just yet. Dark looked at my suddenly and pulled me to the ground. I yelped and he pulled my shirt in te back,

"DARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled fighting my shirt down,

"I was checking on your wounds." I relaxed after my shirt was replaced,

"Oh, okay. Just give me some warning next time!: he snickered and looked around. I smiled,

"You wanna go walk around town with me for a while?" he nodded

"Sure, but I don't have a disguise." I smirked and placed my hands on his chest, focusing my energy on him. With in the minute Dark's purple hair had turned black and grown shorter, other than that he looked the same. I nodded,

"There. Now let's go." He smirked and looped his arm around mine and we walked to town laughing, unaware that we were being watched both mentally and physically.

REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

DN Angel Fanfic-

YAY! CHAPTER 27! MY FAVORITE NUMBER! (Does happy dance)

Dark: Why?

Me: (freezes) Uh… I actually have no idea.

Dark: (Sweatdrop) Well then…

Me: (strangles Dark) DON'T JUDGE ME!

Daisuke: (randomly walks in) Uh…should I even ask?

Me: Nope.

Dark: LET GO OF ME!

Me: (releases Dark) Fine.

Daisuke: Well then… Dark is currently trying to remember how to breath and Moonshadow is running around screaming like a maniac for some reason so I'll say the disclaimer. Moonshadow does not own DN Angel but if she did…

Me: (jumps Daisuke) DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD!

Daisuke: I WON'T!

Me: Good boy. (pets Dai's hair)

Daisuke: (sweatdrops+blushes)

Chapter 27-

Dark and I walked through the city, looking at shops and talking. Every time we came on a newsstand that had news on any of us we bought it and laughed.

"Well this is certainly much more fun than dealing with one of Krad's 'moods'." I snickered,

"Well if he's in a really bad mood there may not be much peace, especially if I was there as well." I laughed and suddenly felt pure rage in my head. I cringed,

"_What the hell Moon?" _I yelled mentally,

"**What do you think you're doing?"** she snarled,

"_Um…walking around town with Dark?"_

"Hey Luna what's wrong?" Dark asked, a little concerned,

"Oh Moon is just overreacting." I waved my hand dismissively,

"**OVERREACTING?"** Moon screeched,

"_YES!" _

"**HOW IS MY REACTION TO YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH **_**MY**_** BOYFRIEND OVERREACTING?" **I froze,

"WHAT?" Dark jumped at my sudden out burst.

"Luna?"

"IT IS ANYTHING BUT A DATE!" Dark's eyes widened and he snickered,

"So that's what this is about? Moon thinks you're on a date with me?" I nodded and looked around,

"People are starting to stare let's go outside the city."

He nodded and we walked away, ignoring the glances cast at us. When we got out of the city Moon forced her way through the metal black I had made and started screaming at me,

"**HOW COULD YOU?"**

"_FOR THE LAST TIME! WE…WERE…NOT…ON…A…DATE!" _

"**They why are you with him?" **she snarled,

"Because he said I wouldn't want to be around Krad in one of his 'moods' apparently you're in a 'mood' as well!"

She didn't respond, she just growled, and muttered under her breath. I sighed and turned to Dark but he had his eyes on the sky. I looked up curiously and my heart sank. I saw Krad's pure white form circling above us. Dark's eyes narrowed and I swore,

"Well this won't end well." I grumbled and Dark nodded his agreement. I waved my arms to get Krad's attention and gestured for him to come down. He drifted down and landed on the other side of the clearing, glaring at me. I glared right back,

"Well, out with it. I want to hear _your_ false accusations about this situation." I spat and Dark gave me a wary glance. Krad didn't even blink,

"It happened again didn't it my bastard other half?" he hissed, ignoring me. Dark smirked widely,

"Why don't you actually ask your girlfriend stupid Hunter?" he was smiling but the venom was clear in his voice. Krad stiffened and turned to me,

"Well thank you for _finally_ noticing me! And as I told Moon we were not on a date, he is a good friend. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" I snapped and Krad's emotions still hadn't changed. I sighed and turned to Dark suddenly,

"Two quick questions, one: why the hell were they even watching us and two: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING BLAMED HERE?" he snickered and shrugged.

" Because they don't expect much from me probably." Moon and Krad expressed their agreement and I growled at Krad.

"Well, explain yourself."

"What's to explain? It's _you_ who should be explaining yourself." He hissed and I was taken aback,

"There is nothing to explain!" he gave me a non-believing look,

"Right." He rolled his eyes and I bristled,

"What is that supposed to mean you Homicidal Blonde?" I spat and Dark snickered, I ignored him. Krad looked just a little shocked but snapped back nonetheless,

"How is there nothing to explain? You were out with the Baka Kaito!" I tensed and Dark muttered,

"I resent that name." we both ignored him,

"I WAS NOT! WE ARE FRIENDS! Apparently ever since that old incident with Kokoro you trust nobody at all. You can't even trust me!" he didn't answer he just kept glaring,

"You know what, fine. Good-bye Krad Hikari." I spat and turned away.

I spread my wings, gave Dark a look that said 'if you follow me I will beat you to a pulp' and flew off. I circled the city for hours, creating a strong mental block against Moon and a less powerful one against Dark. After a while I got bored. I drifted to the sea, a cliff far from the cave and stared over the ocean. A random song came in my mind and I started to sing,

Goodbye

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye, my love_

_I can't hide _

_Can't hide_

Can't hide what has come

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

Goodbye, sunshine

_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know_

_I love you so_

_La lullaby, distract me with your eyes._

_La lullaby, help me sleep tonight_

_La lullaby_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I kept singing and made a decision. I couldn't be around them, any of them, for a while. I would go solo for a while. Leave Krad to his own life without the confusion of me. And most of all my life without the confusion of him, trust is big. He didn't trust me. I laughed and took a deep breath, ready to finish,

But always know, always know, always know That I love you so Goodbye Lullaby I love you so Goodbye Lullaby  That I love you so Goodbye Lullaby I love you so Goodbye Lullaby I love you so I love you so. My voice cracked slightly at the end and I spread my wings. I just remembered though to send Dark a message, "Dark, don't come after me. I'm fine." I tried to hide any emotion in my thoughts, but I think Dark picked it up anyway, "**Okay Luna, what's the matter? You sound sad. By the way did you hear some girl singing a little bit ago? It was great but I couldn't find her."** I laughed, "Why thank you. And nothing's wrong just need some time to myself." He picked up the hidden meaning immediately, "**Luna, don't leave! Moon and Krad are just overreacting, thing's cool down soon. Come back and we'll get them to apologize." **I laughed, "No I just need to go. I'll be fine. Bye Dark, say bye to Moon, Dai and Krad for me to 'kay?" I felt his sadness but he agreed anyway. I crouched and threw myself into the sky, my wings moving powerfully through the air. I already knew where I needed to go. I needed to go to my family's house and maybe fix things within my troubled family. I shook my head clear of all thoughts and allowed the tangy scent of the sea to be my only thought.

~~Moon's POV~~

I swore and sulked around the cave, scaring the crap out of poor little Daisuke. I was ready to give Dark a chewing out session as soon as he got back but when he did come back his face held only pure sadness. My anger dissolved and Dai and I jogged over,

"Dark? What's wrong? Where's Luna?" as soon as I mentioned my other half he tensed and shook his head.

"Dark Where is Luna?" I hissed but he just walked past me to his 'room'. Daisuke glanced at me worriedly,

"That doesn't seem to have a good answer even if he did decide to tell us. But don't worry. He's just going to sulk right no, he'll be fine in about three to five hours." He said with a small smile then frowned,

"That means I can't go in our room for the next three to five hours either."

He frowned and walked away. I watched the teen for a while as he took out a sketchpad Luna had so kindly brought him. He looked around for something to draw and his eyes fell on me yet they moved on, he knew I didn't like being drawn. As time went on though I noticed he kept glancing at me and returning to his sketch so I let him because we both knew we had nothing better to do. After Daisuke stopped constantly looking at me I got up and walked to Dark and Dai's room. Dark was sitting against the wall repeatedly locking and unlocking a supposed theft proof lock that Luna had brought his as a joke. He looked quite sad. I sat beside him and said nothing, hoping he would be the first. After about ten minutes of silence I knew I had to be the first to speak. I sighed,

"Dark what's bugging you?" he didn't speak but then the look that we get when we're talking to our other half and he nodded,

"Well I now have permission to tell you what happened. I will." I cut him off,

"Permission? Since when do you ask for permission?" he snickered,

"Luna scares me, I have to. Besides I promised her I would wait until she told me she was far enough away so you two couldn't go after her." I stared at him in shock,

"L-Luna's g-gone?" my voice broke and Dark nodded slowly. My anger rekindled,

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE?" I grabbed his collar furiously but he didn't fight at all he just stared at me sadly,

"She wanted to go." I let him go and smiled suddenly,

"You get to tell Krad." He didn't smile back he only nodded,

"Sure, whatever." He walked out to the main cave and waited for his other half.

After about twenty minutes Krad dove in the cave and started scouring the entire cave. When he came back to start his search over for the third time Dark spoke up,

"She's not here Krad." Krad spun on Dark and his freaky cat eyes narrowed,

"They where is she and when is she getting back?" he snarled and Dark shrugged,

"Don't know where she is or when she's coming back." Krad marched over and knocked of Dark's head painfully,

"Then ask her." Dark glared at the blond,

"She left. Period. She told me she needed to go on her own for a while so I don't know where she is or when she's getting back." He snarled, rubbing his head.

Krad froze then turned and looked like he was going to jump out the cave but Dark jumped him. Krad threw him off instantly. He was in so much of a hurry he didn't eve n attack Dark, much to Dai and I's shock. Once again Dark attacked and pinned Krad,

"STOP YOU STUPID BLONDE! She doesn't want to come back." Krad glared at Dark and pushed him off,

"Fine." He still took off. The three thieves left behind looked after him and sighed. Daisuke looked at his other half,

"Dark, you're really upset over this aren't you?"

This would usually be the time Dark said some cocky, funny comeback but he just nodded. It was around then I noticed there was a mental block within my connection to Luna, which was also blocking me from Dark. Luna must've been paying a little bit of attention because suddenly the mental block was loosened so I could sense Dark's feelings but still not Luna. I was shocked at the pain that Dark was feeling. My anger started up again but I felt Luna tug angrily on my mind,

"_You are so self-centered Moon. Look closer."_

She snapped and Her presence dragged me through Dark's mind to his feeling of her. She was right; I was being a self-centered jerk. Luna was like Dark's little sister and she just left. I was suddenly very embarrassed about my earlier actions. I laughed awkwardly and Luna's gloating flooded my mind,

"I told you-"

"**Don't even think about it."**

I snarled; awaiting Luna's laugh but it never came. She was gone. I did still feel her through her bond with Dark so I'm guessing she was talking to him. I looked around and saw an evil little smirk on Dark's face, which just proved that Luna was talking to the Kaito. He nodded and the smirk fell from his face. He nodded again and his eyes met mine. He smiled and nodded again. I think this was getting awkward. Suddenly Luna was back,

"_See ya in a while." _Then the block was backing place,

Luna was gone.

A/N- There done! REVIEW tell me-

1) Did you like it?

2) Did you think Luna leaving was a little random?

3) Um… I don't have another reason just REVIEW!

Also I've been seeing a lot of lyrics in stories and I've liked it so I put that in. the song is Good-bye by Avril Lavigne (sp?)

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

DN Angel Fanfic-

I'M BACK! I've been at camp for a week and been handwriting my chapters. SO NOW I CAN TYPE THEM! HURRAH! I would type some long opening that I think is funny but other people may not but I just really want to write this chapter. Oh and I would also like to say how disappointed I am, as I said I have been gone for a week and I have gotten nothing for this story, NOTHING! No reviews, favorite story, or story alert things I AM VERY VERY SAD!

Chapter 28-

~~Luna's POV~~

I flew for hours, trying to get used to the mental blocks I had in place, trying to get used to the feeling of being completely and totally alone.

"_**I wonder what Dark, Krad, Moon and Dai are doing." **_

I laughed, knowing exactly what they would be doing, Krad would be out flying around angrily, Moon would either be staring at something blankly or pacing around muttering. Dark would be sulking, probably playing with that theft-proof lock I gave him and Daisuke would be trying to cheer everyone up, then, when no one would listen to him, give up and draw. Curious, I contacted Dark seeing I was still mad at Moon. I lowered the block and forced my way through Dark's still shocked mind to look through his eyes.

"**LUNA?" **

"_Hey Dark, just wanted to see what everyone was doing."_

I snickered, Moon was pacing, Dai was drawing, Krad was nowhere to be found and Dark had the lock I had given him in his hands.

"Apparently I was right. I guessed exactly what you were doing. Was Dai trying to cheer everyone up?" Dark nodded mutely. I chuckled,

"Is Krad flying around angrily?" Dark laughed out loud (LOL I just wrote LOL out.)

"**I don't think that was very hard to figure out."**

"_I still figured it out! Well that's all I wanted to see so bye!" _I started to replace the mental block but Dark interrupted me,

"**WAIT! Can you tell me when you're coming back? I miss you 'little sis'." **I smiled, "I don't know. I'll give you updates 'Big bro'." He laughed again and I saw Moon and Dai give him wary glances, probably thinking he had gone insane. "**Fine, see ya."**

I smiled and sent him a mental picture of me winking and giving him a thumbs up then faded out again. I blinked away the annoying wetness in my eyes and focused on a dim light on the horizon and forced my weary wings to fly faster.

I landed on the out skirts of the city and folded my wings.

"_**Those are going to be sore, I can't wait to rest them."**_

I groaned and stretched, my back and elbows cracked. Then I shifted my neck until it cracked. I opened my eyes and walked to the main streets of the city. I wandered around until I came across a nice-ish looking inn and walked in. I gave the man at the front desk a sweet smile.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had a cheap room I could stay in for the night?" He gave me a once over a smiled,

"Do you mean by yourself sweetheart? 'Cause you could share my room and it wouldn't cost you a cent." I mentally rolled my eyes,

"_**Great, a perv."**_

I gave him another smile,

"Yes by myself. So, do you have a room?" I mentally flipped through my wallet, which I had recently filled with 'borrowed' money. I had about $250, maybe more. He gave a rejected sigh and flipped through the book,

"Sure, I have a room, $125, pay now." I saw renewed hope flair in his eyes, so he didn't think I would have enough for the room. I gave him an evil smirk and pulled out the wallet I had attached to my pants by a thick chain. Being a pickpocket myself I have a high paranoia level. I flipped through and pulled out what he wanted and slid it across the counter,

"Here ya go. Can I have my key please?"

He counted the money in shock and handed me my key with a blank look on his face. I gave him a dazzling smile and skipped away.

I walked into my room and immediately scoured it for any hidden cameras or microphones, finding none I plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and for a while I couldn't find anything until I came across a random documentary on Dark. I laughed and let my mental block fall,

"_Oh my goodness DARK!" _I screeched in laughter, he was instantly worried

"**What? What's wrong?" **I laughed harder,

"_Nothing's wrong. Watch this documentary with me. I think you'll enjoy it." _

He curiously looked through my eyes and I felt his glee flame up as he realized what I was watching.

"**They have a show on me?" **I nodded and we watched the show together and laughed.

"_I didn't realize they could do so much on such a mysterious phantom thief." _I said dramatically and he laughed,

"**I think my favorite was the interviews. Did you notice that on the Commander's second interview Krad decided to share his opinion?" **I nodded and turned off the TV with a yawn.

"_Well I need to get up early tomorrow, night Dark."_

"**Night Luna. Be safe!"**

I rolled my eyes and dropped the mental block back into it's place. Dark would only be able to talk to me when I wanted him to. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

What felt like minutes later I heard my door open softly. I jerked awake and flipped to the floor, landing in a fighting position. I did a quick scan of my room, prepared for anything. My eyes fell on a very shocked doorman. I straightened up and rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip.

"You are disgusting, trying to take advantage of a 'poor defenseless girl'. How sad."

I gave him a once over, his shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing loose sweatpants. I yawned and looked over at the clock; 3am. I groaned and turned an icy glare on the perverted doorman,

"Get out and don't even think of coming back here." I snarled. He shuddered, lost his confidence and ran.

"_**Stupid Perv."**_ I mentally grumbled and fell back asleep.

When the alarm I actually set went off I sat up slowly and snarled at the clock, took it and whipped it across the room. As an after thought I was glad it didn't break. I muttered a quick disguise spell and changed my clothes. I glanced in the mirror and jerked my fingers through my hair until I was satisfied. I smiled but it was short lived, I was going to see my strict, stick-up-their-asses family, what I think is fine was never good in their eyes. I sighed and forced my hair into a French braid.

When I got that done I stepped back and gave myself a good once over. I smiled at my black jeans, white tank top that showed quite a lot of stomach, black hoodie, chains and boots. My eyes drifted upwards and landed on my hair. I glared at it and ripped it out, ignoring the slight pain.

"_**Screw impressing them. It's not me at all."**_

Instead I touched a few strands of my hair and turned them blood red and pulled it into two high ponytails. Satisfied, I walked out the door, glared at the doorman as I went by and walked to a secluded part of the city. I spread my wings and glared at their lightened color, of course bringing Krad to my mind,

"_**Stupid Krad."**_

I cleared my mind and took to the sky.

~~Dark's POV~~

It was strange not having Luna around. No one was there to make a joke or some smart-ass comment but most importantly, no one was there to break up Krad and I's fights.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as Krad paced the front of the cave, randomly muttering, spreading his wings, tucking them again and punching the wall.

"_**Poor wall."**_

The devilish blond turned on me,

"What does it look like I'm doing baka Kaito?" he snarled and my eyes narrowed,

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I Homicidal blonde?"

He snarled and lunged at me. I decided to use my own wings and give wiz a break. I shot into the air and, as Krad flew beneath me, kicked him right between the wings. He crashed to the ground with a thud. He shook himself off and turned, a snarl clear on his face. Moon and Daisuke sighed and moved into one of the side caves. We watched them briefly before Krad shot a feather at me. I avoided it with ease,

"That's all you got? Luna made you soft Kraddykins!" With the combo of that nickname and Luna, he snapped.

"Don't call me by that name and don't you _dare_ mention her."

He spat and threw about a hundred massively charged feathers at me. My eyes widened and I managed to dodge most of them but one clipped my shoulder and another my wing. I fell, clutched my shoulder and drew my injured wing in, trying to stop the bleeding. I looked up at Krad in pain and saw the cold sadistic killer he was before Luna. I knew then that only one person had even a chance of stopping him and she had a mental block against me. Krad dived at me and took a note from Helia's book and used a feather as a extremely painful sword. I swallowed all of my pride and stubbornness and ran.

I wove through the rooms until I was well hidden and tried to contact Luna. I forced my mind against the block until I was positive she knew I was trying to contact her.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"_ she screamed and I had to smile.

"**I need your help to stop Krad."** She sighed,

"_What did you do this time Dark?"_ I showed her the memory and she flinched at the look on his face when he last attacked me.

"_Wow, you really pissed him off."_ I laughed awkwardly

"Well I don't actually know how I can help you. Unless I can somehow find a way to project myself, I'm little help. Sorry."

"**Well try. It may be my only chance!" ** she snickered and I felt her fall into a deep concentration.

She got a weak outline of herself out just as Krad burst into my hiding place. I fell into a defensive position, trying to ignore the pain in my wing and shoulder.

"I finally found you mouse! Now it's time-" his sentence was cut off when Luna finally got a more noticeable form. She glared at my other half coldly

"You know you should really learn to control your temper Krad." She shook her head in annoyance. Krad just stared at her in shock until he finally realized what was happening and snapped…again.

"Why did you leave?" he snarled and Luna instantly responded with just as much anger.

"I needed to be alone for a while and get away from your constant fighting though I still seem to be dragged into it anyway."

She glared at me and I smiled and waved. She rolled her eyes and smiled anyway. Krad glared at us, mostly at me though. She sighed,

"I want both of you to raise your right hand." We raised our hand, confused.

"Now I want you to repeat after me." I smirked knowing exactly what she was going to try. We nodded and she walked up to us and placed a translucent hand on both of our chests, though it took her a while to even get us close enough to do just that.

"I promise not to try and kill my other half." Krad rolled his eyes and repeated it; my smirk grew as I did too. She smiled evilly and a sudden heat shot through her hand and we jumped back in shock.

"What the hell?" I asked and she nodded in satisfaction.

"There now it will actually _hurt_ you to try and kill each other. You can argue all you want you just cant attack each other." Her eyes focused on my shoulder, which was wet with blood and glared at Krad.

"MOON!" she shouted and said thief sprinted into the room,

"Luna? You're back?" she asked, hopeful but Luna shook her head,

"Nope, just a projection. I need you to bandage Dark's shoulder and left wing." She gave Krad a 'you should leave look' and he did.

Moon ran off as well to fetch bandages. Luna smiled, waved and disappeared. Just as she left Moon ran back into the room. When she saw I was the only one left her face fell. She walked over to me,

"Shirt, take it off." she mumbled, she face tinged with pink and I smirked, I opened my mouth but stopped at the glare she gave me. I held up my hands in surrender and painfully removed my shirt. Moon blinked,

"What's that?" she pointed to the small intricate swirled design on my chest, right where Luna's hand had been.

"I have no idea." Moon snickered,

"Judging by the look of it, it's a promise seal but you haven't made any promises with anyone have you?" I blinked in shock and she knew that look immediately,

"What? To who?" I regained my composure and smirked,

"To Luna. She made Krad and I promise not to kill each other." she laughed and started bandaging my wounds.

"Smart girl." She muttered and settled into a silence. When she finished she stood,

"Well, that should do it. Night Dark." She hesitated slightly then started to walk away sadly. I grabbed her wrist,

"Why not stay in here tonight, it must be lonely without her there." I purred and she nodded and looked at the bed I'd been using. She sat down on it and I smiled,

"I need to go check on something with Dai." She nodded and I walked out. Dai was doing a detailed sketch of Luna. I snuck up behind him and scared the poor little boy,

"That's great Dai. I may have to steal that when you're done." He jumped and screamed. I laughed,

"DAARK!" he screeched and I just smirked,

"Moon's sleeping in our room tonight, Just thought I'd give ya a heads up." I said and started to walk away,

"Dark. When do you think we can go home?" I sighed and turned back,

"I don't know Dai, soon I hope. Well, Night." I walked away.

I came into the room and found Moon idly preening her wings. She smiled as I sauntered in. Her eyes narrowed playfully and pounced on me. She used her already spread wings to steer us towards the bed. We landed with a slightly painful thump. I winced and Moon looked at me worriedly. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head against my chest and sighed with content. I smirked and played with her hair,

"Well I'm glad you've gotten over yesterday." She looked up at my sadly,

"I was being stupid. I guess I was just always a little worried you would decide you liked Luna better." I laughed,

"I find it strange to go out with my 'sister.'"

I made air quotes and yawned. I shifted my way into a more comfortable position for sleep and Moon followed me. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head,

"Goodnight Moon." Once again Luna randomly voiced her opinion,

"_Tell Moon she's insane and tell her good-night. Also I think you should be able to go back to your home soon now. Things should have died down by-"_

Daisuke running into the room in terror cut off her sentence,

"DARK, MOON WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" we jumped up,

"What's wrong Dai?" my question was answered by a bullhorn,

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"


	29. Chapter 29

DN Angel Fanfic-

I don't own DN Angel.

Dark: Wow…that's it?

Me: yes.

Dark: You really are bored aren't you?

Me: Well ya! My family ditched me and I don't really feel like doing anything so I just fall to writing.

Daisuke: Your family ditched you?

Me: (sweatdrop) Ya we didn't have any room in the car and I couldn't go in the trunk going down the highway…

Satoshi: You know I could arrest your parents for that.

Me: Yes and you could arrest me for quite a few things which I am not going to list…

Dark: can you tell me then?

Me: sure (whispers something into Dark's ear)

Dark: OH MY GOD I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! (Glomp)

Me: Ya… Well here's the story.

Chapter 29-

~~Dark's POV~~

"Crap! What do we do now?" Moon shouted as she hurriedly changed her clothes. Daisuke was in shock and I was trying to formulate a plan, so far I had nothing.

"How did they even find us?" Moon growled as she shoved her feet into a pair of boots.

"My bet would be the idiot blonde's brightly colored clothes flying in and out at night signified where we were then Satoshi put together he would be with Luna who would be one with you who would be with me." I snapped and suddenly glanced at Dai.

"Hey Moon do we still have that rope?" she turned to me in confusion,

"Ya we do…why?" I didn't answer her,

"Dai, Moon and I need to run but it'll be hard to carry you with us." He nodded slowly,

"So why do you need the rope?" he asked warily and I placed my hand out,

"Moon?" I felt the rough material press into my hands and I smirked. Before Dai could even move I pounced him and tied up his hands and feet

"DARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Do you _want_ me to get arrested?" I eyed my handiwork and slapped Dai's hand as he tried to undo the knots.

"Dai, if we leave you here, tied up, the police will think we kidnapped you so they'll let you go. Moon and I on the other hand…" Moon nodded,

"We need to go, we've taken to long already." As if to answer her the police force screamed at us,

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" A coy smile formed on my lips and I turned to Moon,

"Let's give 'em a good shall we?" she smiled in return,

"Of course."

She linked her arm around mine and we both had our wings resting lazily behind us. We walked into the main cave. I was a little shocked by how many officers were there but it didn't worry me.

"Why hello there Officers! Welcome to my humble abode! May I ask how you found me?" The voice that answered me was very familiar,

"We followed Krad, the white winged angel and I guessed he would be with one of your companions." Satoshi walked out and readjusted his glasses. I smirked,

"Well hello Commander! Long time no see! I knew that imbecile was going to get us caught."

I shook my head in annoyance. Moon nudged me and tilted her head slightly to the left. My head turned to where her head was pointing but my eyes went right. I saw what she was looking at, a gap in their security, just enough for us to get through.

"Where are Daisuke Niwa and Luna Kurai?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, he still didn't know we had our own bodies, score one for the thieves.

"Well I think Niwa is in the back cave and I have no clue where Kurai is, she escaped a while ago." I tried to sound more like a captor but Moon snickered so I must've failed at it. I actually saw something that looked a little like…emotion (GASP) on the Commander's face but he quickly covered it up. Moon sighed and looked at me with a pout,

"Dark, I'm bored can we go now?" she whined and I saw the police force tense,

"Why yes, I think we can." I crouched and spread my wings Moon did the same.

"Now Dark don't even think about it." I gave him a full-blown smile,

"Fine. I wont think I'LL JUST ACT!"

I shot forward, staying low to the ground, dodging the police who were diving at me and shot up at the last second, stealing the commander's glasses. Moon cheered and leveled out next to me. I flew away with Satoshi's echoed 'DARK' trailing me.

As soon as we were a good distance away we slowed a little,

"Well, what now?" Moon asked and I blinked, I actually had no idea,

"Uh… we find Luna?" Moon shook her head,

"Luna wants to be alone. And when Luna wants to be left alone you leave her alone." She shuddered,

"Okay…then where do we go?" Moon acted like she had this big plan but instead she just sighed and looked defeated,

"We go find Luna." She said sullenly and I smiled,

"I'll try and contact her." Moon once again shook her head,

"Don't bother. The mental block is too powerful." I glanced at her in shock,

"No it's not. It's only strong enough to block me but if I try hard enough she notices me." She scoffed,

"Then you must have a different block than I do." She looked sad,

"Oh I doubt that…" I said and patted her back but Luna decided to speak up,

"_No, she's right. I made her block stronger so she couldn't break through. Now… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" _she snapped and I took a deep breath in preparation,

"**We need to kind where you are. We're kinda on the run…again." **Luna was silent, and then she swore,

"_I'm not telling you where I am or where I'm going._ _You two are what 400 years old? You are definitely old enough to take care or yourselves." _I snarled,

"**I am not that old!"** she snickered,

"_If you say so Oji-san." _I bristled (I only use Japanese and honorifics when they prove useful to me.) I prepared to give her a rant but she cut me off,

"_There's an okay motel with a perverted doorman about 50 miles from where you are. Just go to the city, down… You know what I don't remember. I'll just show you."_ She flashed different pictures in my mind and I memorized everyone,

"**Perverted Doorman?"** she snickered,

"_Ya he made you look like a saint."_ My eyes narrowed.

"**You've been around Riku to much, I AM NOT A PERVERT!" **she laughed,

"_You are so in denial. Well, tell Moon 'Hi' for me. See ya!" _then she was gone. My eyes focused on piecing silver eyes, I jerked backwards in surprise.

"Are you okay Dark? You zoned out for like five minutes." She asked worriedly. I nodded,

"I'm fine, Luna says Hi and gave us a place to go for the night." Her face fell and she nodded slowly,

"Hey what's wrong? By the way can we should be going, TALK AND FLY PEOPLE, TALK AND FLY!" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Luna must be really mad at me if she won't even talk to me." She sighed and was silent.

~~Moon's POV~~

I sighed and then I familiar presence flooded into my mind. I almost screamed in joy but I managed to stay calm.

"**LUNA? IS THAT YOU?" **I mentally screamed in happiness,

"_Hello Moon."_ I heard the formality in her voice and rage flared in my heart,

"**Why are you so pissed at me? WHAT DID I DO?" ** I snarled and my old tamer was silent but when she did talk her voice was full of emotion,

"_Because after all we've been through you still don't trust me. I'm hurt." _I was shocked this was all over _trust_?

"**Really Luna? I trust you but all the signs did point to it. But if it upsets you that much, I'm sorry."** Luna scoffed,

"_I'm still not telling you where I Am."_

I grumbled something about obnoxious little girls and Luna laughed and then disappeared. I snapped back into my actual surroundings and found Dark pulling my along by my hand. He smirked,

"Well, did you're conversation with Luna go?" I shrugged,

"I don't think she's mad at me anymore." He nodded,

"Good, good."

He muttered and turned back to the approaching city that I guess was our destination. He flew to a part of the city and landed, tucking his wings,

"Follow me."

He turned and walked trough the streets as if he had been there a million times before. He led me down a bunch of side streets and stopped in front of a motel that looked okay… but not great.

"Well here we go. This is a good place to stay for a few nights before we figure out what to do."

I nodded, still confused why he knew this city so well. We walked in and Dark wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I glared at him and tried to pull away but he shook his head,

"You don't want to do that, trust me." I rolled my eyes but stopped my little struggle.

We walked up to the doorman and when he looked up his eyes were immediately drawn to me. He eyed me uncomfortably and I inched a little closer to Dark out of habit. The man looked at our proximity sadly and turned when Dark cleared his throat.

"Hello, we would like a room for two nights." He said charmingly and even I, who had gotten slightly used to his charm, felt my knees get a little weak. The man blinked and nodded,

"Of course." He scanned his book and looked up with a slight smirk,

"Well we're out of double rooms so you either need to get two rooms or get one room and share a bed. Which would you prefer?" He looked confident that we wouldn't choose the latter but Dark smirked,

"We only need one room." I glanced at him in shock and blushed his smirk grew. The doorman frowned and nodded.

"Here is your key, enjoy your stay." He gave me one last look as we left.

As we walked the awkwardness of the situation began to dissolve. Even so to the point that I was confused why it was going to be awkward in the first place. We got to the room and Dark gestured me in with a valiant wave of his arm and a bow, I rolled my eyes and walked in. The room was fine, it had a 20' TV, a bathroom and of course, the one bed. Dark looked at the room as if he'd been here before. He even glanced at the TV and chuckled as if he had some random inside joke. It annoyed me,

"Why the hell does it seem like you've been here before?" I snapped and Dark looked at me in shock at my outburst,

"Luna came here and I watched a funny documentary and she gave me directions into the motel so I just know as much as Luna told me or that I have witnessed." He said calmly and I sighed.

"Of course…sorry bout that." I smiled sheepishly and he gave me a wolfish smirk,

"No problem." He yawned and walked over to the bed. He shook off his shoes and shrugged out of his shirt. Without really looking at me he climbed into the bed and curled up,

"Night Moon. I'm beat."

To prove his point he yawned again. I used a small spell to change out of my jeans and into a pair or more comfortable shorts. I crawled into the bed and Dark, being Dark, rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his bare chest and rolled back over onto his back so I was pretty much forced to lay on his chest. I smiled,

"Night Dark." He mumbled something then fell into a deep sleep I followed quickly.

~~Luna's POV~~ 

I had actually scored a job. Ya, I know shocker. I had decided, about halfway to my family's house that I didn't want to see them so I landed in a near-by town and decided to sty there for a while. I was now a singer at a club. At this moment I was trying not to strangle a overly perky girl who was fussing over my clothing.

"I think this dress is just _perfect_ for you!" I glared at the pink frilly dress and firmly shook my head,

"Find me something more…punk or gothic." I waved my hand and the woman frowned but went away anyway. When she came back my eyes fell immediately on one of the dresses in her arms. I jumped up and grabbed it.

"THIS ONE!" the woman smiled,

"Got it!"

I smiled back and looked at the dress, it was a short black dress that would go down to about my mid claves and puffed out at the skirt part of it. The body of it was lace up with purple lace. I smiled again and shooed the woman out so I can try it on it was a perfect fit. The lady came back in a cheered, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Perfect! Now lets do your make-up. You do know what you'll be singing tonight right?"

I nodded and allowed myself to be swept up in the rest of getting ready, hair stylist, make-up artist and shoes. When I finally got ready it was almost time for me to go on. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and walked out when my stage name was called, I was calling myself the Dark angel to give tribute to all my friends back at home. I nodded to my new band mates and turned to face my crowd. I gave them a smirk and lauched into my song.

_This one's for the beaten down__  
><span>__The ones who lost their rock and roll__  
><span>__Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown__  
><span>__You were born to rock inside your soul_____

_Welcome misfits, orphans, all____  
><span>__The ones who feel they don't belong____  
><span>__You were made to rock, so stand up tall____  
><span>__Go rock the world and prove them wrong___

_Rock what you got____  
><span>__Rock what you got__  
><span>__Don't ever let them make you stop____  
><span>__Rock what you got____  
><span>__Light up the lot____  
><span>__No one can rock the way you rock___

_This one's for originals____  
><span>__Who strike out towards the great unknown__  
><span>__Fear not the missteps, take the falls___

___The rock you find will be your own___

_This one's for the beaten down____  
><span>__Who gave up on their rock and roll____  
><span>__Lift your eyes from what drags you down____  
><span>__You were born to rock inside your soul___

I finished my song and everyone cheered. I felt pride swell in my heart and I started again, I really liked this new life.

A/N- I apologize for the fail in describing a dress. But anyway to more life pressing matters… I HAVE LIKE NO REVIEWS! 29 f***ing chapters and how many reviews do I have? Seven. SEVEN! **I NEED MORE! **_**RAWR!**_


	30. Chapter 30

DN Angel Fanfic-

I do not own DN Angel but it is FREAKING AMAZING! especially Dark and Krad! ( glomps angels)

Dark: YAY I'M AWESOME!

Krad: let go of me.

Me: (pouting) Why cant you be as fun as Dark?

Krad: Because Dark is an immature Baka.

Dark fangirls: THAT'S WHAT MAKES HIM AWESOME! (attacks Krad)

Luna, Moon, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi: ( Watching and eating popcorn)

Me: (sweatdrop) FANGIRLS OUT!

Fangirls: (leave)

Me: hey Luna! Why didn't you help?

Luna: (shrugs) to lazy.

Krad: (unconscious)

Satoshi: well... This is chapter 30.

Me: OMG REALLY BIG NUMBER!

everyone but Krad: (sweatdrop)

Dai: here it is...

Chapter 30-

~~Krad's POV~~

For once in my life I realized that my idiot over half was right. The police were idiots! They actually dared to try and arrest me! It was very simple to evade them though, give 'em a glare, throw a feather at them and fly away.

I flew back to the cave only to find it mostly empty besides the Niwa kid, Master Satoshi and a few guards. Daisuke saw me and shook his head, which alerted Satoshi of my presence. He spun around, probably expecting either of the Kaito. When he saw it was me his face grew colder.

"Hello Krad." he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. I gave him an evil grin and bowed,

"Hello Master Satoshi. It has been to long." me past tamer grumbled something that sounded like 'not long enough' and turned back to Niwa.

"Are you sure you don't know where they went Niwa?" he sounded annoyed, Daisuke shook his head,

"I have no idea, Dark just bound me and left with Moon. They didn't tell me anything."

I had a good guess where they were going but I'm not sure if I really wanted to help the person who kept me trapped for so long and thought of me as a curse, a /parasite/. But on the other hand it could get my idiot other half captured or cause Satoshi to get extremely annoyed I. His search for them. The pros out weighed the cons, I would tell them.

"my guess is that they went after _her._ " I hissed and everyone turned to me. Daisuke flinched at me tone when mentioning that girl and Master Satoshi looked at me in confusion.

"'Her?' do you mean Luna?" my eyes narrowed and I nodded Satoshi glanced at Daisuke with a raised eyebrow. The boy shook his head,

"I'll tell you later." the blue haired teen nodded slowly.

"Well do you know where she might've gone?" he looked at me and I saw a tiny bit of fear flash through his eyes.

"_**Good, he still has some respect for me."**_

"I have no idea where she went... Do you Krad?" Daisuke answered even though Satoshi had asked me.

I gave the boy a blank look and walked over, they both flinched away and I smirked. I reached down and tapped the boy on his head,

"Why don't you just ask them?" I sneered and Daisuke looked away.

"_**Oh so the boy didn't **_**want**_** to help us did he? Then again why the hell would he? "**_

He glanced at the guards who I had forgotten about with wide eyes. I glared at my old tamer and he nodded,

"Guards you may leave. I can handle this. The white angel is also against the thieves, he can help us." I scoffed but didn't object. The guards gave us wary glances but took a small trail to the cliff above. As soon as we were positive they were out of hearing range we turned to the thief. Daisuke shifted and pulled his hands in front of him, the ropes sliding off.

"GOT IT! FINALLY!" he cheered and we both blinked,

"you mean you just got the ropes undone? I thought you were just holding them for the effect." Master Satoshi said, confused. Daisuke shook his head,

"Dark tied these knots, it was hard to get out of them. Now for the feet." he muttered and started fussing with the roped around his feet. I raise an eye brow and sliced through the ropes with a single strike. Daisuke helped I shock. I leaned over him and glared

"Now contact the Baka Kaito." I snarled and the obnoxious little boy shook his head,

"I will not help you capture Dark or Moon." he stared at me in defiance.

I straightened my back and laughed, actually laughed. But my laugh wasn't the happy laugh I used to have around her but a cold menacing laugh that sent chills down the spines of the boys around me.

"Catch him? I could care less about that. I would rather cut off his head. I just want to find her. To make her suffer. They know where she is so I'll just go after them to get to her. Now, /where are they/?" I snarled and Little Daisuke shrunk back in fear.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered. I once again knocked on his head, harder this time.

"then ask." I hissed he swallowed and I saw him turn inward.

~~Dark's POV~~

I woke up and for some reason I felt absolutely terrified. I sat up quickly and scanned the room. No one but Moon and I... So what the heck? Moon sat up groggily,

"What is it Dark?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at me worriedly,

"I don't know. I just feel terrified for some reason." she looked at me like I was an idiot,

"Did you check your bonds?" I blinked and shook my head.

"well then check them." she muttered and curled back up. I was about to when Dai's voice flooded my brain. I instantly realized he was responsible for the terror I had felt.

"_Dark do you know where Luna is?_" his voice, even his mental one was shaky.

"**No, she won't yell us. Are you okay?"**

he didnt respond but I was worries about the red haired boy so I looked through his eyes only to immediately find out what was scaring my tamer so much. Krad. He was giving Dai and the commander a death glare. It actually almost scared me but I had gotten used to Krad's glares so I got over it quickly.

**"Dai what's going on? Why does Krad look like he's about to kill all of you?"**

_"Because he wants me to find Luna so he can make her suffer."_

I blinked and stared to project myself to try and stop my homicidal other half to actually become homicidal. When I got a solid form Krad just turned, glared at me and threw a feather at me which would've killed me if I didn't disappear. I was shocked. He never went this far... Well actually he always did but he would usually make some snide remarks and talked about torture before attacking me.

_"He's in an extremely bad mood right now. I don't think even Luna could calm him down!" _I swore, he was right. I had seem him in these kind of moods before, I almost died each time.

**"Just try and get away from him." ** Dai agreed with me and I went back to my body.

~~Daisuke's POV~~

I was terrified. Krad looked like he was about to kill us. I looked at Satoshi and glanced at the door, hoping he would understand it was time to run. He gave me a small nod but tilted his head and pointed to Krad and mouthed,

"Distract him." I nodded and spoke up,

"K-Krad. Dark said that Luna was going to England to patch things up with her family."

I quickly made something up, hoping that Luna was still to mad at her family to even consider doing that. Krad's eyes lit up with cold malice,

"How thoughtful of him to tell you. You two are of no futher use to me. Leave now." He said, glaring. We both nodded and hurried away.

"I think we should both go to my place Satoshi." I said as we jogged over the cliff. He nodded and we both turned to where my house was.

xXx

When we got to my house we were both completely out of breath. I knocked on the door and almost immediately my Mom had her arms wrapped tightly around me,

"OH I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" I blushed and detatched myself from her,

"Mom, can Satoshi stay here for a while? Krad may be coming back with murder on his mind and I don't think we should let him just stay by himself." She blinked in confusion and looked at Satoshi,

"What do you mean 'coming back'? Isn't the white wings one with him?" we both stared at her for a second than it clicked, she didn't know yet.

"Oh right, we all have our own bodies, Dark, Moon, Krad, Satoshi, Luna and I." she gave us a wide smile,

"Oh that's great! But where's Luna, Dark and Moon then?" Satoshi shifted uncomfortably and I scratched the back of my head,

"Well we don't really…know."

"WHAT?" she screamed and immediately ushered us into the living room. She forced us to sit on the couch and stood over us with her hands on her hips,

"Explain. Now."

So we did, I left out some things like how Dark tied me up, and when we got kidnapped but other than that I told everything. When I finished she gave me a look that said she knew I was leaving something out but didn't push it. Then she turned and gave Satoshi a piercing glare,

"How could you?" he didn't even flinch at the venom in her voice,

"It's my job Miss. Niwa. I had to." He said in a monotone, ajusting his glasses. She sighed,

"Fine. I'm just worried. Well you two must be hungry! I'll get some food." With that she ran out of the room.

Life was back to normal now, expect the Dark wasn't here to be annoying.

~~Krad's POV~~

"_**I will find that wretch and I will make her pay. I actually developed feeling for that girl and she just left. She will pay."**_

I flew to the general direction of England, completely ignoring the pain in my wings and pushing myself way past my limit.

After about ten hours of fast flying I finally couldn't go any farther. I landed in a small town near England and, as an after though, changed my clothes with a simple spell that she taught me a while ago. I hated being forced to use something she told me but it was helpful. I walked around for a while until I came past a bar. I heard some girl singing and I decided to go in, I had nothing better to do. I walked in and saw a poster inside the door. It said someone called the Dark angel was performing. I snickered quietly to myself and walked in. the girl just finished and was annoucing her next song,

"Here's my next song! This is supposed to be sung by a guy so give me some slack! Yes I mean you Mr. Critic!" I froze at that voice and laughter swelled in the room,

She started singing some song I had never head before and I stepped out to see if I was right.

I was.

There she was on the stage siging her heart out and smiling. Her eyes swept the crowd and they landed on me. She froze and her voice faltered and she stopped. The crowd looked at her in confusion but she ignored them,

"Krad?"

A/N- OMG I ALMOST LOST IT! The computer I was using froze and we almost had to shut it down! THANK GOODNESS IT LIVES! Well anyway here's chapter 30. I AM STILL SHOCKED BY HOW BIG THAT NUMBER IS! And I am also annoyed by the few review I have. If I did the math (gag) I have about 1 review for ever 3 chapters. THAT IS SAD! Make this poor girl happy and REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

DN Angel Fanfic-

Wow its been a while hasn't it? Sorry bout that I've been distracted by new obsessions and a lack of internet connection (shudder) but I promise to update more often. (hopefully) I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL!

Chapter 31-

~~Luna's POV~~

I stared in complete shock at him. He was just standing there…in front of me. WHY? I apologized to everyone watching and ran off the stage, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind the stage, to my dressing room and locking the door behind me and turning on him,

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. He didn't answer, he only stared at me in shock but then that shock cleared and was replaced my pure rage,

"You left." He spat and I nodded slowly,

"Well, ya. That's a little obvious." His eyes narrowed,

"You made me _miss_ you." He snarled as if it was bile in his mouth.

I stared at him in confusion then it clicked in my brain: he missed me and he wasn't exactly used to feeling emotions, must be hard on him. He, being himself, must've turned this confusion into rage towards me. Part of me wanted to draw this out, have some fun with him but I couldn't do it. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his extremely tense body,

"Sorry for making you miss me._** I guess."**_ I added mentally he was tense for a while until he finally gave in, much to my surprise, and hug me back. I let him go and he still had anger in his eyes but it was less. I snickered,

"So how did you find me? No one knows where I am. Not even Moon!" he shrugged,

"I was going to England to see if I could find you there but I needed a break and stopped here. I saw a sign for a singer who calls herself the 'Dark Angel' and decided to come in and check it out." I sighed,

"So it was just luck." He nodded,

"Well now what? You found me and everyone's on the run so we can't exactly go back." He narrowed his eyes in speculation,

"We could just stay here." I smiled,

"That is a definite option but sooner or later I _know_ I need to go see my family. I've been putting it off but only 'cause I'm a little scared…" I said, blushing. Krad gave me a blank look and smiled. I glared at him and slapped his arm,

"Shut up!" his smile just grew and I crossed my arms, pouting.

Someone knocked on the door and I walked over a frown still on my face. It was my boss. I gulped, fearing the worst,

"What was that?" I scratched the back of my neck and gestured to Krad,

"Just and unexpected visitor. I took a little vacation from my normal life and didn't expect anyone to find me." I said with a slight glare aimed at the angel. He ignored it and looked around the room, ignoring both of us.

"Well, if you weren't my best performer you'd be fired. Make sure it doesn't happen again." She gave me a stern look but then her personality switched from boss to hyperactive friend,

"So is this your boyfriend?" I stiffened and glanced at Krad and he avoided my gaze. I smiled and turned back to Melina (my boss),

"Yah." She squealed and started bombarding me with questions, I think I preferred her as a boss, in friend mode she reminded me of Risa.

"So how long have you two been going out? How did you meet? Why were you taking a vacation from your normal life?" I put up my hands, stopping the flow of questions,

"Lets see we've been going out for a few months. I met him through my…sister's boyfriend." Krad scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"You could say that." Melina's eyes widened,

"What do you mean?" I glared at Krad he just shrugged and kept looking around,

"Um well Darik and Krad don't exactly get along well… and I was on a trip and ran into him. We just got to know each other better and… yah." I said awkwardly. Krad nodded,

"You could actually say _Darik_ and I hate each other." he snarled, his eyes flashing. I decided to piss him off even more,

"Even though they are cousins." Krad's head snapped up and he gave me a death glare. I just smiled,

"And to answer your other question I was just having some troubles with jealousies and obnoxious sisters." Krad growled and muttered under his breath, it sounded like 'I wasn't jealous' but I chose to ignore it. Melina's eyes lit up, sensing gossip,

"Oh what happened? Tell me tell me!" I sighed,

"Well Krad wasn't in the best of moods one day so my sister's boyfriend and I walked around town, as friends, but Krad and my sister, M-Megan, thought it was a date and flipped out. I got mad and decided to take a trip from all of it." Krad kept grumbling and messing with my stuff, flipping through my books and looking at any music posters I have. Melina stared at me with wide eyes,

"Wow. Well I'm glad you two worked it out. So am I ever going to get to meet Megan and Darik?" I shook my head,

"Probably not, they don't actually know where I am…" her eyes doubled in size,

"WHAT? Well what about your parents?" I shrugged,

"I'm thinking about trying to patch things up with them. I haven't seen them in…what? Three, four years?" I asked, talking mostly to myself. Krad gave me a slightly shocked glance but then went back to studying my BVB poster, muttering about strange make-up. (A/N: yes in my special DN Angel world, there is BVB. Because BVB is just that awesome.)

"You haven't seen your parents in _years_. Why? Are they part of the military or something?" I shook my head and walked over to Krad,

"I ran away." I called over my shoulder nonchalantly,

"You ran aw- WE ARE CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW MISSY!" I spun around and shook my head,

"N-no that wont be nessicarry, I'm going to need my sister with me when I confront them." I said, randomly making something up. Melina glared at me,

"Than call your sister! Here's a phone." I blinked and took the phone, Moon didn't have a cell phone, she and Dark were to paranoid that their lines would get tapped so they didn't have any, this would be hard. I sighed and looked at Melina,

"Could I have some privacy? I also haven't seen Megan in a few weeks; it might get a little…loud. She has a fiery temper." I said, smiling sympathetically. She shook her head,

"No, no. Go ahead! But I want to see that girl ASAP!" she growled and walked away. I sighed and snapped the phone shut,

"Sorry Krad but it looks like you have to see Dark again soon." He growled but I saw something else in his eyes…like he did something wrong and he was expecting a big fight.

"Krad what did you do?" I groaned. He looked away,

"Well I may have mentally scarred the little Niwa boy…" I sighed and shook my head.

"Ah I can talk to Dark, unless you _want_ to fight him." He grinned evilly. I just rolled my eyes and opened up both of my mental connections. As soon as I did they both bombarded me with warnings,

"**Luna! Krad's coming to find you and make you suffer!" **Dark shouted at me. I winced and let them yell at me, waiting to tell them they're all idiots.

After about five minutes of useless shouting I finally got a word in,

"_Are you two going to listen to me now?"_ I got mutual feelings of agreement and I smirked,

"_You're both idiots."_ They were shocked into silence

"_Krad's not coming to attack, kill, maul or harm me. In fact, he's standing right next to me. _Krad say hi!" I said smiling,

"Greetings Baka Kaito." They both started stuttering and I held the turned off phone to my ear for effect,

"Yah, so it was just a little emotional confusion. Anyway, Moon I kinda just got an order from my boss to go visit my parents and as far as she knows I need my sister Megan to come with me along with her boyfriend Darik." They were both silent for a second before Dark spoke up,

"**Darik. Really, you just took my name and put an 'I' in it."** He said, laughing slightly,

"Hey it was on the spot! Be nice! So yah, you need to come here soon. I'll leave the bond open and go for a quick flight, using my wings should provide you with enough magic to track me. See ya soon!" I said and tuned them out. I turned to Krad and smiled,

"Would you like to come with me?" he gave me a Krad smile (a barely smile that doesn't really count) and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the club. We passed Melina and I waved to her,

"Megan and Darik will be coming soon. Krad and I are going for a walk, see ya!"

I pulled him out the door and wove through the darkened streets. I pulled him towards a darker ally and then stopped. I let go of his hand rolled my shoulders, allowing the magic to flow through me. My wings erupted from my back in a flurry of white and gray feathers. I smiled and flexed my wings,

"Oh I've missed this. I haven't flown in about a week." I said, frowning.

Krad chuckled and spread his own wings. He held his hand out, I took it and we both shot into the sky. I laughed and squealed, loving the wind on my face again. I let go of his hand and flipped, performing random aerial tricks. Krad smiled and just watched me, until I got bored and decided to bring him into my fun. I shot up behind him and grabbed the cross on his hair.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shook my head and flew backwards as he approached me. he glared at me,

"Why do you have to be an annoying thief?" I smiled,

"I blame Moon and Dark." He nodded,

"So do I."

Then he charged me, I laughed and flew away, avoiding him and having the time of my life. Krad may've been annoyed but he still looked like he wasn't mad enough to murder me. So in Krad terms: he was having fun. Or at least he was until I heard someone laugh. I spun around and came face to face with Moon and Dark. Moon looked amused but Dark looked like he just found me blackmail material. I sighed and Krad his cross back.

"Well you two got her pretty quickly." Moon shrugged while Dark lapsed into some argument with Krad over… well I don't actually know. They were just arguing.

"Well good to see things are back to normal." I laughed and nodded,

"It's good to see you. And Dark…" I flew over and slapped him on the upside of his head,

"Stop yelling about stupid things! And it's good to see you again." I smiled but he just pouted,

"Why don't you slap him? And its good to see you too." I smiled and gave Krad a small kiss on the cheek,

"Because I like him better." I said, smiling so he knew it was a joke.

I glanced at my watch and gasped, diving towards the ground without any warning to anyone. Moon and Dark shouted in shock but Krad guessed what I was doing and just lazily drifted down after me. I landed and tucked my wings, sprinting towards the club. I had exactly ten minutes to get there before my next show. Moon shot ahead, still flying and landed in front of me,

"What the hell Luna! Where are you going?" I sighed and looked at my watch again,

"No time! Ask Krad!" I said and bolted off.

I ran into the club and darted to the dressing room. Amanda, the overly preppy person who helps with my outfits, frowned and pointed to an outfit.

"Put this on, I'll do your hair quick."

I quickly changed, I had gotten over the embarrassment of changing in front of someone else and they stopped questioning about my tattoo, while Amanda started to fix my hair: pulling a brush through it and giving me a side part so my black hair covered one of my eyes. She gave me jewelry that I put on, gave me my mike and shoved me onto the stage. I got a big round of applause and I smiled, waving.

"Okay This song is called Everybody's Fool. (A/N ME NO OWN)" I took a deep breath and started singing.

~~Moon's POV~~

After my psychotic other half ran away Dark and I turned to Krad,

"Well, spill." He shrugged,

"Well I'm guessing that she had to do another performance." We both stared at the angel,

"Performance?" Dark echoed. Krad sighed and nodded,

"Yes Idiot, Performance. She's a singer at the local club." Dark and I stared at Krad like he was crazy then I glanced at Dark and we spun on our heels, running towards this club.

"It's not that kind of club!" Krad called from behind us but I didn't stop.

We ran into the club to see Luna standing on the stage in black shredded leggings, a layered black mesh skirt and a leather jacket. When she turned her back, the jacket had a pair of wings sewn onto them. She was singing some song and everyone was cheering along. In fact this was more of a teen club filled with a bunch of punk and goth kids. My jaw dropped and Luna saw me and smiled. She finished her song and bowed. The kids started chanting 'encore' and she smiled,

"Fine! Any requests?"

A bunch of kids started shouting out random songs, Dark and I had no clue what they were talking about but she apparently did. She laughed,

"These are all sung by guys! Fine I'll try…Issues!" a bunch of kids cheered "Then I have to do a BVB song. BVB ARMY FOREVER!" almost all the kids cheered. "How bout New Religion? But first…

This is the death of me  
><span>I feel it constantly  
><span>just like an enemy  
><span>that wants to see me bleed  
><span>So I try to be silent, but my words, they explode like hand grenades  
><span>I just gotta stay calm, before I let this time bomb blow up in my face

these issues pin me to the floor  
><span>these issues are my overlord  
><span>I feel so dominated  
><span>these issues, they choke my like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose

the hounds have helped me cry  
><span>that's how they give to me  
><span>inject my head with lies, the pain's astonishing  
><span>like a flick or a stone, slowing crushing my bones, sending me to my grave  
><span>and if such a fate this life that I am going insane

these issues pin me to the floor  
><span>these issues are my overlord  
><span>I feel so dominated  
><span>these issues, they choke my like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose

these issues pin me to the floor  
><span>these issues are my overlord  
><span>I feel so dominated  
><span>these issues, they choke my like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose  
><span>issues, they choke me like a noose

I never actually knew Luna could sing this good. And I think she sung from the heart and, judging by the lyrics, I needed to talk to her. Dark seemed to be having fun and he was cheering too. Luna saw this and laughed.

"Now for my final song."

She sung this song, which I could tell was supposed to be sung by a guy but she pulled it off. Towards the end she raised her arms and encouraged everyone to join in. _Everyone _did, every single one of these kids knew the lyrics, it was a little creepy especially when I heard what they were saying.

**We are the unholy  
>We are the bastard sons of your media culture<br>Our minds, eyes and bodies were born of your exclusion  
>An illusion you hide behind<br>You don't love a God, you love your comfort  
>To you we are filth, we are dirty, so be it<br>We are dirty and unclean, a congregation of the unseen  
>Together we will set this world on fire!<br>This is the New Religion!  
>AMEN!<strong>

Everyone cheered and she walked off stage, smiling. I watched with slight envy; Luna had a new life, a much better one and I would always be a spirit of an artwork. I suddenly wondered, if Luna died, would I go back to the Black Wings? I hoped not. I want a new life. Luna was lucky to be human.

A/N- Yay! Took me long enough but I had writers block for a while. Anyway as I said in the beginning I have another obsession and, as I illustrated above, its BVB. I spend a lot of my time searching random things about them and I had to put them in here so ya… REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

DN Angel fanfic-

I don't own DN ANGEL but hey! I'm writing this chapter in the great (rainy) outdoors. :(

Dark: oh poor you!

Me: (glomps angel) PLEASE COME HELP ME! I'M SO BORED AND IT'S RAAAAAINING!

Dark: (sweatdrop) Sorry but I can't exactly visit you right now.

Me: Whhhhhy?

Dark: Well I'm currently hiding from Krad.

Luna: (sighs) what did you do this time?

Dark: ... Dyed his hair green...

Krad: DARK! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR SKIN TO MAKE A PAIR OF COWBOY BOOTS!

Me: Why cowboy boots?

Krad: Because cowboy boots are awesome.

Me: True! Dark's over there. ( points to randomly made Dark clone)

Krad: YAHHHHHH! (attacks dark clone and kills it)

Dark: THANK YOU! (hugs me)

Luna: Yay! Well before Krad figures out that was a clone HERE'S CHAPTER... 32?

Dark: yup. Chapter 32.

Luna: CHAPTER 32!

Chapter 32-  
>(Dark and Luna: WE JUST SAID THAT 3 TIMES<br>Me: TO BAD! I'm the author so what I say GOES! Also this chapter gets pretty AU)

~~Luna's POV~~

Once I finished I ran off stage, and jogged back to the group, hoping no one was fighting, I wonder if Dark and Krad had figured out what would happen to them if they tried to kill each other... I smirked to myself and waved at everyone. Moon looked slightly upset, Dark was arguing with Krad but when he saw me he turned his back on the blond and smiled at me.

"You were great Luna! I never knew... Oh wait I forgot, I'd heard you sing before... Oh well! You were still great!" I laughed,

"Thanks Dark! Oh and Moon, I really need you to meet Melanie. Be warned though, when she's in 'friend' mode she's a lot like Risa." Everyone shuddered.

"Where is she?" I looked around and, not seeing her, guessed she was in the back,

"She's probably behind stage, lets go!" I said and skipped away, waving at some of the teens leaving,

"Was it always this packed?" Dark asked, deftly avoiding all the people. I shook my head,

"No it only got this way when I came. Before it was just some random 20 year olds who would come here for lack of a better thing to do. It still is when I'm not performing but when I am, it's like this. Hey Dawn!" I waved at a girl about my age but had much more piercings and tattoos than I did.

"Hey Luna, great performance tonight! I loved the final group singing for the New Religion part!" I smiled,

"I enjoyed doing it! See you tomorrow night?" she smiled,

"Definitely." I waved and she walked off. Dark smirked at me and I led them behind stage,

"Hey Melina!" I yelled,

"Yes?" she came walking out, her voice muffled by the pen she had in her mouth.

"I want you to meet Megan and Darik." She took the pen out of her mouth and smiled at them,

"Hello! It's so great to meet you! I'm sorry to say that I haven't heard much about you but I'm sure you're nice people!" She said, hugging both Dark and Moon. They were a little stiff and they glanced at me,

"**Definitely like Risa."** They thought at me in sync. I smiled but then Melanie backed up and gave Moon and I twin glares,

"You two are going to see your parents within the next week." She said in a 'no questions' voice. I looked at Moon at the same time she looked at me,

"But uh…" I couldn't think of a good excuse but apparently Moon did.

"They live to far away and we don't have any money for fares. Luna usedit all to get here." She gave me a very convincing glare and I glared back,

"Well if you hadn't been such an idiot I never would've decided to leave!" she rolled her eyes,

"You were walking around town with _my_ boyfriend! What else was I supposed to assume?" I was so happy Moon and I were such amazing actresses,

"That we're friends! Like we have been since you met him and introduced him to me!" I shouted, adding a good amount of annoyance to my voice,

"Look it was just a big-" Dark tried to cut in but we both gave him death glared,

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" we shouted and started bickering at each other again.

"Girls, girls, GIRLS!" Melanie shouted and Moon and I froze, staring at her.

"Yers?" I asked casually.

"I can pay for the air fare, just tell me where they live." I stiffened,

"They live in Alderley Edge." (A/N according to Yahoo answers it is a very expensive areas in England with the most millionaires per square mile. :} ) her eyes widened,

"Wow! That's amazing, well I'll set you up with tickets as soon as I can! Don't forget about your special midnight show Luna!" she ran away and I blinked,

"What just happened?" I asked, everyone shrugged.

"Well then…. I'm going to go change into pants… and my room is the last one on the right with gothic lettering that says 'Dark Angel' on it." Now I walked away, towards the dressing room.

I grabbed a black tank top, black skinny jeans and changed. I hung up my jacket and grabbed the one I preferred more, it was a plain black skintight leather jacket. I then grabbed my studded gloves, pulled them on and walked away then sighed, slapped my forehead and walked back,

"Can't forget these." I muttered, pulling on my combat boots. _Now _I was ready. I walked down to my room and opened the door. Only to find Moon freaking out and Dark and Krad unconscious. I smirked,

"Did they just try to kill each other?" Moon looked up at me in alarm and nodded. I shook my head in annoyance,

"Did they both clutch their chests and then fall?" she nodded, slower this time and then understanding flashed in her eyes,

"It's that Promise seal isn't it?" I nodded and walked over to Krad. I placed my hand lightly on where the mark was and muttered a spell. His eyes snapped open and he sprang up.

"What just happened?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. I didn't answer. I just walked over and repeated the process with Dark. He had the same reaction as Krad, as creepy as that is, but he wasn't 'cool' about it,

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" he screamed and I laughed,

"I told you: You try and kill each other, you get hurt." They both glared at me,

"So…indirectly this is your fault." Dark said. I shrugged,

"If you say so. It's mostly your fault for fighting so much and I just got fed up and decided to put a stop to it." Both of the guys turned to Moon,

"Can't you control your insane other half?" Dark asked.

"Hey!" I injected but everyone ignored me,

"Nope, I learned long ago that is not possible." I sat down in a chair and pouted.

"I got tickets!" Melanie shouted, running into the room. All eyes snapped to her.

"Here we are, four tickets to Alderley Edge." My eyes widened, Dark and Krad momentarily forgotten,

"So soon?" she nodded excitedly,

"You'll leave tomorrow, so get packing! Luna you're show is in an hour. If you want to do all that fancy make-up for your 'BVB Army' show you'd better get going." The thought of my show made me smile and I nodded, running back to the dressing room.

"Oh there you are! You're already pretty much dressed right, just put on the studded belt, exchange the jacket for the vest and put on these earrings." She handed me the things and I put them on,

"Now for the hard part." She muttered and I sat down in the make up chair.

Fifty minutes later I was ready. I was now in full Army Paint and ready to go on stage. I was nearly hopping up and down in excitement. (A/N- yes I am fully aware I am obsessed enough to do this, the war paint look's like Andy's :} )

"Hey Luna can we come in?" Dark called,

"Sure!" they walked in and froze. I smirked and looked at the clock; five minutes.

"Wow, that's a…new look." Moon said. I rolled my eyes,

"It's war paint." Dark and Moon looked at each other and Krad just sat down in the corner of the room.

"Three more minutes!" I squealed, starting to pace.

"Luna, what are we going to do about your parents?" Moon asked, ruining my mood, I frowned and stopped pacing,

"We go and talk to them. See if they'll even say I'm their daughter and try not to murder them." I said nonchalantly, glancing at the clock again.

"Well I gotta go! Bye!" I called and ran onto the stage,

"HELLO PEOPLE!" I yelled, smirking.

"YO PERSON!" they yelled back. I laughed.

"Good you people have war paint! Except for you, you and you." I pointed to a few people and frowned,

"I am ashamed of you. Well anyway let's play some songs!" They cheered and I sung for three hours, pulling up some people and having them do stupid dance moves with me.

When that was over I said goodbye and walked off stage. I looked at my arms and made a face,

"Ew, it really does melt." I muttered and walked into the bathroom, walking off all the make up and going out to find Krad, Dark, and Moon.

I found them in my room, Krad reading and Dark and Moon talking.

"Heya!" I greeted them, sitting on the couch next to Krad.

"So… you need to pack?" Krad asked, looking up at me from his book. I made a face and nodded.

For the next half hour I grabbed all my favorite clothes and placed them in a bag Melanie had so nicely provided me. Then I put any other things I had in there too. I finished and yawned, I hadn't slept in over twenty four hours.

"ARE YOU FOUR READY TO GO?" Melanie screamed walking in, twirling her car keys around her finger. We all sighed and nodded,

"Good, let's go." I shouldered my bag and followed Melanie out.

We climbed in the car and tried to stay awake, answering any questions about my childhood and my parents.

"So why did you leave?" Melanie asked, I answered as truthfully as possible,

"We greatly disagreed on something and Megan and I decided it would be best if we left." I said sadly. She nodded and didn't press any farther,

"Well here we are!" Melanie sang, pulling into the airport.

She told us what to do and we went out. Dark, Moon and I were super twitchy under all the cameras and security guards but we got through it. After we_ finally_ got through security and we _finally_ got to our terminal it was almost ten, almost thirty hours without sleep.

"Luna you don't look so good." Moon pointed out and I gave her a tired glare,

"Haven't slept for 30 hrs. Need, sleeeeep." I groaned and collapsed into a seat. Krad sat next to me and Dark and Moon sat across from us. I leaned against Krad and fell asleep almost instantly.

What felt like two seconds later Krad shook my shoulder,

"Time to get up, our plane is boarding." I groaned,

"Why are we even taking a plane?" I hissed, "We have _wings_." Krad shrugged,

"Because that lady paid for it and we couldn't get out of it." He said calmly, showing the man our tickets and leading us along.

We found our seats and I sat down at the window, staring out of it. I wasn't tired anymore, this plane was taking me to see my parents, the people I had turned my back on all those years ago.

The plane took off and I looked at our little group, they all had similar looks on their faces,

"**It's weird being in the air and not flying." **Moon said in my mind so it wouldn't raise any questions. I nodded and smiled,

"_I say we fly to Mother and Father's."_ I thought back, smirking evilly.

"**Agreed." **

"So I know you tow just figured out a plan, what is it?" Dark asked from beside Moon, right across the aisle from Krad.

"We're flying straight to Mother and Father's." he smirked and Krad raised an eyebrow but didn't question me.

The flight was three hours long and I didn't get a wink of sleep, Krad and Dark did but Moon and I were still awake, having a silent conversation about the horrors about to come.

Our plane landed and we walked off. After careful maneuvering and planning we found ourselves outside on a secluded area in the airport.

"Great, let's go." I said, forcing a smile. Everyone nodded and we took off, flying towards the house of horrors I grew up in.

A/N- There I'm so sorry for the long wait! It actually would've been longer if 32692010 hadn't sent me a message subtly hinting they were waiting for the next chapter ;). I am still planning a big finale and it should be in within the next five chapters of so. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

DN Angel Fanfic-

Me: H-Hi! Its…uh…been a while….

Everyone: YA THINK? !

Me: I'VE BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING ELSE AND WATCHING A DIFFERENT ANIME!

Dark: (sniffles) But you couldn't find time, even for _me? _

Me: (slaps him) No, I could not.

Moon and Luna: (hugging each other and crying) WE THOUGHT YOU HAD ABANDONED US!

Me: (sweatdrop) Since when are you two so overly dramatic?

Luna: Well since you had abandoned us we were forced to hang out with some other random characters from your other stories…

Moon: like…Yuuki Cross and Kagome!

Me: (anime fall) NOT THEM! THEY WILL CORRUPT YOUR SOULS!

Krad: (skips by whistling with Kagome and Yuuki by his sides)

Me: SEE? !

Dark: (laughing his ass off and taking a million pictures from the camera he stole from Takashi) THIS IS TO GOOD!

Moon: Well then… Luna what do you—

Luna: (hiding in a corner, shaking in terror) everything's fine…Krad will be back to normal soon…yah…he's just high…yah that's it…ha…ha…haha

Moon, Dark, and I- … (silence)

Me: (Clears throat) Well then… this is chapter 33…(thinks for a second) OMG 33 IS LIKE 3+3 WHICH EQUALS 6! YAY!

Dark: what's so great about the number 6?

Me: well, it's the number that represents satan (evil smile), six has three letters and three cubed is 27, another awesome number, and most importantly… ANDY _SIX_…even though he dropped it…IT WAS STILL THERE!

Moon: QUICK! BEFORE SHE GOES INTO CRAZY FANGIRL MODE—

Me: I AM NOT A _CRAZY_ FANGIRL! They scare me…

Moon: –START THE CHAPTER!

Dark: CHAPTER 33!

Chapter 33- (RAWR)

"**Hey Luna?" **I heard Moon call evilly into my head,

"_Yes my dear friend?" _I answered, guessing what she had in mind,

"**Shall we have a little fun with the entrance?" **a huge smile lit my face.

"I think that is a great idea Moon!" I turned to the two boys, who were staring (or in Krad's case glaring) at us in confusion. "We're going to be extremely annoying and burst through the front door…but we shouldn't break it… Mother will have a cow."

Moon laughed and dipped her wing slightly to the right and we all followed her. The huge mansion that I grew up in loomed on the horizon and I felt my stomach tie up in a knot.

"Well, here we go…" I took a deep breath and shot the mansion a worried look,

"Do not worry. Nothing bad will happen to you, and Baka Kaito will protect the other thief." Krad said, and reached out to grab my hand. I smiled and folded my wings, letting Krad's hand go.

Moon shot forward and nodded to me,

"**Synchronization ?"**

"_Synchronization." _We lined our wings up and banked sideways.

"1…" I said as we approached the front door

"2…" Moon said, we were so close now…

"3!" we burst through the front door, skidding to a halt and almost running into two middle-aged people. One was a tall skinny woman with pin straight black hair while the other was a tall, slightly plump man with graying hair and they were staring at Moon and I in horror,

"Intruders!" the woman screeched.

"HEY! Wait! I'm Luna! Luna Windstrum!" They stared at me in shock,

"You? _Your _our daughter? !" I blinked,

"Mother? Father? You look…different…_and old." _

"**Very, very old." ** Moon added, still standing beside me silently.

"As do you… and who are these people?" I blinked at the plural and looked around,

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't hear you come in." I said casually,

"Well of course not! If you heard me I would be very sad." Dark said, acting offended. I chuckled,

"Oh, the one with purple hair is Dark Mousy, the blond is Krad and this is Moon." I finished, pointing at each person in turn.

"Moon… as in that stupid Thief you were always supporting as a girl?" I frowned,

"No, this is Phantom Thief Moon, my other half." I growled.

"Oh…well would you four like to came have some tea with us?" Dark and Krad blinked, they weren't used to the British ways,

"Sure." I met the boy's confused glances, _"Just go with it." _I told Dark silently, he shrugged and waltzed up beside Moon, draping his arm over her shoulder and talking in a low voice,

We came into the drawing room and I felt my left eye twitch. It was so…clean. I was tempted to run outside, grab a piece of dirt and drop it on the floor, just to see what happens, by the way Moon was staring at the room I could guess she was thinking the same thing.

"Sit." Father said, indicating the two love seats.

In their world it's girls sit together, guys sit together unless you're married or engaged but our group knew full well if Dark and Krad sat together there would be hell to pay. So I grabbed Krad's hand and sat him down by me while Moon tugged Dark down next to her. Mother and Father twitched at our closeness and decided to point out our 'error'

"You may have forgotten Luna, but a male and a female do not sit together unless married or engaged." Mother said with an easily forced smile,

"Do you like your house?" Moon asked, Mother nodded slowly,

"Then you don't want Dark and Krad sitting by each other." I finished they stared at us with wide eyes but decided not to question us,

"Well, then, down to business, why are you here?" I smirked, purposely doing everything against proper manners and slouched down, lazily throwing my tightly black jeaned leg over the armrest,

"Well, I wasn't going to but then my boss got word that I ran away and hadn't seen my parents for quite some time so she bought us tickets and then we came here." I tugged randomly at my glove and re adjusted my bracelets, waiting for a response,

"Well I can see you have gone…_barbaric_ on us so if you are to return to the family you will need to go through a refresher on manners." Mother said, sipping her tea with her pinky finger out (Heh heh, she looks funny). I glanced at Moon, who had copied my position and had her equally tightly black coated leg thrown over the armrest and raised an eyebrow,

"_It would be a good chance to piss them off." _Moon nodded and Mother and Father looked between us with a confused look, even they could pick up we were having a conversation,

"True, but it also means we actually have to attend them…"

" _We could always show up late. I say we do it, it'll be fun." _An evil smirk spread over Moon's face and she nodded,

"I agree, but what of Dark and Krad?" Moon asked out loud, confusing Mother and Father even more because she just spoke up like we were in the middle of a conversation, which we were but they didn't know that.

"Well…there are some artifacts that may have regained some spirit by now…" Moon said and Dark's eyes lit up,

"Which is of course against the law…" Krad's eyes narrowed evilly and sneered at his other half,

"I think we may have just found something to do." They said in unison, then glaring at each other for saying the same thing. I sighed,

"Okay, so we're going to be reminded how to be fancy shmancy perfect little girls. Where do we stay? I say Moon and I share my old room, Dark gets the dark guest room and Krad gets the light guest room." I listed off, not allowing them to put in their opinions. I waited three seconds and (when they didn't object) jumped up and clapped my hands,

"Okay! Let's go, Moon go show Dark his room and I'll show Krad his, Thanks for letting us stay!" I called over my shoulder, dragging Krad out who had an amused smirk on his face.

Moon led Dark off in a different direction and Krad and I walked up the grand staircase, weaving through the halls. Finally we came to a basic white door and I opened it,

"Here's where you'll be staying."

The room was pretty simple, it had three white walls, with the third being entirely made of windows. The bed was large and took up almost one of the walls by itself. The sheets on it where a pale golden and the bed had thin curtains wrapping around it. All the all the room was quite airy. Krad smiled and walked over to the white bookshelves that covered the other two walls,

"You've become quite a reader haven't you?" I asked, sitting down in one of the white leather reading chairs.

"I found it to be very entertaining when I am not hunting the Baka Kaito or spending time with you." I smiled at him and stood up,

"Well I'd love to stay longer but I need to make sure Moon didn't get lost, I don't think she paid much attention when we lived here." I waved at him and walked out.

I was right, as soon as I got to the dark guest room no one was there. I sighed,

"_Where are you Moon?" _

"**Uh…I don't know…" **I barked out a laugh,

"_Well give me a sign." _

I closed my eyes and tried to find Moon's magical presence and sighed, she was by the library, which was actually closer to the light room. I shook my head and jogged to the library. I found Dark and Moon standing against a wall laughing.

"Let's go." They both looked at me and gave me apologetic smiles.

I led them the _correct _way and stopped outside a black door and opened it,

"This is where you're staying Dark."

The room was pretty much the exact opposite of Krad's, except it also had only three walls, but these windows were shaded. The bed had black sheets and also had black curtains around it. Dark smiled and waltzed over to the rows upon rows of CDs and DVDs and looked from the huge TV to the giant music player,

"This place is awesome." He exclaimed and started flipping through everything.

Lets go Moon." She nodded, smiling at Dark and turned after me.

Our room was perfectly in between the two angel's rooms.

My room was dark red with a swirling silver border. I had a bunk bed because my sister and I were supposed to share it…have I forgot to mention in the past…while that I have a sister? Well I do and we absolutely hate each other, our hatred makes Dark and Krad's look like they were the best of friends. We were fine until Moon showed up and I started sneaking out at night, planning my heists and becoming a rebel, as my parents would say. My sister, Aria, was still the perfect child; she acted like a perfect and did everything that was asked of her. She also looked absolutely nothing like me, her hair was a caramel brown color and here eyes were a calming blue green, she was hunted by every male in our school but she turned them all down, because Mother and Father said we couldn't date anyone they didn't approve of and they mad it very clear they didn't like anyone in our school. So then they would come to me, and I would swear at them and yell at them, also turning them down because I hated being a second choice. I glared at her bed, which was still pink and flowery and jumped up to the top bunk, using my wings to help and landed on black covers with cartoonish skulls on it,

"You get the bottom Moon, I cant stand her or anything to do with her." I hissed, shooting a glare at her bed. Moon sighed and crawled into bed,

"You know you're going to have a face her right?" I nodded, glaring at the ceiling, "Without killing her?" I frowned,

"Not even one punch? I can't even mess us that pretty face she holds so dear to her?" Moon chuckled,

"Well…no, I don't think so."

I swore and rolled over onto my side. Hmm…I had forgotten how soft this bed was…and the pillow is so cushy…and it's so…_zzzzzzzz._

**I've got a secret** **It's on the tip of my tongue ** **It's on the back of my lungs ** **And I'm gunna keep it** **I know something you don't know **

_**It sits in silence, eats away at me.**_

_**It feeds like cancer**_

_**This guilt could feed a fucking se**_

_**Pulling teeth, wolves at my door**_

_**Now failing and falling is all I know!**_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, shooting up and staring around the room in terror, only to see Moon standing by my music player with her hands over her ears, smiling.

"Bring me the Horizon? _Really? !" _she laughed and I looked at the clock, eleven. I groaned and jumped out of my bed, yawning and landing awkwardly.

"Well get ready! We need to go down to our lessons, they were supposed to start an hour ago by the way."

I nodded and walked over to my bag, dumping in on the floor and shuffling through it. I pulled on a new pair of shredded black jeans, transferred my studded belt and forced a black belly shirt over my head and checked to see it you could see the wing tattoo that was still there (You could see the wing tips)then finished by putting on my leather jacket. Next the accessories…of course my normal spiked bracelet, a few music related rubber bracelets (one was BVB, the other Bring me the Horizon, and the third Avenged Sevenfold. I found a _great _shop in that town I stayed at and bought a lot of cool stuff), the golden feather necklace that ties Moon and I together, and added a simple black bow choker and my studded fingerless gloves.

"Bad enough?" I asked, glancing at moon who was wearing a very short pair of black…shorts, a short sleeve black and purple shirt and her thieving shoes (they looked like hiking boots but they were made to never allow her to make a sound, even if she was stomping.)

"Perfect." I applied way to much eyeliner and we walked out, I led Moon to the drawing room, seeing she had no idea where to go and walked into the room, slamming the doors open to make our entrance dramatic,

"WE'RE HERE!"

Moon and I crowed in perfect unison, greeting the four glares happily…wait…_four? _I blinked and lowered my arms, scanning the room. There was Mother, Father, some older man who looked like one of those really high up people. He was…_large…_ had a black tailcoat and a white button up thing, he was also wearing a monocle and had a huge ass mustache, I was really waiting for his to say something along the lines of: _Well look at the time, I must be on my way, important things to do yes yes._ But really low, with his mustache bristling and moving as he talked. And the third person was a girl my age…with caramel hair and blue green eyes,

"You." I hissed, pointing at the girl. She looked at Mother and Father for permission to speak and when they nodded she stood up and walked over to me, her long white skirt trailing behind her,

"You _dare_ show your face here again? You shamed Mother and Father and now you just decide to come back out of no where?" she kept her voice calm but her eyes blazed. I glared at her,

"Well I still do technically live here so I can come back whenever I want, and about shaming mother and father, it's really not my fault, they insulted Moon, so they indirectly insulted me. I do not tolerate being insulted." I snarled, shooting Mother and Father a glare and turned back to Aria, who now looked confused,

"How can you insult someone and indirectly insult someone else?" I glanced at Moon,

"_Should we tell them?" _Moon frowned around the room,

"Well they are your parents…"

"_And yours! Just not exactly." _

"If you say so, well I say we tell them." Aria looked confused, her head shifting between looking at Moon and glaring at me.

"Okay then, well everyone know Phantom Thief Moon correct?" Mother and Father nodded, a sour look on their faces, the fat guy just kept sipping his tea and Aria scoffed,

"Yes, and everyone is very happy that witch died and went to hell." Moon exclaimed in outrage,

"Hey! I'm not dead _or_ going to hell!"

Awkward Silence.

"_You're _Phantom Thief Moon?" Aria hissed

"The one and only." She said proudly,

"Luna! Get away from her immediately!" Father commanded. I sighed and put my arm over her shoulder,

"Why should I? Moon is (was) me and I am (was) Moon."

More silence.

"You are a thief."

"Indirectly."

"How?" I made a face at Mother's question,

"Well this may seem strange but we shared a body. In the beginning whenever I felt love Moon could take over but after I found my true love we created this charm to keep us together until one of us dies. Then I used some magic I didn't know I had and accidentally split all of us apart." I smirked at everyone's faces and went on, "Even though Moon and I are separated we still have a mental connection so we can talk to each other silently. So I am indirectly a thief because I came with Moon on all of her heists and I have stolen a few things when Moon was unable to." Moon glared at me,

"That was one time! And it was only because Helia almost killed me and we needed to get that work!" I laughed and shook my head,

"If you say so!" my laughter died down and I looked over my parents, sister and random fat guy.

"Sooo…do you have any questions?" Mother nodded,

"What have you been doing since you left?" I tilted my head to the side,

"Let's see…I flew to Japan…met Phantom Thief Dark…got trapped in a painting…met Krad… got framed by the police…went into hiding… got mad at Moon and Krad… ran away from them…and recently I've been performing at a club." I said with a innocent smile. "Oh that reminds me! I need to figure out when Melina is allowing us to come back…I fell bad letting all my fans down." I pouted, staring out the window. It was a nice day; I think I wanna go out for a flight later.

"You perform at a club?" Father asked, his voice strained. I nodded,

"Yep, I'm a singer under the name of 'Dark Angel.' I had a big fan base." I smiled wistfully and messed with my bracelets.

"That is preposterous! How can you stoop so low as to be a singer in a bar!" Aria exclaimed. I rolled my eyes,

"Ooo, big words, good job and besides it's fun to sing in front of a crowd. And thankfully I don't need any money so I don't have to worry about how bad the pay is." I shrugged, "Hey I wonder where Dark and Krad are? I wonder if they're lost…" Moon sighed,

"How much do you wanna bet they're unconscious?" I laughed,

"I'm going to go find them, enjoy your time with these people Moon!" I called and sprinted away, leaving Moon all alone… mwahaha, I'm so mean.

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! 


	34. Chapter 34

DN Angle Fanfic-

Me: HIYA! IT'S REALLY LATE RIGHT NOW!

Moon: Then why are you screaming….or awake for that matter?

Me: BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE… AND IT'S THE WEEKEND AND NOW I'M HYPER! WEEEE! (Runs around, takes out a random flamethrower and startes torching everything, laughing evilly.)

Everyone else: …

Me: OMG ZOMBIES!

Zombies: gggllllaah

Me: EAT TAKASHI! NO ONE LIKES HIM ANYWAY!

Takashi fangirl…s- DIE BIOTCH _DIE! _

Me: (runs away in terror, throwing random stuff at zombies)

Dark: …well…Moonshadow is a little…crazy.

Me: What are you talking about I am completely ca—PIGEON!

Pigeon: (flies away)

Dark: So I'm going to do the disclaimer for her… _hem hem—_

Me: PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE! RUN AWAY!

Luna: (hits me over head with fire extinguisher)

Me: I AM THE AUTHOR I CANNOT DIE OR BE HURT! Hey did you know that according to ancient Wiccan lore if you hit someone over the head with a fire extinguisher it speeds up the healing process? True story… ANYWAY! I'm going to calm down now….okay I'm good, I just transferred all my insanity to Krad. Hey Dark! You may wanna run away now.

Dark: huh? Why?

Krad- (runs in with a chainsaw)

"Dark: oh that's why…( runs away)

Me: Well then, now that Dark and Krad are having fun I think I'll start the actual chapter, this is chapter 34. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 34-

Well, we were right. Dark and Krad were lying in the middle of the hallway, out cold. I groaned in annoyance and fixed them both, promptly slapping them both,

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" I snapped and Dark looked up, grinning embarrassedly and Krad just stood up and glared at Dark.

"Look, I'm not even going to ask what started it but—"

"_LUNA GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM!" _Moon screeched, causing me to wince in pain,

"—But, we need to go save Moon from a death by Boredom." Dark laughed while Krad just rolled his eyes.

I led them back to the drawing room but stopped right outside of the room. I knew Moon and when Moon was bored, Moon talked… _a lot_ but the room was silent.

"_What's taking you so long? !"_ Moon whined in my head,

"**Say something out loud." **I commanded, instead of confusion that should've swept through my head, pure fury did. I gasped in shock, something was very _very_ wrong.

"Luna?" Dark asked, placing a hand on my shoulder questioningly.

"Something's wrong, I think Moon's in trouble."

As an after thought, that was not my best idea to say, Dark lunged forward and would've burst into the room if Krad hadn't thought quickly and tackled the thief.

"Baka Kaito! If Luna isn't running into that room to save Moon then something's wrong, THINK!" he snarled. Dark stilled, seeing his enemy's point.

"_So you saw through me…smart girl." _A voice purred in my mind. _"Let's see if your friends can." _

Third Person

(Yes, it is needed)

As soon as the voice finished speaking to Luna the voice drifted into Dark And Krad's

"_DARK!" _a familiar voice yelped in his mind,

"**Dai? What's up? Why do you sound so scared?"** Dark responded, getting worried.

"_I got kidnapped and taken to some place in England I think, Satoshi's here too! We need help!" _'Daisuke' screamed.

"DAI!" Dark yelled out loud.

At the same time Krad was hearing a very different voice.

"_Krad, I never thought I'd have to do this…but I need your help." _Krad's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"**Master Satoshi…you are asking for my help?" **

"_Yes, Niwa and I were kidnapped and brought to a place in England." _Krad frowned, something wasn't right.

"**Where in England?" **the Satoshi Krad knew could pin point his location with a single,

"_I-I'm not sure." _Fear was portrayed in his mental voice and Krad tensed instantly,

"**Master Satoshi **_**always**_** knows where he is and he **_**never**_** portrays fear." **Krad snarled mentally and snapped back into the present, which included Luna and Dark fighting, Dark was obviously trying to escape, Luna keeping him from leaving.

Luna's POV

The two guys zoned out and I froze, prepared to move either way. Dark snapped out of it first and spread his wings. I yelped and jumped him.

"What are you doing idiot? !" he looked up at me, a little shocked,

"I'm saving Dai!" I scowled at him,

"Dai is in Japan." Dark glared at me, slightly unusual for him,

"No I just heard him, he's in England."

"No he's not Dark." 

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes!" 

"DAMMIT DARK NO HE'S NOT!" I shouted, still holding him down. Dark stopped moving and glared up at me, his eyes filled with so much rage it looked like it belonged to Krad,

"You may not care for Daisuke any more—"

"But I do!" I interjected, Dark didn't listen,

"—I still do, and I _will_ save him."

"But Dark! It's just a trick!" I pleaded with him, "Dai is safe, still in Japan with Emiko and Daiki!" he shook his head,

"No he's not, you didn't hear the fear in his voice, you don't know."

He threw me off and I cleared my mind in a matter of seconds, If Dark left, there would be trouble. I slipped back into the mindset I had when I attacked the fake Moon all that time ago and pounced on him, using my wings like shields, spread wide.

"I cant let you go Dark." I replied, my voice was distant and cold.

He dived to the right and I flew after him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around, once again getting in between him and the door.

"Luna!" he snapped but I didn't listen.

Just as Dark lunged again there was a flash of white and both of his wings were pinned to the wall, Krad stood behind me, holding another feather threateningly (A/N- That sounds so strange…it's a feather…)

"Luna is correct Mousy." He said coldly, watching Dark struggle with a dark amusement. "Master Satoshi is not here and if I have figured out correctly they were kidnapped together." Dark glared at his other half,

"How do you know blue boy isn't here?" he snapped. Krad's expression didn't change,

"His voice portrayed fear." I clapped my hands, allowing emotion to return to my mind,

"Great! That proves it! Satoshi showed emotion which means it is definitely _not_ Satoshi!" Dark's body slumps, his wings still pinned.

"Fine, Dai's not here…I guess." He looks so defeated. I frown and pull the feathers that had pinned him to the wall.

"That's good, it means he's safe. Moon on the other hand…" I shook my head,

"I don't know." Krad glanced at the door to the drawing room and marched over to it, pulling the doors open and walking in.

There was a bang and then silence. I freaked instantly,

"KRAD!" I bolted to the doors but froze before I entered. The room was empty except for a single large black and gold vase and Aria, Mother and Father were lying, out cold, in a corner and the random fat guy was gone.

I stayed where I was but glared at the girl,

"What did you do to Krad and Moon? !" I screeched, half hysterical. She laughed childishly, making me flinch.

"They have gone to my Master's lab, they will be joining the female day." Her slightly glazed eyes drifted over my shoulder, "Now all we need is the male night and we shall have the set." She laughed again and stepped forward,

"Come Dark…join your friends…destroy your enemies." She purred. Dark stepped forward but I spread my wings at once, blocking him from her view and him from stepping forward.

"Who are you?" I snarled,

"Well I am Aria…you're sister…the one always over looked…the bland goody-two shoes." I blinked,

"What are you talking about, you were the most popular girl in school." She laughed again (she _really_ needs to stop doing that!)

"Because of you. Everyone just followed me to get to you, the boys were scared of you…so they asked me out…I wan no body…" I was taken aback but my gaze fell back on the vase,

"Yah, yah, cliché story: two sisters, one thinks she's popular, jealous of the other but it turns out that the sister she was jealous of is actually jealous of her blah, blah, blah HOW DO I GET MOON AND KRAD BACK!" Aria appeared to not hear me,

"But then I met Master…he showed me I was worth something…and that I could do something…all I needed to do were get all four parts of the Black Wings. He was already to well known…so he needed _me_." it clicked in my head,

"You work for Gen Neikan." I gasped. Aria's eyes glazed over even more with admiration,

"Yes…Master is a great man…with great views…He wishes to recreate the Black wings as a whole and rid the world of all those unworthy." She breathed. "But to do that…I need one more thing…Dark Mousy, please come…join you're dear Moon forever." Dark tried to push by me again but instead I pushed him back and slammed the door shut,

"We're cutting out visit short. Dark _come on!" _I grabbed his arm and tugged him sharply into the air. He followed me blindly, his flying was clumsy and he kept trying to go back,

"Luna…" he said airily, tugging on my arm, "I wanna go back!" he whine but I ignored him, flying as fast as I could back towards Japan, I was going to need all the help I could get and Daisuke and Satoshi were my best choices.

I kept flying, refusing to stop even when it felt like my wings were going to fall off, Dark had snapped out of his daze about fifty miles away from my home,

"Luna? What are we doing? Where are we going? Where's Moon?" he kept up a long stream of questions I didn't answer, simply showed him the memory I had.

"_WHAT? !" _he screamed, "WE'RE FLYING AWAY? WE CANT LEAVE HER!" I sighed,

"We're going to need help. While they're around Aria you guys can't think for yourselves, they will attack us and I can't kill the real Moon or Krad."

"So we're getting Dai and Blue boy?" I nodded, glancing down, recognizing the town I had stayed at for a while.

"We have about…seven more hours." I said. Dark nodded and I let go of his arm, allowing him to fly on his own.

We had flown for a few more hours, getting closer until suddenly a piercing, pain filled scream ripped through my bond with Moon and, judging by how Dark tensed, his too. We looked at each other in horror and shot forward, any fatigue we had had gone.

We needed to get help and we needed to get it _fast._

**A/N- SORRY! It's been _sooooo_ long! I'm really sorry and I swear I have the rest of this story planned out so I'll be posting it…soonish. Sorry again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

DN Angel Fanfic-

Me: Zzzzzzzzz

Dark: WAKE UP!

Me: (screams) WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?

Dark: (sighs) Dark. You need to wake up. Now. In your room. BECAUSE YOU NEED TO WRITE!

Me: Oh, okay…

Dark: I think you need to say something to your readers…

Me: Right…sorry for the delay…I've been distracted…by Sweeney Todd…

Sweeney Todd: _These are my friends…_

Me: CREEPY RELATIONSHIP WITH RAZORS! GET _AWAY! _Though it was nice meeting you…

Sweeney: (stalks away)

Dark: You know…that guy may be creepier than Krad.

Krad: NO ONE IS CREEPIER THAN I!

Moon: (pounces on Krad and drags him away) Krad! We're supposed to be trapped and tortured at the moment!

Krad: Oh ya…I forgot. (Walks away)

Dead silence

Me: Well uh…I don't own DN Angel…enjoy the chapter…that was weird…

Chapter 35-

By the time we finally got to the Niwa residence both Dark and I were dead on our feet, or wings I guess, we landed, not really caring if anyone saw us and stumbled in.

"This is going to suck on the return flight." I moaned Dark nodded in agreement then another pain filled scream ripped it's way into our heads and another wave of energy crashed over us.

"I kinda wish I had a connection to Krad…to see if he's okay." I muttered. Dark didn't reply but I noticed his hand flinch towards the bracelet that _still_ wouldn't come off his arm.

"The Protector of Bonds." I breathed, "Maybe that could give you energy!" he looked from me to the bracelet and smirked,

"Maybe…" he closed his eyes and focused. The bracelet glowed and I felt energy swell up in him, he actually had so much it bled through the bond and into me, my muscles stopped aching and my limbs stopped shaking with the effort to stand, I felt like I just slept for days.

"Great!" I chirped, a little to loudly for there was the sound of running footsteps and I was suddenly aware of something that felt like a spear pointed at my throat. I raised an eyebrow,

"Uh…Emiko?" someone smart turned on the light and I cried out in fake pain, "The light! It buuuurnssss!"

"Luna!" Dark snapped, "No time for joking!" I lowered my arms and smirked,

"Sorry bro." I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Dark? Luna?" Daisuke's tired voice asked.

"Hey Dai." He woke up instantly.

"You're back!"

Emiko, who had been standing frozen with the spear lowered, broke into a huge smile and hugged me,

"Oh it's so good to see you both!" she moved to Dark and hugged him, much to his obvious displeasure. "Where's Moon?" I frowned,

"_**Sure, don't care about Krad." **_I growled mentally.

"That's why we're here, we need Dai's help and the Commander's if he's around." Dark said his voice grave.

"Hiwitari's upstairs he takes a while to wake up. Why do you need us?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get." I said, stepping forward. "Krad and Moon have been kidnapped and we need your help to set them free." He nodded and hurried upstairs to try and get Satoshi up.

Emiko started bombarding us with questions but I just let Dark answer while I paced the room, trying to get into Moon's mind but it was just a confused whirlwind of pain that I couldn't break through. But then, just like that it was gone, but not only the pain, no it was much worse. 

Moon was gone.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Dark, he had frozen in the middle of a sentence and turned to stare at me,

"You just blocked off you're connection with Moon…right?" I shook my head,

"She's gone." We stared at each other for a second before we snapped into action. I ran upstairs, Dark and Emiko following.

"YOU TWO BETTER BE READY! WE'RE LEAVING _NOW!" _I screamed, not caring if I woke anyone else up.

Daisuke was trying to get the commander up but he was just staring at nothing. I growled and stomped up to him, slapping the teen clean across the face.

"Wake up!" I snarled. Satoshi, thankfully snapped to attention, rubbing his cheek.

"What was—" I didn't let him finish,

"This may hurt a little." I said and turned to Dark, "I'm also going to need to borrow some energy."

He nodded, not caring I closed my eyes, dipped into Dark's energy pool and pulled out some of the purple energy, combining it with my own white energy and placed a hand on both of the younger boy's chests, not caring how awkward this was for either of them. I muttered a quick apology before throwing the energy at them. They both screamed, unable to stop themselves and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let them,

"This'll help in the long run." Dark said behind me.

As soon as it started it was finished and all three of us stood, panting.

"What…did you do?" Daisuke asked, wincing slightly. I smiled and gestured behind them,

"Helped you gain your transportation."

Since Satoshi and Daisuke were hurt whenever it came to their Angels using magic, which was caused by their very small pool of energy whenever their angel used magic it unintentionally mixed with theirs, overpowering them and causing them pain. Since they had such a small magic store if they ever do somehow succeed in drawing up their own wings it was for a very short period of time and caused them extreme pain. So all that I did was bind some of both Dark's energy and mine with theirs and pulled their wings out for them…this also means that the only way to get rid of them was with my help again since I took my magic back, leaving the wings almost permanently on their backs.

The two teens looked behind them and admired their new wings. Daisuke's were a blood red, matching his hair and Satoshi's were a light crystalline blue, much like his hair.

"Great! Now let's go! Flying is very simple, just let instincts take over and you'll be good." I instructed and opened the window,

"Let's go!" I cooed. Dark smirked and called on his own wings and dived out of the window hovering just outside of it,

"Come on Dai!" he said with a smile but I saw the desperation in it.

Daisuke stood in the window kept his eyes firmly away from the ground and jumped. He faltered a little but then he got the hang of it and flew next to Dark, a huge smile on his face. I spread my wings as well (they haven't changed color recently) and followed, turning back to Satoshi,

"Let's go, we need to hurry." He nodded, gazing worriedly towards the ground and hesitated.

"_This is ridiculous." _I growled to Dark, _"We're wasting time!" _I shot forward,

"Sorry bout this." And grabbed him, practically throwing him into the air and watched him fly.

"Good! Now we need to _move!_" I turned back to the window, "Bye Emiko, I hope we'll all be alive when we get back."

I turned and shot after Dark, nudging the new flyers into a quicker pace.

The way back took almost twice as long, Dai and Satoshi weren't used to this intense amount of flying and almost fell from the air many times.

When we finally landed back at my parent's mansion they both collapsed. I lowered myself a little slower but Dark seemed fine. My eyes traveled down to his bracelet and scowled,

"You wanna spare some energy?" I pleaded. Dark sighed and did just that so I got some and it appeared Dai did to, leaving only Satoshi out of the loop…poor kid.

"Okay. We rest tonight and leave in the morning." I said they all agreed.

"**We shouldn't separate, that leaves us open." **Dark told me silently.

I nodded and walked through the halls, coming into the lounge.

The lounge was a large room with a huge fireplace and multiple couches, there were two separate ones and one large one as well as love seats, leather chairs and that kind of stuff.

"Find a place to sleep and sleep!" I commanded jokingly. Daisuke and Satoshi collapsed on the two couches and were out in an instant.

"This is taking to long." I muttered, sitting down and drawing my knees up to my chest. Dark sat next to me and stared at the ground.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, not liking how broken my voice sounded.

"I don't know Luna…I just don't know." We sat in silence hoping for the best. At least Dark knew his tamer was safe. Both my angel _and _my boyfriend were locked away, I don't know where Moon went and something told me Krad was close to the same fate.

Neither of us slept a wink that night.

As soon as the sun rose I was up on my feet. I made a breakfast that could be eaten in no time and came back to see Dark trying to get Satoshi awake.

"UP!" I screamed. Everyone jumped, their eyes wide with terror. "Good." I handed out food and glared at them all until they ate and called forth my wings,

"Move people MOVE! I've got two angels very close to me I've gotta save and I need you're help!" I snarled, "Dark, when Neikan was calling you where was he going to take you?" Dark shrugged,

"No clue." I growled in annoyance and started pacing. Finally I just stopped, took a deep breath and threw my consciousness all around me,

"_Neikan!" _I called, hoping to catch his attention. I noticed everyone else in the room flinch and the two other tamers stared at me in shock,

"How—?" I ignored the half asked question when I felt a slight tugging at my mind. I smirked and turned my attention to it,

"**What do you want child?" **his voice growled,

"_To know where you are and what you did to Moon." _I growled.

"**Oh the female night is quite alright, in fact she's feeling much better, more…subdued." **Well that's not good.

"_Tell me where you are!" _I commanded again.

"**Is the male night with you?" **I knew this was a trap, I knew I shouldn't get Dark involved but…

"_Yes." _I replied brokenly. I got flashes of the route, the building and a door followed by a saying and a door opening.

"—Na, LUNA!" My eyes snapped open and I yelped,

"PURPLE!" I screamed, jumping away.

"Luna…isn't this the second time you've freaked out when you saw the color purple?" I frowned and nodded,

"Yes and I know where Neikan is." Dark lost his entire teasing manner and nodded. Daisuke and Satoshi watched our exchange in slight confusion but I ignored it,

"We found Moon and Krad and we're going to help them." Satoshi frowned and adjusted his glasses,

"Why are we saving Krad?" I decided to not answer him.

"Let's go." I turned to the window and threw it open,

They all flew out, Daisuke and Satoshi having a little bit more trouble, and I took the lead flying quickly through the city, letting the images guide me.

I finally found what I was looking for and circled down. I landed outside the correct door and placed my hand on it,

_Offen und ermöglichen es uns pass._

The door slid open and all four of us stared into the inky blackness distrustfully.

"Am I the only one with a _very_ bad feeling about this?" they all shook their heads.

"Dark maybe you should—"

"Don't suggest I stay out here, I am going to rescue Moon and nothing's going to stop me." I sighed and nodded,

"Okay, if you say so, just…be careful." He nodded and we all stepped forward, being swallowed by the darkness.

**A/N- Here we are! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and (since you **_**must've**_** liked it) REVIEW! **


	36. Chapter 36

DN Angel FF-

REVIEW AND ENJOY! I Think there's only going to be…a few more chapters in this story, I hope I'll get my review number up soon (still only got 18)

Dark: That's not many…

Krad: Brilliant Kaito, maybe you have just a little bit of intelligence in you.

Dark: why you…! (pounces)

The girls (Me, Luna, Moon)- STOP IT!

Dark and Krad- (freeze with weapons pressed to the other's throats)

Me: Back off or I will kill you all.

Krad: YOU CANNOT KILL ME!

Me: Oh really? (pulls out dagger and an iPod)

Moon: What's the iPod for?

Me: This. (types something on it)

Krad: (frozen)

Me: (walks forward with a creepy smile)

Luna: You kill him I will somehow come to your world, kill you, come back and resurrect Krad.

Me: Fine…(pouts and lets Krad go)

Krad: (glares)

Me: NOW FOR MORE FUN!

Everyone else: (steps away)

Me: I mean in the story Bakas!

Everyone else: (moves even farther away)

Me: FINE HERE'S THE STORY THIS IS CHAPTER 36 And I will be saying it again to mark the official start of the chapter! Also, this chapter may be a little…gory…

Chapter 36-

"Welcome, welcome." A voice purred. Someone clapped and the lights turned on. I glared around the room, looking for Moon and/or Krad.

"We've been waiting for you Dark." Nekian said. The boys all glared at him, (Satoshi to a lesser degree) but my eyes were drawn to the figure standing behind him.

She was an angel, obviously, but I had never seen her before. Her eyes were closed and I could just make out the tips of her wings. She wore a simple silver dress with gold trim. Her hair was black with silver and gold streaks. I frowned at her, why did she seem familiar?

"Oh so you've noticed my new pet?" Nekian asked me, noticing my stare. "Look at her." He commanded. The new angel opened her eyes and a gasp ripped its way from my throat.

One of her eyes was an acid green, like Helia's used to be and the other was molten silver.

"M-Moon?" I whimpered. The hybrid angel spread her wings, they, like most of her features, was composed of silver and gold. So her wings were black with the occasional silver and gold feather.

"That's not Moon." Dark snarled. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" he roared at Nekian, Daisuke and Satoshi being forced to hold him back. I collapsed to my knees,

"She's right here Dark." The twisted man said, gesturing to the hybrid.

"D-Dark?" it said. I flinched, it's voice sounded like Moon's but had the hard edge that Helia had as well as her slightly higher pitched voice.

I stood up and glared at it.

"You are not Moon. Moon is now dead." I spat. "So where is Krad?" Dark stared at me, his expression much like a lost puppy's.

"The male day is here…he is waiting for you Dark." He said again, "ARIA!" I flinched at her name; I swear I was going to develop a permanent twitch. Aria stepped out of the shadows,

"Yes Master?" she asked softly, her voice showing she obviously wanted to please.

"Bring him up." She bowed,

"Yes Master." She scurried off and I kept my glare firmly on Nekian, refusing to look at that _thing_ that used to be Moon.

Ten minutes of uncomfortable, tension filled silence Aria came back up, five guards surrounding a figure. I gasped in horror,

"KRAD!" I yelped. He lifted his head up, spat a mouthful of blood and his eyes found mine.

"Luna? What are you—" his eyes moved by me and landed on Dark. His body stiffened. "Dark? GET OUT OF HERE BAKA!" he snarled. Dark was shocked and took a step back,

"Wha—"

"Do want to end up like them?" he jerked his head towards it. His eyes were the most angry and pain filled I had ever seen them, and I've seen a bunch of emotions from Krad.

"I'm afraid you're too late. The male half of the black wings will now be combined, and then the entire black wings." Krad glared at Dark like it was all his fault, of course in his mind it always was though…

Then, without any warning chains shot out of the walls, wrapping around my wrists, ankles, throat and waist.

"LUNA!" I gagged, a small part of my mind curious why I was the only one chained but I found out soon enough.

"I need you for two things girl." Nekian explained, "One: we need to make sure these two don't run, they both seem to be fond of you," Krad was thrashing wildly against his guards and Dark was being held back by the two past tamers. "And I will need a sacrifice for the complete bonding." Everyone froze.

"S-Sacrifice?" I choked out, Nekian nodded, his backwards eyes flashing evilly.

"Oh yes." My eyes traveled around to meet Krad's, his eyes were narrowed dangerously and his body was tense. I sighed and forced my head to turn to the side to meet Dark's eyes.

"Leave." I commanded sharply. Dark shook his head stubbornly,

"I can't just leave you here!"

"DARK!" Krad and I snarled at the same time, annoyed by his stupidity.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!" he shouted, fists clenched.

"Good choice Boy." Nekian drawled and clapped his hands, I heard the rustle of chains and Dark's swearing.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke screamed in desperation. I looked over at the red head and frowned, I barely even knew why.

"Simple young tamer, once the Black Wings is completed they will be under my complete control—" there was a general scoff from everyone in the room besides Aria, _it_ and Nekian. "—like it should be." I raised my eyebrow, partially how calm I become when I'm chained to a wall.

"And why the _hell_ is that?" Okay so maybe not _that _calm…

"My family, the Nekian family, was full of the most talented people of their time, matched only by the Hikari family. Then my family sketched out a loose design for an artwork but the Niwa family stole it—" we all looked at Daisuke who blushed and fidgeted awkwardly, "—but lost it to the Hikaris." All eyes went to Satoshi, who adjusted his glasses, trying to remain calm but the twitching of his wings showed differently.

"So what you're saying is, since the Black wings was partially your idea you _own_ Moon, Helia, Krad and Dark?" I tried to make sense of this,

"Not even the _Hikaris_ owned us!" Dark snapped, "Moon and Helia chose whichever tamer they wanted, I am bound to the Niwa family and, even though Krad was bound to the Hikaris, they _hate_ him!" Krad glared at his other half through his entire speech, the dried blood making him look twice as scary.

"But that is as separate beings, the feminine part is very obedient, and soon you two will be." He looked at Dark and Krad slowly. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, Dark...and Krad…behaving…and following orders? Hysterical.

"And now…time for the ceremony! Aria! Bring the blonde over to the left side of the circle." He commanded and clapped again, the chains dragged Dark's fighting and swearing form over to the circle as well. I screamed and fought to get to both of them as did Daisuke and Satoshi (but after a little prodding…why did we bring him again? He doesn't even _like _Dark or Krad and he barely knows Moon!) but they both got chained, and I got choked.

"Let the ritual begin!" the crazy man shouted after both Dark and Krad were securely chained to large gray stone walls, which were covered in a dark liquid that reminded me closely of blood.

"ARIA! MELONY!" he shouted and my sister and another brown haired girl picked up a knife each. Aria scrambled towards Krad, not her best choice, while the other girl went to Dark.

Krad looked ready to murder everyone who wasn't somehow close to him. He thrashed against his binding but Aria didn't seem disturbed by this, she just reached behind him at his bloodied white wings and plucked a feather. Krad glared at her but she didn't blink.

Across the room Dark was trying in vain to pick the locks on his handcuffs and barely noticed the girl approach him. But when he did he glared down at her, so unlike Dark, and gave he a warning look. But the girl didn't back down, she pulled a black feather from his wings and lifted the dagger up at the same time Aria did. They both spoke in a clear carrying voice,

"_Durch die Macht der Götter Ich bitte Sie, diesen Engel der Kraft und Leben Blut zu nehmen. Nehmen Sie sie und verbinden sie mit seiner anderen Hälfte, damit sie wieder heil." _They chanted, my eyes widened in terror, I had learned German long ago so I knew what they said and their talk of taking life blood did not bode well.

I was right to be worried, both Krad and Dark were now looking at the daggers with slight fear.

"Let it be done."

Both girls moved in perfect synchronization, their arms arching behind them and slashing down across the throats on the angels. I watched their eyes widen as the knife pierced their skin before they started to twitch with each after shock of nerve reaction before the life drained from their eyes.

I screamed.

My eyes followed the blood as it sprayed away from both of them, mixing with the blood of Moon and Helia. Tears welled in my eyes and my knees gave out, watching them both slump against their bonds.

"No…no…no…" I repeated over and over again, I started to shake

"DARK!" Daisuke screamed. Even Satoshi was horrified.

But the ritual wasn't over.

There was a flash of purple and gold coming from the circle and when I looked back two orbs of glowing power floating in front of their…I can't say it…their bodies.

"Black Wings, mightiest of Hikari works I ask you to become whole with your other half! Obey me! I will help you; I can return you to your full power!" Nekian called at the orbs. They seemed to hesitate before they moved forward, circling around each other, getting closer and closer with each orbit. Finally they collided and another flash of white light shot through the room, blinding me.

When I looked back there was a body. I blinked a few times to get rid of the spots and by then Aria and Melody had rushed forward and given the new thing clothing. Finally the spots cleared and I gazed at Nekian's newest creation.

He was tall and lean, his hair long like Krad's, still blond with a few flashes of purple throughout it. His eyes were closed and he kept moving his muscles, trying to get used to his new form. He was dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a white button up shirt, left unbuttoned. It finally opened its eyes and I flinched, like the female it one eye was golden, pupil slitted like a cat's while the other was deep purple. I choked on another sob and looked to where their bodies were only to find them missing.

He looked around in confusion and rested his wings behind him; they were white with black feathers.

"Welcome to your new life Kokuyoku." Nekian said. It bowed,

"It is a pleasure to be given life." It said emotionlessly. His voice sounded like Dark's with Krad's accent. I couldn't take it anymore I broke down into tears. This of course brought his attention to me.

"L-Luna?" it asked, taking a step towards me. I cowered back. It seemed like it was automatic for it to comfort me, "Don't…don't cry…" he said, sounding confused with himself.

"Do not worry about the girl, we only need her for a sacrifice." I shuddered, "In fact we only need her…get rid of the extras." Guards advanced at Satoshi and Daisuke, they backed up fearfully.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I'M AS GOOD AS DEAD GO!" I knew Daisuke had already broken free of his bonds, they were different from mine, not magic. His eyes were full of tears but he nodded,

"We'll be back, Mom will kill me if any of us are late for dinner." I forced a smile, allowing his to keep up his innocent fantasy,

"Bye Daisuke, Bye Satoshi. Tell everyone I'm sorry." Before they had a chance to reply the guards jumped them but they shot into the air and flew away. I watched them leave until they were out of my sight; I knew I would never see any of them again.

Ever.

**REVIEW! I'm making this sad and gory though there may still be hope. You' just have to wait and see (evil smirk)**


	37. Chapter 37

DN Angel Fanfic-

HERE WE ARE! AND GUESS WHAT?

Dark: What?

Me: well… two things…one: THERES ONLY THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT! And two: didn't I slit your throat last chapter?

Dark: Oh…yah…you did…

_Awkward silence_.

Me: well…uh…sorry? But it was needed for the plot line.

Dark: (silence)

Luna: Can we uh…get on with the story…you're obviously not in a comedic mood

Me: True…true…

Luna: Well…this was the worst opening ever…so here's the story.

Me: PREPARE FOR MORE DEATH!

Luna: spoiler much?

Me: I NEVER SAID WHO!

Luna: there's limited options unless Dai and Satoshi randomly come back.

Me:…shut up.

Chapter 37-

"That's to bad, if you _convinced_ me I may've used one of them as the sacrifice instead." Nekian purred. I raised an eyebrow at him at his implication and curled my lip,

"Ew…" I muttered and I heard the male it growl. We both turned to him in confusion,

"What was that?" Nekian asked. I eyed the Dark/Krad combo carefully, he looked confused by his outburst,

"I do not know, I apologize." It shot me a look before returning to staring at a spot somewhere behind my shoulder.

"Well, back to business. This ritual is a little more complex but requires the same aspects as the others." I flinched and gazed at the blood stained walls. Dark/Krad followed my gaze and frowned,

"Why is there blood on the wall?" he asked, his accented voice making me twitch.

"It's part of the ritual." Nekian said offhandedly and started instructing Melody and Aria around. I shuddered and looked at both of the mixed angels,

"You know he's going to kill you and combine your powers into one being right?" they looked at me but didn't answer, "And he's going to kill me too…" I tried a different tactic a tiny frown worked its way across both their faces and looked at the blood. Moon/Helia turned back to me,

"Why do I care?" it wasn't rude, more curious, like she really didn't really know why she should care for me, or who I was really.

"You should care because I was Moon's tamer slash best friend, Dark's little sister like person and Krad's girlfriend." I listed off, gesturing with my head to each of the combined angels in turn.

"Maybe but these two wonderful beings are not Moon, Dark or Krad," I kinda felt sorry for Helia, being left out and all… ",they are under my control," I saw annoyance flash over Dark/Krad's face, "and are about to be completed." I rolled my eyes,

"Of course and you need my life to do it." I drawled in annoyance.

Almost automatically I tried to voice my opinion on how sad it was that I've been kidnapped and had my life threatened so many times I was totally calm about this to Moon or Dark but came up with a dull empty feeling. I frowned and gazed at the two mixed angels sadly.

"We are ready Master." Melody and Aria intoned, I turned my gaze to them and glared,

"Aria! Aren't you feeling just a _little_ sorry you're about to kill your only sister?" I snapped.

"You are no longer my sister, you are simply a girl who humiliated me as a child and is now getting what she deserves." She said, not looking at me.

"I really don't think a simple misunderstanding deserves the death penalty." She finally turned to look at me.

"We are ready Master." She repeated, staring me right in the eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Nekian.

"Good, take her over to the center." The two girls came over and grabbed one arm each. I started trying to break free; I was stronger than both of them. Nekian growled in annoyance,

"Kokuyoku, Kinzyoku _(A/N- this is supposed to mean metal wings, I kept trying to find something similar to Kokuyoku but according to the internet that doesn't even mean Black Wings except for on the DN Angel wikia so I kinda made it up, I apologize if someone does speak Japanese and this word is total gibberish…)_, bring her over." He said with a wave of a hand. The two angels converged on me and I screamed my annoyance,

"Get away from me!" I screamed, shrinking away, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Luna…you never scream at me…" Dark/Krad said, looking confused.

"Yah when you were Krad and Dark, _you_ are neither, _you_ are Kokuyoku and _you_ are about to drag me to my deathbed! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screeched.

"Bring her over." Nekian commanded. They both grabbed my arms, the chains falling off my arms uselessly. I thrashed and swore, trying to land a hit on either of them.

"Will you…stop…_struggling?" _Kinzyoku snarled. I looked up at her and scowled,

"You want me to stop trying to avoid being killed?" she nodded. "NEVER!" I tried to bite her but Kokuyoku jerked my head away.

They finally got me to where they wanted and I just glared at them venomously but they ignored me and looked to their _master_. I scoffed,

"You two are a disgrace to the four that made you." I spat earning two glares.

"Now you two…" Nekian trailed off, glancing between the two blood stained walls.

"What? Can't decide who's going to be chained to which wall? I think it's the same either way I mean, THEY'RE BOTH GOING TO GET KILLED!" I screamed, fighting my chains hopelessly.

"Kokuyoku go to the right, Kinzyoku the left." They nodded and walked towards their chosen walls.

"Um…do you have any personal thoughts? Any at all? You're just going to walk up to the place you're going to die with _no question at all_? NEKIAN! Are sure you got the right angels? These don't seem to have any of Dark's, Krad's, Moon's or Helia's personalities in them at all!" I spat at the angels,

"You saw the two male's deaths," I shuddered, flashes of the blood and their individual bodies slumping playing through my mind, "And I can _assure _you the females received the same treatment." The images flashed through my mind again, this time Moon and Helia in Dark and Krad's places.

"Fine, but they sure don't act like it." I said, stopping my struggle for freedom, "So I get sacrificed, Koku and Kinz get combined into one and you rule the world." I sighed, "You're such a predictable bad guy. If Dai was that kind of person I'd expect him to come bursting through the window all heroically with a cloak." I muttered, looking at the window wistfully.

It was sunset, the sky was covered in splashes of blood just like the walls. I choked on a sob and lowered my eyes back to my hell.

"Are you ready for death sweet Luna?" I raised my head stubbornly, smirking,

"Let's see whatcha got _Gen_." I said. His right eye twitched and he turned away from me.

He walked to the center of the circle, right by my head and raised his hands to the sky. He closed his eyes and started speaking Latin.

_Omnis vita Procedit. _He called to the sky and I felt my body begin to warm up, like I was by a fire.

_Omnis vita habet auferetur ab eis._ The heat rose a little more with each word.

_Obsecro, universi fortes potestates saeculi, hoc eodem vita sua forma ut in totum. _The heat was now unbearable and a scream ripped its way from my throat, my body started to thrash, my back arched in sheer agony.

_Offero tibi sacrificium, usus sua potential tantum ligandi fracta reclusus Suspendisse bibendum. _My vision went blurry but I kept screaming, my body was on fire, it seared through my veins.

"Luna?" Two voices asked, one was accented the other female. Another scream made it's appearance.

"Take her and make them one!" Nekian screamed at the sky.

With one final flash of sweltering fire everything went black.

~X~

The next thing I knew I was standing in a large white room with four doors, one was yellow, another purple, another a glittering gold (meaning it had sparkles) and the last shimmering silver.

"Where am I?" I called out to the empty air.

"_You are in the memory section of the Black Wings." _An unfamiliar voice whispered to me.

"I'm in the Black Wings? But how?" a form started to appear in front of me and I tensed, ready to fight, but it shaped into an older woman, her hair was silver and her face slightly wrinkled but she had obviously been beautiful at one time.

"Who are you?" I asked, relaxing my position until she spread a pair of wings. They were unlike any I had ever seen, they looked like sunlight trapped into the form of wings, they glowed and pulsed.

"I am the guardian of the Black wings." She told me, taking a step forward, I retreated one step.

"Great to meet you, so why am I here?" I looked around the room curiously.

"I have come with an offer for you." I looked back at the old woman.

"What?" she smiled at me, showing perfect white teeth.

"Take my place as guardian of the Black Wings." My jaw dropped,

"B-But _why?"_ she sighed and looked at her wrinkled hand.

"I am getting old, my power starting to fade. I have been with the four of them for over four hundred years and I've lost my ability to fully guard them. I was once young and feisty, but, unlike Helia, Moon, Dark and Krad, I still age, much slower mind you but I still do. The Hikari family made me quickly in the hopes to seal Krad but I just bound to the Black Wings. I was not made to last, they planned to create a stronger seal later but I stopped them from doing so." She smirked, "I was mad at them for making me so poorly, so that I aged as you know most Hikari works never age. I have already failed in allowing them to become one again, with your help I may be able to set things right." I looked at the woman, still startled.

"How?" I breathed, does this mean all four of them could become their own people again?

"Giving them their memories of someone they all care about and of their old parts. The full Black Wings never wanted to be formed when all of its parts were not in agreement with the idea. If you give it memories of Dark, Krad, Moon and Helia along with yourself he may turn against that Nekian man and allow all of them to live again." I nodded hurriedly,

"Of course I'll help, what do I have to do?" she gestured to the doors,

"Just open them and then, when they're all open, remember a single experience you've had with each of them, that should be enough." I nodded and walked carefully over to the doors,

"They're not going to attack me right?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so…Helia's might because she never really liked you but I think the other three will be fine." I glared at the woman over my shoulder but she looked so much like my old grandmother who had died some time ago I couldn't keep up my anger so I turned away with a annoyed huff and went to the silver door first.

"Well Moon…you're up first." I muttered and reached for the black handle, turned it and yanked the door open.

I heard muffled laughter and a dim image of her shot out of the room, snickering madly.

"_HI!" _She crowed, she was acting like she used to when we were in England: totally insane with no real thought of her upcoming actions. I rolled my eyes and walked to the next door.

"I swear Helia, if your door actually attacks me I will find a way to punch you." I grumbled and reached out, the white handle gave me a little shock, so I glared at it, then yanked it open.

Helia's dim form swooped out and stood stoically next to a still smiling Moon. I glared at her dim form and stepped to the next door.

"Come on out and play Dark." I snickered and pulled the door open.

Instead of flying like all the others Dark sauntered out of the room, signature smirk in place,

"_Nice ta see ya." _He purred. I couldn't help but smile as he walked over and lounged against the back wall.

I looked at the final door and took a deep breath, a smile dancing across my lips.

"Well Krad, looks like you're up." I whispered and pulled the door open.

Krad walked out of the room calmly and surveyed the gathered figures before walking over and standing a few feet from the old woman. I stared after him sadly,

"Do not fret dear, he is not mad at you, nor is he shunning you he is simply a collection of past memories." I nodded, feeling relieved, "Now for your part my dear." She said kindly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing on Moon and I's first heist together, remembering it perfectly. When I opened my eyes the memory wove around the Moon image like an old movie reel. I smirked and turned to Helia, remembering the first time I saw her take over my best friend, Amy's, body. The reel circled Helia and I scowled at her. Next Dark. I remembered the look on his face when he found out he had his own body. I frowned at the memory, now he didn't even have his own thoughts. I shook my head and turned to the last angel and closed my eyes. I called the memory of his face forward when he would actually have fun, the small smile that would ghost across his lips and the way his eyes would shine. I opened my eyes, ignoring the tears that welled up at the edges and watched the memory swirl around him. He met my eyes and a tiny smirk curled one side of his lips up before turning to the old woman.

"Now we need to remind your combined body who you are! Luna I need something that is special to you, a feather possibly?" I nodded and reached behind me, plucking a silver and white feather and handing it over. It glowed white and vanished along with the four images.

"So what do you say Luna, are you going to let me pass on?" I never took my eyes from the spot the image of Krad had disappeared,

"I'll still get to see them…when they're in the artwork?" I asked so quietly I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear me.

"Yes." I nodded,

"Then I will." She smiled and stepped forward,

"Then I'll bind you to the Black Wings…it may hurt." I laughed spitefully.

"Lady I just got killed and it felt like I was being burned alive, how bad could it be?" she chuckled and placed a hand on my forehead.

I can tell you this: it was worse than being burned alive.

I opened my eyes and gasped for breath.

"Ow…" I groaned and stood up, not remembering falling to the ground.

"You look gorgeous Luna." I looked at the old woman, her form was becoming more see through.

I furrowed my brow and looked down, I was wearing a flowy silver dress with a snug lace up shirt with black ribbons, the sleeves flared out at the middle of the forearm. My hair hung down by my shoulders in neat waves, I noticed gold, purple and silver streaks lining it. I looked back up at the woman curiously but found she was almost gone.

"WAIT! You can't leave yet? What am I supposed to do?" she smiled at me and held a beam of sunlight in the shape of a feather,

"These are all of my memories, they will tell you what to do and give you your wings. At the moment you are still able to take one last visit to the human world, I suggest you spend it well." I nodded and took the feather, it's glow brightened and the woman fell away forever.

"_Goodbye and good luck, they can be a handful." _Her voice said. I snorted,

"Thanks!" I snarled but a smile was plastered to my face, I wasn't fully dead and I would still be able to see everyone…as long as the plan went well.

**REVIEW! Only two more chapters to go! I really hope you liked this and will review. If anyone's curious I am a slightly 'evil' person and I scare people with my random facts of death, I think I plot some people's 'figurative' death as much as some people update Facebook yah… now I have a request! Read the first word of this A/N then the last then the first then the last UNTIL YOU GET IT! REVIEW! **


	38. Chapter 38

DN Angel Fanfic-

HELLO ALL! I know this is a short gap but when I get close to the end of a story I don't really focus on my other stories and just keep writing this until I finish it. This is the second of my stories I've actually finished (even though there are one or two more chapters left) So I will offer the same thing that I did with my other story I finished: Now review this chapter and I may do anything said reviewer wants that has to do with the story (Draw a picture, write more, I DON'T CARE) Just review and I will do whatever you ask (within reason). No 'comedy' in this opening because I don't feel like it. ENJOY, REVIEW AND REMEMBER ANYTHING! 

Chapter 38-

Luna's body stilled and a silver mist came from her body, making her begin to dissolve, to glow. When her body was completely gone a white light hovered in her place, swirling with silver and purple streams, evidence of the left over magic that lingered in her from Moon and Dark.

"Now." Nekian said to Aria and Melody. They nodded and stepped forward, repeating the ritual that they had performed earlier on Dark, Krad, Moon and Helia.

From Kokuyoku's body came a orb of swirling yellow and purple energy and from Kinzyoku's came a silver and gold swirling orb.

"Now! Become one with your other half! Become whole again!" Nekian cried.

The orbs drifted together and circled the small white orb, converging in on it until it was fully surrounded. With another flash of light, much greater than the others, a new form stood in the mist. What no one noticed though was a single white and gray feather that settled on the new being's heart, forming a necklace of sorts.

The two girls hurriedly gave the new being clothing and it put them on. When the mist cleared Nekian could get a good look at his final creation.

It had no definite gender, neither male nor female, but gave off the sense of power. Its eyes, unlike all the other times, were wide open, displaying one eye of gold, swirled with purple and the other of silver, swirled with gold. It was wearing a simple pair of black pants and white shirt, the wings resting behind it. It tried to take a step forward but stumbled, spreading its wings to catch itself. Its wings were light gray with black, gold, white, and dark gray feathers scattered around them.

"You're magnificent!" Nekian cried, falling to his knees.

"Who are you?" it growled, the voice had a light accent and a slight girlish tint to it.

"I am your creator." He said, tears falling down his face. The feather around its neck glowed white.

"You are the one…the one who drew us back together…who killed her…" its voice shifted multiple times, sometimes favoring one of its part's voices more than the others.

"W-What?" Nekian gasped.

"Do not misunderstand, I am glad to be whole again but this is not the way I wanted to come back into this world. I wanted it to be their choice, for all the parts of me to choose to join together not to be killed and forced into it. And to kill and innocent girl to do so? That was sick." It growled, settling for its original voice.

"Y-You remember all of them?" Nekian asked in shock, the scripts said that once they were combined they forgot about their original parts.

"Yes, I get the feeling I shouldn't but I remember them all…Helia…Krad…Moon…Dark…I remember them…I remember their feeling…their pain. I know what you did to bring me back to life, you killed them all and killed Moon's tamer, Dark's sister figure, Krad's lover and Helia's tamer's best friend." It listed off on its fingers.

"Only to bring you back." Nekian whimpered, looking away uncomfortably.

The fully formed Black Wings glared at the blood on the walls and the feather around its neck glowed brighter, trying to keep all the memories in place.

The glow started to spread, branching out until it covered its entire figure.

"What's happening? Aria, Melody! Do something!" Both girls jumped forward and tried to do something but as soon as they laid a single finger on it there was a flash of silver light, then of gold, and Black Wings stumbled, falling to its knees. Melody and Aria were screaming in pain and gripping their head.

"I…refuse to be whole…if this is how I was created." The Black Wings hissed, its features shifting more towards Kokuyoku's.

"No! I bound you! You cannot separate yourself!" Nekian screamed, panic in his eyes.

"You'd be surprised what they could do." A new voice snarled from behind the man. He spun around and gasped, stumbling backwards, eyes wide in terror.

"I-I Killed you! H-How are you here?" he gasped staring at Luna.

She smirked, spreading her wings gently, unlike the previous guardian's wings Luna's wings looked like moonlight forced into the form of a pair of wings.

"I am no longer human." She said simply. "If The Black Wings doesn't want to be whole again that's its descision." She gazed at the Black Wings fondly.

"If you want to keep Dark and Krad here for a while I can keep them here before they must return to their tamers, my old magic has worn off." It nodded and smiled up at her like a child would smile at their mother.

With a massive flash of light the Black Wings dissolved and split apart. Aria and Melody disappeared, Moon and Helia standing up in their place. Dark and Krad shook their heads and stepped apart from each other with a glare.

"We're alive?" Dark asked, looking around the room curiously.

"The world would be boring without all the parts of the Black Wings wreaking havoc on it." Luna said with a smirk. Everyone but Helia looked over at her, Helia simply glared at her attempted killer.

"Luna? You're alive too?" Moon asked hopefully.

"Nope." Her past tamer said cheerfully. Moon and Dark's jaw dropped and Krad groaned,

"Then why, Love, are you so cheerful?" Krad growled. Luna smiled evilly.

"That is a very interesting story that I will tell you after…" She spun around, glaring at Nekian, "We decide what to do with him."

"Kill him." They all said at once. Luna gazed at Dark and Moon in shock,

"What? He killed us…_twice!"_ Luna frowned in thought and nodded,

"Good point. Now…Gen Nekian…you have gone against the direct wishes of the most Powerful Hikari work ever created. Your fate lied in their hands and they unanimously decided on your death. Do you have any last words?" Luna said formally, everyone stared at her in shock, never seeing this side of her.

"Of course…YOU'LL—" Luna cut him off,

"I swear if you say 'you'll never catch me alive' I will turn you over to Krad and Helia." The guardian gestured to the two light angels, who grinned evilly.

"Fine but you will never kill me, I have the power of many different Hikari artworks within me." Dark and Moon gasped, Helia and Krad glared, Luna rolled her eyes and plucked a feather from her new wings,

"Expel." She said in a monotone. About five different wisps of power rose from his body, causing him to scream in pain. Luna watched his eyes flicker and settle on a normal brown color.

"What—how did you?" Luna smirked her eyes flashing from their lavender to iridescent blue and she leaned down,

"I am no longer human, I am more powerful then you ever _dreamed_ of being." She breathed and backed up,

"Go ahead, I'm not watching." Luna turned away and the four angels turned on their prey,

"Hey Helia?" Moon purred,

"Yes Moon?" Helia responded with a sweet smile,

"Remember that one time you created that blade that sends lethal venom through your veins, making it feel like you're on fire?" Helia nodded, "I think you should use that." Moon purred.

"Moon?" Dark asked, they glanced at each other, nodded and pounced on the man, who had backed himself into a wall in terror.

With quick movements they worked together to tie up the terrified man. The two thieves stepped back to admire their handy work before turning to their other halves,

"He's all yours." They said. The 'light' angels smirked darkly and stalked towards their prey.

The only thing that could be heard for the next two hours was screaming.

"Well they seem to be having fun." Luna commented lazily, sitting on the table that had been her death bed.

"I still don't see how you could like him, he's having fun…_murdering_ someone!" Dark said, throwing his hands up in confusion. Luna snickered and pushed him to the side. He yelped but froze, noticing a very pointy knife lodged where his head had been moments ago.

"Krad! I just brought you all back to life! No killing each other!" Luna snapped, finally looking at the white winged angel. He shrugged and walked over, Helia behind him. They both had a surprising amount of blood on them: none.

"Huh…I expected more blood." Luna commented and Krad smirked,

"If you don't want to see any, don't look in that direction." He gestured back to where the body of Gen Nekian obviously was.

"So I have a question." Helia spoke up and everyone looked at her, "If you're dead…how are you here?" she asked, staring Luna down.

"Easily, I just made an agreement to be a guardian of an artwork and she allowed me one last trip to this world. Oh yah, sorry but since I'm dead my magic wore off, you all have to have tamers again." They all voiced their own annoyance,

"I can tell, someone's been screaming in my head for the past while…I just thought it was Nekian though." Helia said. Luna facepalmed and moaned in annoyance,

"That would be your tamer…who was just forced to watch you murder her Master…damn…poor Melody." Luna muttered and looked at Helia, seeing Melody cowering in fear in her corner of Helia's mind.

"Who's my tamer?" Moon asked, obviously not getting an answer from her tamer. Luna turned to her old angel and her eyes widened,

"Aria." She breathed,

"You're sister?" Luna nodded.

"What about me?" Dark asked. Luna waved him off,

"You still have Dai, Krad still has Satoshi, the only reason Helia has another tamer is because she killed her old one and Moon has a new tamer because I'm dead." Krad rolled his eyes,

"I still don't see why you can be so calm about talking about your death." Luna's only reply was to stick her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"I can't hold you two here for much longer and I need to get back so it's time to say goodbye." Luna jumped up and started at Helia,

"Bye…I don't really like you…but bye anyway!" Helia shook her head, trying to hide a tiny smile.

"See ya Luna Windstrum." She said with a nod and turned, flying out the window, her face screwed up, trying to talk to her new tamer and find a place to stay.

"Well, this is goodbye for now!" Luna crowed victoriously.

"For now?" Krad asked searching Luna's eyes for a lie.

"Yup, you know that painting that I became guardian of?" Their eyes widened,

"No way…" Moon gasped,

"_Seriously?_" Dark yelped.

"You'd better not be joking right now." Krad growled.

"Yep! I am now the new guardian for the Black Wings."

"That's great!" Moon screamed and attacked Luna in a hug. Dark smiled widely and Krad gave a half smile, which is a lot of happiness for him.

"Cant…_breath!" _Luna gasped and pushed the hyper thief off of her.

"So every time you're not with your tamers you'll be with me." Luna chirped, "Which is why I am perfectly fine with my death, _Love." _She purred, glaring at Krad jokingly.

Luna's body began to glow a little and she sighed,

"Looks like it's time for me to go. Moon I can send you back to the Niwa's house so you don't have to fly alone for all that time." Moon smiled thankfully at her new guardian.

"I'll miss ya Luna." Moon said hugging Luna tightly.

"I'll miss you too Moon, don't get into _to_ much trouble!" Moon laughed, tears lining her eyes,

"No promises." She sniffed. Luna smirked and turned to the males, both standing on either side of her, avoiding getting close to each other. Dark stepped forward first and ruffled her hair. Luna screamed in annoyance and tried to smooth it, glaring at Dark,

"See ya Lil' Sis." Luna smiled, giving up on her hair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Can't wait Big Bro." she leaned back and kissed his cheek. There was a low growl from behind them and Luna sighed,

"Calm yourself Krad!" she snapped, turning around, her eyes glowing with mischief and annoyance. He huffed in annoyance and looked to the sky.

"What? No goodbye for me?" she pouted, walking towards Krad.

"I do not like goodbyes." He said stiffly.

"It's not forever." Luna responded softly then frowned and plucked two feathers, throwing them at the thieves. "BYE!" she called. Their eyes went wide and then, with a flash, they were gone. Krad looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Privacy." She explained easily. "Now remember, as soon as Satoshi finds his sacred maiden you can come back to the Black Wings and see me." She stepped forward and smirked, "This also means you're going to have to be nicer to Satoshi!" she sang. Krad scoffed,

"If you say so." Luna laughed and nodded,

"I'm running out of time, I'll see you when you come back to the Black Wings." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. "Good bye for now Krad." She said as she pulled back.

She started to fade again but before she was fully gone she took two feathers, one solidified into opal, which she handed to him and the other glowed brightly, she pressed it to his chest.

"Goodbye for now Luna." He said with a tiny smile then flashed and returned to his Tamer. Luna hesitated a few seconds and walked over to Gen's mutilated body.

"Poor bugga'." She muttered, "All that blood…I should probably do something about his soul…" she sighed and touched his bloody forehead.

"_Sed haec anima nequissimi inurias fecerit afterlife an merearis. Haes liberator anima cruciatur." _Luna said, half-way wondering when she learned Latin.

Gen's soul twisted out of a very deep and slightly rotted looking wound over his heart, it was dark, close to black but as if circled Luna for a few seconds she muttered something and it disappeared.

"Don't you try and darken my soul Mister." She growled. "Well time to go back." She spread her wings, folded them around her body, shimmered and disappeared.

~X~

Daisuke and Satoshi were still up, even though it was the middle of the night with Emiko and Daiki, discussing what had happened and still waiting desperately for Luna to come through the door when there was a flash of bright light and Satoshi and Daisuke collapsed in their seats.

"W-What happened?" Emiko asked in horror then she noticed Moon lying on the ground, blinking and groaning.

"Damn Luna. Did it really have to be that sudden?" she grumbled to herself.

"Moon? B-But Dai told us you were killed!" Emiko yelped. The thief looked up in confusion,

"We're really at the Niwa place? Wow…she _is_ powerful!" Moon gasped, not answering Emiko's question and stood up, walking over to the two passed out tamers and poked them.

"Come on…wake up…or at least let us explain." She growled in annoyance.

"_I'll help, this is the last thing I can do, I swear!" _Luna's voice emanated from thin air and a silver mist covered Daisuke and Satoshi, shifting them into Dark and Krad.

"Thanks Luna!" Moon yelled. Her voice laughed then she was gone.

"Dark? Krad?" Emiko screamed, grabbing Dark and dragging him away from Krad but Krad just stood there.

"You're back now?" Daiki asked in confusion. "Daisuke said he say you both get killed." Dark laughed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

"Well…we did…twice but Luna helped bring us back." He explained.

"_Dark?" _Daisuke asked, horrified

"_Krad? You're back?"_ Satoshi couldn't hide his disappointment.

"**Miss me Dai?" **Dark sang back to his tamer.

"**Hello Master Satoshi." **Krad said evenly.

"B-But how? She can't just bring someone back to life! Moon! Can I talk to her?" Emiko sputtered, turning on the female thief. All the angel's faces fell and Moon shook her head,

"No."

"But why? Are you the only one without a tamer?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's dead." Krad spoke up.

"W-What?" Dark sighed and led his 'mother' to a seat, forcing her down into it. Moon sat down next to her and Krad looked around awkwardly. Moon patted the seat next to her so Krad sat down.

"She's dead?"

"Yes, when Krad and I were one and Moon and Helia were Gen Nekian used her as a sacrifice to combine all of us together." Dark said sadly.

"So how did she bring you back to life?" The four parts of the Black wings looked between each other, not knowing. The opal feather that now rested around Krad's neck glowed.

"_I gave the Black Wings memories of all of its parts, it never wanted to be fully formed unless all of its parts agreed on it." _Luna's voice said. Moon smirked,

"I though you said forcing the shift between Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Dai was the last thing you could do."

"_Shut up! I just can't use any magic! I can talk through this feather whenever I want." _She growled and everyone who knew her well could almost picture her crossing her arms and pouting.

"So are you in some kind of afterlife then?" Emiko asked, not able to fully understand what was going on.

"_No, I'm the new guardian for the Black Wings. By the way, Krad, tell Satoshi to keep his Father away from it…he's creeping me out." _Krad nodded and replayed her words to Satoshi who agreed immediately.

"_Well I gotta go…and I mean it this time! Bye!" _The feather lost its glow and everyone stared at it, until Krad tucked it away and stood up.

He nodded once to Dark and Moon before turning and leaving.

"_I'm not going to deny it…that was weird." _Satoshi said, already getting back in the habit of having another presence in his head. He was also already getting used to the fact he wouldn't be getting his body back for quite some time with Krad around…he would have to go back to his old distant behaviors.

To his great surprise though as soon as Krad stepped into Satoshi's house he allowed his tamer control of their combined body.

"_Krad?" _Satoshi asked, shocked.

"**Who is your sacred maiden?" **the angel asked, not answering his tamer.

"_My sacred—WHAT?" _Krad chuckled,

"**You know the answer to getting rid of me, your sacred Maiden returns your feelings, now who is she?" **he was getting a little impatient but forced himself to keep his temper in check.

"_Since when do you care?" _Satoshi snapped.

"**Since Luna is the new guardian of the Black Wings." **Satoshi went silent.

"_I haven't thought much of girls, though I am becoming closer friends with the Harada twins." _He said cautiously, Krad nodded,

"**I have a proposition for you." **Satoshi went still, halfway to his bedroom.

"_Y-Yes?" _Krad smirked, still enjoying the feeling of power,

"**If you let me take Dark whenever he has a heist, I will not take over any other times and I will not force the transformation…I may even get a familiar." **Satoshi sunk onto his bed in shock.

"_I think that would be fine…as long as no one discovers we're the same." _Krad nodded and yawned,

"**Goodnight Master Satoshi." **Satoshi hesitated,

"_Please…just call me Satoshi." _Krad smirked and nodded, drifting to sleep.

~X~

"_So let me get this straight…you were inhabiting my sister's head…I helped k-kill her…so now you're in __my__ head?" _Aria tried to clear up, now resting in her new room at the Niwa house.

"**Yup." **Moon replied for the fifteenth time.

"_And, not to be rude, but how do I get rid of you?" _Moon chuckled,

"**You have you're true love return your feelings." **Aria blushed,

"_But…I never really loved anyone…" _Moon smirked,

"**You'll just have to meet someone new here. Oh! And by the way, I'm a thief and nothing you can do with stop me from going out with Dark." **She said firmly.

"_I think that'd be fine…I did help kill Luna…I still don't know how I could've done that! She was my sister!" _Moon smiled sadly,

"**Knowing Luna she would've forgiven you already, I think she really likes where she is now. Now go to sleep, we need to get you set up for school tomorrow." **Aria nodded and curled up on her bed.

She was plagued with nightmares of all the people she murdered, Moon took pity on the girl and blocked the nightmares from her mind. 

~X~

"_Are you okay Dark?" _Daisuke asked, Dark was being strangely quiet,

"**Yah Dai, just a little shocked about Luna…how's it coming with you and Riku?" **Daisuke turned bright red.

"_W-What?" _Dark snickered, feeling happier already,

"**Well the last time I checked you were starting to develop feeling for the older Harada twin." **Dark purred.

"_DARK!" _ Daisuke screamed in alarm. His angel just laughed

"**I promise I won't mess up your chances with her." **Dark said, suddenly dead serious,

"_That's unlike you Dark." _Dark chuckled,

"**I'm sure we're going to notice a change in Krad as well, blue boy's probably going to be more open and relaxed, even though Krad's still there." **

"_Why? That's out of character for both of you." _Dark sighed; a small smile forming over his face,

"**Simple: now we don't care about having to go back to the black wings so we'll be nicer to our tamers." **Dark explained, **"Moon's probably going to start setting Aria up with some boys." **Daisuke laughed shyly and yawned,

"_I still have school tomorrow, good night Dark, it's good to have you back with us."_

~One and a half years later~

"Welcome back everyone, it's been to long." Luna said airily, appearing before the four scowling angels.

Dark glared murderously at Krad, who responded with twice as much hate and the same was with Moon and Helia. Luna sighed and switched back to her normal behavior.

"YO! IF YOU GUYS KILL EACH OTHER I WILL PERSONALY MAKE SURE YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO FLY AGAIN!" she shouted, knowing that was the only thing they all really enjoyed. She was rewarded, all four parts of the black wings cringed and turned to their guardian.

"Hey Luna." Moon greeted shyly, cowering under her glare. Dark fidgeted as well, the only one who really didn't care was Krad, Helia had grumbled under her breath and taken off to who knows where.

"Luna long time no see." He greeted, bowing slightly.

"What's with the sudden formality?" Luna questioned with a smirk.

"Krad's been acting strange lately." Dark piped up.

"Shut it Baka." Krad growled,

"No I wanna hear this, what about him?" Dark grinned victoriously and explained Krad's personality change. He now had a familiar, was nicer to Satoshi, didn't force transformations and was only ever seen when Dark had a heist where he would still try and attack him. Luna smiled and jumped Krad, wrapping her arms around him,

"I'm so proud of you Krad! You're not a sadistic creep anymore!" Krad frowned, ignoring Dark and Moon's laughter,

"When was I ever a sadistic creep around you?" Luna opened her mouth but Krad decided he didn't want to hear it and covered her mouth with his own, Moon and Dark's laughter died off into an awkward silence. When Luna pulled back she smiled,

"I missed you too Krad."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" Dark and Moon cried. Luna laughed and gave both of them hugs,

"Yes I missed you two too." They cheered and Luna couldn't help but laugh,

"Well looks like you four will be here for a while and you have _got_ to tell me what happened over the past…while…it's a drag being in her all by my lonesome." She pouted.

"We'll explain everything." Moon promised. Luna conjured up some seats and plopped down, inviting Krad to sit next to her.

"This should be interesting." Luna purred, leaning against the blond angel to listen.

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I may write a sequel of what happened in that year and a half when Luna was in the Black Wings BUT I NEED REVIEWS! I Only have 17 or 18 reviews for my 38 chapter long story, HOW SAD IS THAT? So if you like this story and your curious what happened I suggest you review! **


End file.
